The Tales Of The Mighty Siphoner
by bugatti95
Summary: Kai Parker was banished and locked away in the 1994 Prison World for over two decades. What if he used that time more productively? What if he learned magic during this time? The Knowledge of the entire world at his fingertips. And knowledge is power. Antihero sort of Kai! Original Vampire Kai! Crossover with Originals later on. (My Version).
1. Prologue

The Tales Of The Mighty Siphoner

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Originals. They belong to CW, Julie Plec. I don't own anything else used or referenced either, they belong to the real owners.

**A/N: **A reviewer asked what is the point of making an story almost identical to the original story with only minor tweaks.

I think the original story is one of the best stories I have read on this site, a total re-write could ruin it, there are just some **small** things **I** want to change.

Some things were not explained in the original version so I will be adding **my own** explanations; the readers and the original writer baringan may not like what I add, change, or my reasons or explanations, and that is your **opinion**; I like what I add and my reasons.

Because there are multiple things I want to add they will be a **LOT** of extra text.

In the original story the writer sometimes says Kai is 'truly immortal'.

Silas and Amara were both 'truly immortal' but they weren't as their immortality could be removed.

For my story I will use what I think the _**real **_meaning of truly immortal is - someone who can never **ever** die; no matter what.

As a side affect it means that it's **completely impossible **to remove his immortality. Even time travel or reality altering cannot remove true immortality.

To me, being able to remove someone's immortality means there is a way to kill them. So they were never truly immortal

I will put this top A/N in each chapter, so if someone in the story mentions something that can kill Kai, it is just what the character thinks; no a fact.

The original version was written by baringan on this site. Link on Profile.

**Reasons for deleting and restartin****g****.**

**I decided to redo everything again as I was working on the latest chapter when I needed to check something. I went back and found a few spelling mistakes, and I found more in other chapters.**

**Spelling mistakes may not bother most readers (if any), but it bothers me a little. I also didn't like the way I worded certain things, so I will change that too. Also while looking over things, I decided there was some changes, and additions, I wanted to make.**

**Those are the reasons is why I decided to go over everything again. If it was just spelling mistakes I might not have decided to re-post everything; but the spelling mistakes and me not being satisfied with the chapters really bothers me.**

**I did originally get comments about making Kai more unique, I thought about it and decided I liked that idea. Though most of that will be later.**

* * *

Prologue

Malachai 'Kai' Parker walked towards a massive building. The city that he's currently in is deserted, much like all the other cities he has been to. This would be the first time he visited the British museum, he wanted to see if there were items worth taking from this museum; he's already taken some old objects from other museums.

Old objects could sometimes be dangerous, in other words; powerful.

As Kai made his way towards his intended destination, a myriad of thoughts swirled within his mind.

Shadows of his past plagued him daily. Lesser men would have yielded to the guilt he'd felt, the treatment he suffered through, and the despair of his existence. But for Kai, his past demons are a welcomed companion - a reminder of life outside of his purgatory.

Kai was one of eight children born to the current head of the Gemini clan - a coven of magic users. Magi, sorcerers, and hexa, are a few names that these individuals have been called. In the modern era, witch is the term most associated with these individuals. Since the dawn of existence, Nature, an omnipotent and mystical force has maintained the balance of all things. Everything including life, death, time, space, and even those who exist above or beyond time and space, are within Nature's rule; all beings and all things exist within Nature, no matter how powerful they are.

There were many types of magic each with it's own rules and limits. One form of magic allows witches to do almost anything; if they are powerful enough and could figure out how to make their magic do it, this type of magic has always been called Wicca. Wicca witches act as servants of nature, and thus could be described as Nature's agents, the magic they're born with allows them to do things usually believed to be impossible by those outside the Wicca world; the type of magic Kai had been born into.

Of course, the Gemini Coven is only one of many covens to exist; but it is one of the oldest covens. To Kai's knowledge, there was only a few covens older than the Gemini coven.

As the name indicates, the Gemini coven revolves around twins; the Gemini coven believe incredible power could be harnessed from the merging of twins.

As they see it, twins are just incomplete parts of one another; they believe that if they reunite these fragments, their balance, and their real power would be restored. This is unique to the Gemini coven; their ancestors fused the Gemini Merging spell into their very bloodline. The spell blessed the Gemini coven and their descendants with fertility, disposition towards mystical twins, the unification ability, and ever growing power.

However, Nature disagreed with the Gemini coven's beliefs, and demanded a balance - Nature cursed the Gemini coven with a unique type of witch called Siphoners.

Despite this, the Gemini coven believed that it was completely natural, so Nature made it so siphoners do not have any connection to it; they exist within Nature, like all things do, but even though siphoners were created as Nature's response, they're still unnatural beings with no connection to Nature.

Though a siphoner would possess the nature, abilities, and powers of a normal witch, if they won the Merge, the siphoner would still not possess the link to Nature; as they would still be a siphoner.

To balance the Gemini coven's ever growing power, siphoners are witches born without magic of their own, and the ability to generate magic of their own.

Instead, they're born with the ability to siphon magic from other sources; unlike other ways to absorb magic, siphoning is a completely unholy and unnatural way to absorb magic; so they can siphon from almost anything - including other magical beings. Due to them not having their own magic, a siphoner can also sense magic; so they can find a source of magic to siphon from.

After absorbing magic, siphoners can use magic just like normal witches. However, they can only keep the magic they absorb for a day or two before it will dissipate. As siphoners are unnatural and possess an unnatural ability to absorb magic, they are often mistreated and isolated by the rest of the Gemini coven. Their existence is seen as a shame to the prestige of the Gemini coven; so the existence of siphoners is nearly unknown outside their coven.

Kai is a siphoner and the oldest son of the current leader of the Gemini coven. Kai is also very talented in the use of magic. His grandmother had believed him to be a prodigy when it comes to magic. Even as a child, Kai could understand how most spells worked and he could reverse engineer them, through observation alone.

He is also a genius in non-magical things. His grandmother had seen his analytic mind, with magical and non-magical things, and had him tested as a child. She had been told that Kai is a rare genius, with only been a few children in history surpassing him.

Kai would've seemed like the perfect candidate take over his father's position as leader of the Gemini coven. And if he wasn't a siphoner, he would likely have been the leader of the Gemini coven right now.

Kai's twin sister, Josette, was born as a normal witch, but lacks Kai's prodigious skills. And unlike her brother, who finds interest in all things magical, or otherwise, Josette finds more interest in non-magical things; though as the oldest daughter of the coven leader, she does have a fairly large amount of magical knowledge.

His father, being disappointed with his eldest set of twins, continued to bore more children. This venture led to the birth of six more children - with only the last two being twins. A boy and a girl: Olivia and Lucas. The new hope of the coven.

Throughout Kai's early life, his grandmother had pretty much raised him. She would let him siphon her magic and taught him many spells. Kai had decided to prove their father wrong and become a great witch, regardless of the fact that he doesn't possess his own magic, and is unable to generate magic.

When Kai was 21, his grandmother had passed away, her final wish before she had died, had been for him to become leader of the Gemini coven. And so, on her death bed, he had promised her he would.

Kai knew his father would never allow a siphoner the chance of becoming the Gemini coven's leader. To his father, and the rest of the Gemini coven, Kai was only a disappointment, an abomination. In order to fulfill his grandmother's dying wish, Kai had opted to take drastic actions - he would have to take the position by force, there was no other way he could fulfil the promise he'd made to his grandmother.

His plan was to kill his youngest siblings, Liv and Luke. The coven would then have to do the unification between him and Jo. He knew he would beat his twin sister; she was never that good with her magic.

While this plan may seem heartless, or maybe even psychotic, Kai had planned to bring his siblings back to life as soon as he became the head of the Gemini coven. His belief was that as the winner of the Merge, not only would he have his own magic, he would also have the ability to bring his grandmother back to life; the only person who always loved him unconditionally. But, it hadn't exactly gone to plan - he had killed half of his siblings, and not the ones that he'd intended to kill.

He had been greatly hindered by his twin sister. By the end of the confrontation, he had failed to kill Liv and Luke, but Jo had agreed to Merge with him the next day; with the power of the solar eclipse, a celestial event. If only he hadn't let his anger get the better of him, he would have known that it was a ruse so the coven could trap him in a prison world.

He had heard of the prison worlds - dimensions created from powerful magic; a prison world was an exact replica of the real world on the day it was cast, but without all the people and creatures. Kai was trapped alone on a day of a solar eclipse. When the day ends, it would loop back and repeat itself. As Kai was the target that the spell hit, his body, like the Prison World, wouldn't be affected by the passage of time while he was in it.

At some point Kai gave into his despair, guilt and sadness - he tried to commit suicide. As it turns out, even that was taken from him; the Prison World brought him back every time, no matter what he had tried. Eventually he gave up trying to die. As the years passed, he had continued to kill himself; for scientific curiosity, and just to feel something else.

'_What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger.'_ He thought.

Within the first year, Kai had found the Ascendant, a mystical dial-like device; which a Gemini grimoire says is one of two keys needed to get out of the Prison World. The second thing that is needed is a Bennett witch. With that knowledge, Kai was hopeful that he could one day escape and finish what he started, so he could fulfill his promises, the one to his deceased grandmother, and then the one he made to himself - that he would resurrect all his siblings.

Besides thinking of new ways to die, Kai also spent his time researching spells and learning to do many new things. He'd learnt how to pilot several different kinds of planes and helicopters, and how to drive several kinds of boats. The no dying thing had certainly helped, since he'd crashed a few times at first. Kai had also learned to use many different kinds of weapons, ranging from swords to rifles.

Kai had also learned martial arts. From archives he'd learned to specialise in Wing Chun and Krav Maga. As he traveled, he picked up more and more styles. After learning a style, Kai would mix techniques from different styles together; allowing him to flow from one style to another and to mix styles together, making him a more unpredictable fighter.

He'd found books for each fighting style, each detailing fighting stances, movements and even how to attack and defend, he practiced fighting using equipment; like fighting dummies to practice strikes. Thanks to just how detailed these books were, he became quite a good fighter; though, without a real opponent, his forms and styles were sometimes sloppy and undisciplined.

Kai also researched science, he would read and learn about all types of scientific study, he studied all different kinds of science including, but not limited to, physics, chemistry and biology; even the more complex parts of them, like micro-biology.

Magic is the antithesis of science; as it can do things science says are impossible. But Kai believes that magic and science can work in tandem with one another. Magic can be used to create water from literally nothing, which science says is impossible. But magic could also be used to gather moisture in the air to create water as well, which science says is possible.

He began using his increased scientific knowledge to increase the efficiency and the effectiveness of his spells; giving him the same results as before, but with less magic being used.

'_Knowledge is power_.' Was something his grandmother had always told him, she'd said it applied to both magic, and life.

'_Knowledge is power, and right now, the knowledge of the entire world is up for grabs_.' He often thought.

Over the years in the Prison World, Kai learned and mastered many things. He had tried to soak up as much magical knowledge as possible, which his eidetic memory helped with; this along with his incredible mind meant Kai could learn things much faster than most people.

He had started with the Gemini coven library, including the forbidden area. There were plenty of objects, used to store magic, for him to siphon from. It took three months for him to learn everything from his coven's library, after which Kai moved onto the library of another coven.

Kai also spent a lot of time travelling all around the world, raiding covens and learning from priceless unprotected spell books. During his travels, he also collected many different kinds of magical objects, including any dark objects he came across. Dark magic tends to be powerful, and contain a lot of magic. Dark objects are objects imbued with the power of a dark magic based spell, or objects that contain dark magic; so they are a great source of magic for siphoners like him.

Somewhere along the way, in an ancient part of Rome, Kai uncovered a couple of very rare crystals used by ancient witches. These crystals are called Solistian gems, a unique type of gem that can convert the energy from sunlight into magic, then stores it within.

Ancient priests would channel the energy within the crystals in order to perform spells. The first crystal Kai found is only the size of a small marble, it was likely owned by a mid level priest; low level priests wouldn't even have one. The second crystal he found is a little bigger than an average marble; this one was likely owned by the head priest, as it has a larger capacity and had more protection

The first one could store about ten times the amount of magic an average witch could, but the downside is, it generates magic at just over half the speed. The second crystal could store about fifteen times the amount of magic an average witch could, but could generate at less than half the speed.

A magically sealed vault deep within the Vatican protected these crystals. The larger one had also been in a ancient looking warded box. But Kai had just siphoned away the magical wards, before fashioning the first crystal into a ring; the small one may have a smaller capacity, but it generates magic at a faster rate, which is more useful in an emergency. The second crystal he added to his collection, it would remain as a crystal unless he needs a backup ring, or finds another use for it.

With his Solistian ring, Kai spent the next decade practising and perfecting the spells and magic that he had accumulated within the last ten years. He even invented a few new spells of his own by extrapolating magical theories from various covens, plus a few ideas he got from studying other magical communities.

* * *

(Time Skip 21 years after being trapped inside the Prison World)

Kai's time inside the Prison World has proven fruitful. He's mastered many different types of magic in the world; Egyptian, Greece, Nordic, Celtic, Anglo, Roman, Aztec, Chinese and many more. A lot of these spells were learned from ancient texts and were very powerful. He can now perform most spells non-verbally and effortlessly.

In a grand library in the city of Alexandria, Egypt, he'd found a manual detailing a useful ability. This ability allows the user to feel and sense signatures, and when mastered, lets a witch user hone in on sources of magic, and allows witch users to find other witches even when cloaked. This ability is passive and only requires a very minuscule amount of magic to perform, though it requires great control.

As Kai was eating some potato chips, he felt a magical disturbance on the other side of the world. While his sensing ability normally doesn't have that kind of range, due to the absence of life in this world; even the smallest signs of life anywhere is detectable.

Kai honed in on the magical signal, whoever it was must be a witch, at least that's what he hoped. He non-verbally cast a teleportation spell. The spell allows him to 'blink' to anywhere he wants to go, but requires a large amount of magic. It would take a full day for the ring to recover the magic he'd just used. The upside is that the amount of magic needed for the spell is the same regardless of distance.

He reappeared in Virginia, there were actually two very different magical signals, and they felt much more stronger now, due to the proximity no doubt.

He immediately found and hot-wired a vehicle and drove towards the signal. It's been a long time since he had people to talk to.

* * *

(Mystic Falls)

Kai observed the couple from afar. Well, couple might have been a bit of an exaggeration.

'_They seem to bicker and fight a lot.' _Kai thought, amused.

He could sense that they weren't ordinary people. The fact they are pulsating magic told him as much. From what he could tell, the man with dark hair is a vampire. While he has never seen one before, he had read a bit about them, though not much. According to what he had read, there are multiple ways of dealing with one; a neck snapping spell would knock one out, or a heart-liquefying spell would kill one, well, one turned by vampire blood anyway.

The vampire however wasn't what interests him most though, it was the woman he's with. He knows what she is: '_She's a witch!'_

He could slightly feel the Ascendant inside his backpack start to resonate with her. He immediately realised what that meant.

'_A Bennett witch! At long last!' _He thought with glee. '_It's time to get out of here._'

* * *

**A/N : When the original writer wrote this he didn't explain how Kai knew so much at once, so that's why I gave him an eidetic memory. The original writer also wrote that Kai learned to fight, but didn't really explain how. **

**To explain how he comes up with ideas, how he's able to learn so much, and why he is so skilled, I decided to make Kai incredibly smart. But I didn't want him to be beyond human intelligence before he turns, so he is one of the smartest people in history before turning - not the smartest person in history; that is why I wrote that only a few children in history surpassed his intelligence.**

**I gave Kai a second Solistian gem in case he ever needs it. I don't think I will ever have him use it - but it's there in case I change my mind.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Tales Of The Mighty Siphoner

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Originals. They belong to CW, Julie Plec. I don't own anything else used or referenced either, they belong to the real owners.

**A/N: **A reviewer asked what is the point of making an story almost identical to the original story with only minor tweeks.

I think the original story is one of the best stories I have read on this site, a total re-write could ruin it, there are just some **small** things **I** want to change.

Some things were not explained in the original version so I will be adding **my own** explanations; the readers and the original writer baringan may not like what I add, change or my reasons, and that is your **opinion**; I like what I add and my reasons.

Because there are multiple things I want to add they will be a **LOT** of extra text.

In the original story the writer sometimes says Kai is 'truly immortal'.

Silas and Amara were both 'truly immortal' but they weren't as their immortality could be removed.

For my story I will use what I think the _**real **_meaning of truly immortal is - someone who can never **ever** die no matter what.

As a side affect it means that it's **completely impossible **to remove his immortality. Even time travel or reality altering cannot remove true immortality.

To me, being able to remove someone's immortality means there is a way to kill them. So they were never truly immortal.

I will put this top A/N in each chapter, so if someone in the story mentions something that can kill Kai, it is just what the character thinks; not a fact.

The original version was written by baringan on this site. Link on Profile.

**While this Kai becomes truly immortal, in this version Kai would actually be immune to ALL forms of curing it even if he wasn't truly immortal; each will be explained.**

**In the previous version of this, someone commented that they didn't like me going on and on about it - but I put it here because I wanted to put it in this story as I know some people don't read the A/N - and I wanted to make sure everyone knows about his true immortality, and how it cannot ever be undone, countered, or worked around - in ANY way.**

* * *

Chapter 1

For two weeks after first seeing them, Kai had shadowed the vampire and the witch; or Damon and Bonnie, as he had heard them call each other. Kai had wanted to know the reason they were in his Prison World. '_Did my father send them?_' He had originally wondered, not knowing why else they'd be in the Prison World.

He realised his father hadn't sent them when it had become clear they had no idea where they are, so he decided to make his presence known.

Damon and Bonnie were currently looking for groceries.

"Did you hear that?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"No." Damon replied, uninterested.

"I'm serious Damon, I think I heard something." she exclaimed, annoyed at Damon completely disregarding her question.

Damon stopped browsing the shelves and quickly vamp-sped in front of her.

"Bonnie, we're the only people here." he said annoyed. They had been here over two weeks and hadn't seen any other signs of life, not even an animal.

"No, you're not." Kai said, as he appeared behind them; releasing the cloaking spell.

Both Bonnie and Damon spun around to face the unknown man.

"Hi, I'm Kai." Kai introduced himself.

There was a pregnant silence. Next thing Kai knew, he was pinned against the wall with Damon's hand on his throat.

"Who are you? How long have you been watching us?" Damon demanded.

Damon found himself thrown several meters back when Kai telekinetically threw him back after tapping into the magic in his ring. After he landed on his back, Damon got back up quickly and prepared for round two against the unknown man.

"Damon, stop!" Bonnie said firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Damon, reluctantly, acquiesced to her command.

Bonnie turned towards the man that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Kai, was it? Are you a witch? Why are you here? Where is here?"

Kai smirked, amused by her tirade of questions.

"Yes, I'm a witch." He said. '_A siphoner witch._' He mentally added. "I was imprisoned here two decades ago for crimes committed against my coven."

Bonnie looked at him wearily after hearing that. Damon merely continued to keep his guard up.

"We're in a place known as a Prison World." Kai informed them, he paused to make sure he had their attention. "And I know how to get us out."

Bonnie eyed him carefully, weighing up everything Kai just said.

"Alright." She said. "We'll trust you, for now."

"Are you sure?" Damon whispered to her. "The last person you trusted blindly turned out to be a mass murderer trying to revive Silas."

She was annoyed that Damon would remind her about Shane, and the Silas incident. "He can help us get out of here. Don't you miss Elena? Or Stefan?" she asked.

"You know I do." Damon replied, thinking about his girlfriend and his brother.

"Then we have no choice." Bonnie declared. "If he does anything out of line, you can kill him." She then added.

Damon grinned.

Kai rolled his eyes at their deliberation. '_I'm standing right here._' He thought, annoyed and amused at the same time.

Kai spoke, interrupting their little discussion. "If that's settled, shall we begin?" He asked, nonchalant.

* * *

Over the next month, Kai and Damon quickly became friends. They bonded over their hatred of their fathers. Damon talked about his life and how he had become a vampire. Damon also talked a lot about his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. More like the love of his life, with the way he talked about her.

In return, Kai told Damon about his past. How he tried to kill his siblings, adding how he wanted to revive his siblings after taking over his coven. Damon had just shrugged; Damon wasn't one to judge, he had his own family drama.

Bonnie however had become a little wary of him until he had explained that becoming the coven leader was the only thing his late grandmother had ever asked of him. While she couldn't completely understand his actions, she did understand committing horrible acts for those you love most.

Kai had eventually revealed himself as a siphoner to both Bonnie and Damon. As he had expected, Damon didn't really care, but he was surprised when Bonnie didn't care either. The few normal witches outside the Gemini coven who know about siphoners tend to treat them just like the coven does; since siphoners are witches who don't have their own magic.

"We don't judge someone just because they're different." Bonnie had said, when he had talked to her about it.

She then gave him a summary about the things she and her friends had gone through; telling him it would take too long to go over every last detail. She had then told Kai that she and her friends didn't care about what someone is; one of her friends called Tyler found out he was born as a werewolf, she and her friends hadn't stopped being friends with him because of it, her friends hadn't ended their friendship with her because she's a witch, and Bonnie hadn't stopped being friends with her human friends when they were turned into vampires.

After that, Kai explained a little about his family's treatment of him. Kai explained that because he is a siphoner, his family often called him an abomination or a freak, even most of his siblings. He told her that he was avoided by most people in his coven to the point that even people outside the coven tended to avoid him; believing there had to be something wrong with him.

Kai explained that their treatment rarely got physical because they were afraid he'd siphon from them if they touched him, and it helped they had all been afraid of his grandmother's wrath. Bonnie had smiled at that, hearing the love in his voice as he talked about his grandmother.

Bonnie had asked if they hate siphoners so much, why hadn't they just either given him up for adoption, or exiled him from the coven when he became an adult. She had immediately apologised to him when she realised what she'd said. He had told her it was fine, before explaining that it's rare for any coven to let any child be put up for adoption, even a siphoner - they don't want anyone getting their hands on anyone with blood or magic from their coven; while they don't have their own magic, a siphoner could have a ordinary witch child.

He explained he hadn't been exiled from the coven because as a child of their current leader, he knew a lot of the coven's secrets, and magical knowledge, and they didn't want to risk him revealing any of the coven's secrets, or magical knowledge, or, like with adoption, risk other people getting their hands on anyone with blood or magic from their coven. The Gemini coven also didn't like others knowing siphoners exist.

He also hadn't been exiled because of something that had happened with a group of siphoners who had been exiled before, this event had caused the coven to make sure that siphoners were not allowed to roam far from the coven, and that someone keeps an eye on any siphoners that do leave the coven.

He doesn't know what happened though, as he hadn't been told, and he hadn't learned more since being put in the Prison World; as he had no reason to find out about it, since he's already considered exiled. The Prison World is a form of exile, one used when the coven head decided death isn't enough of a punishment.

He finished by telling her that without these reasons, he may have been put up for adoption the moment they had realised he is a siphoner. His grandmother may still have been able to stop them from putting him up for adoption. But then after she'd died, they would have exiled him without a second thought.

Protecting their coven and its secrets and knowledge, the siphoner incident, and his grandmother, were the reasons he hadn't been put up for adoption or exiled. It hadn't been because they cared about him, or felt any kind of familial loyalty to him.

Kai and Bonnie had become better friends after he revealed himself as a siphoner, and their talk about their pasts. They discussed magic at length. Though he is not a normal witch, his knowledge of magic vastly eclipses hers. Kai also taught her the best ways to interact with a coven, in case she ever met a coven, or went to a place where a coven resides; so she wouldn't accidentally offend, or make enemies of, an entire coven.

Kai and Damon also became drinking buddies, he had never expected to become drinking buddies with a vampire. According to Damon, becoming drinking buddies is the highest form of friendship.

Bonnie not only now trusted Kai as a friend, but also viewed him as a mentor.

'_So this is what it's like to have friends, huh? It's nice._' Was Kai's thought.

Despite their treatment, he had loved his family. But he'd never really known the love of a true family, except his grandmother, and he hadn't ever had any true friends.

Life hadn't worked out with the family he was born into, so he decided to create a family, not based on blood, but on bonds; Damon and Bonnie are the first members of his new family. He still wants to reconnect with his biological siblings and cousins, but, after the way his family treat him, and everything he's done to become head of the coven, that is unlikely to happen.

Over the next month, Kai continued to travel and learn more spells, and more magical, and non-magical, powers, abilities, and skills, but he also made sure to spend time with his friends. During that time, he also tried to help Bonnie reawaken her magic; Bennett magic was the last thing needed to escape the Prison World.

'_Clearly something is blocking her._' He thought. '_Fear?_'

Two days later, Kai walked up to Damon and Bonnie; who were sitting in the library of the Salvatore house. Kai siphoned a bit of magic from his ring and, with a flick of his wrist, snapped Damon's neck; who fell to the floor, motionless

Bonnie quickly stood up, visibly shocked at the sudden action.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, fearfully backing away from him.

It hurt to see his friend scared of him, but it must be done. Reeling in his emotions and mentally apologising to her, Kai walked towards Bonnie. '_Motus._' He mentally spelled.

The non-verbal spell blasted her into a bookshelf. She wobbly got back on her feet, but Kai was already in front of her. He put both his hands onto her shoulders. She then felt it; the drain - it was like he was draining her very life force.

Bonnie realised that she was going to die, she then saw images of the people she loves pass into her mind. '_I'm sorry Mom...Caroline...Matt...Elena...Jeremy.' _Their images ignited something inside of Bonnie.

'_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_' Bonnie mentally screamed, unleashing a wave of magic in every direction; her emotions reawakening her magic, and reacting to them. Kai was thrown several metres backwards, landing on his back, right beside an unconscious Damon.

Kai tried to get up on his feet, but found himself tossed around the room like a rag doll. '_It seems my plan worked a little too well._'

Kai then quickly conjured an invisible barrier in front of himself. '_Proteus Maximus._'

Bonnie launched another telekinetic wave directly at Kai. His barrier reflected her magic back at her, sending her flying.

'_I don't want to hurt her, but I need to restrain her._' Kai thought.

With a quick thrust of his hand, Kai sent a concussive blast of magic towards the wooden table beside Bonnie. The table was blasted into small planks of wood.

He then clicked his finger. The planks of wood morphed into snakes, that then wrapped themselves around Bonnie.

She struggled against the constraints, but to no avail. She didn't know that even a vampire would have difficulty breaking free of these particular magical snakes. In desperation, she tried to set Kai on fire. "Phesmatos Incend-"

Kai swiftly cut her off with his own spell. '_Silencio!_'

Bonnie tried to repeat the spell but found herself unable to make any sound, while she is good at magic, she, like most witches, usually requires a verbal incantation to cast a spell; especially since her magic had been suppressed.

"Okay, please calm down." He spoke gently.

She glared at him.

"A couple of days ago, I realised there was some sort of psychological block preventing you from accessing your magic." He said.

Bonnie seemed to contemplate this, but said nothing. Not that she could anyway, not with the silencing spell still active.

"Fear is the most common mental block, so I thought that fear might also be the key to unlocking your magic. And it worked." He said, smiling sheepishly.

Bonnie glared at him incredulously, before she sighed.

"I'll take that as good sign." He said.

He then clicked his fingers; turning the snakes back into planks of wood and lifting the silencing spell. Upon finding her restraints loosened, Bonnie found Kai holding out his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"So, are we good?" He asked her sincerely. A bit worried he had damaged, or destroyed, their friendship.

"Are we good?" Bonnie repeated rhetorically. "Motus!"

The spell caught Kai off guard and knocked him into the far wall.

"Now we're good." She quipped.

While she didn't like his method, she was glad to have her magic back.

"I'll wake up Damon and calm him down before he rips your head off."

"That could've gone better." Kai muttered to himself.

After Bonnie calmed Damon down, Kai approached them.

"I am sorry about that." Kai said to Damon, who glared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Bonnie already explained why you did it, and while I don't like having my neck snapped I am not going to kill you, or maim you, for it."

A few years ago he would have done something terrible to Kai for doing that to him, regardless of his reason, but since falling in love with Elena, he has been trying to be a better person. He didn't want to waste his progress simply because she's not here; Damon is trying to a better person for himself, not just Elena. Besides, he has taken drastic actions to get things done in the past. Plus Kai is a friend, something he's not got many of.

"Thanks Damon." said Kai, glad Damon doesn't hate him for his actions.

He and Damon then clasped hands and shoulder hugged, when then pulled back Kai clicked the fingers of his right hand and a bottle appeared in his left hand.

"Here, a bottle of your favourite bourbon." He said, handing it to Damon.

"Cheers." Damon replied smirking, sitting down and pouring himself a glass.

Kai then turned to Bonnie and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Bonnie." He said apologetically.

"I'm still not happy with you." She said, hugging him back.

When they pulled back, Kai again clicked the fingers of his right hand and a small bracelet appeared in his left hand.

"This is a talisman that generates and holds magic, it doesn't have a big capacity; but the magic it can generate and hold should be enough to at least put less strain on you." He said handing it to her.

When Kai realised what he would need to do, he had looked for something for both Damon and Bonnie during his travels; an apology gift for each of them. He knows how much Damon loves bourbon, and what his favourite kind is, and Bonnie had told him that sometimes powerful and, or, difficult spells can strain her. He left them on the table near the front door when he came back, and then used magic to summon them.

"Thanks." She said gratefully, even if its capacity isn't that big, it would be useful when performing powerful and, or, difficult spells, the strain can sometimes be too much for her. If it even slightly lessens the strain, it would still be very useful to her.

They still weren't happy, but understood the need for drastic action. Kai had explained to them that a Bennett witch was the key to getting them out, to getting them home, and back to their loved ones.

* * *

Kai gave Bonnie time to become reacquainted with her magic, though he didn't really think she needed it. He had been in here about twenty years, he didn't mind waiting a little while longer.

During this time he went to collect his things - all the items he had collected from around the world. These items included gold, diamonds, weapons, grimoires and scrolls, among other things. He had packed all of his belongings into his cabinet.

The cabinet looked like an ordinary cabinet, and at one time it had been. Kai had used an ancient Egyptian spell to link the interior of very large vault to the exterior of a cabinet. This meant it had the inside of a very large vault, but the outside still looked like an ordinary cabinet.

Kai had linked the cabinet to him so the cabinet will be transported with them when Bonnie takes them back to the normal world.

After gathering his things, he started practising the more dangerous spells and abilities, including soul and mind based magic, among some other things he wanted to practise. He wanted to practise them now as the Prison World prevented him from dying; so in the Prison World, he's safe to practise them without the worry of dying, but that won't be the same afterwards - he'll have to be more careful back in the normal world, since he won't have the same safeguard in the normal world.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bonnie replied.

"Definitely ready." Kai spoke with his usual smirk.

To escape the Prison World, the spell needed to be performed at a certain site, a small cave just outside of Mystic Falls, during the eclipse.

In moments, the eclipse would begin.

As soon as it began, Bonnie began channeling the celestial event. She then cut herself with the Ascendant, adding her Bennett blood into the mystical matrix.

"Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea!" She chanted. The winds picked up as Bonnie chanted the spell repeatedly.

"Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea!" Bonnie chanted one last time.

In a flash of light, Bonnie, Kai and Damon disappeared as if they had never been there. The Ascendant fell to the ground, no longer needed - it's purpose fulfilled.

Damon and Bonnie felt like they were being repeatedly pulled apart and then put back together. When they landed in the real world, saying that they were disoriented would be an understatement to say the least.

Kai was unaffected though, since he had mastered many different types of teleportation spells. He landed right next to his cabinet. He was immediately bombarded by signals coming from everywhere. They were home.

Kai accompanied Damon and Bonnie towards Mystic Falls, but they parted ways. He'd promised to visit once he is finished with his business. He and Damon shared a farewell handshake, and he shared a farewell hug with Bonnie.

He had been gone for 2 decades; he needed some time to become accustomed to the new world.

* * *

(Three month later)

Kai had initially been overwhelmed by how much the world had changed during his time away, but he adapted quickly enough. He got himself an iPhone, new clothes etc. He also rented a storage unit, to keep his cabinet in. He wasn't worried about it being stolen, as it is sealed with his blood; if anyone other than Kai tried to open his cabinet, all they would find was some clothes.

He had visited a library in order to acquaint himself with the Internet. And with it, he had familiarised himself with the events of the last two decades or so. The world seems so different, yet, in many ways, it remains the same.

He had also enrolled into martial arts classes for each of the many different styles that he'd learned in the Prison World, and some others he'd decided to learn after some recommendations from his instructors.

The classes gave him the real training he'd needed to correct his forms. While his forms were initially sloppy, unpolished, and disciplined, the training with and against a variety of martial arts masters helped him become a better fighter.

Each of his instructors were amazed by him; he'd enroll in a class, his instructors would see that he possessed a lot of skill, but it would be clear he had no formal training, then after just a week of training, he'd surpass his instructor.

Each instructor would then recommend a new fighting style and an instructor to teach him, then the cycle would repeat. The fighting styles he hadn't already learned while in the Prison World took an extra week, one week to learn, one week to master. It made each instructor realise he is an amazing fighter; most of his instructors had been training for longer than Kai had been alive - yet he had quickly surpassed them all.

Thanks to Kai's eidetic memory, he'd remember everything they did, and his incredible mind helped him learn things incredibly quickly, before he would then analyse them and remove any flaws, even ones the martial arts masters didn't notice. He would also analyse his opponents as they fought; so the more Kai fought, the more skilled he becomes. Kai was also a lot stronger and faster than most humans and witches, due to all of his physical training, but Kai refused to rely on being faster or stronger than most of his human or witch opponents - after all, someone faster and stronger could lose to someone slower and weaker, if they are not skilled enough.

All this training allowed him to adapt his fighting style whenever he needed to, but also helped him develop an eye for analysing fighting styles; even ones he hasn't learned. He was able to do all this with his incredible mind, but analysing took time - he couldn't do it instantly, especially in the middle of a fight; some of the more complex moves he had to analyse after a fight.

Kai also delved into his vast collection of grimoires, and began practicing spells and skills that he wasn't able to learn within the Prison World; like ones he couldn't practice without someone to practice on.

Kai was now used to the multitude of life forces around him. He had fine tuned his ability to sense and see all types of signatures, including energy and life signatures; now he can identify if someone is supernatural or not, including what someone is, even without sensing their magic. It also helps him find a specific person; as no two signatures are identical.

He had learned a new teleportation spell that allowed him to 'jump' to places within his line of vision. He thought it should come in handy for a quick get away, or to give him more room, and time, to come up with a strategy. In terms of magic, it uses less magic than his other teleportation spells.

Another skill he has began practicing was empathy. He discovered the skill from an old Celtic scroll he found during his travels. He wasn't able to translate the text back in the Prison World, but using modern technology he was able to fully translate the text upon his return to the normal world.

The witch who created it had made it to imitate a Wiccan 'power' also called empathy; a 'power' was the Wiccan term for a magical power they could use without a spell.

The Wicca version trains the user's mind to become empathic to those around them. The ability allows users to sense the emotions of others. The highest form of this ability allows the user to bend the emotions of those around him; allowing them to alter the intensity of their emotions, a skilled user could even change the emotions of those around them - to make them feel whatever the user wants them to feel. With time and practice, the user would be able to use empathy effortlessly.

The Wicca version was created by a female witch who wanted to manipulate a stronger female witch who had killed her husband. The witch knew she wasn't powerful enough to beat the stronger witch in a outright battle; so decided to create a Wicca version of empathy - to manipulate the more powerful witch so she'd be unable to fight back. She'd used empathy to make the other witch feel too relaxed and too confident; the stronger witch had fell into a deep sleep, so relaxed and confident that she'd thought that no one would dare attack her, the other witch had then killed her when she'd been unable to defend herself.

The downside of this ability was the chance of being overwhelmed by a multitude of powerful emotions when empathy is used: for long periods of time, on anyone who's feeling very powerful emotions, and, or, on a lot of people all at once.

Fortunately, when it had been created, it was made so users had to consciously use it; so a user wouldn't be overwhelmed by emotions. It was also made so that with practice empathy can even be used with little, to no, magic.

It was an advanced mental skill, and, as such, the use of empathy required great mental strength, discipline, and control.

Fortunately, Kai practiced a variety of mental disciplines, including a mental discipline he learned during his time in Tibet. This mental skill was known as Jinzen to some, or Occlumency to others. This skill wasn't just limited to witches. It was a skill high priests developed and practiced through years of mediation.

As a mental discipline about control, it gives users multiple mental abilities.

It allows users to compartmentalise their thoughts and memories. It also helps Kai to improve his efficiency of learning spells and magic, and his efficiency at learning magical and non-magical skills, powers, and abilities. It also grants the users a form of clarity, protection and the ability to efficiently control their emotions. Users can also create a mental shield of sorts, through increased mental strength. Some non-supernatural users had even gained a permanent immunity to vampire compulsion.

Everyday, Kai dedicated an hour of his time to meditation.

Now, Kai felt that he's ready to confront his coven and his father. He has learnt much since being imprisoned in the Prison World, it's time to find out whether it was enough.

* * *

Josette, having finished a busy day at work, entered a coffee shop down the road from where she worked. When she entered, she saw someone she'd never thought she'd see again. Her twin brother, Kai. He was just sitting at a table, like a regular customer.

"Hey Sis." Kai greeted, grinning as he took a bite out of his muffin.

"Kai? But how?" She stammered. Jo wondered if she was hallucinating after a long day at work.

He gestured for her to sit down. She complied, fearing what he would do if she didn't.

"Don't worry, I come in peace." He said, his words didn't reassure her at all.

"I only want you to pass on a message to daddy-dearest for me."

She didn't say anything.

"Tell him I'll see him soon; on the night of the next full moon, in fact. Adios Sis." With that, he exited the coffee shop, leaving her alone in her stupor.

Once Jo got over her shock, she ran after her twin brother, but he seemed to have disappeared into the crowd of pedestrians.

Jo took out her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" The familiar voice spoke up.

"Dad, it's me, Jo" she waited a moment. "I know I don't call often, but this is urgent."

Joshua Parker waited for his daughter to finish.

"Kai is back, and he gave me a message for you."

* * *

(A week later, at a secret location)

A large pyre stood ablaze in a circular hall. The last time it had been lit was about twenty years ago.

The flames were like luminous dancing spirits on a wooden structure. The fire was white and intangible, a person could touch the flame without getting so much as a burn. A large circular table, made from smooth stone, rested beneath the pyre. The smooth stone table surrounded by smooth stone chairs, a slightly larger chair at the head of the table. The cold flame illuminating the large place in which it sits.

Twelve figures wearing dark hooded robes surrounded the pyre, a summit was about to commence.

"I'm sure you're wonder why I have called you all here today?" A hooded figured spoke up, sat in the chair at the head of the table.

He pulled back his hood, revealing his face. Joshua Parker was a lean man in his early 60's. As leader of the Gemini coven, he has the authority to summon the elders of the coven. It had taken a week to gather the members of the council, since the elders were spread all over the world and each of them had their own duties.

The Gemini coven was a very old coven, over 2,000 years old. There were members living on every continent. They were one of the strongest covens in the world, if not the strongest coven in the world. The coven had many responsibilities and duties.

After he finished his introduction, all of the other members removed their hoods. There was a mix of faces, young and old, male and female.

The members of the council remained silent, though they couldn't help but feel curious. They assume this summit is about the next Gemini Merge. Olivia and Lucas are around the right age for the Merge. Soon, they will have a new leader.

Another man stepped forward up. He had long grey hair, tied to the back as a ponytail.

He looked about the same age as Joshua Parker, if not slightly older. This was Adrian Parker, the older brother of Joshua Parker.

"Brother, you have led the coven for many years of peace. It is our privilege and duty to answer your call." Adrian said.

All other councilmen shared that sentiment and nodded in agreement.

"But maybe group Skyping would have been easier," Adrian suggested jokingly. "My old bones can't take these long trips."

The older council members shared a few laughs.

"There is a matter we need to discuss. As you all know, my oldest son, Malachai, was sent to the Prison World about twenty years ago, as punishment for his violations against his family and coven." Joshua began.

Everyone nodded, some of them had been there that night, the others had heard of the tale, but they were all wondering why it was being brought up.

"He recently broke out of the Prison World."

Pandemonium erupted all around.

"Impossible!" One person yelled.

"Are you sure?" Another person asked, in disbelief.

Other words of disbelief were shared across the room.

"He contacted my eldest daughter, Josette." Joshua said, a few minutes later, when everyone had calmed down.

"Is she alright?" Asked a concern Adrian. Josette was his favourite niece.

"She's fine. Malachai only wanted her to give us a message." Joshua reassured his older brother.

"He asked her to tell us that he is coming for us. He said he'd come on the next full moon. That gives us 2 weeks to prepare." He informed the council.

"I called this council to decide how we should deal with him."

"We could trap him in the Prison World again." A young female council member suggested.

"He already broke out once, what's to say he wouldn't do it again?" Another member answered back.

"We should talk with him." A young man suggested. He was one of the more pacifist members of the council. "He has been trapped inside a prison world for about twenty years, what's to say he's not repented."

An older councilman scoffed. "Malachai is a siphoner. A freak who can't generate his own magic." He said, disdain for siphoners evident in his voice.

The younger man frowned at him before replying "Prejudice like that could be the reason Kai snapped."

The older council members only thought about that for a moment before ignoring it, deciding that they knew better; to them, Kai was just a powerless freak who could only hurt the coven.

"She's right." The older councilman from earlier said, indicating the young female council member from earlier. "We should trap him in another prison world. He probably escaped the last one due to luck. But luck runs out, I doubt he will break out a second time." He continued.

Most of the council nodded at councilman Bourke's reasoning.

Joshua Parker spoke up after a moment. "All in favour of this plan, please raise your hand."

He looked around the room. It seemed that the majority agreed to trapping Malachai in the Prison World once again.

Joshua nodded, "It has been decided, so that is what we'll do."

The young pacifistic councilman from before, Markus, spoke out. "Since you have agreed with this violent solution, then I will find a peaceful alternative.".

Everyone simply ignored him.

"Assemble at my house a few days before the full moon. We'll go over the spell-work then. Dismissed." He ordered.

As everyone filed out, one person remained. Joshua Parker contemplated the coming confrontation with his oldest son. A few minutes later, his train of thought ended, and with a wave of his hand, the mystical white flames disappeared.

* * *

Kai approached his family home for the first time in years. He'd visited his childhood home during his imprisonment, but that was early on. He'd stopped going there after learning everything he could, and taking anything he wanted, from the Gemini sanctuary - where they kept everything magical, from objects to grimoires.

Today is the day he's going to fulfill his promise to his deceased grandmother. In front of him, there appeared to be nothing except a huge empty green field.

'_The same as always._' He thought. For as long as Kai remembers, this house has been cloaked; to hide it from those not meant to be here.

He approached where he knows the house is, and started siphoning. The familiar hum of magic as it flowed into him. Before long, the cloaking spell was drained away.

Now visible is an ordinary two story, white painted, house; the colour of the house didn't convey its bloody history.

Right on the front porch stood his father. The head of the Gemini coven was stone faced. He stepped off the porch and walked toward his exiled son.

"I should thank you for coming, boy." Joshua Parker sneered. "Saves me the trouble of hunting you down. You are an abomination."

"Whoa, right off the bat, straight to the A-word?" Kai scoffed. But then his demeanor turned serious. "I guess it's just you and me, old man."

"You are an abomination! Especially after what you did to your siblings!" Joshua said, his voice rose considerably, his magic spiking.

Kai could feel the magic rolling off of his father.

Joshua clapped his hands. "And who said I came alone."

Almost instantly, Gemini witches appeared in a circle around them, turning visible after dropping their cloaking spell. Joshua then took a step forward, completing the circle.

'_Great, I'm now outnumbered 50 to 1._' Kai grimaced outwardly. But on the inside, Kai lives for this type of thrill.

"Peacefully resign and make me the new coven leader, and I promise that I will pardon everyone for their part in my imprisonment." Kai offered loudly as he turned around to face his fellow clansmen. "I won't even Merge with Josette. I don't have any interest in doing that anymore."

"We don't give a damn about your demands or your forgiveness!" One witch shouted.

Many witches shouted their agreement.

"Let me sweeten the deal for you then." Kai proposed. "When I become head of the coven, I will resurrect my siblings. After all, killing them was a mistake."

Joshua faltered. He truly missed his deceased children. But he hardened his resolve once again. He didn't have the knowledge or skill to bring them back, so there's no way Kai could - he is an abomination, nothing more.

"Enough of your false promises." He exclaimed. "You killed your siblings."

Joshua waved his hand, signally his witches to begin. Kai could feel magic flaring all around him as they became battle ready.

Kai sighed. '_If it's battle they want, then a battle they will get._'

They began chanting. Kai recognised the spell instantly. It was the Prison World spell. '_So they're up to their old tricks._' He thought.

Kai smirked before delivering a roundhouse kick to his father's chest, sending the Gemini patriarch back stumbling onto the porch.

Kai's eyes flashed like lightning. The witch closest to Kai didn't what happened. One moment he was chanting, the next; he was yanked towards Kai by an invisible force.

Telekinesis was a witch's bread and butter. Kai, thanks to his practice in many different types of magic, is a master at using telekinesis. He mastered it so completely, he could use it to fly and even create telekinetic barriers to act like shields. But using it to fly doesn't make much sense since he can teleport, and he doesn't usually use magical shields in fights, telekinetic or otherwise, he prefers to figure out how to counter attacks, not just shield himself from them - unless he needs to.

Kai swiftly grabbed his opponent by his throat. The young witch couldn't even fight back as Kai siphoned his magic. Kai released the young witch, having absorbed the majority of his magic, leaving enough to sustain life; Kai doesn't want to kill any of them, he wants to become leader without killing, unless it's necessary.

As the chanting grew louder, the wind started to pick up; due to the magic in the air.

Kai began his counter attack, it was time to show them the results of his training. By learning ancient spells, he had realised come to the conclusion that magic isn't bound to a language, or a set of words. As Kai sees it, magic reacts to the user's will and has very few, if any, true limits. He believes verbal spells only make magic easier to use, by helping witches focus their magic. If a witch has enough control over their magic, and is skilled enough with it, they could make it react with just a gesture, or even just a thought - if their skill and control is good enough.

Kai could perform most of his spells without incantation, and a lot of them without even a gesture; though, to make it easier, he prefers to at least use gestures. Like telekinesis, alchemy, transfiguration, elemental spells, and most of the Gemini coven's spells.

By performing a spell verbally multiple times, Kai could feel how the magic reacts, and then replicate the spell by directly manipulating the magic, without incantation, the next time. This process was made easier for Kai, due to him being a siphoner.

Normal witches usually can't sense magic, unless they are powerful. But siphoners can usually sense magic much better and more acutely than most normal witches, even powerful ones. The ability to sense magic varies from one siphoner to another, though it's almost always stronger than normal witches.

More powerful siphoners can not only absorb more magic, but are also more sensitive towards magic. Kai could sense even a minuscule amount of magic, even if it was put in an object thousands of years ago. As siphoners are still witches, this grows as they age, so their power to siphon grows as they age as well; they will be able to siphon more magic, and be able to siphon more dangerous kinds of magic, like expression, without hurting themselves. Their sensitivity towards magic also grows as they age - though this only applies to siphoners who are already very sensitive to magic; as their sensing ability is more developed than other siphoners.

An ability unique to siphoners is the ability to **feel** magic.

Sensing and feeling magic are very similar, except the ability to feel magic requires a little more focus but is much, much more acute.

A witch with enough skill could cloak their magic from this as well, however this wouldn't work against the most sensitive siphoners; as they would be able to feel the cloaking magic.

No one, regardless of their skill, power, and knowledge, can shield the feel of magic from Kai, because his ability to feel magic is simply too precise; Kai could feel any person's magic, even untapped, bound, suppressed, or blocked magic, he could feel any cloak, and could feel past any cloak.

Despite this, Kai was only the second most sensitive siphoner in history.

The strongest had often been hurt by her ability to feel magic; a witch a few miles away had once used a fairly powerful spell, but the siphoner had felt the magic so acutely that her senses had been so overwhelmed she fell into a week long coma, and if she had been much closer, she would've died. Her sensitivity was only made worse by her inability to control it as a child; though as she got older she did eventually get control of it, otherwise her growing senses would have overwhelmed and killed her.

Kai's sensitivity was almost on par with hers; however, Kai has always had far more control, which had been further increased by all his mental and magical training.

As it requires a little more focus, the ability to feel magic was usually only used when the siphoner thought necessary. After all, a siphoner's senses are usually far more sensitive than even very powerful normal witches; so they didn't always need to use it.

However, only siphoner witches knew any of this; no siphoner ever mentioned it due to how the Gemini coven, and the few other witches that know about them, treat them; they learned that even trying to talk about their siphoner abilities had people treating them even worse than usual, so they all learned not to talk about them.

Kai's sensitivity towards magic allows him to sense the magic in spells much more acutely, so it is highly unlikely for him to make a mistake when trying to replicate spells by sensing and then directly manipulating the magic.

Continual practise at this allows Kai to condition his mind to use non-verbal magic effortlessly, and, with enough practise, even using magic with just a thought, and also made the process of sensing, and then directly manipulating magic more efficient. Kai can use a few different kinds of magic non-verbally, and a few with just a thought, which is only testament to his genius and the skill he possesses.

If done often enough, he could even sense and then perform magic that usually required items; like rituals that normally require blood.

Kai would only need to use an incantation for very complicated magic, magic he hasn't used much, or magic he's never used before.

It was how he had sensed the witches who were with his father, he just didn't want them to know that.

Clapping both his hands together, his magic reacted - water coalesced around Kai, it began twirling and spinning faster and faster. It was like a mini hurricane. The sound was so loud that the water typhoon drowned out the sound of the coven's chanting.

"Boom." Kai said as he released a surge of magic. The typhoon around him exploded, soaking every person around him, and knocking a few of the witches backwards.

Some of the younger witches looked at him incredulously.

That spell had looked fearsome, but all it did was drench them. Some of them sneered, thinking that Kai was mocking them.

The more experienced witches became weary. They hadn't ever seen a witch with such mastery over water. While all witches, regardless of skill or power, had some elemental control, most modern witches couldn't cast elemental spells non-verbally, especially with so little effort or focus, except, maybe, fire spells.

Kai had shown incredible elemental control, unrivaled in modern times. While there are witches that could use water like that, they would require, at minimum, a verbally spoken spell, and at least a little concentration. Kai however, had just done it without speaking and with no effort or concentration.

Despite their weary of his incredible show of skill, they continued their efforts on banishing Kai once and for all.

The coven finished chanting, Kai was enveloped in a light and blasted into the Prison World. When the light ceased, there was no sign of their enemy; their spell had hit its target.

Most of the Gemini witches dropped to ground in exhaustion. The Prison World spell needs a large amount of magic, and the presence of a celestial event. After taking a few moments to recover, a few of the stronger members went to check on the guy Kai had siphoned earlier. They were relieved when they found a heartbeat, they'd done it; with not even one life lost.

"You think you won?" Kai voice echoed from multiple directions.

Everyone instantly went on the defensive, their relief was quickly replaced with dread.

Kai moved slowly out of the earth, almost like a phantom, a grin on his face.

"How is this possible?" Joshua demanded, the others all wondering the same thing.

They were already drained from using the spell; a prolonged fight would end badly for them.

"I had a feeling that you would use a prison world to try and trap me again." Kai smirked. "So I came prepared. I created an earth golem and used a rune to transfer my consciousness into it. The rune acted as a link between it and my body, giving me access to all my abilities and powers through the golem, then I used an illusion spell to make it look and sound like me." He explained.

"Basically, all you banished was a pile of dirt." Kai concluded his explanation

He wanted them to know how he beat them, that the person they had bullied, ignored, and shunned, had outsmarted and surpassed them all.

"So you're all very low on magic, while I'm still fresh." Kai said, as he siphoned from his ring.

He slammed his palms onto the ground, lightning blasted from his hands, electrocuting them and, since they were drenched from the water spell his golem performed earlier, the blast hit them all.

The blast was purposely non-fatal. Kai didn't want to kill them, as he can't become leader if they're all dead, and he'd die if his father did.

Kai stepped in front of his father who, like the others, had fallen to the ground after his electrical attack.

"You condemned me for killing my siblings, but you killed your twin brother when you Merged." Kai was very angry. He'd been trapped in a prison world for nearly two decades. Today was the day he released that anger, after suppressing it for so long.

"That was different." Joshua answered weakly. But he knew that wasn't true. He had always felt guilty about the death of his twin brother.

"Whatever." Kai scoffed, not having the patience to deal with his hypocritical old man.

Kai stepped onto his father's chest. The Gemini coven leader grunted but didn't feel any pain as the lightning had pretty much numbed his entire body. He was glad he couldn't feel pain at this point. Kai then narrowed his eyes, seeming to pick up on his thoughts. Then he felt a different kind of pain, his magic was being siphoned. Kai stepped back when he felt his father had enough magic to remain conscious and coherent, but left him completely defenseless.

"I have beaten you and the entire coven, am I not worthy of becoming coven head?" Kai asked, seething.

Joshua and the other members of the coven admitted, internally, that his use of magic, and the intelligence he'd shown, was impressive. But Joshua couldn't bear to give Kai the position, not to the person who had killed his other children - Kai's own siblings.

"During my time away, I studied the Gemini coven thoroughly. I traveled to the old world, and found the original Gemini sanctuary" Kai said, slowly walking around his defenseless father.

Many members were interested to know what Kai found out about their coven. While the modern Gemini sanctuary holds a lot of magical knowledge and items, most of their knowledge, items, and records from ancient times were lost. What Kai could have found inside the original Gemini sanctuary had them interested. They were completely exhausted and in pain, listening was all they could do at this point.

"I love a captive audience. Now, where was I?" Kai asked rhetorically, laughing to himself.

"Inside the sanctuary, I found many spells, including older, and some more powerful, versions of the spells the Gemini coven uses today. But there's one particular spell I found that will interest you." He paused.

"Before I continue, let me ask everyone here, what would happen if the coven leader dies?" Kai asked his 'captive' audience. "Anyone?"

After a moment of pregnant silence, a young female witch answered. "We would all die."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have an winner!" Kai beamed and clapped his hands.

"The world back then was perilous, with a high chance of the coven head dying. So the ancient Gemini coven created a spell to act as a fail-safe, in case a Gemini leader, for whatever reason, couldn't fulfil their duties, was unable to produce any twins, or became fatally ill." Kai continued.

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Even the elders of the coven had never heard of this fail safe spell.

"The spell they created allows the Gemini leader to pass on the magical position of coven head to another Gemini, buying more time for the coven to produce more twins, or to allow a leader to pass on the position to someone more suitable; younger, healthier, or, if they needed, both. It is called the Gemini Coronation spell."

Joshua was astounded to say the least. This spell has multiple uses.

It could allow him to pass on the title to either Olivia or Lucas without one of them dying. It means he could've avoided Merging with his twin brother.

Remorse gripped his heart instantly. Tears flowed from his eyes, but it wasn't noticeable due to the water Kai's earth golem had used earlier.

"Allow me to become the next Gemini coven head and I will let you all live. With my abilities and knowledge, I can restore the Gemini coven to its former glory." Kai said.

"Or, I can siphon the rest of your magic, killing you and everyone else here. Not to mention, Lucas, Olivia and Jo. The decision is yours."

After giving his ultimatum, Kai waited patiently.

"No." His father said.

"No?" Kai had not expected that answer. Filled with rage he acted. "So be it."

Ignited by rage he called forth his magic. The water droplets floated to Kai's hand and solidified into a icy spear. Kai knew that if his father died, he would die as well; since his life force is linked to the life force of the coven head, just like everyone else in the coven. But he would rather die, and see his grandmother again, than live the rest of his life knowing he had failed her, knowing he had failed the only person who had loved him unconditionally.

Kai gripped the spear and was about to impale his father through the heart when a voice cut him off.

"You don't need to do that." A voice said.

Kai's eyes widen involuntarily, dropping the spear, which shattered when it hit the ground, in shock.

He recognised that voice. How could he not? That voice had kept him anchored all those years in the Prison World. It was his grandmother, the only person who had always loved him unconditionally, and had always been there for him.

When Kai turned towards where the voice had come from, he saw a mist. The mist changed into his grandmother, her misty form giving her a ghostly appearance.

"The Gemini Spirit Summoning spell." Kai spoke in realisation. He had read about it in the Gemini coven's library.

"Correct, my dear Malachai," His grandmother said as she placed her hand onto his cheek, like she did so many times when he was a child.

"But who summoned you?" Kai asked weakly. His anger left him.

"That young gentlemen over there." She nodded towards a person inside the house.

A person stepped outside of the house. He looked to be in his mid twenties. This was Markus, the young council member who'd proposed talking with Kai. When they had all rejected his idea, he had opted to contact the person who knew Kai best.

Kai turned to his grandmother and sank to his knees, as if he's begging for guidance. "Grandmother, before you died, you asked one thing of me: to become the greatest leader this coven has ever seen, and I am so close!" Kai began to weep.

Everyone was shocked at this revelation. Even Joshua. He didn't know his mother had this much effect on Kai, or the influence she had on him. They'd all thought he wanted to become leader purely for the power he would gain. But it turns out that it was because his grandmother had asked him to become coven head.

"I guessed that this is my fault, I placed a high burden on you." His grandmother said solemnly. "But I cannot allow you to further your transgressions."

Kai looked towards the ground, unable to meet her eyes.

"I know I did terrible things, I became a monster. But you were the only person who always loved me, and was always there for me. Becoming coven leader was the only thing you ever asked of me, I couldn't fail you, no matter what I had to do." He said, the guilt for his actions, and love for his grandmother, clear in his voice.

"Everyone always hated me, they called me an abomination and a freak. They did it so often that even the kids called me a freak, even my younger siblings."

Even though they had only been impressionable kids, it had still hurt him immensely to hear his younger siblings call him a freak.

"They avoided me so openly that even people outside the coven started ignoring and bullying me, including the people who'd claimed to be my friends. The only one who didn't was Jo, but she wanted a non-magical life, so I saw less and less of her, until I barely ever saw her. I was alone being bullied, hated, and shunned, by my own family." Kai paused to take a breathe. He was finally getting to express his sadness, his pain, and his loneliness.

"All I wanted was to be loved by my family, and to have true friends." Kai said, his voice filled with sadness and pain.

"You are the only person who loved me unconditionally. On your deathbed you asked me to become the greatest leader the Gemini coven has ever seen, and that is the only thing you have ever asked of me."

"Despite their treatment, I still loved my family. I knew you would never have wanted me to kill my siblings and I never wanted to do it. But I refused to fail at the only thing you ever asked of me, and because I'm a siphoner they would never have given me the chance to become coven head."

The coven members were listening carefully, their guilt building with every sentence. They were realising that Kai had only done the things he did because of their treatment, every word he spoke was true. They had done all the things he said, though Kai had not wanted to kill his siblings, he absolutely refused to fail the one person who had been there for him, had never hurt him, never let him down, and had always loved him unconditionally.

Kai was right, they would never have allowed him the chance to become coven head, this combined with their treatment had sent Kai down his dark path. While it doesn't change what Kai has done, they now know that they are partly to blame for what he did. Without their prejudice and their treatment of him, Kai would not gone so far to fulfil his promise to his grandmother, to become coven leader. After all, there would have been no reason for him to resort to such drastic lengths to become coven head.

"Grandma, I know I did terrible things but please don't hate me, please don't stop loving me." He finished, begging her to not hate him, to still love him.

Silence reigned for a minute. His grandmother was the one to break it.

"My dear Malachai, I could never hate you and I will always love you." She started

"While I do not like what you did or even remotely agree with it, I know you were desperate and didn't know what else to do. While you are responsible for your own actions, there are others who are also to blame, including myself. If I had not asked you to become leader of the coven, you wouldn't have done any of those terrible things." She gave him a look when he opened his mouth to protest, he quickly closed his mouth.

His promise to her was the reason Kai committed those acts, but Kai didn't like her trying to take some of the blame, but he knows that arguing with his grandmother is pointless, since she's too stubborn to listen, so he kept quiet.

"But I also believe the rest of the coven are also to blame." Some of the older members wanted to protest but she interrupted them before they could.

"Kai believed he needed to go so far because of your prejudice of siphoners, and your treatment of him. If you had given him the same treatment as everyone else, what would have happened?" She asked rhetorically, knowing how much of an eye opener today had been for them.

They didn't need long to think about what would've happened. Kai would have become coven leader, after which he'd have found a way to bring his twin sister back to life, he'd already indicated that. He'd have been a fine leader; he's shown he's powerful, intelligent, skilled, merciful, and had once been a much nicer person. Without their prejudice and treatment, his life would have been happier, and he wouldn't have be full of sadness, pain, and guilt; which they had all heard in his voice.

"I hereby release you from your promise. You never had to become the coven's leader to make me proud, I have always been proud of you. Live your life however you wish, you don't need to bind yourself to any coven. I always knew that your greatness would transcend any coven." His grandmother finished.

She knelt onto the ground in front of him. He raised his head to look at her. She gave him a hug, he couldn't feel it, as her body is incorporeal, but somehow, he felt warmth, love, and comfort from her hug.

"Continue making me proud." His grandmother said with a smile. "Goodbye, until we meet again."

In an instant, her ghostly misty form evaporated, her spirit returning to rest.

Kai continued to look at the spot his grandmother had stood, and whispered "I love you Grandma."

Though he'd only whispered, his father was close enough to hear him and he was shocked. He couldn't remember the last time he heard his eldest son say 'I love you' to anyone.

After a moment of silence, he turned towards the man that had summoned his grandmother.

"Thank you for summoning her, I feel like a load has been taken off me. If you ever need help, just call." He handed the man a card. It was blank.

Kai then turned towards his father. After a moment of thought, he stepped towards the man he'd nearly killed. He knelt beside his father and placed a hand right over his heart.

Joshua Parker thought this was the end. He believed Kai was going to siphon the last of his magic, killing them all; thinking that they had hurt Kai too much for him to let them live.

Instead, Kai began chanting. It was a language none present had ever heard before. A bright light shimmered and snaked around them. When he finished, the strings of light connecting them shattered.

"I just destroyed my magical connection to you. If you die, I won't. Though it also means that now I can't become coven head. As grandma said, my destiny lies beyond any coven." Kai explained. "We are done."

"I never intended to kill Joey, Rhea, or Diana. Even then, I intended to resurrect them once I became coven head. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Kai said.

Joshua Parker didn't know what to say. His eldest son and deceased mother had called into question many things; the Merge, the person he thought Kai was, and their behaviour towards Kai, and their behaviour and prejudice towards siphoners in general.

"Goodbye Joshua Parker, you and your witches should be able to move soon enough." With that Kai teleported away.

* * *

(2 weeks later)

Joshua Parker was sitting in his house. Kai's victory against the coven was still a sore subject to most of the coven. For Joshua Parker, it had brought back many of the ghosts of his past: his eldest son, his twin brother, his slaughtered children and finally, his mother.

The reasons behind Kai's actions had quickly become known to the entire coven. When it had been revealed why Kai had gone so far to become the coven leader, the entire coven had been in denial, though it hadn't lasted long, before they were filled with guilt because their prejudice towards siphoners and their treatment of Kai is what led to his actions. It had been two weeks, and the coven is still filled with guilt. It didn't change Kai's actions; but with a new understanding of their own actions, they had started to move past Kai's actions.

The coven, Joshua included, had started to change their opinion of Kai because they now know he isn't a monster, he'd been hurt by those who should've shown him love and desperate to fulfil a promise to the one person who had truly loved him.

The coven had also started to change their attitude towards siphoners in general. They didn't want their prejudice to send someone else down the dark path Kai had gone.

Plus, while Kai hadn't killed them when he had the chance, if there was a next time a siphoner went down the same dark path, they might not be so lucky.

Joshua himself spent the two weeks not only feeling guilty for his treatment of Kai, but also guilty because of the way he'd thought of Kai as 'his siphoner son' rather than as just 'his son'. He'd failed as a coven leader; a good coven leader treats every member of the coven fairly and doesn't judge, or lets their members be judged, based on things out of their control. Joshua also knew he had failed Kai as a father; a good father protects their children, and loves them all equally, but with Kai, he hadn't done either of those things.

Knowing how badly he had failed as a father to Kai made him more resolute in protecting his other children; Josette, Lucas, and Olivia. Joshua was determined to find where the original Gemini sanctuary is located; he wants to find the Gemini Coronation spell Kai mentioned, so he can pass on the coven head position to either Lucas or Olivia, without one of them dying. And considering everything that has happened, it isn't like he can contact Kai and ask him where the sanctuary is, or to give him the spell.

He was currently searching through tomes to narrow down his search. A knock at the front door forced him to turn away from his research.

When he opened the door, Joshua Parker couldn't believe his eyes.

"Diana? Joey? Rhea?" he stammered, tears forming instantly.

"DAD!" He was enveloped by three hugs. Joey, Rhea and Diana swarmed around him tearfully. Joshua Parker hugged them back. He didn't care to ask how they came back, he was just too happy.

Kai had fulfilled his promise to resurrect his siblings. Bringing back the dead was not easy. He had exhumed and cremated his siblings' bodies. Then he had used the ashes to recreate their bodies, in pristine condition. Their resurrection's were paid in sacrifices. Kai had decided against bringing his grandmother back though. After seeing her, he knew that she was happy being with the rest of the deceased Gemini members, and watching over him, and the rest of their family.

He has sacrificed 12 people for each of his siblings, that was 36 sacrifices in total. The resurrection spell he had created was based on dark magic he found from some ancient Egyptian and Greco-Roman covens.

As he was the person to kill his siblings, he was linked to them through the blood they shared and through murder, The spell he had created allows a murderer to resurrect their victim, as long as there's a body for their soul to return to. Needless to say, the spell is intricate and requires a lot of magic.

The spell he had created had originally only needed three sacrifices for each person he wanted to resurrect. But he'd learned from Damon and Bonnie that the Other Side had collapsed. He hadn't needed to change the spell to bring them back, but resurrecting someone without the Other Side took a lot more power; which meant he had needed to sacrifice more people to make his spell powerful enough to bring them back.

He hadn't wanted to sacrifice innocent people, so he'd headed down to Mexico. He'd then kidnapped cartel members, doing some research first. He was glad he did, because some members had been forced to join to pay debts owed to the cartel, some became a member because they were desperate for money, and some were simply forced to join.

Kai had made sure to ignore those ones and only take the most depraved members; people the world was better off without. He knew they deserved it. The people he had sacrificed all raped and killed innocent people, and they'd all enjoyed it. They disgusted him. When he had killed his siblings, he felt incredibly guilty. These people hadn't cared who they hurt; only about money and, or, the sick pleasure they'd got from their actions. He knew none of the people he'd sacrificed felt any remorse for their actions; when he'd been looking for people to sacrifice, he had heard them talking about what the terrible things they had done to people, he'd used empathy to check if they felt any remorse for their actions; they hadn't - some of them had even been bragging about the pain they had caused.

After the resurrection, Kai had used a sleeping spell on his resurrected siblings. Then he had teleported them to the front door of the Parker family home. He had resurrected his siblings just like he'd promised himself he would, he could now start his new life.

'_Where should I go?_' Kai wondered. '_Maybe I should check on Damon and Bonnie._'

With that thought, he got into his new car and drove towards his destination. It would be a long road trip to Mystic Falls, but Kai didn't mind. He enjoys visiting places, and road trips, and since he is not completely isolated like he'd been in the Prison World, he can take time to enjoy the journey instead of just teleporting there.

As he approached the town border, he could sense something was off. He immediately stopped the car.

'_That's strange, there's some kind of magical bubble surrounding the town._' Kai thought, getting out the car and walking until he was right in front of the boundary.

He could sense an enormous amount of magic inside the barrier, along with the enormous amount of magic the barrier itself possessed. He went against his instinct and stepped through the barrier.

'_I can step through it, so it's not a physical barrier._' He thought. '_Doesn't seem to have any dangerous side effects._'

He checked his body for any physical affects, but there weren't any.

Then he felt it, the magic in his ring was being drained away at an alarming rate. In a few moments, the magic in his ring had been depleted. He immediately stepped back over the other side of the boundary.

'_So the magical barrier strips away at magic, sort of like me I guess._' He pondered.

"Let's see who's better. This bubble or me."

Kai placed his palms onto the surface of the barrier and began siphoning the magic, starting with the magic it had just taken from his ring. The magic was flowing in slowly at first, as the boundary tried to keep the magic, though he felt less resistance as he gained ground.

He knew this would take time, the boundary itself had a vast amount of magic; easily enough to cover the entire town of Mystic Falls, and more. There was also all the magic the boundary had stripped away. Soon the magic that was taken from his ring had been put back inside it.

While absorbing magic from the barrier, Kai could feel all of the spells and magic that the boundary had stripped away. He could feel that most of the spells that it had stripped away had been broken down and fragmented until they're nothing but magic.

He stopped siphoning when he noticed a spell that felt mostly intact; indicating that it was a powerful and intricate spell. It too had been stripped away and fragmented, but the fragments were still connected by tendrils of magic.

He used his ability to see energy signatures and then inspected the spell, he noticed that it looked like some sort of protection spell - a very powerful one.

'_I should be able to fix it._' He thought, before he got an idea. '_I could make good use of all this magic._'

He had learned many spells and abilities while in the Prison World. A spell he'd learned fairly early on, was a spell that had been created by a siphoner, specifically made to be used by siphoners.

It was named the Siphoning Manipulation spell, because it allows a siphoner to redirect and manipulate the flow of magic being siphoned. This spell could be used to redirect siphoned magic directly into objects, people, or even spells, without any of the magic entering even their body; so even though it's siphoned magic, it won't dissipate like magic does when siphoned into a siphoner's body. It was how he had put the magic the barrier took from his ring back inside it.

Even though Kai's body was completely filled with magic, it was only a minuscule amount of the magic the barrier had absorbed; most of the magic the boundary had absorbed, and all the magic of the boundary itself, was still there. Now he could just siphon all the magic and send it into the atmosphere, but that would be a waste.

He then began to mentally chant, as he resumed siphoning. Now Kai was redirecting all the magic from the boundary, and all the remaining magic the boundary had stripped away, directly into the protection spell.

By feeding all of the remaining magical energy into it, he could make the protection spell even more powerful. Perhaps by boosting it with all that extra magic, the protection spell could somehow help protect the residents of Mystic Falls; which included his friends, Damon and Bonnie.

As he continued siphoning, the weather started to pick up, the wind howled as it became stronger, lightning flashed across the sky; due to the magic being pulled from the boundary that surrounded the town, and into the spell.

Kai layered one of his palms with magic, he then reached out and grasped the protection spell. Then, with the protection spell in his hand, he redirected the last of the magic from the boundary into it; the boundary disappeared, the protection spell was all that remained.

In his hand, the protection spell looked like a yellow swirling light, this was magic in its purest form. Kai could see a red tinge inside the light, telling him elements of dark magic are involved in the spell. He could sense that all parts of the spell are now far stronger than they were before - thanks to the enormous amount of magic he had added to it.

He felt a incredibly vast amount of magic embedded within the spell.

Kai then chanted a repairing spell. "Reparo."

The swirling yellow lights, and the tendrils of magic still connecting them, were compressed into a transparent yellow orb - the fragmented spell had been repaired. The orb had many layers of mystical inscriptions on, and within, it. This was the protection spell in its most natural form: pure magic. At the very centre of the orb was a red core - dark magic.

Before Kai could inspect it further, the repaired spell, now completed, sought a host. The closest person was Kai. In a flash of blinding light, the protection spell attached itself to his body, and bonded itself to his very soul.

Naturally, the backlash of such an event would kill any person, and, in this case, Kai was that person.

* * *

Caroline was having lunch with her mother at their usual spot. It had been a fine day, although not long ago it looked like there had been a storm brewing.

On her way back, she accidentally stepped through the Traveler's anti-magic boundary. Her eyes widened, expecting pain from her vampirism being stripped away, moments passed, and she was fine, she wasn't dying. She double checked, tripled checked. She is definitely inside the boundary, but it wasn't stripping the magic from her vampirism.

"The barrier's gone." She chirped aloud with realisation.

'_I need to tell everyone!_' She thought '_But first, I need to tell mom._'

With that thought, she vamp-sped towards the road just outside of Mystic Falls; where her mom had parked her car.

Caroline found her mom near her parked car and wondered what she was doing.

She then noticed that her mom was knelt down beside a young man, who looked to be unconscious.

"Hey Mom, is it another vampire attack?" Caroline asked her mom, Liz Forbes.

"No, I don't think so, this man doesn't show any bite marks, I think he just fainted." Liz replied to her daughter.

Caroline walked towards the unconscious stranger and tried to wake him. He didn't seem to react.

Caroline decided to try another method: she slapped him. He didn't wake. She did it again, nothing. She was about to go in for a third slap when he suddenly opened his eyes, gasping for air as he regained consciousness; startling Caroline and her mother, causing them to jolt back.

Kai looked around him in surprise. The sky looked dark. He wondered '_How long have I been unconscious_?'

He then noticed the two women near him. Both blonde. Mother and daughter if his deduction was correct.

Something was wrong. He felt edgy.

The older looking woman was asking him something, but he felt too dazed to focus on the words she was saying.

He looked at her throat. He could hear her heartbeat, and he felt entranced by its rhythm.

He put up his occlumency barriers, clearing his thoughts and reining in his impulse. His throat felt dry, but he managed to cry out one word "Thirsty."

Liz looked confused at she looked the young man, who seemed to be in pain. Caroline understood though. She's seen these symptoms before, she's felt them before. She saw her dad go through the same thing in his last moments.

This man, this stranger, is going through transition.

She stood in front of her mom protectively, trying to shield her from any danger.

"Mom! Can you get me a blood bag from the trunk of my car?" She asked.

She might not know this man but she couldn't just let him die or ignore him, he's going through transition; so he'd need someone to help him through it, and, if he completes it, help him as a vampire.

Liz was confused, but complied after realising what was happening.

Kai was still trying to control himself, but even half dazed, he could sense the magical output of the younger blonde. Her magical output felt similar to Damon's, but not as strong.

'_She's a vampire._' He quickly realised.

Liz gave her daughter the blood-bag. Caroline then knelt down beside Kai. "You're in transition, if you don't drink this you'll die. If you do, you'll become a vampire."

Kai was shocked. '_How could I be in transition? I don't have any vampire blood in my system._' He then remembered repairing a spell.

Kai then realised that it wasn't a protection spell he'd found, but an abnormally powerful vampirism spell.

When a person was turned, the magic became theirs, which was why the stronger you were before you turned, the stronger you would be after. A person's signature is only enhanced by vampirism. It seems that this means each vampire has a slightly different feel to them; though since vampires were all turned by the same kind of magic, all of them feel, magically, similar to each other.

The spell had been a combination of vampirism magic and vampirism itself, in their purest and most intricate forms. In these forms, the magic felt very different to the Damon's magic; the only vampire he had ever sensed the magic of, until now.

The different feel was why he hadn't know what it was, as he had no experience with vampire spells, or vampirism in its purest form.

"You don't seem totally surprised by what I said, so I guess you know about the supernatural world." Caroline said, a bit confused; vampires were usually disoriented while they're in transition. She knew she had been confused when it happened to her. This man, though he was clearly shocked, seemed completely coherent. But he didn't seem overly shocked - which was what made her think he was surprised to be in transition, rather than surprised about the supernatural.

"If you want to live, as a vampire, just nod and I'll give you this blood bag." Caroline told him.

He didn't hesitate, and immediately nodded. He wanted to live. He needed to live. He hadn't survived all those years in a magical prison, just to die months after escaping.

Plus, his body was screaming for the blood.

Caroline passed him the blood-bag. Kai quickly brought it to his lips and drank the whole thing. Dark veins pumped into eyes, instantly darkening the sclera.

Kai Parker, former scourge of the Gemini coven, is now a vampire.

The moment the transition was complete, all of existence trembled slightly.

Existence trembled not only because Nature's most absolute rule had been broken, but also because Nature itself reacted, before Nature made it absolutely impossible for any more truly immortal beings to exist. Immortal beings could still exist, but, regardless of their power, they would all be killable.

There had been beings with immortality long before Kai; but all of them were created, and will continue to be, killable - no matter how difficult it is to do it.

Kai is, and will always be, the first, and one and only True Immortal in all of existence.

The tremble was so slight that it went unnoticed by almost everyone, including the person who caused it and the people with him.

Kai couldn't explain it, he felt so weak and out of it during transition. He wasn't expecting to feel so alive once he drank the blood.

His body felt reinvigorated. He felt as though a massive supernova was going on inside of him.

Kai's brief time with Damon and Bonnie in the Prison World has already given him a little knowledge of a vampires abilities, though he never really gave it much thought.

Kai super-sped into the woods, leaving Caroline and Liz behind.

'_I have super speed._' He mentally noted.

He maneuvered around trees as he ran passed, letting his instincts take over. He ran for miles, letting his face feel the wind rush by.

He stopped and tried out his vampire strength - he punched at a tree with his bare fist and created sizeable hole.

'_I have super strength._' He thought, not knowing his speed and strength were far greater than they should be for a newly turned vampire.

Kai was experimenting with his new vampiric abilities when he noticed something.

_'I can still feel my magic._' He thought, an idea then came to mind.

With his hand, he made a slicing motion; a large tree was cut in half from side-to-side. It didn't fall to the ground though, as Kai used telekinesis to keep the giant log afloat.

His eyes flashed - the treetop was thrown high into the air. Kai shot a powerful bolt of lightning, the lightning snaked like a serpent and hit its target, when the tree was a few feet above the ground, blowing it to smithereens.

He tried a teleportation spell, he disappeared and instantly reappeared half a mile away. He tried a few other basic spells; they all worked. He tried to siphon a little bit of magic from his ring, that worked as well.

_'Ordinarily, you can't be both a witch and a vampire, but a siphoner is the exception to that rule. I guess it makes sense; a siphoner is only a witch when they've siphoned magic. When a siphoner turns into a vampire, they can siphon from their vampirism.' _Kai realised.

_'The magic of vampirism runs of a diet of blood, as long as I consume blood, I'll have a constant supply of magic. The amount of magic in a vampire grows with age, which is why older vampires are stronger. So the older I become, the more magic I'll have, and the magic itself will also increase in strength as I age._'

Kai could already feel an abundant amount of magic inside him, more magic than he'd ever had before. The amount of magic he has access to is comparable to his ring when it is at full capacity. Maybe even greater; he is only sensing the surface magic after all.

'_It would seem that vampirism contains a lot of magic._'

Kai then teleported back towards the place he left the two blondes earlier, about 100 meters from them. He then vamp-sped back to them. The younger one was still there, the vampire.

"Don't run off like that!" Caroline lectured. "You're lucky you came back when you did. You're a vampire now, and, without a Daylight ring, vampires die when the sun comes out."

Kai was surprised; she just met him, and doesn't know him, yet his empathy told him she'd been concerned about him, and angry that he'd risked himself like that.

Due to the life he's lived, Kai fears no one; regardless of what and who someone is, or how powerful they might be. So the concerned anger he felt from her did not bother him. Though it did make her seem like a mother hen type of person; angry, protective, and fierce. He decided to be nice to her; since she had already shown concern for him, even though she's only just met him.

Kai sheepishly smiled. "Sorry about that, I just wanted to try out my new abilities, they were surprising." '_Very surprising._' He mentally added.

Caroline crossed her arms, not impressed and looking rather annoyed. "What's your name anyway?" She sighed.

Her tone became gentler, she knew that becoming a vampire was a disorienting experience. "I'm Caroline. As you may have guessed from the blood-bag, I'm a vampire."

"I'm Kai." He introduced smiling brightly at the blond vampire. "Since you live here, do you happen to know a vampire named Damon Salvatore?"

Caroline glared at him as though he just insulted her.

He blinked back at her, confused. '_Did I say something wrong?_'

* * *

Even though he's technically dead, Kai has never felt more alive. As a vampire, he is much more durable than before, much faster, and much stronger. And the most important part - he can still use magic. The only downside is the insatiable thirst. He hopes Damon will give him a crash course on how to be a vampire.

Thanks to his siphoner heritage, he is basically a siphoner-witch-vampire hybrid. He is still a siphoner, so he could still siphon magic from other sources. Though now he is a vampire, he can siphon from his own vampirism; so he has an internal source of magic to siphon from as well.

Living forever was definitely a plus in Kai's mind. He had only briefly thought about asking Damon to turn him into a vampire, but his promises had been far more important to him. He'd thought that since a siphoner is technically still a witch, the magic of vampirism would've nullified his ability to siphon and then use magic.

When a normal witch becomes a vampire, they lose all their magical powers and abilities; including the ability to channel the magic of objects and other people.

Magical objects and people can be both siphoned, and channeled. While channeling and siphoning possess fundamental differences, they both involve taking and using power from an external source. Which is why Kai had thought he would lose the ability to siphon if he ever became a vampire, just like a normal witch loses the ability to channel.

The lack of magic often gave siphoners an empty feeling inside, like a part of them was missing. Even though he can always siphon more magic after he runs out, Kai hated the empty feeling whenever he runs out of magic, he didn't want to feel it permanently.

Plus, with only a few exceptions, vampires are undead - the living dead, an alive person in a dead body. When someone becomes a vampire, their body is restored to an undamaged state; permanently preserved and enhanced by vampirism.

A technically dead body, along with the magic of vampirism, would have severed his magical connection to the Gemini coven and thus stopped him from becoming leader of the Gemini coven.

Caroline had taken him to the Salvatore Boarding house, where he is gong to meet Damon and his brother Stefan.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Damon greeted, they shared a quick shoulder hug.

"I was actually coming to visit, the whole becoming a vampire thing was an accident." Kai replied enthusiastically.

Kai then turned to the vampire next to Damon, "You must be Damon's brother Stefan, I'm Kai."

"Nice to meet you. How did you become a vampire?" Stefan greeted, then asked.

"I was at the edge of Mystic Falls when I found a magical boundary that was stripping magic."

Damon nodded in understanding. He quickly realised that Kai was the reason the boundary had disappeared. "So I'm guessing you went and sucked it right up?"

Kai grinned widely in response. Before he could reply, Caroline interjected.

"Wait, hold on, am I missing something?" She asked, looking between them confused.

Damon was the one to answer. "You see here blondie, Kai is, or was, a special type of witch; he couldn't generate his own magic, but he could absorb it from other sources."

Caroline looked at Kai incredulously, "So you removed the boundary spell?"

"Technically, I absorbed it; but yes." Kai shrugged, his ring was full with the magic the barrier had stripped away from it, and Kai had then siphoned and put back in it.

Caroline beamed at him and vamp-sped in front of him and pulled him into a quick hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oh wow, you're a hugger!" Kai chuckled. A few seconds later, she let go of him.

"Anyway, I was siphoning from the boundary, when I noticed what I thought was a very powerful protection spell. It was damaged, but I repaired it and it activated on me. I know now that it was someone's stripped away vampirism."

Damon, Stefan, and Caroline shared a look with each other.

"What is it?" Kai asked, he doesn't like not knowing things. It's why he spent so much time learning so many different things, magical or otherwise; he loves to learn.

"Do you remember me telling you about my buddy Alaric?" Damon asked.

Kai nodded. Alaric is a friend of Damon's, who is a teacher, and a former vampire hunter. Kai wondered what Alaric has to do with him becoming a vampire.

"Well, a few years ago, he was turned into an Original vampire." Damon started.

Kai had only briefly heard of the Original vampires. They're one of the most fearsome creatures in the supernatural world. He nodded for Damon to continue.

"The witch who turned the Original vampires, their mother Esther, wanted to kill them because she believed she'd made a mistake by turning them into vampires. We wanted them dead too, and we did kill one of them, but then we discovered that when an Original dies, so does everyone in their sireline; everyone whose vampirism traces back to that Original."

Kai had been listening carefully, and his eyes widened in concern at the last part. But at the moment there is nothing he could do about that; in the Prison World Kai hadn't learned much about the magic used in the creation of vampires; he hadn't really looked, he'd had no reason to. If he had, he might have known that it hadn't been a protection spell that he'd found in the boundary, but someone's stripped away vampirism.

"She came back, brought out a darker version of Alaric, and wanted him to kill the Originals. She bound protective magic onto a white oak stake, white oak being the only weapon that can kill an Original vampire, making it indestructible." Damon continued.

Kai didn't bother to correct Damon about that; binding protective magic to an object does not make it indestructible, it only stops the object from taking harm damage in a conventional manner, you just have to overpower the magic protecting the object.

"She then turned Alaric into an Original vampire, but because he was meant to kill the other Originals, she made him superior to them; she made him into the Enhanced Original vampire." He explained.

"Alaric died not long after though. He came back to life just before the Other Side collapsed." This time, it was Stefan who talked.

"Shortly after we came back, Alaric fell over the boundary." Damon said. "It stripped away his vampirism. His doctor friend was there and saved his life. He is human again and happy about it. He didn't really like being a vampire." Damon continued.

"We think the vampire spell that turned you was the same one that was used on Alaric." Caroline continued.

She waited for that to sink in.

"You mean…?" Kai asked, in disbelief.

"We think you're now an Original vampire, the Enhanced Original vampire." Damon finished.

Bombshell officially dropped.

* * *

(One week later)

When Kai had learnt that he might be a very rare type of vampire, an Original, he was ecstatic. For Kai, it meant being powerful; and Kai really likes power.

He'd asked them how he could check if he really is an Original. Damon had jokingly suggested that if Kai could survive a stake to the heart, that's all the proof he needs.

Stefan suggested arm wrestling. Both Stefan and Damon are over a hundred year old vampires, they should be much stronger than Kai, a very new vampire, unless he's an Original vampire. Kai repeated the test a dozen times in order to confirm their theory.

He beat Damon and Stefan every time, his strength easily outclassing theirs. Since then Damon, Stefan, and Caroline have been helping him get used to life as a vampire. He'd quickly mastered snatch, drink, erase.

Bonnie had made him a Daylight ring. His ring has a stylised 'K' on it. As a hybrid, he should've been immune to sunlight but, as an Original, his vampire side was a bit more dominant.

Before being given a Daylight ring, he had accidentally walked into sunlight. He hadn't burst into flames like most vampires; but his skin had been slightly burned, though the burns only irritated his skin.

Caroline had told him that Esther had made the vampirism she gave Alaric superior to her children's in every way. She also told him when Alaric had been an Original, he hadn't burst into flames in sunlight - it had only burned him. She explained that when Alaric had gone dark, he'd gone outside in sunlight, with no Daylight ring on, knocked her out, and dragged her inside the school.

However his skin had burned more than Kai's did, and it had still been painful; not just irritated his skin, like it had with Kai.

Bonnie guessed that even though his vampire part is more dominant, his witch part had diluted the weakness to sunlight. As Kai is an Enhanced Original, he's highly resistant to sunlight already, so his witch part made him even more resistant.

Stefan and Damon were currently teaching Kai vampire combat. Kai was stronger than Damon and Stefan combined, but they both have far more experience fighting vampires than he does.

His martial arts training in the Prison World gave him a foundation for fighting, but as he'd never had a sparring partner before his forms had been unpolished. He'd corrected his forms after returning, he now needs to train to fight vampire opponents.

"When fighting another vampire, never let them get behind you." Stefan lectured.

"When fighting a vampire, you normally end the fight by snapping their neck, or by killing them." Damon added. "You can normally do that by stabbing them in the heart with wood. But we vampires normally either decapitate them, or rip out their heart."

Damon emphasised that last point by speeding in front of Kai, catching him off-guard, then plunging his entire hand into Kai's chest.

"Oh yeah, and you should always be on guard." Damon removed his hand.

"That was a dick move." Kai coughed as the chest wound rapidly sealed up.

"That was for the neck snap in the Prison World." Kai winced.

'_Should've guessed Damon wouldn't let it go completely._' Kai thought.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Damon smirked. Stefan rolled his eyes.

Training with Damon and Stefan continued for another two weeks.

* * *

(Christmas time – Salvatore house)

The Salvatore brothers had invited their friends over for Christmas. Kai has been living with them for around a month now.

During the long month, Kai had managed to integrate his martial arts forms with his new vampire abilities. Having both Stefan and Damon as sparring partners had given him ample opportunity to correct the kinks in his forms.

He now had two different ways of fighting.

His original way of fighting that used no vampire abilities and was based on his own skills and on improving his skills.

Kai's second way of fighting which combined his original way with his vampire abilities. When using this way of fighting, he will change how much of his abilities he'll use depending on the opponent he's fighting; as he sees no benefit in using his full power against someone much slower and weaker than him. Plus, he'll learn more by holding back; with his full power he could take people down quickly, which wouldn't help him to learn, grow, adapt and become more skilled as a fighter.

His second way of fighting would allow him to make the best use of his abilities, while still improving his skill; Kai firmly believes that when it came to fighting you could always improve, and you could never be too skilled.

Kai is mostly a defensive fighter; he defends, looks for a opening, then attacks - all while analysing his opponents, to learn their strengths, their weaknesses, and to improve his own fighting skills by learn from theirs.

After 3 weeks, he could beat Stefan and Damon in combat at the same time, without using his Enhanced Original vampire strength or speed, in fact, he now didn't need to use any of his vampire strength or speed to beat them.

Throughout the month Kai had also practised more spells from the ancient grimoires in his collection. In the Prison World, Kai had learned many different languages, so he could translate spells written in other languages himself. There were still some languages he hadn't learned yet though, but, thanks to modern technology, he had been able to translate a lot more of them since escaping, since he didn't need to learn to a new language first. Though he will learn more languages later, so he could translate them himself; without needing to rely on modern technology.

Some of these spells required a large amount of power and were incredibly dangerous. In the Prison World, he could practise spells no matter how dangerous they were; since the Prison World had kept him alive no matter what happened to him. Even if a spell backfired, and caused permanent damage, but didn't kill him, Kai would just kill himself, and when the prison world healed whatever killed him, it would also heal whatever damage any backfired spell had done as well. When he'd returned to the normal world, he'd had to be more cautious what spells he practised; since a spell could quite easily have rebound, and killed him.

Now though, thanks to his recent transformation into an Original vampire, he could once again practise magic to his hearts contents.

Kai knew the spell books could only offer him a small window into the magic used by ancient witches. To Kai, learning specific spells wasn't really that important; he liked to learn the theory behind the spells. Kai could then use that theory to create spells like the ones used back then, going straight to the source, so to speak. He could even use the theory behind spells to create completely new ones.

His use of the basic elements; fire, water, earth, lighting and air, was derived from his study of Greek and Chinese theories. The two theories were seemingly opposites, but by unifying them Kai can perform extraordinary feats of elemental magic.

Kai could hear people approaching the front door, he sped to the door and opened it. This would be the his first Christmas with other people in a long time.

"Merry Christmas." Kai greeted the guests. He recognised some faces. "Bonnie?"

"Merry Christmas Kai!" Bonnie greet, moving forward, giving him a hug. Caroline doing the same after she pulled away.

The brunette with them introduced herself. "Merry Christmas. I'm Elena, Damon's girlfriend."

"Ahh, the famous Elena Gilbert" Kai said dramatically. "Damon wouldn't shut up about you."

Elena blushed. She still felt a bit guilty about having Alaric erase her memories.

Kai just smirked before he led the newcomers into the library, where the Salvatore was setting up the Christmas tree.

Everyone proceeded to greet each other.

Kai got everyone's attention when he cleared his throat. "I would like say a few words."

"This is my first Christmas celebration in a long time. I had a very...dysfunctional childhood, but I'm glad I could spend today with people I can call friends."

Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Caroline all smiled happily.

Kai then look towards Damon and Stefan. "I don't know how to thank you guys for helping me this past month. But I wanted to show you I appreciate it."

Kai walked until he was stood in front of Elena.

Elena looked towards Damon for guidance, but he merely shrugged.

"I'm about to reveal a secret, that I hope all of you could keep for me." This earned him puzzled looks from around the room.

Kai put his a hand on each side of Elena's temple. His hands then glowed red, the familiar hum of magic being siphoned was familiar to Damon and Bonnie.

When he was done, Kai lowered his hands. Elena then opened her eyes. A bombshell of memories bombarding her.

She turned and embraced Damon. "I remember. I remember everything! The compulsion is gone!"

Damon and Elena then shared a passionate kiss, ignoring everyone else in the room.

Bonnie chose this moment to interrupt. Her eyes conveyed that he had some serious explaining to do. "How are you still able to siphon magic? You're a vampire now."

"Turns out the whole 'you can't be both a witch and a vampire' thing, doesn't apply to siphoners." Kai said simply.

They were all speechless, reeling from what Kai had just revealed.

"Just to clarify, you mean you can still use magic?" Stefan asked, dumbfounded.

Kai held up his hand, fire ignited at the tips of his fingers. The flames turned blue, then green, then white.

"Wow!" Caroline exclaimed. "This is pretty cool."

"But you all need to promise not to reveal this to anyone else, the news of an Original vampire that can use magic would surely bring trouble."

Everyone nodded. Elena walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I can't thank you enough."

The Christmas party continued long into the night.

More people showed up not long after Kai's revelation.

"Hey, you must be Kai." A muscular man greeted. The man was smiling and offered him a handshake. "I'm Alaric. The former Original vampire of this rag-tagged group." Kai grabbed his outstretched and and gave him a handshake.

"Yup, that's me." Kai said, smiling. "Nice to officially meet you. I'd hoped to meet my predecessor eventually."

"How are you dealing with it anyway?" Alaric asked, grabbing a beer and opening it.

"Me? I like it. I honestly never expected to becoming a vampire, let alone an Original, but now that I am, I can't see myself ever going back."

"To each his own then, cheers." Alaric toasted, raising his beer, and taking a drink.

"Amen to that brother. Where is your date today, I heard you were bringing a doctor friend?"

"Oh she's around here somewhere." Alaric said, before taking another drink of his beer.

"There's something I wanted to ask you. As an Original vampire, what could kill me? I know enough magic could kill me, but what else could kill me?" Kai asked.

"Original vampires are nearly impossible to kill. The only physical weapon that can kill them is white oak; as that is what gave them immortality." Alaric explained, going into his professor mode.

"But what I was, and what you are now, isn't exactly the same as the other Original vampires. When Esther, the witch who turned the Originals, turned me, she had modified the spell. The modified spell was designed to be superior in every way, so I could overpower and kill the other Originals. She made me nearly immune to a vampire's weaknesses, except to magic; though she did make me slightly resistant to it. She knew that werewolf venom, sunlight, and magic could weaken me long enough for them to escape. She wanted the chances of them escaping to be minimalised, it's also the reason why she made so many changes, and additions, to the spell." Alaric started to explain what he knew.

"You are faster and stronger than the other Originals. White oak can't kill you, or even neutralise you, because this Immortality spell was bound to Elena's human life, instead of white oak. Since you were turned while she's a vampire, your vampirism isn't bound to her life like mine was, even if she somehow become human again."

The Original's immortality was based off Silas' immortality. The spell itself was bound to the white oak tree, which is why only a weapon made of white oak can kill the Originals. When Esther had modified the Immortality spell for the Enhanced Original, she linked the immortality to Elena's human doppelgänger blood instead of white oak; so Alaric hadn't been affected by white oak. This had also made Elena's human doppelganger blood a part of the very spell-work of the Enhanced Original spell.

However, when Kai was turned by the Enhanced Original spell, Elena was a vampire. So it had compensated for this, by partially reverting to a more primal form; the first version of it - Qetsiyah's Immortality spell, which Esther's spell was based on.

This unnatural phenomenon had occurred because the Enhanced Original spell had been inside a boundary made of Traveler magic; the same type of magic that had created the first Immortality spell. Being surrounded by Traveler magic had caused some of the magic to leak into the spell; though not directly. As the magic hadn't gone directly into it, the spell had been modified by the magic but hadn't become a part of it. The magic had basically gone into the spell, modified it, and then left.

Kai had then fed all that magic directly into the spell, vastly increasing the power of the spell.

When he turned, all the magic in his body, which had been in the boundary, and had flowed in and out of the Immortality spell at some points, reacted to the magic within the spell, further increasing the strength of the spell. This caused all the powers and abilities of the spell to be greatly enhanced.

While unintentional and unknown to everyone including Kai himself, he's the one and only True Immortal. With enough power any, and all beings could die. But Kai had become, and would always be, the one and only exception.

His vampire abilities are also far greater than Alaric's had been. As the Enhanced Original, his telepathic powers and abilities were stronger than the other Originals; though the Enhanced Original's psychic powers that Esther created weren't as versatile or as strong as the Immortals.

Unlike Immortals though, Kai has no true limit. A vampire's abilities and power grow as they age; which means Kai's power and abilities will never stop growing. This along with the fact that he can still practise magic makes Kai far, far more terrifying than Silas.

No doubt, Nature will compensate for his true immortality by creating a whole new line of doppelgangers in Kai's image. It could even create new universes with versions of Kai that can die - to compensate for the fact that Kai is a truly immortal being with no true limit.

"I heard the blood of the doppelgangers could be used to strip magic." Alaric suggested.

This wouldn't be an issue for Kai. Qetsiyah's Immortality spell caused the creation of doppelgängers, as a result; when Nature created doppelgängers it made the magic in their blood from Traveler magic. This also means that the Magic Purification spell could only be performed using Traveler magic.

The Magic Purification spell stripped away non-Traveler magic, like the magic that had turned the other Originals. However, the spell that turned Kai had been enriched and strengthened by Traveler magic. This meant the Spirit magic in his vampirism had been entwined and enriched with so much Traveler magic the Magic Purification spell wouldn't have any affect on Kai.

"There is also a cure for immortality. If it was created once, the formula might exist elsewhere."

Due to the Merge, the power of the Gemini coven had grown with each new leader; to counter it, Nature had made it so siphoners would grow stronger as well, they got stronger to the point that they could siphon the magic in the cure for immortality, just like they do with vampirism; they would absorb the magic from the cure if they took it.

The first one who could have absorbed the magic in the cure had been the last siphoner before Kai, but she'd abandoned the coven and enjoyed a long life, before she died, but she was never turned into a vampire, or encountered the cure; so no one ever found out she could siphon the cure.

Every siphoner after her would also have this power, meaning it wouldn't work on Kai; or any siphoner after him.

With enough power, Originals could also have their immortality reversed by the person who cast the spell, but the changes to it meant that it's not the same spell Esther had cast; so technically no one had cast the spell on Kai, so there wasn't anyway for this to work on him.

It was possible someone could enhance these methods, or make another type of cure, however this was all irrelevant to Kai; he was the True Immortal.

Part of being the True Immortal, which could be considered a gift or a curse, was that his immortality was completely impossible to counter, work around, remove or undo.

Kai was gifted because he could, and will, live forever; able to watch over and protect those he cares about. But because he will live infinitely, he will have to watch as everyone he cares about, and will care about, dies.

Kai nodded. While he was a little disappointed that there was still a small list of things that could kill him, he felt good that the things listed are highly implausible.

The most plausible thing on that list was the blood of the last two doppelgängers, but the Travelers, who are needed to cast the Magical Purification spell, are extinct.

'_There are likely objects out there that could probably incapacitate me, maybe even kill me if powerful enough._' Kai thought, while Alaric downed the rest of his beer.

Alaric wasn't done though, there was more he had been told which he felt Kai should know. He put down the now empty beer bottle, and started to speak.

"Esther told me she realised how monstrous her children had become very soon after she turned them; she had seen her children do truly horrifying things right after she turned them. Because of this, she immediately started coming up with plans to kill them. She spent a thousand years on the Other Side coming up with her plans to kills the Originals. She told me that her other plans were simple enough she came up with them quite early on." He started.

"She said that creating the Enhanced Original was her last resort. The Enhanced Original was supposed to be her ultimate creation, to make sure her children wouldn't survive. To make absolutely sure the person she turned into the Enhanced Original was successful in killing her children, she spent most of the thousand years coming up with ways to make the Enhanced Original spell better. To make sure that, except for the link to a mortal life, the Enhanced Original would be unstoppable." He then paused for a few moments, before continuing.

"Esther said one thing she had added to the spell had took the entire time on the Other Side to completely perfect."

"We were interrupted before she told me what this special addition was, but she said while my life would be bound to Elena's human life, the special addition alone would make me the ultimate hunter."

Silence reigned for a few minutes.

'_What was it that she wanted to be completely perfect? What could she have added that took a thousand years to completely perfect?_' Kai wondered.

While Kai thought, Alaric went to get another beer; bringing up the time he went dark brought up bad memories.

When Alaric came back he seemed to have regained his good mood.

"Come on, I want you to meet my girlfriend." Alaric gestured for Kai to follow, took a couple of big drinks of his beer, and set down the already half empty bottle.

Kai followed him. Alaric whispered something to his paramour. Her back was turned to Kai, but he thought she looked familiar.

"Hey honey, this is Damon's friend; he's a new vampire." Alaric introduced. She turned around.

"Kai?" She wasn't expecting to see her twin brother.

"Jo?" Kai was surprised. He wasn't expecting anyone from his past to know someone in Mystic Falls, let alone be dating them.

He then turned to Alaric and raised an eyebrow "Jo is your doctor friend?"

"Wait, you two know each other? Alaric looked between them, feeling out of the loop.

"Um..." Kai opened his mouth, and then closed it. He didn't know what to say. This was awkward. Well, he was the king of awkward.

"He's my brother." Jo said. She turned to Alaric, her face turned apologetic. "Can I have a private moment with Kai?"

"I'll go find Damon." Alaric said, he went back into the other room, picked up the half empty bottle, and wandered off to find his friend.

Jo turned around and saw her brother pretending to try and sneak off. She rolled her eyes, knowing, with vampire speed, he could have easily escaped if he'd really wanted to. She then grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into another room.

"Hey, not the collar, it's Armani, do you know how much trouble it is to get one of these?" Kai complained. She released him. Kai looked at his twin sister, and dropped his normal playful attitude; sensing that she wanted to talk about something serious.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I heard what happened between you and the coven." She said.

"I'm sure you did, I kicked their collective asses." He shrugged.

"Yes, some are still quite angry at that. Quite a few people are impressed with your skills and abilities. Most not only feel guilty, but have changed their opinions about siphoners in general. Some even want you back in the coven."

"Not happening." He dismissed the idea instantly.

"Why?" She was a little surprised, she thought because of the improved opinion of siphoners he might want to return.

"For me, a coven is too restricting. During my time in the Prison World, I learned from covens all around the world. After that, the Gemini coven seemed all too small. I never really wanted to lead the coven anyway." He paused. "It's good they're changing their minds, but, for me at least, it is too little, too late."

He then sent her a small smile. "I heard you left the coven before I did though. Good for you Jo." He said, genuinely happy for her; when they were just kids, she had always dreamed of becoming a doctor, which she has.

Jo looked at her brother, he looked so boyish. It's hard to believe he's the same age as her, he's actually a few minutes older, but he looks no older than Lucas or Olivia.

It has been along time since she's seen this side of her brother, the caring side. She'd thought of him as a monster for so long, it was easy to forgot his kinder nature. She recently learned that Kai had only wanted to become the leader of the Gemini coven because he'd promised their deceased grandmother he would.

She'd heard all about the conversation with their grandmother, it caused her to feel a lot of anger towards the rest of the coven; she'd known about their treatment of him, but she hadn't known just how bad it was or how much it had hurt him. She also felt a lot of guilt for not noticing how bad it had been, and for focusing so much on a non-magical life that she had left her twin brother, who she had been very close with as young kids, alone to deal with the treatment of the coven.

While that doesn't excuse what he did, she could understand the desperation he'd felt. She hoped to make up for her own mistakes and, hopefully, reconnect with her twin brother.

"Joey, Rhea, and Diana are back. It was you, wasn't it? You brought them back to life." Jo stated, it wasn't a question.

Kai shrugged.

"I was the one who killed them. I always intended to bring them back. Eighteen years later than I planned, would've done it sooner if I hadn't been trapped inside the Prison World, but better late than never right?" He still felt guilty for killing his siblings, he'll need more time to truly forgive himself.

"Yeah, better late than never." She said, giving him a little smile.

Kai smiled too, before frowning.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"I was stuck in a prison world for eighteen years. So, physically, I'm still 22. Does that mean you're technically the older sister now?"

"Are you calling me old?"

"...Maybe." She hit him in the shoulder.

"By the way, Dad is still looking for the Gemini Coronation spell you mentioned. He's determined to find a way to pass on the coven leadership without Luke and Liv having to do the Merge, and one of them dying." She said, her pleading tone telling him what she was hoping for.

Kai didn't want either of them to die, so he grabbed a pen out of his pocket and held up her arm. He began to write on it. When he was finished, half her arm was covered with the incantation and spell theory.

"You might want to copy that somewhere before you take a shower." He said, as he put the pen back in his pocket.

"Thank you." She hugged him gratefully.

He hesitated for a moment, before hugging his twin sister back.

"I know you cut yourself off from the coven, but I live in Whitmore, and my door is always open." Jo said.

Kai nodded.

"Now, let's talk about your vampirism." She said, seriously.

"What about it?" Kai asked.

"You can still use magic, can't you?" She asked rhetorically, she already knows the answer.

"How did you know that?" Had someone blabbed already? It had only been 2 hours.

"The coven has a long history of siphoners. You aren't the first to become a vampire."

Kai waited for her to continue, he was genuinely intrigued.

"There was a group of them years ago. They called themselves Heretics. They are basically witch-vampire hybrids, some people call them abominations." Jo stopped when she realised she might have offended her twin.

Kai didn't care. "What happened to them?" This story was new to him, the coven probably made it against coven rules to tell this story to siphoners; in case they got any ideas, but he and Jo aren't part of the coven anymore.

"The Prison World spell has been used three times that I know of. To imprison you the first time, when the coven tried to imprison you again, but failed." She said, still amazed at how Kai had beaten the coven in their last confrontation.

"But the first time I know it was used, was in 1903. The Heretics arrived in New York; intending to travel to Portland to destroy the coven. The Gemini's ambushed them in New York, and trapped them in a prison world." Jo finished.

"Wow, they've been in there for over a century. That is quite the cautionary tale." Kai grinned. "I'll try not to destroy any covens."

Jo chuckled.

Kai found himself smiling too. He hadn't spent time with Jo in a long time. Not since they were kids really. They were inseparable as children. Being twins and all.

Kai walked right up to Jo before taking out a familiar object, which he showed to Jo.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked her twin.

"Yes, this is the knife you put your magic in." Before she could say anything, he acted.

He placed his hand in front of her and then with the Siphoning Manipulation spell, he siphoned the magic in the knife but redirected it back into Jo's magical core. The magic he just siphoned, and then returned to Jo, won't dissipate, since it never actually entered his body.

"W-What just happened?" Jo stammered. She was feeling something inside of her, a warmness she hadn't experienced in eighteen years.

"After I beat the coven, I decided to fix my mistakes."

"I didn't take your magic, but you did put it in this because of me. So I found the knife and kept it on me just in case I ever saw you again. I just put your magic back."

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"You are a witch, embrace it!" He told her. "The unification is behind you. Magic is a beautiful and incredible thing. Magic is part of Nature, without it life wouldn't exist."

Jo didn't know what to say, but she gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"By the way, congrats on the babies."

"What baby?"

"Your babies?" He could feel the feint pulse of new life emanating from Jo when he restored her magic. He was sure, their magic could've awoken Jo's magic sooner or later. Assuming the babies were even witches at all; it was too soon for him to tell.

When she thought she couldn't get any more surprised, she realised that Kai had said 'babies', as in plural - more than one. Jo collapsed from the shock. Kai quickly caught her before she could fall to the ground, although she had already lost consciousness.

'_I guess they didn't know._' Kai thought, with a sigh.

Alaric was in for a hell of a surprise after Jo wakes up. He sure as hell won't be the one to tell Alaric.

* * *

**A/N : I had things to add and when I did I wanted to explain each thing. A few scenes changed, so I decided to add more dialogue. After all, there was a dagger in the Prison World that contains Jo's magic. In this, the version that had been in the Prison World he siphoned to practise with; like many other objects. So it doesn't have magic in it anymore, Kai found the original version and that's the one he used to give Jo her magic back. **

**Kai wanted to fix all the things he did - and she only put her magic in the dagger because of Kai.**

**Though Kai is still a sociopath, he is not completely heartless. That is why I put more information about the people he killed to bring his siblings back; he didn't want to sacrifice people who had joined because they were desperate for money, or had been forced to join for some reason.**

**As I want to make him far more powerful, I decided to have Kai add almost all the magic within the boundary, along with all the magic of the boundary itself.**

**In my previous version of this chapter, Kai added most of it; but there was still some he released into the atmosphere - in this version that magic also went into the spell.**

**In mine, Kai increased the power of the immortality spell because I wanted to make all his powers and abilities stronger, but I didn't want to do it without a story explanation for why they are stronger. His powers and abilities will defy what what should be possible - that will be explained.**

**Also, in this new version, Esther added a slight resistance to magic as well; to make it harder for magic to kill, or hurt, the Enhanced Original she created - though his resistance to magic is far lower than his resistance to vervain, sunlight, and werewolf venom. **

**Kai's increased, intelligence, power, and true immortality aside, Kai will not be unstoppable. He will simply be harder to defeat.**


	3. Chapter 2

The Tales Of The Mighty Siphoner

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Originals. They belong to CW, Julie Plec. I don't own anything else used or referenced either, they belong to the real owners.

**A/N: **A reviewer asked what is the point of making an story almost identical to the original story with only minor tweeks.

I think the original story is one of the best stories I have read on this site, a total re-write could ruin it, there are just some **small** things **I** want to change.

Some things were not explained in the original version so I will be adding **my own** explanations; the readers and the original writer baringan may not like what I add, change or my reasons, and that is your **opinion**; I like what I add and my reasons.

Because there are multiple things I want to add they will be a **LOT** of extra text.

In the original story the writer sometimes says Kai is 'truly immortal'.

Silas and Amara were both 'truly immortal' but they weren't as their immortality could be removed.

For my story I will use what I think the _**real **_meaning of truly immortal is - someone who can never **ever** die no matter what.

As a side affect it means that it's **completely impossible **to remove his immortality. Even time travel or reality altering cannot remove true immortality.

To me, being able to remove someone's immortality means there is a way to kill them. So they were never truly immortal.

I will put this top A/N in each chapter, so if someone in the story mentions something that can kill Kai, it is just what the character thinks; not a fact.

The original version was written by baringan on this site. Link on Profile.

**If you see the word hybrid written as 'Hybrid' in the middle of a sentence; then I mean werewolf-vampire hybrid. **

**So, don't be surprised when I switch between them, or when I use them both.**

**Sometimes I will use werewolf-vampire hybrid and sometimes I will use Hybrid.**

**I know that Heretics are the ones who were put in the 1903 Prison World, but since hybrid can refer to any kind of hybrid; I will be using the terms Heretic and vampire-witch interchangeably.**

**Sometimes I'll call him a vampire-witch hybrid, sometimes I'll call him a Heretic. So, don't be surprised when I switch between them, or when I use them both.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A week has passed since the Christmas party, and Kai had decided it was time for him to leave. He had learned a lot from Damon and Stefan, but now he wanted to venture out on his own, and put what he's learnt to use.

After saying farewell to his friends, Bonnie, Caroline and Jo had asked him to email them every once in a while; to keep them updated on what he is doing, they had also made him promise to visit often.

Before he left, he'd asked Bonnie to show him how to to make a Daylight ring, just in case something happened to his; his resistance stops sunlight from hurting him, but he didn't like how it made his skin feel irritated.

While Damon and Stefan were excellent teachers, they weren't able to help him fully utilise his vampire abilities. Nevertheless, he was truly grateful for their tutelage.

Kai believed that the next step in his training is to learn from someone similar to him, an Original vampire, which meant - the Mikaelson family. He had learned from Tyler that they're currently residing in the city of New Orleans.

The ex-hybrid had told Kai the city is a haven to the main triad of supernatural species. Tyler had told Kai that there is an understanding between the humans and supernatural factions in New Orleans.

He was told that the supernatural species within the city are constantly hostile towards one another. Even during periods of peace, there is animosity and friction between the supernatural species. The vampire crew in particular, are antagonised by the other two supernatural species. But even with the constant pressure of supernatural conflicts and wars, New Orleans had remained the beautiful pearl of Louisiana.

The supernatural multiculturalism of the city made it that much more appealing to Kai. He had been there in the Prison World, but it would be different with the people there.

Kai's main objective was to seek out the Mikaelson family and convince them to teach him. In return, Kai would offer his help against their enemies. His friends had told him that the Mikaelsons had many enemies.

Kai hoped to test his strength against the very best. He wanted to test his fighting skills against older vampires, but also his magic against the best witches New Orleans had to offer. And just like that, Kai took a 4-hour flight to New Orleans.

Kai found New Orleans to be a very beautiful city; in its own rustic way. He could already feel magic coming from the city.

He'd taken a taxi to the French Quarter, trying to take in as much detail as possible: the music, the people, and the magic. It was incredibly invigorating. He liked it. His time in banishment had given him great appreciation for festivity.

Whenever Kai came upon a new city in the Prison World, he'd immediately sense for the magical areas and spots in the city. But the French Quarter in the real world was a bit different; it was hard for him to pick a place to begin his search, as there were magical signatures coming from every direction in the French Quarter.

Kai reconsidered his options. '_The best way for me to find out anything is probably to compel the information from somebody._'

Seeing everyone else having fun, he decided to join in on the festivities. Apparently, the French Quarter has a different reason to throw a parade every other day. He'll just continue his search later.

After a while of fun, Kai decided to get back to business.

He thought it would be best to find a vampire, as a vampire should be able to give him a rundown of what's happening in the city.

So he walked into a nearby bar. According to Damon and Stefan, vampires tend to frequent bars searching for drunk people to feed from.

He scanned the bar. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then that's normally how it would seem.

He ordered a glass of bourbon. The bartender attending him was a blonde women. She has a kind and gentle atmosphere about her, but at the same time, it felt like there's a more fierce side hiding below the surface. She reminded him of one of the friends he had made while in Mystic Falls, Matt. Like her, Matt is a blonde human with a friendly air about him, but there was a more fierce side hiding below the surface, and like her, he's also a bartender.

"Camille." He called out to her after receiving his drink.

She tilted her head slightly, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Sorry, do we know each other?"

"No, I was just reading your name tag. That's quite a unique name you have there." Kai saw her sigh good-naturedly.

"People normally just call me Cami."

"You don't like your name?" Kai asked, although he understood. Twins in his family tend to have rather old names as well: Malachai, Josette, Lucas and Olivia. So, they usually prefer to go by shortened versions of their name.

"You could say that." She replied, offering a friendly smile. Although she doesn't like her given name, she kind of likes it when Klaus calls her Camille.

"I get it." He chuckled. "You're preaching to the choir. My family is all about giving their kids old names. I'm Kai, short for Malachai." He winked. "See? You're not the only one with an old first name." He beamed as he offered her a handshake.

"Nice to know that someone else shares my curse." She laughed as she shook his hand. "I haven't seen you in here before. At least I don't think I have. I'm normally very good at remembering faces."

"Yeah, I'm from out of town." He replied, before quickly drinking his glass of bourbon.

"So what brings you to the French Quarter? Can't be just the Bourbon can it?"Then refilled his glass, when he held it towards her to indicate he wanted another glass.

"Oh don't mock the bourbon, I know some people who'd kill for some bourbon." He replied jokingly, although he was thinking of Damon and Alaric when he said that.

Camille gave a small laugh at his reply.

"My reason for coming here is more or less to have a good time." He said smilingly. He wasn't lying. As dangerous as the city may be, he knows he'll have some fun.

"Then you're in the right place, New Orleans has a rich history. It's quite magical." She said as she gave him another shot of Bourbon. "On the house." She winked.

Kai narrowed his eyes for a second, before his usual grin was back.

'_Interesting._' He thought.

He suspected that her words had some sort of double meaning to them, especially when she said magical. '_Does she know about the supernatural?_'

Kai knew that Camille was human. He could distinguish if someone is supernatural or not by sensing whether they have magic or not, but also by their signatures. He had gotten a lot of practise at sensing signatures since there were so many people around. And Camille is totally human.

He imagined she might be even more like Matt Donovan than he'd thought.

For a moment, Kai considered if he should compel Camille, but since she reminds him of his friend, Kai ceased to entertain that line of thought.

After quickly drinking his glass of bourbon, Kai decided that it was time to leave. "I'll see you around Cami."

He left her a $100 tip, as he made his way out. Kai had liquidated a small fraction of the gold he had. In return, he now has a small fortune.

Camille was pensive for a moment as she found his action familiar. The last person to give her such a large tip was Klaus - and her whole life was not the same since.

"Well, I'll be here on most days." She called out to him, not sure if he heard her. He, of course, had heard her, thanks to his vampire hearing.

* * *

He had lingered around Bourbon Street for hours; he'd seen a few witches here and there, but he knows witches are immune to vampire compulsion, the same is also true for triggered werewolves. What he needed is a vampire, but, quite oddly, there weren't any vampires in sight. Kai decided to try a locator spell.

After purchasing the ingredients he needed for the spell, he checked himself into his hotel suite.

He placed a map of New Orleans on a table, then set up candles on the four corners of the map. Kai then sliced his hand with a knife. His blood spilled onto the map. As he is a vampire, his blood would act as a blueprint; so the spell could find other vampires.

"Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti." Kai chanted, multiple times. The spell would seek out and show him the area with the highest concentration of vampires. He could also use this spell to help him find witches, but Kai wants to finds vampires - so that's what the spell will find.

The fire from the candles ignited onto the map without burning it. His vampire blood was spelled into the flames. The flames turned bright blue before vanishing. The map was left almost unburnt, except for one spot on the map blackened from the flames.

Kai quickly memorised the location, before storing away the candles and the map, not wanting to give the cleaning lady a fright.

The coordinates on the map brought him to a convenience store. "Why are vampires hanging around in a dingy old store?" He wondered to himself.

Figuring that something wasn't right, Kai kept his guard up as he entered from the back entrance. The sight that greeted him wasn't what he had expected to see.

Dozens of vampire bodies littered the floor, spanning the entire backroom. Kai kneeled down beside one of the vampires. He could sense the vampire's magic still pulsating under their skin.

'_They're still alive._' He thought. '_They're all sedated though, probably with magic, whoever is doing this must have a lot of juice to keep them all unconscious._'

Activating his vampire hearing, he heard people talking at the front of the store. With a thought, Kai turned himself invisible, thanks to a Gemini cloaking spell he had mastered.

He made his way to the front of the store, unnoticed. He found two men having a chat, and by 'chat' he means interrogation. Both men were of African descent. One man was tied to a chair with ropes; he looked to be in his mid 20s, with a shaven head.

The other man looked around the same age as his captive. He had short dark hair and was dressed much more formally, he was also wielding a small blade.

Kai sensed that the man tied to the chair is a vampire. He guessed that the ropes were soaked in vervain. As for the other man, he seemed to be a witch, a powerful one. He could sense that this was the witch keeping all the vampires unconscious.

The other man wasn't quite what he appears to be though. Kai could sense the interrogator was actually possessing someone else's body.

The signature of a person's body is different to their soul, though not by much. He can sense that the signature of the body is very different to the signature of the person controlling it. So, it cannot be the person's own body, or even a relative's body; though every signature is unique, all blood relatives signatures share some similarities. The body's rightful possessor is still inside the body, but suppressed by magic and the person who has invaded his body.

"You're Klaus' ally, and I think you know something." The interrogator told his captive.

'_Interesting._' Kai mused. He'd intended to snatch a vampire to compel for information. '_It seems I won't have to, this man is doing it for me. I wish I had brought popcorn._'

"Think whatever you want, as long as you don't mind knowing that you are a chump." The man tied to chair said defiantly.

Kai smirked in amusement. '_The man tied to the chair has guts._' He thought.

The interrogator, however, wasn't amused. He softly blew a breath of magic onto his index finger and thumb. Then rubbed them together - the captive vampire seized and thrashed about violently, screaming in agony. The scream soon died out as the witch stopped the spell.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Know". The interrogator demanded, enunciating every word.

The captive vampire, clearly out of breath from all the screaming whispered quietly, "I'll tell you what I remember."

The interrogator leaned forward expectantly.

"Two centuries back, I was just a kid looking through the compound. I found a coffin." The captor frowned.

"Klaus catches me, and he says, 'That's my brother Finn. We keep him like that because he is such a bore.'" The vampire continued.

Finn, the witch and interrogator seethed at the tied up vampire. He cast the spell again, the vampire writhing in pain as his muscle constricted.

Kai knew that this was going to be a long night for this vampire.

Hours had passed by as Kai watched Finn continue to torture information out of the vampire. From what's been said, Kai had managed to deduce a number of things.

Firstly, the interrogator was actually Finn, the older brother of the Originals. He had briefly heard about him; when Stefan gave him a brief rundown on the Original family. Stefan told him that Finn had been an Original, but he had been staked with a white oak stake by Matt Donovan; killing him and his sireline. Which was how they'd found out that when an Original vampire dies, so does their sireline.

It seemed someone had brought him back; and he's possessing a witch.

Secondly, the vampire being interrogated, is Marcel, the former 'King' of the French Quarter. Kai made a note to ensure Marcel would survive.

Marcel once again drifted back into consciousness.

"I'm convinced. You know nothing." Finn told Marcel. "Whatever Klaus is keeping a secret, is so secret that he won't even share it with you. Perhaps there are other ways you can be of use to me."

The front door to the store suddenly opened. Finn was visibly surprised to see the young man that came in.

Obviously, Kai had no clue who the man that just entered was, but he could sense that the man was a witch, who was also being possessed by someone else; who, by their similar signatures, is related to Finn

"Brother." The newcomer greeted.

Kai was happy that something new was occurring. He was getting rather bored of the monotonous torturing.

"Kol, what are you doing here?" Finn asked his brother, sounding annoyed.

"I heard a rumour that you took Marcel prisoner." Kol told his brother as he picked up a knife. "And it just so happens that he belongs to me."

Kol then stabbed the knife into Marcel's hand, causing the vampire to moan in pain and glare at the younger Mikaelson in anger.

Marcel threatened to kill them both, but Finn wasn't in the mood for threats. With a flick of his wrist, Finn magically snapped Marcel's neck. He then turned his attention towards Kol.

"You have some nerve coming here. All your good grace with me was lost the moment you sided with our wretched siblings." Finn warned his brother.

Kol looked slightly worried, but put on a smile.

"You know me Finn. I side with whoever I think is going to win. And, you and Mum were acting a bit daft, weren't you? But, I heard about how you turned Dad into your own personal black magic battery pack; which is cold, but smart."

After hearing that new piece of information, Kai focused his senses a little more, so he could feel magic, and he could feel an external source of magic empowering Finn. Kai realised Finn was indeed channeling someone.

"And now, I can see which way the wind is blowing, and after the way they treat us, I will be happy to see the lot of them get what's coming to them." Kol continued.

Kai smirked, Kol had quite the silver tongue on him. Finn, however, wasn't amused. Kai sensed various degrees of malice coming from the older Mikaelson.

Finn brought his hand and clenched to make a fist, activating a pain infliction spell. Kol fell to his knees and screeched in pain.

"What was that for?" Kol bellowed, after Finn had stopped the spell.

"For being a duplicitous weasel." Finn sneered.

"I have proved myself, Finn. More than you have!" Kol staggered to his feet. "It was me who put Rebekah in another body, and while Klaus is out there looking for her, I was forging a dagger that could put him to sleep for centuries!"

'_The plot thickens._' Kai thought. He wondered if this special dagger would work on him. He made a mental note to inspect this special dagger at a later point. If it's just another kind of white oak ash dagger, then no, it won't affect him.

"I don't want to put him to sleep! I want him dead." Finn retorted angrily.

"Yes, but you'll need allies. And I've got 'em. Davina Claire, she is a Harvest girl and I have her wrapped around my finger. With her on our side, there isn't anything that can stand in our way." Kol said, he was trying to buy time to escape his brother.

"Klaus knows you trapped Rebekah. Yet he hasn't tracked you down to torture her location out of you?" Finn questioned.

"Well, I'm smart enough not to be found." Kol replied.

Finn laughed and processed the new information Kol had given him. "Elijah also knows Rebekah is missing, and yet he remains unaccounted for?"

"Despite my power, I have been unable to locate him, which means he's gone to great lengths to hide himself. And Elijah hides from no one. Unless, he is keeping something hidden." Finn explained.

Kai almost snorted in laughter at that. Contrary to what was just said, Kai had heard the Originals had spent a thousand years running from their father, Elijah included.

"Wow, Finn, you sound like Sherlock Holmes after one too many tequilas." Kol said.

"And you act a fool to dare think I wouldn't know about your little friends in the back."

Kai wasn't surprised as he heard them as soon as they entered, though he hadn't cared to sense what they are. Curious, he stretched his senses a little, the signatures indicate a werewolf and a witch.

As Kai refocused his attention on Kol and Finn, he could feel fear coming from the younger Mikaelson.

Finn stepped towards Kol, forcing the latter to retreat into the back room.

There, Kai noticed that there were dozens of vampires standing up. However, Finn just spelled them back to sleep.

Finn then berated his brother for siding with his enemies and for failing at the task their mother had given them.

Finn grabbed a hold of his brother and placed his hand onto Kol's chest. "You're now bound to this body, unable to jump to another. Over the next few days, this body will die, and I want you to contemplate what's to come. A pointless, lonely death, and the darkness to follow."

This meant nothing to Kai. Though he did commend Kol for trying to help out his friends by playing the decoy. He knows that if he were in Kol's place, he would've been willing to do the same thing for his friends.

"The clock starts now. Be sure to say your goodbyes. Go, brother. I will not miss you." Finn said, to the brother he had just sentenced to death.

Kol looked at Finn with pain and betrayal one last time before exiting the shop from the back. Kai felt a multitude of negative emotions coming from Kol. Once Kol was gone, Kai looked back towards Finn.

After another tedious hour of torture, Finn finally came to the conclusion that Marcel didn't have any information he could use against his siblings. By this time, Kai felt he is caught up on basically everything that was happening in New Orleans; well, at least in regards to the Mikaelsons.

"Good. You're awake. Now, just one more question."

"Okay. Let my guys go free, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"How selfless! But, we've already established that you don't know anything useful to me. Most of the werewolves believe that you were the last person to see Klaus' child alive. You were in possession of the baby's corpse."

Marcel glared at Finn.

"So, tell me. How exactly did the baby die?" Finn questioned.

Marcel thought about it, but he genuinely didn't know, his mind was blank.

"Yeah, you don't remember do you? You don't remember because you were compelled to forget. Why would Niklaus compel the truth away from the vampire he considers to be his adopted son? What…besides the desire to protect his own daughter?" He spoke in realisation.

All three came to the same conclusion. The baby was still alive. Marcel instantly felt guilty about unintentionally helping Finn come to this realisation.

"She's still alive, and now you and you're vampires are going to help me find her."

Shortly afterwards, Finn left in order to acquire ingredients that would enable him to find the baby, his niece, Hope Mikaelson.

He left Marcel and the other vampires at the store; they were in no state to move. Kai took this opportunity to make his move.

Kai released his cloaking spell, and went to Marcel; who was still unconscious after having his neck, once again, magically snapped by Finn.

Kai bit into his own wrist and fed Marcel his blood. Within seconds, Marcel regained consciousness.

Marcel was surprised and slightly disoriented to see a young man in front of him, a person he does not recognise. He had expected to see Finn again.

"Who are you?" Marcel asked.

"I'm here to help, I'm a vampire visiting this city." Kai said. "I just happened to come across a group of vampires getting kidnapped by a single witch. It was quite a sight."

Marcel sneered at Kai.

"Oh grouchy, but I mean no harm." Kai continued. "I'm here to free you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Marcel asked sceptically.

"You don't." Kai replied nonchalantly, "But it doesn't seem like you have any choice in that matter." He said smugly to the vampire tied to the chair.

Kai ripped the ropes off Marcel, due to his resistance, the vervain barely stung his hand. They then began moving the vampires into a truck Marcel had called and compelled for them. Not long later, Kai and Marcel brought everyone back to Marcel's loft.

They lay everyone onto the ground. They were still under Finn's spell. Marcel wanted to get Davina to check on them first before waking them up.

Marcel passed Kai a glass of bourbon. "Now tell, who are you? And why did you decided to save me and my guys?"

Kai took a sip of the bourbon, before introducing himself. "My name is Kai Parker. I became a vampire quite recently, and I'm here in your city to find someone."

"As for why I saved you, well, let's just say it was on a whim." Kai told Marcel, smiling as he offered to shake the older vampire's hand.

Marcel has lived for a long time. Of course, compared to the Originals, he's young. But with him having lived as long as he has, especially in the Crescent city of Louisiana, he has a warrior's instincts. Marcel has always been proud of his instincts; and his instincts told him he could trust the young vampire in front of him.

Marcel ultimately cracked a friendly smile and returned the handshake. "You saved me and my guys, so you're alright in my books. You are welcome in our community and if you want a tour of the city, I'm more happy to give you one."

"I might take you up on that offer Marcel."

* * *

Kai left Marcel and his still unconscious vampires. He'd told the older vampire that he'd come back later. Marcel had left to find Klaus and Davina.

Kai's next agenda was the Mikaelson baby. He wanted to make sure that Finn doesn't kill her. He should have snapped the witch's neck when he had the chance. He hadn't because Finn possessing a powerful witch, was channeling an Original, and had also been in control of a legion of vampires as well. If he had tried to snap his neck, and Finn had some kind of protection which prevented that, he wasn't sure if he could've beat a powerful witch, who was also channeling an Original vampire's magic, and a horde of vampire at the same time.

He held on to the hope that Finn wouldn't hurt his own niece, but now taking under consideration that Finn had cursed his own brother, maybe that possibility wasn't so realistic.

He doesn't consider himself a good person, but his time in the Prison World had made him appreciate the more unique things in the world. And all the time he had spent with his friends in Mystic Falls, however short that time was, made him a kinder person; he is very protective of his new family.

He was born a siphoner-witch, and is now a hybrid of a siphoner-witch and an Original vampire, Kai considers himself one of the many unique magical creations on Earth. The tribrid baby is another unique creation, someone born with the combined blood of three supernatural species. She has the potential to become someone truly incredible, and he's keen to see that potential develop. The tribrid baby is on the list of supernatural creations that he thinks should be protected, so no one is going to harm her while he's around.

But in order to protect Hope Mikaelson, he had to find her first. The problem was Finn had a few hours head start in his search for the tribrid baby. Kai figured that Klaus, and his family, had taken precautions to stop the baby from being found. He hoped that it is enough to stall Finn long enough.

His basic locator spells weren't enough to find the baby. He could perform a stronger locator spell, but all the stronger ones would destroy any spells that are cloaking the baby. He knew that she wouldn't be in New Orleans, as the people believe she is dead. While he doubts Klaus would send his baby very far, it would be too far for him to sense her signature.

He needed a conduit of some sort to forcibly establish a connection. In order to locate the baby, he needed something that would link him to the baby; preferably her parent's blood.

Kai imagined that Klaus wouldn't trust anybody with his blood, let alone a stranger. And Kai had no intentions of fighting Klaus, he imagines that could be bad for him; since he's a newbie vampire, and has far less experience fighting vampires.

So, Kai opted to find Hayley Marshall - Hope's Hybrid mother. He could try and convince her of the danger her baby was in, and get Hope's location from her; since she was likely getting updates about where here baby is, or, on the off chance she doesn't get updates, he could use Hayley's blood to cast a spell to find her baby.

Kai made his way towards the Bayou. Tyler had told him it was where the werewolves were currently residing. And from the interrogation, he learnt Hayley was basically the Queen of the Crescent wolves.

Marcel had warned him not to take a stroll into the Bayou, as it might not be good for his health. Kai wasn't concerned though; he had nothing to fear from werewolves, he's an Original; so their venom can't kill him - plus, he's resistant to it.

While training with Damon and Stefan, they'd explained that vampires could be killed by werewolf venom, though Original vampires were only weakened by it. But he had learned that he's not just highly resistant to sunlight, but also to werewolf venom and vervain; he also has a slight resistance to magic.

Esther hadn't wanted Alaric to have any weaknesses, in case her children use them to weaken him and escape, so she had made him as resistant to them as possible. Esther couldn't remove the weaknesses entirely, as they're Nature's response to the spell she had used to turn her children into Original vampires; this is why vervain, affected Alaric, and now him, even though it really shouldn't.

After all, vampires are weak to vervain since vervain had grown at the bottom of the white oak tree Esther had used to turn her children into vampires. The Enhanced Original spell didn't use white oak, but since it was a modified version of the spell which first created vampires; Nature had still given the Enhanced Original the same weakness to vervain, but with Esther adding a high resistance to it.

Nature had turned everything used in the spell against the Originals, and even turned the reason it was cast against them.

Henrik Mikaelson was killed by a werewolf; so to protect their remaining children, Esther had cast the spell to turn her children into vampires. Nature had then made it so the venom of werewolves weakens Original vampires, and kills non-Original vampires, with Hybrids being highly resistant to it since they are part werewolf.

All of Esther's changes, and additions, to the Enhanced Original spell made it far more powerful, and far greater, than the first Original spell.

Despite this, Nature hadn't given the Enhanced Original any more weaknesses, for three reasons.

The first reason being that it was the same spell that turned her children and husband. Yes she'd made changes and additions, but otherwise it was the same spell. So Nature had just given the Enhanced Original the same weaknesses the other Originals had.

The second reason is the new version of the spell was made to end the vampire race. As they're unnatural, undead, and immortal beings, ending the entire vampire species would undo what their creation had done to Nature's balance when Esther created a species that could live forever.

Why would Nature add any extra weaknesses to something that was designed to restore its balance?

The third reason is that Esther had linked the Enhanced Original's immortality to Elena's human life, a mortal life.

Why would Nature add any extra weaknesses when the Enhanced Original would only live and be immortal as long as the mortal he was linked to was still alive?

By tying the Enhanced Original's immortality to the life force of a human, Esther had made it so it didn't matter how powerful Alaric became, he'd still die when Elena did.

This meant not only had Nature not added any weaknesses, but that Esther had been able to make as many improvements, add as many additions, and add as much power as she'd wanted to - without any negative side affects.

As she had tied the Enhanced Original spell's immortality to a mortal, Esther hadn't cared how powerful she made the Enhanced Original, or how powerful the person she turned into the Enhanced Original would become; Esther thought that since she was going to bind the spell to a mortal, it didn't matter.

All this means, with the exception of white oak, Kai only has the same weaknesses as the other Originals; though Kai is resistant to them. So, like sunlight and vervain, he's highly resistant to werewolf venom, and he is even slightly resistant to magic.

Kai continued to reach a settlement of trailers inhabited by werewolves. He had used his sensory abilities to pinpoint the area in the Bayou with the most inhabitants.

The inhabitants stiffened when they noticed his arrival, no doubt already sniffing him out as a vampire. Everyone ceased what they were doing and watched him wearily.

"Hi." Kai spoke to the masses, nodding his head to try and show respect; after all, he didn't come for a fight. "I'm looking for Hayley Marshall. I believe she's engaged to your Alpha. I have important, but sensitive, information I need to tell her."

Everyone remain still and silent. He could see and hear mothers holding their children protectively. Kai rolled his eyes at their actions - it was unnecessary.

While he had once murdered his own siblings, who had been children, he hadn't wanted to hurt them, let alone to kill them - he'd just been desperate. He brought them back, but he still felt guilty for killing them in the first place. Since then, he had made a silent vow to avoid hurting children.

After a few moments of them silently glaring at him, Kai sighed, realising that the werewolves wouldn't cooperate with him because he's a vampire. Evidently, their enmity with the vampire species ran deep.

'_I know vampires and werewolves don't get along, but they can really hold a grudge._' Kai thought silently. His search was going to be more difficult then he'd first thought.

Then, a rather bulky man stepped forward from the crowd. "You best be on your way vampire." The werewolf said. "We aren't afraid of your kind."

"Is that so?" Kai replied amusingly. He'd been feeling a bit restless for a while, maybe a good warm up could get his blood running. He hadn't come for a fight, but if they want a fight, then he wasn't going to turn them down.

"If you won't let me talk to Hayley Marshall, then I'll talk to your Alpha. Bring out the top dog."

A few of the werewolves sneered at him.

"You vampires think you can just do whatever you want, but your time is over. I am going to show you why it's a fatal mistake to underestimate us." The bulky werewolf began to summon his werewolf nature. His eyes became bright yellow, before he ran towards Kai with his enhanced speed.

Kai had never fought werewolves before. In fact, this was the first time he's even seen a werewolf with an active werewolf curse. Tyler Lockwood isn't a Hybrid anymore, he's now an untriggered werewolf - which basically makes him human.

Kai easily sidestepped the werewolf. "Shall we dance?" Kai asked mockingly.

This made the werewolf even angrier, which he sensed increased the werewolf's power. Marcel had told him about the recently created moonlight rings; rings that give werewolves the ability to channel their werewolf nature at will - so they can, without a full moon, access their bite and their full werewolf strength, at will.

According to Marcel, these rings have created a shift in power between the factions, as vampires are now at a power disadvantage.

Kai continued to evade the enraged lycan by making circular motions. These circular motions were adapted from Bagua, a Chinese martial art he'd learned. His skills with Tai chi and Wing-chun, coupled with Bagua gave Kai a great foundation for evasion and parrying opposing attacks.

Eventually Kai got annoyed and started to go on the offensive. Kai is the Enhanced Original; his speed and strength are far greater than a werewolf's, even during a full moon.

Kai easily dodged and block a few more of his opponent's attacks. He then caught his opponent's wrist and gave it a hard twist, causing the werewolf to howl in pain. Using his other hand, he swiftly punched the werewolf in the shoulder. A loud crack echoed as Kai dislocated the other man's shoulder. The man screamed in pain as Kai released his arm.

His opponent tried to back hand him with his other arm, however his attack missed as Kai appeared behind him. Another punch to his other shoulder had it dislocated too, preventing the werewolf from trying any more strikes. Kai then kicked the back of his leg, forcing the man down to his knees.

The other werewolves moved to aid their defeated comrade. Kai saw this and quickly put his downed opponent into a sleeper hold, the man was kneeling defenseless with both of his shoulders dislocated. He then applied enough force to the sleeper hold to make the werewolf quickly pass out, but not enough to kill him.

"Stop right there, or I'll be forced to snap his neck." Kai said, but he was bluffing.

He wasn't going to kill anyone, doing so would make him an enemy to Hayley and then she wouldn't listen to him, or let him help her daughter.

All the other wolves stopped in their tracks. While hesitant to attack, werewolves were a predatory species; especially to vampires. Those unable to fight at full strength; those without rings, and the children, were now safely hidden.

The remaining werewolves all carry moonlight rings. Most of them have relinquished their rings in favour of the marriage unification. There were half a dozen wolves that still used them though, for protection until the wedding is underway.

The six moonlight ring using werewolves signalled each other to attack.

Kai pushed his hostage onto the ground; things were about to get messy. But he couldn't help but grin.

"Who wants to dance?"

In a split second, the six werewolves descended on him.

Within a few minutes, seven moonlight ring using werewolves were groaning in pain on the ground. Kai had defeated them all. He'd slipped through their formation, and agilely avoided all of their attacks, while breaking their joints to disable them. They're fast and strong, but they weren't that skilled; they'd mainly just charged and thrown attacks at him - it had been easy to defeat them

"You are a stubborn lot," Kai said to his fallen foes. "Know that I could've killed had I wanted to."

The werewolves then fell unconscious, overwhelmed by their injuries.

"Now, where is the Alpha?" Kai wondered to himself.

Out of nowhere a blur sped into the field and sent Kai flying backwards. Kai tilted his weight backwards while in mid-air, and landed on his feet. He noticed it was a person that had sent him flying. A women with long brown hair, and the gaze of a predator.

She sneered at him as her fangs elongated. The vampire veins darkened into her sclera - emphasizing her Hybrid eyes.

'_This is the true appearance of a werewolf-vampire hybrid_.' Kai thought.

It was truly incredible to him. He made a mental note to try and learn more about werewolves, and about werewolf-vampire hybrids.

"You must be Hayley." He said and half bowed. "That was a nice tackle, I give it a 9/10."

Hayley wasn't amused.

"You made a mistake attacking my people. I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going after the witch bastard who sent you." Hayley told him murderously.

'_Witch bastard? She thinks I work for Finn._' He thought. '_This couldn't get any worse_.'

She lunged at him. '_And I jinxed it._'

He sidestepped her, even though she was using her Hybrid speed and strength, she isn't even close to his Enhanced Original speed. But he underestimated how fast she was, so he wasn't expecting it when she quickly turned and used her leg to sweep his legs from behind, causing him to fall onto his back.

She quickly jumped onto him, and viciously went in for a back. Instinctively, he moved his arm to defend, causing her to bit into his wrist instead.

He used his left hand to shove her off of him.

While she was propelled back by his shove, she still managed to land on her feet, albeit in a feral crouch position.

Kai then quickly stood back up.

He looked towards his wrist; a large ugly bite mark now adorning the side of his right arm. The wound already started to heal, though not completely. The werewolf venom was now running its course; he's highly resistant to werewolf venom - he isn't immune to it; it would have much less affect, and the affects wouldn't last as long, but their venom would still affect him though.

Hayley smirked, at what she believed was her victory, she then used her sleeve to clean the blood off the side of her mouth.

"Looks like you're a dead man, werewolf venom kills non-Original vampires." The only known cure is the blood of the werewolf-Original vampire hybrid, Klaus.

Kai knows that as an Original, werewolf venom can't kill him. He could feel the venom weaken him though. However, his resistance means that it barely weakens him.

Like with sunlight his resistance was incredibly high, so much so, that no matter how much venom entered his body or how potent it was, it wouldn't weaken him much. And, unlike the other Original vampires, Kai wouldn't get weaker the longer the venom was in him.

"You know, I'd normally like to know a woman first before we get to the biting stage." Kai couldn't help but remark.

Kai started laughing rather ironically.

Hayley was baffled by his reaction. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, I'd never even seen a triggered werewolf before today, and in one day I've seen not only a group of werewolves in action, but also a Hybrid."

"You picked a fight with the wrong wolves. The Crescent wolves are not to be trifled with." She said confidently; she believes from their brief fight that while he is fast and strong, she's faster and stronger.

What she didn't know was that Kai had been holding back, he hadn't used anywhere near his full speed and strength.

He hadn't known how much faster or stronger a Hybrid is, compared to a werewolf using a moonlight ring; so he had only used a little more speed and strength than he had against the non-Hybrids.

If he'd used his full Enhanced Original abilities not only would he have easily outsped and overpowered her, she wouldn't have even hit him; even with him underestimating her.

"Oh no, I completely agree. You wolves have earned my respect today." Kai said as he lifted up his werewolf bitten arm. "And it's been an enlightening experience."

The child like smile never left his face.

Hayley was a little unnerved. Her opponent was very unusual. He's a vampire who has been bitten by a werewolf, whose venom kills vampires, yet he's still smiling, like he knows something she doesn't.

"I never expected a Hybrid to be so powerful, especially since you're only a new one." Kai said, before shrugging. "Then again, I'm new to this vampire thing myself."

That surprised Hayley. She had thought the man she's been fighting was a old vampire. During their fight, it was clear his speed and strength far exceed that of a new vampire. Plus, he had taken on seven moonlight rings user and had easily won.

"The magic of those moonlight rings must be quite intricate, to allow your friends to channel and control their wolf forms so easily." He looked at her curiously. "But you don't even need one of those rings to transform. It's rather fascinating."

She ignored his remarks. "Why did Finn sent you here?"

Kai ignored her question. His mind was already trying to analyse her werewolf nature.

"Werewolves' abilities are fueled by magic. The werewolf curse, while genetic, is still a curse. A very old curse, but still a curse. Which makes it magic." His grin only widened at this realisation.

Hayley was annoyed that the vampire was sidestepping her question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He put his left palm over the wound.

What he did next caused Hayley's eye to widen in shock. Kai's palm glowed red as he siphoned the magic of the werewolf venom, rendering it harmless. As soon as he was finished, the wound instantly healed; looking like he'd never even been bitten.

She took a step back in shock. This man just healed himself from a werewolf bite.

'_Was it magic?_' She thought. Thanks to her heightened sense of smell, she knew that he was definitely a vampire, yet he was practicing magic?

This went against everything she knew. In a world of Harvest girls and a tribrid baby, this was still by far one of the oddest things she has ever seen.

Kai flicked his wrist, telekinetically throwing the Hybrid into a large tree.

She got back up, to retaliate.

Before she could, Kai held his hand up, palm facing her, and cast a spell. She instantly felt like her head was going to explode. Blood began to flow out her eyes and nostrils. The pain infliction was like nothing she's ever felt before. After several moments, she screamed and lost consciousness.

* * *

Hayley regained consciousness with a loud gasped of air. She looked around; she's lying on a couch in what appeared to be a hotel room.

"I see you're awake." Kai said, as he walked in from the other room.

"Where am I? Why have you taken me?" Her eyes glowed amber as her rage increased.

She sped towards him in an attempt to beat some answers out of him, but was knocked back towards the couch by a seemingly invisible wall.

Hayley finally noticed that there was a circle of salt around her: a clear indication that there must be a barrier trapping her.

"Don't bother, that barrier is bound to my life force." Kai told her. "I don't mean you any harm. I tried telling your guard dogs the same thing, they wouldn't listen, so like rabid mutts, they tried to attack me." She growled at him.

"Hey, if you hadn't noticed, I didn't kill any of them, even though they attacked me."

Hayley relaxed a little after hearing what he had just said. He was right, all of her guys were down for the count, but otherwise, they were fine.

"I'll release you from the boundary once I've said my piece."

Hayley nodded. Agreeing to hear what the stranger had to say, she didn't have much choice anyway.

"My name is Kai. As you have seen, I'm a Heretic: a vampire-witch hybrid." Kai introduced.

Hayley's eyes widened at his confirmation. "That's not possible!"

"I'm sure they said the same about werewolf-vampire hybrids. Like how you became a Hybrid, there were also unusual circumstances that allowed me to become a Heretic."

She couldn't deny what he'd just said. Her daughter was a tribrid; a being that many could once claim to be impossible.

"I was turned a few months ago. But I wasn't turned by vampire blood." He hinted.

He decided to reveal the truth to her because he intends to protect her daughter, and he can't protect Hope properly if he's having to hide his full powers and abilities.

After a moment, Hayley's eyes widened. With the exception of her daughter, vampires are usually turned when someone dies with vampire blood in their system.

The only vampires who were turned by a spell were the Original vampires.

'_He's an Original vampire._' She thought, further shocked by this revelation.

She wanted to deny it, but it did explain why he's so strong for someone only turned a few months ago.

She was shocked as this meant that, due to his hybrid nature, he's an Original vampire that can use magic. And, honestly, the thought of someone liked that scared her.

He waited until she managed to get over her shock and fear. When she did, he continued.

"I just recently came to New Orleans. It's a beautiful city I must say, so full of life and people. Great music. Great Bars."

She growled as he got side tracked.

"Oh right sorry, I get distracted easily." He apologised sheepishly.

"When I got here, I decided to find the vampire Faction within the city. When I tracked down Marcel. I found out that a witch had captured him and his vampires. The witch's name is Vincent, but he's possessed by someone the Originals know as Finn."

That had Hayley's attention. She didn't know Marcel had been captured. She considered him an ally and a friend.

"I rescued him after the witch left, but by then Finn had already deduced that your daughter is still alive." Kai revealed.

A look of horror appeared on Hayley's face. If Hayley was worried before, she was absolutely terrified at that moment. There's a madman going after her daughter!

"Release me! I need to get to her!"

"I wanted to tell you sooner but your pack attacked me. You'll need my help to save your daughter."

Hayley considered that for a moment. She wasn't sure she could trust him, but Hope's life is on the line. His abilities would definitely be useful, as they don't have a witch on their side. The only witch who may help was Davina Claire, but she hates the Originals for their actions towards her and the people she cared about.

She nodded, acquiescing to his insistence on helping. Besides, they have the indestructible white oak stake if he proves to be untrustworthy.

"I tried locating your daughter, but she's been cloaked. Finn has no doubt hit the same road bumps that I did. I know some locator spells that would find her, but they would all break the spell cloaking her."

"Also, Finn has hours ahead of me. He could already be on his way to the baby." He said, causing Hayley to pale.

"So I thought it would be faster if I get her location from you."

He clicked his fingers, and the boundary spell dissolved. He then threw Hayley her cell phone.

She called Elijah, but he didn't answer, further increasing her dread. She then called Klaus, telling him about the danger their daughter was in. Kai could hear that Klaus was very displeased with the news. As she hung up the phone, she turned to him.

"We need to get to her now! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can save her." She said.

"But first I need to get the location from you."

"We don't have time for this, I can drive!" She insisted hurriedly, making her way to the door.

He intercepted her. "You'd never make it there in time by car! Give me her location, I can get there much quickly than a car. Trust me." His eyes reflected his sincerity.

Hayley calmed slightly. Kai telling her he can get to her daughter much more quickly reassuring her.

He placed his hands on her head. "Okay, open your mind to me."

She did a requested. Kai immediately entered her mind with his vampire telepathy. He saw glimpses of memories, he kept digging until he found what he needed. He quickly withdrew from her mind when he was finished.

"I'll bring her back safe, I promise."

Before she could ask what he was going to do, he vanished - leaving her all alone. She realised he had teleported, which explained what he meant when he'd said he could get to her daughter much more quickly.

With nothing to do, she tried to call Klaus and Elijah once again. While hoping that Kai wasn't too late to save her daughter, and that her trust in him wasn't misplaced.

* * *

Kai had used the location he got from Hayley's mind as a marker to teleport. As soon as he appeared in the plantation, he immediately used his vampire hearing. He heard signs of conflict coming from inside the house. As he walked to the front door, he wondered if anyone owns the house. That was a good way to keep uninvited vampires out.

During his time in Mystics Falls, Kai discovered that he could walk into houses owned by non-vampires; without invitation. This had come as a shock to all his friends.

Bonnie had invited all her friends over to her place. When she'd opened the door and greeted them, he had walked inside before she had verbally invited him in.

He'd noticed their shock, but he hadn't known why they had been shocked. They had explained that vampires, including Originals and Hybrids, needed to be invited into a house to enter it; unless it was owned by a vampire.

Bonnie had hypothesised that it was maybe due to him being alive when he activated the spell that turned him into an Original vampire.

When Esther had used the spell to turn her children into Original vampires, and when she had used a modified version to turn Alaric, she had cast the spell on the blood they had drank to turn them - this is why vampires need to drink human blood to complete their transition.

This meant that the magic in both versions of Esther's spell, activated when the person the spell was cast on died; which is why people are turned into vampires when they die with vampire blood in their system, the spell merges with their blood. It is also why they were killed after they drank the spelled blood - dying was necessary in order to activate Esther's Immortality spell.

When someone enters transition, their body has already been turned into a vampire, evidenced by how they will have some of a vampire's power while in transition, transition is more about stabilizing the vampirism. Since human blood was used in the spell to create vampires, human blood must be used to stabilize the vampirism.

A vampire in transition is essentially partially still human though, this is why someone in transition isn't dead, or alive. If someone doesn't complete their transition, their vampirism becomes unstable and falls apart, causing them to die; instead of turning back into the species they were before: human, witch, werewolf, despite having a fully healed body.

Transition is basically about whether the person will live as a full vampire, or die as a partially human one.

This is why, even though Alaric was turned into the Enhanced Original vampire, he still would have died, like he had intended, if he hadn't completed the transition.

Alaric's Enhanced Original vampirism had already been activated when it was stripped away. So, when Kai had repaired the spell, it was already activate - thus removing the need to die to activate it.

It was activated vampirism, which didn't require dying, that attached itself to, and turned, Kai - a living being.

As a result, the spell turned him into a living vampire, instead of an undead vampire.

Making him the first vampire in history, besides Silas and Amara, to be alive.

Kai had thought he had died when the Immortality spell hit him, but Bonnie theorised that since the spell had already been activated when it turned Alaric, it wouldn't have needed to kill him to turn him.

So, as a living being, Kai could enter premises without invitation.

He could also own homes, and, unlike undead vampires, they would act like a normal person owning them; all invitation rules vampires follow apply to buildings owned by Kai. Though he currently has no plans to own any buildings.

Kai could clearly hear the confrontation occurring inside the house.

Finn's magical onslaught was overwhelming Elijah. After all, Finn was using a powerful witch's magic, and is also channeling the magic of Mikael, an Original vampire.

Kai let out a breath of relief. He couldn't sense the baby in the house. This meant it was either too late, or she wasn't home. He realised that it was the latter, when he heard the conversation inside the house, Hope hasn't arrived yet; so Finn has yet to harm her.

Kai didn't want to reveal himself to everyone just yet.

So he decided to help from outside the house. He placed his palms onto the walls, his eyes then shone with power.

The house slightly vibrated with magic for a moment as the boundary spell went up around it, trapping everyone inside the house. Finn would've no doubt realised the disturbance.

Kai then began to manipulate the air inside the house. He slowly willed the oxygen out of the house and began replacing it with hydrogen from outside.

Finn noticed that something was wrong.

He started feeling dizzy and hard of concentration as the level of oxygen decreases. Elijah too, was also weakening from the low levels of oxygen.

Kai concentrated most of the hydrogen so it was surrounding the Mikaelson brothers.

Once the house was mostly full of hydrogen gas, Kai stood back. He then lazily raised his left hand, and a bolt of electricity shot out of his fingers and into the house through the front door.

The reaction was instantaneous: the electricity ignited the hydrogen in the house. The resulting explosion engulfed the entire household. He wasn't worried about Elijah, the Original was probably only temporally knocked out from the explosion.

As the flames died down, Kai could only sense a single magic signature coming from the now destroyed house, Elijah's signature. He siphoned away the boundary spell he had placed around the house, redirecting the magic into his ring.

Elijah would regenerate soon. Kai wondered if Elijah would be willing to mentor him if he found out that knew Kai had blown him up. His friends told him Elijah would be the best of the Originals to teach him; he is, apparently, much more patient than his siblings and he, like Kai, is an Original vampire who knows martial arts.

With that done, Kai had to find the baby and make sure she is safe. The cloaking spell on Hope could only ward her from being found by spells. As the only tribrid baby, she should have a distinctive magical pulse, which Kai should be able to sense once he's in range.

Everyone had a completely unique signature, but, like blood relatives, every species had a few small parts of their signature that are similar. These slight differences are different for each species, which is how Kai could distinguish not only if someone is supernatural or not, but also what type of being they were.

Due to his time in Mystic Falls, Kai is now familiar with the signatures of werewolves, witches, and vampires. Hope is a tribrid of all three, so her signature should be similar to all three species, or at least have elements of all three species.

Kai expanded his senses, he sensed a magical signature a mile out from the house; it must be the baby's; as, like he suspected, it held similarities to all three species.

He ran towards it, and within minutes he saw that the magic he was sensing was originating from a black four-wheel drive car.

The car was parked at the side of the road. He then cloaked himself and approached the vehicle. He noticed a familiar blond woman in the driver's seat. Camille. It would seem his suspicion was correct, she's a lot like Matt, a blond bartender, who's human, but is involved with the supernatural.

Kai focused his attention to the child in the back seat. The child seems a bit tired, likely from her outing with the blond baby-sitter/therapist/bartender, but other than that, Kai concluded that the baby seemed fine.

What was interesting was that the baby was staring right at him, even though he was still cloaked.

It was only a basic cloaking spell, and he hadn't put much power into it, but Finn hadn't noticed him at all during his interrogation of Marcel; which had gone on for hours. Yet Hope, a baby, could see right through it.

'_She has a lot of potential._' He thought amazed.

He smiled at the child and put a finger to his lips, to indicate her to be silent. Hope gurgled back happily, not at all silent.

Camille was wondering why Hope seemed so happy all of a sudden. To her, it seemed the baby was just looking out of the window, and found amusement from the scenery.

Camille was still reeling from her experience moments earlier. She'd been driving Hope back to the safe house and was only a short distance away when her car had stopped.

Which was fortunate; as not long after, the house had exploded. If the car hadn't shut down when it did, she might have been caught in the explosion. She thought she may be crazy for thinking it, but she had a feeling that Hope had something to do with her car shutting down.

He could sense Elijah's signature moving towards their location. Kai decided that it was time for him to return to New Orleans now that the baby was in safe hands.

* * *

Hayley had decided to wait for Kai to return. Klaus and Elijah weren't answering their phones. All she could do is wait. She hated this, hated not knowing if everyone is safe. And most of all, she hated feeling helpless when someone she cares about is in danger.

She hoped that Elijah would be able to hold Finn off long enough for Camille to take her daughter to safety. She hoped with Kai's help, they would be able to at least stop, or preferably kill, Finn. She decided to wait at the hotel for him to return; she had no other way of contacting him.

As she waited her phone rang. She saw that it Elijah who was calling, she picked up immediately. "Elijah! Is she safe?"

"Yes, we're taking her back to New Orleans." His answer was succinct, but his words were enough. She felt tremendous relief wash over her.

"What happened to Finn, is he dead?" She asked.

"…" Elijah paused. "For now, though I can't be sure he didn't jump into another body. We'll talk more at the compound; we should be back in a few hours. I'll see you then."

With that, Elijah hung up.

Hayley stared at her phone for a moment. She let the events of the whole day wash over her. It was surreal to say the least.

She decided that she no longer needed to stay. She was about to make her leave when Kai teleported back into the room. His sudden reappearance startled her.

Kai had teleported back to his hotel room. He was surprised to find Hayley still there. He'd thought she would have left after he went to rescue her daughter.

"Oh, you're still here?"

"Yes, I've just heard, my daughter is safe." She said, before sincerely expressing her gratitude. "Thank you. You will always have a friend with the wolves."

Kai nodded and smiled. "It was nothing. All I did was speed up the process."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I couldn't get into the house, since I wasn't invited in." He lied. "So I helped in the only way I could."

He lied to her because now that Hope was okay, he didn't want to reveal anything else to draw her attention. Which would happen if he tells her he's a vampire that invitation rules don't apply to. She had already been wary of him when he revealed himself as an Original Heretic. He might tell her, eventually.

"And?"

"Ikindofblewupthehouse." He said quickly and rather quietly.

Her Hybrid hearing picked up what he said perfectly, but she wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "Sorry, could you repeat that, I thought I heard you said you bl-" Before she could finish, he cut her off.

"Yeah, I kind of blew up the house." He said wary, waiting for her to explode at him.

Kai might not fear anyone, but he would be stupid not to be wary of an angry mother, especially an angry Hybrid mother.

"…" She walked up to him, positioning herself so she look him in the eye. "YOU BLEW UP THE HOUSE?!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS?" She ranted. She started pacing around the room. Throwing her hands in the air incredulously. He let her finish her tirade.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOPE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!"

"As you heard, Hope is safe. I checked she wasn't inside before I did it." He assuaged her. A little irritated, as if he's stupid enough to let the baby he was protecting get hurt by his own actions. He shook it off quickly, she doesn't know him, and she was worried about her daughter's safety.

His expression then changed to playful.

"Please, I'm not some idiot." He joked. "You should return to your family."

After calming from her outburst, Hayley agreed that she should leave; Jackson would be looking for her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you just now." Hayley said, realising she just yelled at the man who had helped her daughter.

Kai shrugged - waving off her apology. "Don't sweat it."

However Kai's tone went more serious. "But I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone about my presence in the city, at least not yet, or about what I am, unless it is necessary. I just arrived in New Orleans - I'm not looking for any trouble."

Kai was only half lying. After being put away for nearly 2 decades, any kind of trouble is extremely enticing to him. He knows he's a trouble magnet. And New Orleans has a fair share of its own troubles.

The reason for secrecy was he wanted to become more familiar with the dynamics of the city before becoming more involved. He initially planned to lay low, however the baby's endangerment forced his hands. The other reason for secrecy is that Kai wants as few people as possible to know who, and what, he is, and the things he can do.

Kai is an Original vampire-witch hybrid; which would bring attention and trouble, moreso if it becomes known that he doesn't require invitation to enter a house.

Original vampires attract attention and trouble, often simply because of what they are. An Original vampire that is also a witch would bring even more attention, and trouble. A vampire-witch hybrid is believed to be completely impossible, and vampires are not supposed to be able to enter a house without invitation.

This was the reason he wanted as few people as possible to know who he is, as they might try and use those he cares about in order to get to him, or to manipulate him.

If it wasn't for the danger to those he cares about, Kai wouldn't really care about how much trouble came his way. Well, until it became more of a nuisance than it was fun.

"I have to tell my fiancé." Hayley said. A requirement for her marriage ceremony with Jackson - there shall be no secrets between husband and wife.

"Okay, you can tell him, as long as you make him swear not to tell anyone."

"Okay." Hayley nodded. She wanted to show her gratitude. "If you ever need anything, you are now friends to the Crescent werewolves of New Orleans."

Kai was honestly surprised by her offer. He had saved the baby because she is unique, and therefore intriguing. Although he had to admit, the tribrid baby was very cute, but he only learned that after saving her from danger.

"Okay. I won't say no to that." Kai said. "Then, as friends, if you ever need my help, feel free to call." Kai said, offering her his hand. She shook it - sealing their impromptu pact.

As she made for the door, almost as an afterthought she called out. "My wedding is in two days. Please come."

Kai grinned his most charming smile. "As you wish. Who am I to deny the bride her wish?" He asked rhetorically.

After Hayley left, Kai sealed the door. He dropped onto the bed, the weariness of the long day catching up to him. In less than twenty-four hours, he has thwarted a witch's scheme, and gained the friendship of the vampire Faction and werewolf pack.

'_Not bad for a first day._' Kai reflected, before falling asleep. Even immortal beings need to rest.

* * *

Kai arrived at Marcel's loft around noon. He noticed that all of his vampires were just doing their own thing around the place. It appears whatever spell Finn had used on them had been lifted. All of Marcel's vampires noticed him walk through, but none of them tried to stop him; as they believed if he is a threat, Marcel could handle it.

As he made his way to Marcel, Kai saw him talking with a male and female vampire. They both looked young, in their early twenties, though that's irrelevant as vampires don't physically age, so they could be a lot older than they look.

Marcel noticed him and signalled him to join them.

"Josh, Gia, I would like to introduce you to Kai. I met him recently, but he's already proven himself to be reliable in tight situations. Like you two, he's a new vampire."

Both Josh and Gia were confused and surprised to hear Marcel give such praise to someone he hadn't known long.

Josh, being the oldest vampire around, after Marcel of course, was only confused as he didn't recognise the vampire. "Did you turn him Marcel?"

"No I didn't. Kai here came from out of town." He told his two lieutenants. Though he couldn't help but wonder, which sireline Kai belonged to. But Marcel concluded that it wasn't important.

He then turned to Kai. "I have some business to attend too, please make yourself at home. These two…" He gestured to Josh and Gia. "…Will show you around."

With that said, Marcel left to deal with his business.

Kai turned to the other two vampires and grinned at them. "Well, now that Marcel ditched us, I'm Kai." He held out his hand to them.

Gia and Josh took turns to shake his hand and introduce themselves. Gia and Josh told him the status quo in the city, and how vampires were expected to behave.

Apparently, they are only allowed to feed on tourists; as agreed upon by the Human Faction and Marcel. Kai nodded.

As they were conversing, Kai could hear the tell tail sounds of fighting out in the front yard of Marcel's loft. He looked out the window and saw two vampires fighting.

"What are they doing?" Kai asked Josh.

It was Gia who answered.

"Sparring. They're just venting their frustration. They have too much testosterone in my opinion. Being taken down by a single witch wasn't good on their ego."

Kai looked excited. "Maybe I could join in."

"She said they are sparring, but they can get a little rough at times. If it weren't for Marcel's rules about killing vampires, I think we would have had fatalities by now." Josh said with a grimace, as he remembered the few times the spars went too far.

If Kai didn't look excited before, he might as well be jumping on the spot right then. He wanted to fight.

Gia looked at his expression and sighed. "Yes, you can join them, but no fatalities."

Kai just grinned at her. If only she knew.

* * *

When Marcel returned to his loft, he saw most of his vampires panting on the ground; trying to catch their breaths, some were unconscious, others were sitting and drinking from blood-bags; trying to regain their strength

At first, he was worried that there may have been an attack while he was out, but he quickly felt that wasn't the case. '_What the hell is going on?_'

Marcel then turned his attention towards what all his other vampires were focusing on.

It sounded like a fight. Then he saw it. Kai was fighting against three of his vampires. It seemed to be a competition, as there were some of his vampires cheering from the sidelines. He was surprised that some of his vampires were actually cheering for Kai.

He chose to quietly observe the fight.

Kai dodged a punch from one vampire and parried a second's, before delivering a kick that sent a third vampire crashing into the first. He then manoeuvred so he was behind the second vampire's back, and performed a chokehold on the vampire. And then, with a little force, he snapped the second vampire's neck.

The two remaining vampire got back up and tried to retaliate, but he quickly dodged both of their attacks, elbowed one in the side of the head knocking him back, he then flipped the other vampire onto the ground, just after the vampire hit the ground, Kai used his left hand to jab the fallen vampire on his neck, snapping it.

The last vampire had recovered and threw a punch. Kai deftly caught his fist, pulled him in close, and executed a palm thrust to the vampire's head, snapping his neck as well. With that finish, the remaining audience applauded thunderously.

Gia was impressed; she'd watched Kai's fights from the very start. He seemed well versed in martial arts, as his forms were polished, and all of his attacks were very precise and methodical.

At the same time, she thought his fighting style was quite aggressive, as Kai seemed to charge right in without hesitation or fear. Because of this, at the start of his fights, he'd received a number of hits, but what amazed her about him, was how he'd bounce back and continue fighting, quickly adapting to his opponent's fighting style.

Gia believed Kai was also picking up techniques and moves as he fought, as she'd seen him using fighting moves that had been used against him earlier, sometimes only moments before. To her, his fighting ability was nothing short of amazing. The only other vampire she can think of with an affinity for martial arts is Elijah, but with Kai it is different; Elijah may use them to fight, but Kai also learns as he fights, he is constantly adapting, constantly learning, and constantly increasing his skill.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard someone clapping from behind her. It was Marcel.

"Great fight!" Marcel appraised. "I don't think I've ever seen such a young vampire fight like that."

"It was nothing, I had some martial arts training prior to my transition as a vampire." Kai said sheepishly, as his adrenaline started dying down.

Despite appearances, Kai had actually been using his original fighting style, so he hadn't used any vampire abilities in any of the fights. The constant training before becoming a vampire gave him enough strength to snap a vampire's neck.

Normal human strength couldn't do this; but with all his training - Kai had been at peek human strength; though even with this, his full human strength was only enough to snap the neck of young vampires; as they aren't as endurant. And Marcel's vampires are very young, not much older than Kai.

Damon and Stefan spent enough time training him to fight vampires that he could beat them both without his vampire abilities, since they were both turned nearly thirty years after Marcel he didn't need to use his abilities when fighting Marcel's vampires - as they are all much younger than Stefan and Damon.

Marcel nodded and asked Kai to follow him back to his loft. "You told me yesterday that you were looking for someone. I know just about everything that goes on in this city. Just say the word and I can facilitate your search." Marcel offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already found who I'm looking for, though I was hoping for an official introduction tomorrow." Kai told the older vampire.

Marcel raised an eyebrow. "Who were you looking for?" He asked.

Kai stared at Marcel for a moment, quietly deciding whether to be blunt with Marcel about his intentions in the Crescent city. So far, he'd found no reason to tell someone about his purpose here. At the same time, while making allies left and right, he hasn't found any reason to hide his reasons for being here either.

Kai sighed before replacing it with his usual grin.

"Well Marcel, you have showed me great hospitality today, and your guys have showed me a great time. I see no harm in telling you who I was looking for."

Marcel waited for him expectedly.

"I came here to find the Originals."

Marcel was immediately alert and suspicious. "What business do you have with the Mikaelsons?"

Kai immediately sensed the wave of emotions rolling off of Marcel and quickly tried to dissolve his friend's fears. "Don't worry Marcel, I have no quarrels with your sire or his family."

Marcel visibly calmed at his assurance, though only slightly.

"My business with them is that I seek out their help."

Once again, Marcel was intrigued.

"More specifically I'm seeking out Elijah's help - I want to become his student."

Marcel was baffled. He hadn't expected that. Marcel knows that over the years, Elijah has taken on many disciples to impart his wisdom. Marcel, himself, was once a student of Elijah's. He also knows that Elijah never does anything without a reason.

"You want Elijah Mikaelson to teach you? In what?"

Kai sighed. It would seem he had to reveal more to Marcel than he thought. "I want him help me reach my full potential as a vampire."

"As nice as that sounds, I doubt Elijah would take you on as a student for that reason alone, trust me, I've known the guy long enough." Marcel considered it for a moment, Elijah seemed to take Gia as a student easily enough.

"If you want a mentor, I'm more than happy to help you out."

"I appreciate the offer Marcel, but what I want to learn and acquire, I believe only the Original vampires can teach me. I would prefer Elijah to teach me, as I heard he is the least temperamental of them, but if need be, I can work with either Rebekah or Klaus."

Marcel shook his head. "Why are you so fixated on the Originals? Trust me when I tell you, death follows that family. It won't end well for you, getting mixed up with them."

Kai grinned at his friend. "Don't fret Marcel, I do not fear death. And the reason I need to seek out an Original is simple."

"And why is that?"

"Because due to a series of miraculous circumstances, I became like them."

"…What do you mean?" Marcel queried, not quite certain what the younger vampire was trying to say.

Kai gave his usual grin. "When I said I've become just like them, I meant it, I'm an Original."

* * *

**A/N: Don't expect regular updates, each chapter takes me a while, and I have been busy lately - and will continue to be busy for a while.**

**Each time I re-write a chapter of baringan's fic, I have to go through it, deciding what to keep, what to change, fixing spelling mistakes (like when baringan twice wrote Marvel instead of Marcel), then I have to go back over it to make sure it's all to my liking.**

**Now for a couple of things I want to clarify. **

**I put the information about transition to explain why someone in transition still has a vampire's abilities (though not as strong as a proper vampire), to also say why I think someone in transition isn't alive or dead, and to explain why I think someone who doesn't completes the transition dies.**

**After all, the magic of vampirism heals the wounds the person had when they died - so why would they die again if their body is healed? **

**In this, it's because they are mostly vampires (with some of their species elements left); so when a person doesn't complete transition, their new body falls apart. To those who can become hybrids, completing the transition merges their two sides.**


	4. Chapter 3

The Tales Of The Mighty Siphoner

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Originals. They belong to CW, Julie Plec. I don't own anything else used or referenced either, they belong to the real owners.

**A/N: **A reviewer asked what is the point of making an story almost identical to the original story with only minor tweeks.

I think the original story is one of the best stories I have read on this site, a total re-write could ruin it, there are just some **small** things **I** want to change.

Some things were not explained in the original version so I will be adding **my own** explanations; the readers and the original writer baringan may not like what I add, change or my reasons, and that is your **opinion**; I like what I add and my reasons.

Because there are multiple things I want to add they will be a **LOT** of extra text.

In the original story the writer sometimes says Kai is 'truly immortal'.

Silas and Amara were both 'truly immortal' but they weren't as their immortality could be removed.

For my story I will use what I think the _**real **_meaning of truly immortal is - someone who can never **ever** die no matter what.

As a side affect it means that it's **completely impossible **to remove his immortality. Even time travel or reality altering cannot remove true immortality.

To me, being able to remove someone's immortality means there is a way to kill them. So they were never truly immortal.

I will put this top A/N in each chapter, so if someone in the story mentions something that can kill Kai, it is just what the character thinks; not a fact.

The original version was written by baringan on this site. Link on Profile.

**If you see the word hybrid written as 'Hybrid' in the middle of a sentence; then I mean werewolf-vampire hybrid. **

**So, don't be surprised when I switch between them, or when I use them both.**

**Sometimes I will use werewolf-vampire hybrid and sometimes I will use Hybrid.**

**I know that Heretics are the ones who were put in the 1903 Prison World, but since hybrid can refer to any kind of hybrid; I will be using the terms Heretic and vampire-witch interchangeably.**

**Sometimes I'll call him a vampire-witch hybrid, sometimes I'll call him a Heretic. So, don't be surprised when I switch between them, or when I use them both.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Marcel processed what Kai had just revealed to him. Then to Kai's bewilderment, Marcel burst out with laughter.

After a few moments, he looked at Kai and, still laughing, asked. "An Original? You?"

"Oi, yes! Me!" Kai replied, a bit annoyed. At this point, Marcel was still chuckling.

"Sorry if I can't take your story seriously. There used to be 6 Original vampires, and I have met every single one of them. There are no other Originals." Marcel finished.

Kai walked towards the drinks stand, and poured himself a glass of bourbon. He took a quick sip. "I understand your scepticism, my claim is difficult to believe; but it is the truth."

Marcel sat on his couch beside the table, still facing the younger vampire. "It's not that I don't believe you, but I can't take such a claim seriously without proof. So, if you are an Original, what proof do you have?"

After calming down from his laughter, he'd thought about it seriously. After thinking it over, Marcel believed that there may be some merit to Kai's claim.

The younger vampire does seem to be rather strong and fast for someone turned only a few months ago. Marcel tried to keep an open mind. In the supernatural world, what is believed to be impossible is often possible.

However, the idea of another Original running around was unsettling, especially one that hadn't been a vampire long; as it meant there isn't much known about him.

Though if Kai is an Original, then Marcel has to believe that Kai has been intentionally holding back his powers; the powers he's shown so far aren't even close to that of the Original vampires Marcel has met, even the weakest of the Originals.

"You want proof?" Kai asked, setting down his glass.

Marcel nodded in answer. "Yes, Esther turned all of the Originals. But you want me to believe that you are an Original without an explanation or proof."

Kai nodded his head in reply. Marcel was right, without an explanation or proof, most people wouldn't believe such a claim, most people weren't even aware that Esther had turned someone else into an Original vampire.

Apart from Kai, the only people who knew Alaric had been turned into an Original by Esther, were the Mikaelsons and his friends in Mystic Falls; as they'd all been a part of that situation, or, like Kai, had been told about it. But none of them would mention it to other people, since it would attract attention from people wanting to know how it was done.

Alaric had only been an Enhanced Original for a short period of time, so no one else knew about the spell that had been used to turn Alaric, so it wasn't Marcel's fault he didn't know about the seventh Original, the Enhanced Original.

The only person who knew everything about the Enhanced Original spell was Esther, Alaric knew some; like how he it was adapted so whoever the spell turned would be highly resistant to sunlight, vervain, and werewolf venom, and slightly resistant to magic.

But Kai remembers what Alaric told him - how Esther had added something that took her almost a thousand years to perfect, but Alaric didn't have any idea what it was.

So it wouldn't surprise Kai if there were other changes or addition to the enhanced version of the Original spell.

One such change was how she had amplified the way the spell boosted the mind itself.

The version that she used to turn her children, gave them almost perfect memories; this explained how they rarely, if ever, forget things. Multiple times something would happen that involved someone, or something, they had encountered centuries ago; and they recall the events as if they had happened days before, this was something that all vampires seem to possess.

With the Enhanced Original spell, Esther had boosted this much further.

She had seen everything her children had done while trapped on the Other Side; she saw them often outsmart others, and knew that with her only creating a single Enhanced Original; they would need to be smarter, learn quicker, and think faster, or else they, her children, would find a way to survive - which was not what she'd wanted.

So she had made some tweaks to the part of the spell that enhanced the mind, she had added how they would learn, and think, at a faster rate, and even have their own intelligence enhanced. A second change amplifies so that the spell also enhanced these elements in the same way it enhances the body.

Basically, this part of the spell, adds mental speed and intelligence to the mind of the person it was cast on, and then amplifies that mind.

Like the way it enhanced the body, when used on someone whose mind works at a faster speed than most people, or processes information faster than most people, or on someone who is already very intelligent; the affects are even greater than the affects it would have on someone who possessed none of these things.

This was one of the reasons why she'd chosen Alaric, he'd been a hunter and a teacher; so he was already very intelligent, especially on magical matters, like hunting vampires. She knew that he'd be able to use his increased mental abilities to kill her children, the Original vampires; and through their sirelines, end the vampire race. It was why she'd cultivated his darker side, the intelligence he had was amplified, added to his new hatred towards all vampires, had made Alaric the ideal candidate.

But it was now bonded to Kai's soul.

So like Alaric before him, Kai can learn and understand things at a faster rate, think at a faster rate, and think at a level beyond anyone in the planet's history.

Alaric and Kai were chronologically about the same age, but Alaric had spent years hunting vampires, and hadn't practiced ways to enhance his mind; but Kai had, before, during, and after his imprisonment, spent decades learning things and training his mind. This along with his natural intelligence meant his intelligence had been even greater than Alaric's, even before turning. This meant the spell had amplified his mind even more than it had Alaric's.

As Kai had fed magic into the spell, all elements of the spell were enhanced; including the part of the spell that amplified the mind itself. This was also amplified by the magic he'd already siphoned from the boundary. This combined with his superior mind meant that the difference between them was even greater than it would have been otherwise.

All this meant Kai could come up with all sorts of ideas, and ways to execute these ideas, that no one else would ever be able to think of, let alone understand.

"My vampirism was created by Esther Mikaelson herself. A witch can confirm that I'm an Original. Or you can just call one of your vampires up here and I'll compel them; as Originals can compel non-Original vampires, that is all the proof you need." Kai said.

He didn't mention the reason the spell was made as the other Originals could just bleed Marcel of the vervain, and then compel the information from him.

Alaric had been turned into an Enhanced Original to kill them, so he doubts they would respond well knowing he had been turned by the same spell, especially if they learned that it had been made much more powerful by all the magic he had pumped into the spell, and about how it had been modified.

Marcel stood up and went to the window. He gave a loud whistle, immediately after one of his men vamp-sped up to the loft. Marcel then addressed him. "Tom, are you still on vervain?"

Tom replied negatively by shaking his head. Marcel then nodded for Kai to go ahead with his demonstration. Tom was clearly confused, before he could ask any questions, Kai was already in front of him.

The speed Kai had moved at surprised Marcel - it was definitely Original level speed.

Kai reached inside his jacket and pulled out a pocketknife; he then looked Tom in the eyes before activating his compulsion. "Take this blade, and plunge it into your thigh."

Tom grabbed the knife and stabbed himself in the leg. Tom cried out in pain, as blood started gushing from his thigh. He grit his teeth as he pulled the blade out. The wound quickly healed, looking like it had never happened.

"Thank you for that demonstration, Tom." Kai took back the blade, pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped away the blood with it.

"Why did I do that? Did you just compel me to stab myself?" Tom accused, confused and enraged. Kai could feel anger rising from the vampire.

Kai quickly moved to look Tom in the eye. "You will forget what just happened in this room. You are no longer needed up here, you may go back to you whatever you were doing before Marcel called you up here." He compelled.

Tom left the same way he came in.

'_This changes everything._' Marcel realised. The Mikaelsons were no longer the only Originals in the world. But there was something Marcel had to ask.

"Why did you reveal this to me? You could've kept your status as an Original a secret." Marcel eyed Kai suspiciously.

"I took a calculated risk in revealing this secret. But I believe that building some trust between us may be beneficial to the both of us in the long run. But if things had gone south, I would have just compelled you to forget." Kai reasoned, bluntly.

'_And if I ever need to, for any reason, I will._' Kai thought. He'd do almost anything to protect those he cares about.

Marcel was surprised by Kai's bluntness and reasoning. Marcel was glad that he's still on vervain, which protects against vampire compulsion.

What Marcel didn't know was that, unlike other vampires, vervain can't defend against Kai's compulsion. Kai had only discovered that particular abnormality earlier.

While training him, Stefan and Damon had explained about all of a vampires abilities,so he knew what he should, and shouldn't, be able to do. But since then he'd already displayed some abilities that were different to any other vampire, including Originals, and not including his witch abilities.

Bonnie had already explained her theory, about how and why he's a living vampire, to Kai. This seemed to be confirmed by his ability to enter houses uninvited, as vampires can't enter houses without invitation. Needing an invitation was Nature's attempt to protect living people, a vampire's main food source, from the undead vampires.

According to Bonnie's theory, that since the Enhanced Original spell cast on Alaric had been activated when Esther killed him, it didn't need to be activated to turn him; as the spell had been stripped from Alaric while active.

She theorized that this meant that the spell was still active when Kai had repaired it, so the spell had only needed someone to attach itself to - it didn't need to kill him.

As the spell had it attached itself to a living being it meant that Kai had entered and completed his transition, as a living being.

So unlike all other vampires, who are classified as undead, Kai is a living vampire.

The only other vampires in history not to be undead, were the Immortals: Silas and Amara.

There was no weapon that could kill Immortals. But even Immortals could die; though it would have taken an enormous amount of magic.

Immortals, unlike regular vampires, aren't undead - so the invitation rules didn't apply to Immortals. In fact, the invitation rules treats them the same as other living beings.

Qetsiyah had created the world's first true Immortality spell - immortality not bound to anything, or anyone.

As a friend of one of Qetsiyah's descendants, Esther had access to some of the theory and mechanics behind Qetsiyah's Immortality spell - which she'd based her own on, but not all of it.

So when Esther had made her own version of Qetsiyah's Immortality spell, she had needed to make modifications to fill in the blanks.

These modifications are responsible for some of the differences between vampires like the Mikaelsons, and Immortals like Silas and Amara.

Since she'd only had access to some of the spell mechanics, the part of Esther's spell that gave the Originals their psychic abilities was just a watered down version of the part of Qetsiyah's spell that gave Immortal's their psychic abilities.

While Original vampires could compel humans and vampires through eye contact, an Immortal could compel crowds of people at a time. Immortal's psychic abilities were so powerful they could even affect witches, even powerful witches like Qetsiyah - the very witch who created the spell that created the Immortals.

Kai recently discovered that he has inherited some of the Immortal's psychic abilities.

Kai had heard from Caroline that Silas was able to use his psychic abilities on her even when she was on vervain.

Earlier, Kai had done the same thing when he got carried away with the fights and told Josh to fight him, and in his enthusiasm, accidentally compelled him, only learning later that Josh, like Caroline, had been on vervain.

Kai theorised that these changes must have happened when Alaric's vampirism had been stripped by the anti-magic boundary. He believed the spell resonated with the anti-magic boundary. The Enhanced Original spell had been designed by Esther, but its core, its framework, was based on Qetsiyah's Immortality spell; Traveler magic.

The anti-magic boundary was created by hundreds of Traveler witches.

The boundary spell had been fueled by the blood of doppelgängers. Doppelgängers were echoes of the Immortals; their blood contained the blueprints of the first true Immortality spell - Qetsiyah's Immortality spell. The magic of doppelgänger blood originates from Traveler magic as well, since doppelgängers were Nature's response to what had been done - Traveler magic being used to create the Immortals.

Kai believed that during resonance, the boundary spell's Traveler magic had reacted to Esther's version of the Immortality spell. The doppelgänger blood then acted as a map to modify what it deemed was wrong with it - the immortality, and the psychic abilities.

The doppelgänger blood in conjunction with Traveler magic was what had modified Esther's Enhanced Original spell so much.

These effects had occurred just because the spell had been exposed to the magic of the boundary; so when he had fed all the magic directly into the spell, it caused the abilities and powers of an Immortal to be amplified; causing them to surpass their usual limits.

Kai believed that the Enhanced Original spell had been continually unraveled and remade, until the strongest union of the two spells had been constructed.

The modifications mean that Kai can not die. Ever.

However, his vampiric nature means that all of his powers and abilities will continue to grow stronger - including his mental powers and abilities.

His accidental use of his powers had Kai thinking even more about his psychic powers, and how they work.

Kai theorised that the mutations to Esther's spell gave him the power of an Enhanced Original, with the immortality and psychic abilities of the Immortals, but all enhanced by all the extra magic he had fed into the spell.

Which would explain why he was able to enter Hayley's mind so easily, and why he can compel people even while they're on vervain. Kai heard that Silas had been able to read minds from a distance, cast powerful illusions and compel hoards of people at once.

So far, Kai has yet to demonstrate any of these awesome psychic abilities. He believed he might never develop them. Perhaps there was a limit to how much Esther's Enhanced Original spell had been modified. Or maybe not, Silas had 2000 years to develop his powers, after all. It could be that these powers were developed over a long time. He has all the time in the world.

Though Kai had heard that it may have only taken Silas so long to develop them since his powers developed even more as he drank blood. Silas had been entombed for all those years; he'd only had small blood sacrifices that he had been able to manipulate people into giving him with his powers.

If this was the case, then Kai could develop them at a far faster rate; since he isn't limited to small blood sacrifices, and has already drank plenty of blood.

There were some things though that Kai has yet to discover.

Because of all the added magic from the Traveler's anti-magic barrier all of his abilities and powers were enhanced in many different ways. His psychic abilities are different to other beings, including Originals, and though he didn't know it yet, even Immortals.

His mind, which had been enhanced by years of training, was now completely immune to any and all forms of mental manipulation, magical or otherwise.

But unlike others, Kai's abilities and powers can grow through more than just time.

As a living being, his physical strength can grow through training. Since his physical powers and abilities are a part of his vampire nature; his mental abilities and powers, which are also a part of his vampire nature, could also grow through training.

So all his powers and abilities grow stronger through time, but could also grow with training.

However, due to them originating from his vampiric nature, Kai will not lose strength if he doesn't spend any time training; this also means all the increases he gains through training, or otherwise, will be permanent increases. This applies to his mental powers and abilities as well.

He could also use his powers in a much more subtle way, vampire compulsion works by taking control of a mind; which is why ordinary humans don't know when they are being compelled.

Kai can compel people without them knowing about it. Kai could choose whether he wants to do this, or not; if he wanted someone to know they're being compelled, they would; even humans, who normally wouldn't know.

As Kai hadn't know this yet, when he accidentally compelled Josh; he did it without Josh even knowing that he had been compelled.

Though Kai had realised what he'd done when Josh hadn't even mentioned it; after all, when vampires are compelled they retain enough of their minds to know they're being compelled, though they couldn't do anything about it. Josh is aware that Originals are the only vampires that can compel vampires, yet he had not confronted him about it, or even mentioned it; which Josh would've done, as he would've known straight away that Kai is an Original.

After realising that his psychic powers were different, he'd tried to mentally reach out to the minds of others; he realised that, as well as being able to compel, he can also read, and even enter, minds. And no one even knew he'd been in their minds. Not long after realising he could do this, Kai realised he had accidentally compelled Josh, and when Josh showed no indication of realising Kai had compelled him, he had used his ability to read minds to check Josh's mind; which confirmed to Kai that Josh didn't know he's an Original, or that Kai had compelled him.

He was doing the same thing while talking to Marcel; to make sure he won't reveal anything Kai tells him.

"So Marcel, have I made a believer out of you?" Kai quipped, enjoying the stunned expression on Marcel's face.

Marcel immediately composed himself.

"Yes you have. I'm convinced." Marcel relented.

Marcel poured himself a drink, he really needed one. "The Mikaelsons won't take kindly to the appearance of a new, unknown, Original. Klaus is even suspicious of his own allies, he'd have no trouble painting you as a threat. Or eliminating you to sate his paranoia."

"I am not worried about Klaus or his family. I'm not here to take over, or to fight him. I plan on setting up roots in New Orleans, Marcel. Which means, I'll have to make peace with living in a city with the other Originals." Kai said, as he casually fiddled with his Daylight ring.

"Klaus will kill you." Marcel warned darkly.

"Oh, please, I can't kill him anymore than he can kill me. The perks of being an Original, Marcel." Kai lifted his glass up, as if to toast.

"Klaus has possession of the indestructible white oak stake, the only weapon that can kill an Original." Marcel revealed, but he could tell by Kai's expression that the young Original wasn't surprised by this.

"Yes, I heard that it is currently in Klaus' possession. That weapon can't harm me. I was created differently to the other Originals. It's possible there's a weapon that can end me, but it is not that stake." Kai explained.

"I plan on gaining possession of that stake anyway." He added casually.

Marcel became alarmed at Kai's last statement.

Sensing his shift in emotion, Kai quickly explained. "Don't worry Marcel, I don't plan to take it to kill anyone. I want to make sure it can't be used, I have a safe place I can keep it that no one will ever be able to find, except for me of course."

"If you don't want to use it, then why do you want it?" Marcel asked, still slightly suspicious.

"I have some friends, whose lives, like yours, are linked to the lives of the Originals. By keeping the stake safe, I am keeping my friends safe." Kai explained seriously.

Marcel was a little surprised by the seriousness in Kai's voice. In the short amount of time knowing him, Kai had been nothing but cheerful and carefree. However, hearing that the younger vampire had such a noble motive gave Marcel some comfort.

"You said you wanted Elijah to teach you. Why?" Marcel questioned, bringing him back to the topic that started these revelations.

"Well, I heard from my friends that Elijah is the most moral of the Mikaelsons, though from what I have heard that isn't really saying much. I'm still getting used to my vampire abilities. I was also told that Elijah, like me, is an Original that practices martial arts. I figured that Elijah would be the best person to teach me how to use my vampire abilities to their fullest."

Marcel sighed, remembering his lessons with Elijah as a child. He had thought of him as an uncle of sorts. Elijah had started educating him in a life of sophistication, a life that a young former slave could only dream of having. Marcel had been disappointed when Elijah handed care of him to Klaus. In time, Marcel had realised Elijah's motives for doing what he did, however the realisation did not make the past any less bitter.

"Let me be frank with you. I have lived with the Mikaelsons for a long time. I've seen their abilities more times than I care to remember. I even underestimated their abilities once or twice. Even though their indestructibility sets them apart from other vampires, their other abilities, except their compulsion, are not really that much different from a regular vampire's. Their real power lies in their minds. I have seen them beat their enemies by outsmarting them. Any vampire, with a few centuries experience, could teach you how to use your powers as well as any Original could."

"Then, what do you suggest?" Kai asked, after a moment of thought.

"Experience will come with time. It's not something you can force." Marcel sagely advised.

Kai let out a sigh. His seemingly discontented face slowly shifted into a grin. Marcel was right after all. Kai had a lot of time; there was no need for any haste. "I suppose you're right."

Marcel poured himself and Kai another drink. "I take it, you want me to keep the fact that you're an Original a secret?"

Kai picked up the drink. "Yeah. The Mikaelsons have made many enemies over the centuries. They've all got targets on their heads. When the news of another Original spreads, I think the same enemies will come after me."

Kai smirked. "Don't get me wrong, If they want a fight, then I'll welcome a fight. I am not looking to make enemies, but if someone wants to make me an enemy, I will show them a lesson in slaughter. For now, I will enjoy my peace while I still have it."

Kai placed his glass onto the table, he then turned towards Marcel. "Let's talk business then."

"Business?" Marcel queried.

"Yes, business." Kai repeated. "As an Original, I will live for a long time. I will need to set up places to stay all over the world, especially as I like traveling. The first place I'm going to set up in, is New Orleans; I've only been here for a short time, but I really like the ambiance in this city: the people, the culture, and the magic."

Marcel could understand that, the Crescent city definitely has its charms.

"I want to own a house here, a place I can call home and attend any business I have in New Orleans in relative peace, whenever I choose to stay in New Orleans, that is. I'm going to do the same with other places I have visited, and places I will visit in the future, but New Orleans will be the first. Now, I have a vested interest of the well-being of this city. I know that in a city with potential enemies everywhere, I'm going to require allies." Kai explained.

'_Since I'm going to live for a long time, I'll need to plant some seeds in the world I live in._' Kai thought.

"You have lived in New Orleans for a long time Marcel, you have experience and resources I might find useful. In return for your assistance, I offer my help whenever you may need it, within reason, of course. My status as an Original will be kept quiet until I believe it's time to reveal it myself; or if it becomes necessary to reveal it. You already know the benefits of having an Original on your side. I know you are already friends with a family of Original vampires, but you know what they say: you shouldn't put all your eggs in one basket."

"This partnership will benefit both of us." Kai said, summing up his proposal.

Marcel considered the alliance, weighing the pros and the cons.

'_It's true; I can't always rely on the Originals. When push comes to shove, Elijah and Rebekah always side with their family. Always and forever._' Marcel thought, bitterly.

"Your offer is very enticing, but I need to consider the bigger picture. How does your presence affect the city? The balance between the Factions is fragile enough with only the Mikaelsons living here. Even if we keep the fact that you are an Original a secret, I know our actions would cause ripples, ripples that will be noticed." Marcel stressed.

Kai smirked at Marcel's foreboding. "You're talking about the witches, aren't you?"

Marcel nodded. "The nine covens are some of the strongest covens in the world. And they do not like vampires, especially Originals. I'm not even sure you could hide your secret from them."

Kai shrugged. "I've already befriended the Crescent wolves, how hard could it be to win over a coven of disgruntled vampire-hating witches?" Kai said rhetorically.

"You still haven't told me how you managed to get yourself an invitation to the wedding?" Marcel asked, he was actually quite curious.

Kai waved him off. "It's a long story, you can ask the bride herself. As for the witches, I am familiar with the politics of witches. You wouldn't have known this, but before I became a vampire, I was a witch. I'll make more than just ripples, the waves I'll make will reshape this city for the better." Kai said, with determination.

Once more, Marcel was intrigued by the conviction he heard from the young Original.

"One of my goals in reshaping this city is for the factions to reconcile. To do that, the vampires and witches are going to have to settle their differences and make peace."

"Easier said than done. Elijah tried the same thing not too long ago and it blew up in his face." Marcel countered.

"Then it's good that I am not Elijah. Whether you want to admit it or not, a vampire community needs the cooperation of witches in order to thrive. I noticed all your people are wearing Daylight rings, which, as you know, needs a witch to spell. That means the size of your community depends on the graces the witches give you."

Marcel was still sceptical, due to his history with the covens. "How do you intend to bridge the gap between the vampire community and the witch covens?"

Kai considered what to tell Marcel next. He could sense that Marcel was almost convinced; he only needed one more push. Kai didn't want to reveal his other secret to Marcel, but decided that since he'd revealed it to Hayley, he should probably extend the same courtesy to Marcel, since he is the leader of the vampire Faction.

"Hayley is already helping vampires and werewolves to coexist more peacefully. How? She'is a hybrid, so she has a foothold in each world. What I tell you next stays between you, me, and Hayley, who I have already told. This information must be kept more of a secret than my status as an Original." Kai looked at Marcel seriously, trying to convey the magnitude of this secret.

'_A bigger secret than you being an Original?_' Marcel thought intrigued.

"You have my word. I'm not one to tattle." Marcel said.

After observing Marcel for a moment, Kai nodded

"Don't blink." Kai instructed. Kai focused some magic into his hand, then held out his hand and flicked his fingers towards the lamp sitting on the table by Marcel's couch.

Marcel did as told. He watched as Kai held out his hand and flicked his fingers. Then the impossible happened, at least in Marcel's eyes. The bulb inside of the lamp, which was turned off, began to light up. The luminosity steadily increased, so much so that the light was starting to hurt his eyes. POP! The bulb had shattered into shards, as there was too much energy in the bulb.

Marcel was stupefied. His expression was more or less reminiscent of a gaping fish.

'_Did he just use magic?_' Marcel was astonished. '_Impossible!_' Marcel wanted to speak, but he couldn't find his voice.

'_I'll never get tired of seeing that expression._' Kai thought with a large grin on his face, he enjoyed shocking people.

"I hadn't planned on revealing this until much later. Like Hayley, I am a hybrid. I am a Heretic, a witch-vampire hybrid. I am in a much better position than any other vampire to bridge the animosity between witches and vampires."

Marcel started to laugh. "Things are going to get pretty interesting with you here. I'm just glad we're allies." Marcel raised his glass to toast.

Kai reciprocated in kind, raising his glass, gently bumping it to Marcel's glass.

"To a better New Orleans." Marcel toasted.

"To a better New Orleans." Kai repeated.

The two then spent more time discussing their alliance.

* * *

The morning finally came. It was the day of the wedding. Kai paid the cab driver, then got out of the vehicle. The air was frosty, as expected of a typical winter morning. He tightened the scarf around his neck.

As he breathed out, vapor could be seen coming from him. He inspected the estate ahead of him, this was his destination. It was a beautiful property: a large two story manor surrounded by a sea of green grass. It was somewhat similar to his old family home when growing up, though this property was more stylised, in the typical New Orleans design.

As Kai made his way deeper into the estate, a man who was dressed quite formally, the butler, approached him.

"Excuse me, this is private property, if you have no business here, I advise you to leave, immediately." The man said in regal fashion.

"Thank you, I'm here to see Madam LaRue." Kai informed smilingly. He purposefully let the dark vampire veins flowed into his eyes, to show the man that he's a vampire.

The man maintained his stoic expression. "Please wait out here for a moment."

The butler, Gregory, then left to inform his mistress of her unexpected visitor.

He returned 5 minutes later. "Please follow me."

Kai followed the man around the front of the house, and into the backyard. There, sat underneath a large parasol sipping tea at a table, was Josephine - the Regent of the nine covens of New Orleans. There were two maids, one on either side of her. The sound of classical music filled the air, the music played by a large vinyl player, 3 feet from the Regent. She had her eyes closed, as she hummed to the melody.

"Excuse me Madam, your guest is here." Gregory told his mistress.

Josephine, interrupted from her humming, stopped, opened her eyes, and turned her attention towards Gregory and Kai.

"Thank you Gregory." The Regent nodded. Gregory bowed and then retreated back to attend to his business, leaving Kai standing alone to face Josephine.

In his mind, he pitied the vampire that would have to face the indomitable presence of Josephine LaRue. The Regent was not only powerful and set in her ways, but she was also not a friend to vampires.

Kai found the scrutinising gaze of the Regent to be amusing. If he hadn't experienced the life he had, he might have been unsettled by her gaze; but, due to the life he has lived, he fears no one, even those more powerful than him. Kai finds anything meant to intimidate, or unnerve him amusing. And with the way she is looking at him, that had been her intention.

Despite her gaze, he detected no malice detected from her. Though Kai's empathy told him she was, for some reason, a little unsettled herself.

Kai took a moment to prepare mentally, he didn't want to say something to offend her. Though he's not afraid of her, he knows it wouldn't be wise to become her enemy, she is the Regent of the nine witch covens of New Orleans after all; if you were an enemy to her, you were an enemy to all nine covens.

Taking a breath, Kai stepped forward to address the Regent.

"Madam LaRue, you may be wondering why I am seeking an audience with you. You may not know who I am, other than the fact that I am a vampire, but I know who you are, and your current position on vampires."

"Mr?" Josephine asked.

"Parker. Kai Parker." Kai said. He nodded to her respectfully.

"Mr Parker. It's true I don't know who you are, but you're presence in this city has not gone unnoticed."

That got Kai's attention, he was momentarily surprised, but after a moment of thought he realised. "You must be referring to the witch spirits." His tone was slightly curious.

Thanks to his incredible sensing ability Kai had sensed the magic of the dead witches. He knew about Ancestral wells and Ancestral magic, but he didn't know any specific details about the one in New Orleans, like when it was created, who created it, or why it was created.

There are only a few other Ancestral wells in the world, due to the complexity of their magic. Which is also why most people haven't even heard of them. Ancestral wells are usually limited to a small section of the cities or towns they are located in, but in New Orleans Kai sensed the dead witches magic everywhere. Kai knows that Ancestral wells are mainly used as a power source, but not about any other uses.

Josephine smiled politely, hiding her surprise; though Kai sensed it anyway. "I've been Regent of the witches in the city for a long time Mr Parker. Being Regent means I am in contact with the Ancestors. Their counsel helps me better govern, protect, and help the nine covens." She explained, hearing his curiosity.

It seemed, to her, that he possesses some knowledge of Ancestral wells, and possibly even their magic, but not much else.

Josephine waved Kai over and beckoned him to take a seat on the other side of the table, underneath the large parasol. As Kai sat down, she continued to explain.

"For a long time, the Ancestors have been peaceful spirits. But ever since the Originals returned to the city, the spirits have been restless, and even vengeful. Our witch Elders have been killed, and our Harvest girls slaughtered. As more time passes, I can feel the Ancestral spirits growing darker."

Kai nodded. That sounds like an ominous problem, yet he couldn't understand how it was his problem. Raising a questioning brow. "With all due respect Madam LaRue, I don't understand what your Ancestors have to do with me."

Josephine calmly stared at him. "A few day ago, the Ancestors sensed a new powerful presence in the city, you. They're not sure what you are, are you an Original? Are you a witch? The spirits are very confused about you Mr Parker. The Ancestral spirits fear you, they've advised me to be wary and to treat you carefully. If they hadn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Well at least her Ancestors warning explained why she seemed a little unsettled by him, despite the fact that she was powerful and had only just met him.

Kai laughed. "Your Ancestors flatter me. For a bunch of dead witches, they're rather impressive. It seems that the cat is out of the bag."

Kai snapped his fingers. The two women attending on Josephine collapsed to the ground, under his sleeping spell.

Kai stood up "I'm both an Original vampire, and a witch." He gave a mock-bow to the Regent. "Original Heretic, at your service."

Josephine looked down at her two sleeping maids. Sensing that they are unhurt, she returned her gaze to the young man in front of her. "Why is it you wish to see me?"

"I'm glad you asked." Kai affirmed. "Formally, I am here to pay my respects to the ruling Regent of the nine-covens of New Orleans."

"Duly noted."

"On another matter." Kai continued quickly, but slightly hesitantly. "I am also here to seek friendship. After all, we are both witches."

"And what would this friendship entail?" Josephine drawled, her eyes briefly moving to her slumbering maids, before returning to young man in front of her.

"Just goodwill is enough. And make no mistake, I am not here seeking friendship with your Ancestors. I don't make friends idly; especially not with shadowy figures I cannot see. It is your friendship I am after." Kai clarified kindly.

Kai walked closer to the Regent, before crouching in front of her. "May I see your hands?"

Josephine LaRue was a powerful woman, arguably, the most influential woman in the Crescent city. She was not one to be fearful, even to those that may be more powerful than her, and especially not to vampires. But, the Ancestors pleaded with her to tread carefully concerning Mr Parker.

Reluctantly, she raised arms and presented her hands. Her fingers were curled in a disfigured fist - a punishment inflicted on her during her youth.

Kai looked at her hands with interest. He inspected her hands gently "Surely vampire blood could've healed your injuries."

"My infliction is a constant reminder left by my mother; it was caused by magic, a thing as meager as vampire blood couldn't heal me." Josephine smiled sadly, bitterness in her voice.

"Biases like those are what is tearing this city apart." He warned sagely.

Kai took her hands in his own. His eyes glowed slightly as he used his magic.

A bright light shone from his palms. Josephine felt warmth spread from her fingertips, extending up the length of her arm. She shut her eyes, closing them from the blinding light.

As the light died down, Josephine felt a long forgotten sensation from her fingers. All of her fingers were separated and no longer curled. She could move them, freely. The numb feeling she'd felt from her hands was replaced by the feeling of frosty winter air.

Josephine marveled at her hands, speechless at what she'd thought was impossible. As Kai stood back up, she experimentally manoeuvred her fingers - and found them to be as dexterous as they were in her youth, no trace of the deformity remained; he had healed her.

While Kai wouldn't call himself a healer, he had dabbled in magical, and some basic non-magical, healing. Thousands of years ago, witches were primarily guardians and healers. Even though Kai couldn't heal major diseases or ailments, he was good at healing physical injuries, almost as well as vampire blood, and he could even heal minor diseases and ailments. He'd decided to learn some basic non-magical healing methods to help with anything resistant to magical healing, or to help when he didn't have enough magic to heal something.

His limited, magical medical knowledge, included curse healing and soul healing. Some ancient witches had a nasty habit of cursing people, so some witches had to specialise in curse removal, curse breaking and counter-cursing. The curse used on her hands, while malicious by modern standards, was harmless when compared with the curses of old.

Josephine LaRue gave the young Original a newfound look of gratitude and respect. Gratitude for healing her, and respect for the rather impressive display of magic.

"Mr Parker, I have always found alliances with vampires to be tenuous at best. They are twisted versions of their former selves. I have always found them to be traitorous and manipulative. Our alliances always end in death." The Regent said softly.

She paused for a moment, looking at him thoughtfully.

"However, you came here seeking friendship and I find your candor to be refreshing, as a token of our friendship, I would like to play you song; would you care to listen?"

"I'm not really into classical." Kai admitted, but he shrugged anyway. "But sure, why not? Besides, I don't want to offend a friend."

"And by the way, my friends just call me Kai." He stated, giving her a smile.

"As you wish, but only if you call me Josephine. I get the idea that you're not one for formality."

Kai laughed. "Was it that obvious? Thank goodness, even though I'm a witch, I find witch-politics to be very boring."

Josephine removed a violin from a case leaning against the base of the vinyl player. She took the tone arm off of the disc, and the music stopped. After removing her violin from its case, she used her now healed fingers to caress the smooth wooden surface, as if she was allowing two old friends to reunite.

When Josephine started playing, Kai had expected classical, but to his surprise, Jazz tuned through the air. Kai wouldn't have pegged Josephine LaRue as a fan of Jazz.

Kai shook his head, with a grin; New Orleans was filled with strange characters. Kai ended up spending the entire morning in the presence of the Regent.

The two maids woke up during that time. They were surprised to see their lady playing a violin - both of them thought that they were still dreaming.

* * *

By the Kai arrived, the Mikaelson Compound was already packed with people. Klaus had insisted on using his family home as the venue for the wedding ceremony.

Kai could sense that almost all of the guests were supernatural creatures, the majority of them being werewolves.

In the courtyard, Kai saw a large stone crucible. His interest was piqued when he saw a couple of newly arrived werewolves walk by, remove their Moonlight rings, and drop them into the crucible.

Kai moved to get a closer look and, to his delight, the stone bowl was full with dozens of Moonlight rings. He swiftly picked up some of them, pocketing them before anyone could notice. He thought that it would be such a waste, to simply throw away all these magical rings; he wanted to study them, and their magic.

He then made his way into the compound, there were many unfamiliar faces; most of which were Crescent wolves.

"Kai!" A familiar voice called out.

He turned towards the voice. It was Josh, and he wasn't alone. Accompany Josh, was a werewolf and a witch. He recognised their signatures, they were the people he'd sensed while Finn was talking to Kol.

Kai smiled at Josh and his friends, happy to at least recognise somebody.

"Hey, you're early, or I guess I'm late." Kai realised sheepishly.

He then waved towards Josh's friends. "Pardon my rudeness," He held out his left hand to shake theirs. "I'm Kai, I don't think we've met."

The young lady smiled radiantly. "I'm Davina. It's nice to meet you too."

'_She has a beautiful smile._' Kai observed; though he was not drawn to her, he could understand how some people might be.

The young witch had an air of innocence about her, but at the same time, there was also an aura of fierceness and strength that couldn't be ignored.

Aidan, who was on the other side of Josh stepped forward to introduce himself. "I'm Aiden - Josh's boyfriend." He said in a friendly manner.

Kai did a double take. He glanced at Josh and then back at Aiden. "You two are together?"

He quickly analysed Aiden. "You're a werewolf." Kai added with an unreadable expression.

Aiden tensed, unconsciously taking Josh's hand into his own. Josh, meanwhile, was beginning to think Kai might be homophobic, or anti-werewolf, or both.

Kai then gave both Josh and Aiden a big friendly smile, surprising the couple.

"A gay vampire and werewolf relationship - if anybody gives you trouble for it, let me know, I'll set them straight." Josh relaxed his hand into Aiden's and smiled, letting out the breath he was unknowingly holding.

Davina also smiled, seeing that Josh was happy. Davina, too, was a little intrigued by Kai. She had thought he was going to cause problem for Josh and Aiden, but it seems she had nothing to worry about.

Kai then realised how his earlier words may have sounded. "Sorry if you thought I was against your relationship. It's just that there is still a lot of homophobia around and since becoming a vampire a few months ago, I've heard how vampires and werewolves seem to hate each other. So, a homosexual werewolf-vampire relationship surprised me."

"It's alright, most people tend to be surprised by our relationship." Aiden said. What he said was true, there was still a lot of homophobia, even in the supernatural world. They hadn't heard a lot of homophobic comments, but they had heard a couple of them.

"Besides, you are right. Vampires and werewolves do tend to hate each other." Josh said, forgivingly. It wasn't the first time someone had been surprised by a gay werewolf-vampire relationship, and he doubted it would be the last.

Kai nodded in thanks. He then scanned around, but couldn't see the two people he was expecting to see.

"Where's Marcel?" Kai asked Josh.

"He'll be here soon, he's going with Gia." Josh replied.

Kai nodded. "How about Hayley?"

"I'm not sure, probably upstairs putting on her wedding dress." Josh said shrugging.

"How do you know Marcel?" Davina couldn't help but voice her curiosity.

Aiden was wondering the same thing about Hayley. They were surprised that he knew both Marcel and Hayley. While all the supernatural people in New Orleans know about Marcel Gerard and Hayley Marshall, there was only a short list of people knew both of them personally.

"I only met Marcel recently. Helped him with a witch problem. Been buddies ever since." He told the younger witch.

Davina was a little annoyed. The response Kai gave her barely sated her query. She looked to Josh, raising her eyebrow questioningly, silently asking him to elaborate.

Josh added. "You remember when Finn had captured me and everybody else?" He nodded towards Kai. "This guy single-handedly rescued everyone."

Aidan and Davina looked at Kai in a different light. Together, they were barely able to rescue Josh, but Kai had rescued a few dozen vampires from Finn's grasp - by himself.

Kai smiled at Josh's praise. "It was nothing. I was in the neighbourhood. And besides, you didn't need me to rescue you at all."

Josh chuckled at Kai's attempt at modesty. "Well, I'm lucky to have these two," He gestured to his boyfriend and Davina "they saved me."

"Well,"Kai began, as he addressed Aiden and Davina. "it was nice to meet you both. And I hope to catch up with you guys later, but right now I have a bride to find."

He then held up the bag in his right hand, Josh, Aiden, and Davina nodded, realising it was a wedding gift for Hayley.

As Kai left for the stairs, Aiden looked toward his boyfriend. "Well, your friend was pleasant, who is he?"

"He just told you."

"But who is he? At first, I thought he was one of Marcel's vampires, but it sounds like he was already a vampire when he met Marcel." Davina said, before Aiden could.

Josh laughed. "Yeah, he's new to New Orleans, but he was turned a few months before he came to New Orleans. But do not let his goofiness fool you, he is a monster when it comes to fighting." Josh said, rubbing his shoulder, remembering his very short fight with Kai.

When Josh noticed the inquisitive look on Aiden's face, he explained.

"We were all sparring outside Marcel's loft, and he defeated all of us. I still can't believe he's a new vampire. He must've been a martial artist before he turned."

Aiden blinked, before his expression turned into a smirk. "Really? I wish I'd been there to see you guys get your butt kicked by a baby vampire."

"Me too." Davina said, with amusement in her voice.

"Haha." Josh rolled his eyes, and then said to Aiden in a challenging tone "I'd like to see you try and beat him in a fight."

Davina briefly thought about what a mysterious character Kai was, before her thoughts then strayed to wonder where her boyfriend, Kol, was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayley had just changed into the beautiful white flowing wedding dress that Rebekah had lent to her. It was majestic. Hayley has never considered herself a girly girl, but at that moment, she felt like a princess, or rather - a Queen.

Hayley thought herself lucky to soon be married to a man who was truly devoted to her. Jackson will be her King. But part of her still yearns for another.

She cleared her mind, before it started to wonder into dangerous territory. She couldn't have doubts now, this marriage was to strengthen and liberate her pack.

Elijah gave her his blessings. He had absolved her of any guilt.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock. She turned to see Kai standing outside the door frame of the room.

Hayley brightened at seeing the saviour of her daughter. "You made it."

She inspected him in a tux. "You cleaned up nicely." She remarked with a smirk.

True to her promise, she hadn't mentioned Kai's involvement to either Klaus or Elijah. But she had informed Jackson; the ceremony demanded they didn't have any secrets from each other.

Kai walked forward. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. I guess congratulations are in order. I have something for you." She then noticed the bag Kai was carrying, inside was a wedding gift - the reason why he was almost late.

Kai removed a rectangular box from the plastic bag. "Here you go." Dropping the box into Hayley's hands, and stuffing the bag in his pocket.

Hayley raised her eyebrow. "Thanks." She looked at the box. "What is it?" Kai nodded his head towards it, indicating her to open it and discover the contents for herself.

Hayley opened the box. Inside, she saw a long elongated object, covered in a leather cloth. Hayley gently unwrapped the cloth, unsure how fragile the object inside might be.

'_Is this a bone?_' Hayley thought. After taking a closer look, she realised that it wasn't just any ordinary bone. It looked like the skeletal remains of a wolf's hand, completed with claws.

"You got me bones." She stated. Then added. " This better not be a dog joke."

"I wouldn't dare, I'm hurt you'd even think I would do that." Kai said with mocked indignation.

"These bones are the legacy of ancient werewolves." Kai revealed.

"Apparently, this came from the remains of a powerful Alpha from long ago. Witches preserved his powers by calcifying the remains. Scripture says that it allows an Alpha to activate or deactivate the werewolf gene of members within their pack."

Hayley looked at the bones with slight reverence. She looked back up at Kai and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you."

"How do you use it?"

Kai shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not a werewolf, let alone - an Alpha."

Hayley sighed, but smiled a moment later. She put the fossilised item back into its cloth and then put it on a table. "I guess I'll find out how to use it when the time comes."

Hayley stepped forward and embraced him in a hug. "I love the gift. Jackson and I will use it to help our pack."

Kai returned the hug with one arm. Then he separated. "Where's Hope?"

"She's somewhere with Jackson's grandmother." Hayley said.

Kai noticed that Hayley was rather fidgety, he then sensed how nervous she is.

"Nervous?" Kai asked teasingly.

"A bit." Hayley admitted.

He snickered.

"So it seems even the mighty werewolf Queen gets nervous." Kai said, with a grin.

He put his hands on the bride's shoulders reassuringly and stared at her face-to-face. Her emerald colour eyes conveyed her moment of vulnerability and self-doubt.

"Being nervous is good. It's your body telling you that something important is about to happen. Throughout your life you'll remember these moments. You could even say that these moments of nervousness, then happiness, are the bookmarks of your life."

"Thank you, I needed that." Hayley smiled, before adding. "You know, you're wiser than you look. It's not just all goofiness in there I see."

"Hey!" Kai said with mock fury. Pretending to be upset, he huffed and walked towards the door, before leaving; Kai turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry, you look absolutely stunning, the groom won't know what hit him." He finished with a wink.

Hayley blushed, thinking about Jackson's reaction…and Elijah's.

Kai, seeing her reaction, laughed - before moving back downstairs to join the party.

* * *

Kai took his seat next to Marcel and Gia, just before the unification ceremony began.

"Jackson, you may now kiss your bride." Mary happily told her grandson.

The groom and bride inched closer until their lips met; the contact quickly bloomed into a heated kiss. As quick as it started, the unification ceremony had concluded.

Kai felt the magic of every Crescent wolf in the yard flare up brightly for a moment.

To a sensor as sensitive as Kai, the experience was nothing short of intense. From his perspective, it was like fireworks of magic erupting around him, it was magnificent to behold.

The intense flare of magic soon died down, yet Kai sensed that the energy levels of the werewolves were now pulsating at a higher frequency than before, now their energy felt stronger.

Kai looked around the room and noticed that the irises of the werewolves had flashed amber for a few moments.

He knew, for the wolves, this unification signified their freedom, not only from Finn's control, but also from being bound to the moon.

'_Interesting._' Kai marveled. Everyone broke off into smaller groups, hugging and kissing.

Many were talking happily amongst themselves, cheerfully discussing the prospects of what their new abilities will mean for their pack.

'_Werewolves have more unique traits than I realised._' He thought interested, Kai had always liked to learn about things, especially anything magical.

At the same time, Marcel was considering how this development will affect the balance of power between the Factions.

Kai walked up to Hayley. "Congratulations, Mrs Kenner!"

"Kai, this is Jackson." She said, pulling her new husband to her side.

Kai patted Jackson on the shoulder. "I've heard a lot of admiral things about you." Kai praised.

"You two have a long night ahead of you, we will catch up when things aren't so..." He looked around."...hectic." He finished with a smile.

Jackson nodded, before Aiden came up to him and hugged him. Congratulating his life-long friend on his marriage.

Kai slid into the background as their rather rowdy friends carried off Hayley and Jackson to attend their wedding parade.

Kai sensed a familiar presence beside him, also observing the scene. "Elijah, I presume." He said, turning ever so slightly to acknowledge the ancient vampire.

Elijah was taken out of his musings when the young vampire had addressed him. Elijah never considered himself an elitist, but due to his stature, most vampires don't usually initiate idle chit-chat with him, especially one of Marcel's vampires.

At least that's what Elijah had assumed he is, since he'd seen him sat near Marcel and Gia. So, he assumed the young man is one of Marcel's baby vampires, in other words, disposable cannon fodder.

"Pardon me, I don't believed we've been introduced." Elijah inclined ever so politely.

He offered his hand out for a shake.

Kai shook the older vampires hand. He made sure his grip was firm. "Kai Parker. You have a lovely home." He introduced, and then casually adds a compliment.

"Thank you, are you a friend of Marcel's?" Elijah asked, but then settled his gaze onto the hand he was shaking. Before Kai could respond, Elijah added curiously. "Quite the peculiar daylight ring you have there." He dropped the hand, returning his hand to his pocket.

Kai chuckled, knowing the jig was already up. "You're really are as shrewd a man as they say. Colour me impressed."

"You are too kind." Elijah said, a small amused smile graced his feature, then asked.

"How are Ms Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers?"

"To answer your first question, yes, I am a friend of Marcel and Hayley." He said, surprising Elijah, he had not know that the young man was a friend of Hayley's.

"Damon, Elena, and Stefan are all doing well, I'm sure. Knowing them though, they're probably causing some form of trouble." Kai added in good humour.

Elijah chuckled at the sentiment. "Of that, I have no doubt."

Elijah took a moment to gaze up the balcony, staring at his younger brother, Klaus.

Kai briefly followed Elijah's line of sight and spotted the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid. "It was nice meeting you, but you'll have to excuse me, I must attend to my brother, before he does something rash. At a better time, I would like to hear about your relation to our mutual friends from Mystic falls. But for now, I bid you adieu."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, I'll be around."

After Elijah left to find Klaus, Kai turned back towards the party, or rather what's left of the reception. Marcel was already gone. So were Josh, Davina and Aiden. They had probably followed the parade.

Kai saw no other reason for him to stay, so he decided to return to his hotel room.

* * *

Kai had spent the next few days visiting and keeping Josephine LaRue company. She seems to enjoy his presence. He didn't mind, she's like an odd mix of Bonnie Bennett and his grandmother. Sometimes, she'd even ask for his input on how to solve a particular issue, or how to solve a particular dispute between the covens.

One afternoon, Kai and Josephine were having tea inside, discussing some issues. One particular issue was Finn Mikaelson. The Tremé coven has been requesting the help of the Regent to free Vincent Griffith from Finn's control.

Kai had believed that particular problem had died along with the burning house, thanks to his sensitivity towards magic and his ability to sense signatures, he knew Finn hadn't survived the explosion - which meant that Finn had somehow come back to life.

Kai was not pleased, as this meant that Hope is still in danger.

Josephine had asked for his help, as she said had that someone with Kai's abilities would be ideal for finding Finn, exorcising him from Vincent Griffith's body, and bringing him back home.

"I'll see what I can do." Kai said, agreeing to Josephine's request for help.

He hadn't done it earlier as it wasn't any of his business, it may have seemed cruel, but even though Kai didn't consider himself to be an evil person; he didn't think of himself as a good person either. Kai had no connection to Vincent Griffith - so Kai hadn't had any reason to help him; but since he had been asked by a friend of his to help - he'd help.

Amidst further discussion, Josephine's butler came in to inform her of some unexpected guests.

"Madam, an Elijah Mikaelson is here to see you." He said politely.

Josephine looked at Kai. He shrugged, showing that he didn't know the reason for Elijah's surprising house call.

She nodded towards Gregory. "Invite him in, please." She requested.

Kai felt Josephine steel her emotions in anticipation of meeting the legendary Elijah Mikaelson.

Elijah and Gia emerged through the hallway and into the living room.

They were both surprised to see Kai sitting there drinking tea with the Regent.

Kai was equally surprised to see Gia, and even more surprised to see Gia in a pretty purple dress.

Kai didn't have to be an empath to know what Gia is feeling; he knows she hates dressing like that.

'_What kind of friend would I be if I didn't take this chance to further embarrass her?_' He thought. Kai wolf-whistled at Gia, then grinned at her. She in turn, glared daggers at him.

Elijah gave Kai a curt nod. While he was curious why the vampire was with Josephine LaRue, he had more important things to deal with. He had laid out his plan to win the Regent's trust - it was a simple, yet elegant plan. He wasn't sure if, and how, Kai's unexpected presence may divert his plan to win Josephine LaRue's trust.

Fortunately for Elijah, Kai stood up to address the Regent. "It's time for me to leave, since you have guests. Besides, I need to get on with the task you gave me. I'll bring back Vincent Griffith as soon as I can." Kai promised with a mock-salute.

Elijah was confused to hear the Regent is sending Kai, a vampire, to find the body his brother is possessing. Every werewolf in the city has already been sent out to find his traitorous brother. Finn has eluded Original vampires and werewolves, so why is the Regent sending a vampire to find him, especially since everyone knows that she dislikes vampires; that is the reason he had to come up with a plan to earn her trust.

Besides, an ordinary vampire would be of little, to no, use against Finn.

Before Elijah could give it any more thought, Kai gave a quick goodbye wave to Elijah and a teasing smile towards Gia, Kai promptly left the manor to find Finn. After he left, Elijah completely forgot the matter, he had more important things to deal with.

* * *

'_He could be anywhere, probably cloaked under a spell too._' Kai thought.

Cloaking spells were the Gemini coven's specialty, as are spells to break through cloaking spells. Though he didn't require a spell to find Finn.

Kai then sat on his hotel room's bed, in a meditative position. Closing his eyes, he expanded his senses, in order to better sense the signatures in the city.

When someone's signature was cloaked it was harder to sense it, which made it harder to sense anything about the person. Though Kai had been practising this skill for years, he couldn't perfectly sense cloaked signatures yet, he would need more practise before he could do that.

Sensing people over large distances was also a lot more difficult, but much easier when meditating, as it allowed him to expand and focus his sensing abilities.

Kai would find the strongest signatures, then sense closer to see if they were cloaked, with how magical this city is; he knew he'd find several cloaking spells - witches like to hide powerful and important things.

If they were being cloaked, he would then feel past the spell, which would allow him to sense their signatures more accurately.

He would do this until he felt Finn's and Vincent's signatures. Since he'd sensed the signature of Finn's soul, Vincent's body, and Vincent's soul before, he'd recognise them as soon as he sensed them.

Even if he hadn't sensed them before, he'd still know when he had found Finn; a soul's signature is only slightly different to the signature of their body, but different people possess completely different signatures; so Finn's signature wouldn't feel anything like the signature of Vincent's body, or Vincent's soul.

He would barely be able to sense Vincent's soul though, as it was being completely suppressed.

There were many, almost too many. Being a powerful witch, Vincent's body should have one of the strongest magical signatures. So, he would start by singling out the strongest signatures.

If they weren't being cloaked Kai would check their signature to see who it is - just in case Finn is using a non-magical way of hiding. While he doesn't think this will be the case, he doesn't want to risk not finding Finn by making an assumption

Kai first sensed a powerful signature in the Mikaelson compound, no doubt coming from Klaus. Two more powerful signatures were close by, coming from Josephine's manor. The remaining powerful presences were all clustered together in one place.

Judging by the distance and direction of the signatures, they appear to be coming from the city of the dead - Lafayette Cemetery. After Kai rescued him, Marcel had given him a quick run down of the territories. And the city of the dead is in that general vicinity.

'_Finn must be at the cemetery. The hunt is on._' Kai thought with a predatory grin. He was ready for a fight.

He had been in multiple fights since arriving in New Orleans, but the only time he used magic in a fight was when he'd subdued Hayley, though that had only been so he could talk to her, he hadn't actually needed to use magic against her. It had just been easier.

Also, it had been easy to beat her, since she had no defence against magic. He hadn't had a fight where he needed to use both his vampire powers and his magic.

This may be his first real fight using both his vampire and witch powers.

Finn had once been an Original, so he knew all about being a vampire - including their strengths and weaknesses. Finn also had a lot of magical knowledge and access to the magic of a powerful witch.

He quickly cast a cloaking spell. Kai didn't want to risk Finn running away before he found him, which is a possibility since Finn clearly didn't want to be found. As only a few people knew about his status as an Original, Kai doubted he'd flee from what he believes is a regular vampire, but he didn't want to take that chance; since he'd then have to find him again.

Kai ran to the location in minutes. As he made his way further into the city of the dead, he couldn't help but think about how morbid New Orleans witches seem to be.

Even the witches of the Gemini coven don't seem quite so occult by comparison.

He scanned around, quickly realising that one of the powerful signatures he'd sensed was Davina. He had heard from Marcel that she's been grieving from the loss of Kol Mikaelson.

Kai hadn't known they were an item. He had been present when Kol had been cursed, he now wondered if he should have siphoned it away. He might have been a bit more willing to save him, if he hadn't tried to maim Jeremy and Elena in the past.

Kai made his way towards the tombs. He smirked as he could clearly feel Finn's presence.

But then he sensed another presence. This signature was very strong. Their magic was incredibly powerful, more than any other witch in the city, not as powerful as him; but almost equal to his reserves.

But since Kai fears no one, not even someone more powerful than himself, he decided to ignore it, for now. He moved forward to complete his objective. He saw Finn as he exited the tomb, carrying a body wrapped in cloth.

He dropped the cloaking spell. Finn still didn't notice him, since he was busy with the body.

Kai then moved to stand a few metres behind Finn, before announcing his presence.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kai asked rhetorically, he wasn't interested in why Finn was moving a body, or whose body it was.

Finn stopped in his tracks. He hadn't expected anyone to find him so soon, and he had been too busy with the body to notice anyone approach.

He quickly put his mother's body down on the side of the stone grave, before standing up to address this man, who he could sense was a vampire.

"Did my brothers send you? They made a mistake sending only one of their minions." Finn threatened.

"Your brothers?" Kai said, with a laugh. "No, Finn. The Tremé coven want Vincent Griffith back, and I'm here on the authority of the Regent to grant their request."

Finn's eyes dimmed, this was someone sent by the witches - who aren't a threat to him. So, he doubted this vampire was a threat to him. Though why a witch like the Regent would send a vampire makes no sense to him; she dislikes vampires. It also made no sense to him why, if she's working with vampires, she'd only sent one.

"We'll see about that. HA". Finn yelled as he unleashed a torrent of flame with a thrust of his palms. The wave of fire burrowed towards Kai at great speed. He could feel the heat of the flames as they approached him.

A silent explosion of smoke ringed through the air. Finn expected to see the charred remains of his would-be opponent. After a moment, Finn realised it's not smoke that was rising into the air.

'_Steam._' Finn thought, confused.

Before the flames could torch him, Kai had quickly moved his left arm in an upward slicing motion. This had caused water molecules in the air to quickly coalesce into a whirlpool of water. The whirlpool had absorbed the blunt of the flames and shielded him from any damage.

"Not bad." Kai said to the eldest Mikaelson son. "But not good enough."

Kai drew his arm back, and used water manipulation magic to change the steam from its gaseous state into a solid object, an icy spear. With his vampire strength and speed, Kai quickly threw the spear at directly at Finn.

Due to the speed of Kai's projectile. Finn couldn't react in time to shield himself. The spear punctured Finn through the midsection. Kai then delivered a punch into the air; with that motion, his magic sent a powerful blast of air directly at Finn.

Finn was caught ill prepared, as he could barely focus through the pain radiating from his gut. The only sign he got of the incoming attack was the sudden clearing of steam, as the compressed air barreled into him.

The air attack hit Finn directly in the chest, blasting him through the air and into a brick wall. The force of the blast left him gasping for air.

The impact of the air cannon also shattered the ice spear in his midsection, the shards of ice became embedded in his wound. Blood was starting to pool through the gaping hole. Finn desperately tried to apply pressure to the wound.

But before Finn could even reorient himself, or retaliate. Kai had already sped in front of Finn. In one fluid moment, faster than a normal person could see, Kai pinned Finn's hand to the wall with a knife.

Finn groaned in pain. He tried to ignore the pain; believing it was time to cut his losses, Finn prepared to jump into another body.

Kai had already guessed he would try that. "Sorry, not this time, buddy." Kai slammed his hand over Finn's heart. "Have a nice sleep."

'_Containment seal!_' Kai activated, mentally. Layers of his magic constricted around Finn's soul. Finn tried to resist, but was already quickly losing consciousness.

The spell would seal Finn deep inside the body and trap him there, which would allow Vincent to reawaken and regain control of his body. The body Finn had stolen now acts as his prison.

On Vincent's chest appeared a small burn-like scar in the shape of a pentacle. This was the seal that contained Finn's soul.

Vincent Griffith's body immediately slackened. Kai removed the knife. He then used his magic to melt the ice in Vincent's body. He then used the knife to cut his palm, and Kai allowed blood to drip from his hand, and seep into Vincent's wounds, the wounds were instantly healed by his vampire blood. The only sign of the damage he had inflicted was the blood and ruined clothing.

After he was done, he checked Vincent's vitals, everything appears to be fine; he only needed to rest.

Kai let out a breath of relief. "Mission accomplished."

It would take a while for Vincent to regain consciousness though, since his soul had been suppressed, and his body needed to recuperate from the loss of blood.

"What have you done?" Came an alarmed voice behind him.

He turned and saw two people. The first was a young looking, blond haired woman. His empathy told him it was the women who was alarmed, so he guessed that it had been her that spoke.

Next to her was a man who looked to be middle aged. The man had dried blood running down his chin. Obviously, a vampire. Evidently he had fed just recently.

He could sense the women is a witch. Her magic was probing Vincent, and when it reached his soul she became concerned and even more alarmed. He knew Vincent is fine, so her concern is for Finn, not for Vincent. When her magic reached his seal, she became even more concerned, which confirmed his thoughts; as her concern became directly aimed towards the seal.

Freya Mikaelson had just been reunited with her father after a millennium apart.

Amidst their happiness, both Freya and Mikael failed to notice the battle between Kai and Finn. Until Mikael said he could hear a fight outside. They went outside and what they found was a vampire standing over Finn's possessed body, her magic probed and found Finn's soul isn't in control of the body, and there is a seal on it.

She probed at the seal with her magic, growing even more concerned. It wasn't hard to realise someone had trapped her brother within it. Seals are very intricate, undoing it will not be easy, even for her. If not done properly, removing a seal could damage the sealed person's soul - all it takes is a single mistake.

It would be easier to find the person who created it, and force them to remove it; as seals are keyed to the magic of whoever created it. It can't be the man standing over the body - he's a vampire.

"I'm just here to retrieve what belongs to the Tremé coven." Kai replied frankly, he pointed towards the body of Vincent Griffith.

"You're not taking him anywhere." Freya proclaimed, flaring her magic. It may not be his body, but inside that seal is her brother - she can't just let someone take him.

Plus, she couldn't find the person who cast the seal if she didn't have access to it; or, if she can't find them, try to remove it herself.

Seeing her aggressive stance, Mikael readied himself to assist his beloved daughter.

"Yes, I am." Kai responded fiercely, flaring his own magic.

Mikael, the Viking warrior that he was, immediately launched himself at Kai.

Kai dodged, grabbed Mikael's arm and, using Mikael's own momentum against him, threw him over his shoulders, launching the Original away. Mikael simply titled his weight so he landed on his feet, he then immediately returned to attacking Kai.

They traded many attacks, with Mikael leading the offensive against Kai. Kai's fighting style was more defensive, as it was more about redirecting attacks, while analysing his opponent, then using what he learned to attack. Fortunately for Kai, he's stronger and faster than Mikael.

The fight was quite even. Every time one of them thought they could break the stalemate, the other would turn the tables - bringing it back to a stalemate. Mikael has centuries of experience fighting, and guiding attacks, while Kai has experience, it's not even close to Mikael's. Kai's martial arts training allowed him to mix styles, and moves, in order to combat Mikael's constant assault.

As the fight went on, the more Kai adapted to his opponent's fighting style. Kai began to land, and avoid, more hits as he analysed, and adapted to, Mikael's fighting style.

Despite this, Mikael was enjoying the fight.

His Viking blood cried for battle. This was a worthy opponent. In his nearly thousand years of battle, he'd rarely had a true fight. His children normally ran from him, and even when he did catch them, their fear of him meant the fight was always short. The only one of them to show any promise was Klaus, but that had only been very recently.

Mikael then managed to land a kick to Kai's chest; causing the younger man to stagger back, breaking their stalemate once more. Mikael wasn't one to let such an opportunity go to waste, so, trying to capitalise on it, Mikael aimed a powerful punch at Kai's head; aiming to decapitate the young vampire.

Believing victory was in hand, Mikael was surprised when his hand went through Kai's head. The image of the younger vampire disappeared as soon as it was hit.

The real Kai appeared from behind, letting go of the cloaking spell. He was holding a metal spike he'd broken off from a fence. Kai was about to impale Mikael through the chest with it, when he suddenly felt a searing pain radiate through his skull.

Clutching his head, Kai fell to his knees.

Kai could sense foreign magic attacking him. The witch. He'd been so focused on fighting the vampire, he hadn't remembered that she was even there.

"Who are you?" Freya demanded, still holding onto the pain infliction spell. "Are you in league with Dahlia?"

Kai used his mental training to block out the pain momentarily, so he can cast a spell to shield himself. He mentally cast the spell, immediately the shield activated and stopped the witch's magic from inflicting pain on him. He then stood back up, cracking his neck as he stretched.

He sensed her confusion at having her magic blocked, she'd probably sensed that he's a vampire, and, not knowing he's a Heretic, was confused what had blocked her spell.

He knew he couldn't hide his hybrid status; they'd seen too much, and even if they didn't realise it yet, they would figure it out eventually. After that fight he knew he'd lose if he fought them both at the same time; they were both powerful, and he didn't have any experience fighting vampires and witches at the same time, he would try talking to them, and if they still fought him then he'd have to teleport away with Vincent's prone body.

"You know, its common courtesy to introduce yourself first before asking someone else for their name." He chided.

Mikael, who was once again next to his daughter, spoke first. "I am Mikael, the destroyer. You have been a worthy opponent, tell me, what is your name young vampire."

"You're an Original." Kai said in realisation, he'd heard about Mikael from his friends in Mystic Falls.

Kai hadn't bothered to sense Mikael's magic very closely; he'd sensed that he was a vampire, a very powerful one, but had assumed he's an ordinary vampire, though the fact that he's an Original makes sense.

Ever since he learned to fight as a vampire, he'd been holding back a lot; to make the fights more fun, but against Mikael, he hadn't held back as much as usual, he had still held back - as he'd assumed he was fighting an ordinary, but powerful, vampire.

"I am Kai." He introduced himself calmly, to make sure they knew that it made little difference to him that he's an Original.

He then looked to the witch, waiting for her to introduce herself. "And lady, that was some pain you dealt me, ouch. And no, I have no idea who this Dahlia you mentioned is. Though, I'm pretty sure it's a name of a flower."

"My name is Freya Mikaelson." She introduced. Mikael was proud to have his daughter carry his name.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Freya? I've never heard of a Freya Mikaelson before." He remarked, with a slight emphasis on her name.

"Not many have." Freya said, smiling sadly, as she looked down slightly.

A moment later, she looked back at Kai with curiosity. "What are you? You used magic, but you're clearly a vampire. That's impossible."

She didn't remark that he's an Original, while Mikael may or may not have realised it, to her, it is obvious; he'd fought, to a stalemate, her father - an Original, normal vampires stood little chance against her father.

"Impossible? Hardly." Kai scoffed.

Freya raised her hand, sending a powerful blast of telekinesis at Kai. Kai also brought his hand up, and sent his own wave of telekinesis at her. As a vampire, Kai has a much greater reaction speed than any normal witch.

Though he didn't need to actually raise his hand, as he could use telekinesis with just a thought, it's just easier to use it through his hands.

Their telekinetic waves collided, canceling each other out, and causing the air where they collided to explode; violently pushing air in the faces of all three of them.

Once the air stopped moving, they both lowered their arms.

She didn't attack again, so he assumed she'd been testing him - to verify what she saw.

For over a thousand years, Dahlia has been trying to achieve the impossible - she has been trying to gain immortality without losing her magic. So far, she has come close, so very close - just one more step, just one more person.

Freya had doubted if it were even possible. She dreaded the possibility, for if it were possible, and Dahlia achieved it, she would doubtlessly have to stay with Dahlia until the end of time, she would never escape.

In one moment, the man in front of her destroyed whatever doubts she may have had.

He was a vampire. Vampires possess immortality - the ability to live forever, the ability Dahlia craved. But he had cast an illusion spell, and a cloaking spell, he then blocked her aneurysm spell, and then he had cancelled out the telekinetic wave she sent, so he was clearly, a witch.

So, he's a vampire - an immortal being, but he can still use magic; exactly what Dahlia wants to become. While Dahlia didn't really care for physical powers, Freya knew that she enjoyed any type of power.

Kai has the immortality, speed, and strength of an Original, but he can still use magic.

Dahlia would do pretty much anything to become what Kai is. The blood of a vampire has multiple uses. Original vampires were also very fast, very strong, extremely difficult to kill, and could compel humans, and ordinary vampires without using magic. Dahlia would most probably see the speed and strength as an added bonus, an Original's ability to compel humans, untriggered werewolves, and vampires would be of little to use to Dahlia, as she could already use Kenning to control people.

'_Could Dahlia become like Kai?_' She wondered. Then shuddered at the idea.

Dahlia was bad enough already, but the thought of Dahlia having the immortality and powers of an Original vampire - while keeping her magic, was truly terrifying to her.

For the first time since awakening from her slumber, Freya Mikaelson wasn't sure what to do. She looked towards her father. Mikael seemed unbothered by the revelations.

He was content in knowing that his daughter has returned to his side. For now, that is enough for the prideful Viking - nothing else matters.

Though his warrior mind could not help but think over this new information.

While they had talked, Mikael had thought over the fight. He, like his daughter, had realised this vampire is an Original, which means that this vampire can use both physical and magical power to fight. He knows how powerful magic can be. Mikael couldn't help but wonder about his potential, since he has the powers and abilities of an Original vampire, and the powers and abilities of a witch.

Freya quickly thought about her options. She hadn't expected another powerful person to be in New Orleans. This city has powerful people, but they aren't much compared to witches as powerful as her. She wasn't sure how his presence might affect her plans.

On the other hand, Freya considered. '_This vampire-witch hybrid, Kai, might just be able to tip the scale in our favour against Dahlia. As an Original he can do things I can't do, but, as a witch, he can do things my siblings can't. But how can I convince him to help us? It'll be hard enough to get Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah to work with me, let alone someone who isn't family.' _Freya thought desperately.

Freya looked towards the Finn's unconscious body - well, not really his body, but it was the body that he'd been possessing, until Kai sealed him.

It was obviously him who sealed Finn - he had been standing over the body Finn had been possessing, and there wasn't anyone else nearby. She had only originally dismissed him because she'd thought he was just an ordinary vampire.

Which was another reason to try and convince him to aid them, seals required power and skill, so much so, that most witches couldn't even use them. Even she and Dahlia have trouble with seals. So, he was not only very powerful, but also very skilled.

"I don't know how Finn wronged you, but I need you give him to me." She half-pleaded, she'll need all the help she can get against Dahlia.

"No. Your brother didn't wrong me, but he did wrong a lot of people. I was asked by my friend, the Regent, to stop him. I'm sorry, but I can't just let him go." Kai argued.

"You will give us my son." Mikael demanded. "We have important business, and you're wasting our time."

Kai glared at the older Original for trying to demand something from him. Kai hates it when people try to order him around, or try to demand something of, or from, him.

Since he was a siphoner, witches in the Gemini coven had always tried to order him around, or tried to demand things of, or from, him; they had done so as they had believed siphoners to be inferior to them - due to them being born without their own magic.

Even though Jo told him that his display of skill had changed that, Kai will always hate people trying to order him around, or trying to demand something of, or from, him, or people looking down on him.

Kai will only do something if he wants to do it, or if he has a reason to do it.

"We can fight again if you want, old man, but now you know that I can use magic, do you really want to test me? I might not be able to kill you, but you might wish I could while you are drowning at the bottom of the ocean." Kai warned venomously, annoyed by the attempted intimidation.

He's beginning to wonder when people will realise that he's not afraid of anything, or anyone; all trying to intimidate Kai does, is either amuse him, or annoy him.

Freya decided to jump in before the tension could escalate into a fight. She wanted to make him an ally, not an enemy.

"Please." Freya said to her father, giving him a pleading look, silently asking him to back down. He acquiesced to her silent request.

Then she turned her attention back on Kai. "There's a threat coming here, a threat to all of us, I'm going to need my whole family to defeat her."

"Who is this threat?" He asked, wanting to know more about this claimed threat.

"My aunt Dahlia." Freya stated ominously, as though the name itself was a dreadful explanation.

Kai shrugged, as he leant against a tomb. "That sounds like it's more your problem, than it is mine."

She shook her head. "When she gets here, no one will be safe. She will be coming for my niece, she's drawn to the baby's magic. And she will kill everyone in her way. This city and its inhabitants would be left in ruins."

Kai clenched his jaw. "Your niece - you mean Hope, Klaus' daughter."

"Yes, over a thousand years ago, our mother, Esther, in exchange for fertility, bartered away the first born of every generation." Freya explained. She was perplexed by Kai's reaction. It would seem he has some kind of connection to her niece she didn't know about.

"Why would Dahlia want something like that? Hope is but a child." Kai narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what she was going to tell him.

"Dahlia plans to create her own coven of witches consisting of Mikaelson firstborns. They will all be linked to her, giving her unrivaled power. Since Hope will give her power, Dahlia will try to control her; even if it makes Hope's life miserable."

He was right, he didn't like what she told him. Sighing, Kai pushed himself off the wall. It seems he'll be helping after all, Hope wasn't only a unique magical being, but also an innocent baby, He will not let her be controlled, as that would waste her potential, and he will not allow Dahlia to make Hope's life miserable.

Besides, if Dahlia manages to kill Klaus, for getting in her way; then all of Kai's friends, who are linked to him, will die as well - and he won't let that happen.

"Alright, I'll give you your brother back, but only his soul." He pointed to Vincent Griffith. "That body belongs to Vincent Griffith of the Tremé coven."

"I understand, I can store his soul somewhere else until I can find him another body." She relented.

"Witches from the nine covens are off-limits." He clarified the terms.

After a small pause, she nodded. She remembered his comment about his friend being the Regent, this was clearly a warning; if Finn possesses a witch from the nine covens again, and Kai is asked to stop him again, then he'll seal him again; but next time, Kai won't let him go so easily.

He crouched down next to Vincent's body, and then placed a hand over Vincent's chest.

'_Containment seal - release._' He spelled. The lock he put in place reacted to his magic, the seal unraveled. The seal on Vincent's chest then disappeared.

Kai then nodded to Freya, indicating for her to retrieve Finn's soul.

Freya immediately stepped forward. She lifted her necklace slightly from her neck, then muttered a spell under her breath.

Since Esther had created the Enhanced Original to hunt the other Originals, she had also increased all the senses of the Enhanced Original; so the Enhanced Original, Alaric, like a werewolf, had been able to use his enhanced senses to identify if someone was a vampire or a werewolf.

However Kai had enhanced the spell; so while Kai could do it too, his senses were even more powerful and even more accurate, Kai's increase made his senses way beyond any werewolf's senses.

So not only can Kai use his senses to identify vampires, and any other beings. He could also use his senses to know when someone is lying to him; without even needing to use his psychic powers. He can also use his senses to know, without using empathy, what a person is feeling. He could also use his senses to identify magic.

He rarely uses these, except the hearing. His empathy allows him to both sense and manipulate feelings, his siphoning is far more accurate for sensing what someone is, and for sensing the use of magic.

His hearing is the most useful, as not only does it tell him if someone is lying, but it works on everyone; as everyone's body reacts when they lie, even people who have gained the ability to control their heartbeat; as the body makes unconscious sounds, other beings, like vampires and even werewolves, can't hear it, because their senses aren't strong enough, or accurate enough. Though the werewolves Kai has met can't even sense a lie; whereas he can sense lies, including half lies.

Though Kai's psychic powers are better for lies and locating; as with his psychic powers, he will know when someone is trying to hide something, which he can't do with his senses; as they only work if someone is lying, half-lying, or the person is thinking about it, as they tell a lie, or half lie. He can only uses his senses to find people nearby, but his psychic powers allow him to locate people at much further distances.

He regularly used his hearing, so he could know if someones is lying to him. It is the reason he believes what Freya had told him.

Thanks to his incredible hearing, he heard the incantation she's using to remove Finn from Vincent's body. With how quietly she spoke, he doubts anyone else would have heard her.

He also felt how her magic reacted. He wants to know the spell, and how the magic acts - in case he ever needed to remove someone from a body that wasn't their own.

The blue necklace sparkled for a moment, as her magic acted.

When the light dyed down, the spell was done - Vincent Griffith was now completely free of possession. Kai knew where Finn's soul was being kept. Every soul requires a vessel of some kind. If her necklace sparkling had been any indication, Finn was now being kept inside his sister's necklace.

Kai let out a sigh of relief. "Keep him out of trouble." He said warningly.

Freya looked at him expectantly. "So, what are you going to do?"

He gestured to Vincent. "I'm going to bring him to the Regent, as I promised. After she has checked that he's okay, she will return him to his coven." While Josephine may trust Kai, Vincent's coven will want her to check him, and make sure that Finn is no longer possessing him.

"That is not what I meant." She clarified, "I meant what are you going to do in regards to the threat that Dahlia poses. If you have friends and family in this city, then it is best if you align with us. United, we will have a better chance of beating Dahlia." She stated firmly.

Images of his New Orleans friends passed through his mind. He smirked and supplied "Worry not, if the witch does come and proves to be a threat, I'll end her."

A small sad smile appeared on Freya's face. She wished it were that simple, her power alone made it much more difficult than that; especially with how skilled Dahlia is.

Mikael scoffed. "If only it was that easy, I would go find her right now and end her miserable existence." He said angrily.

Kai turned away from Mikael and looked towards Freya, tilting his head at her curiously, before addressing her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Dahlia has made herself indestructible."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked. He knew she wasn't talking about immortality, the phrasing of her sentence was too specific for that to be what she's talking about.

"She cast a very powerful protection spell on herself - she can't be killed by normal means, so I am sending my father to gather the ingredients we'll need to bypass her protection spell."

"That sounds straight forward enough." Kai remarked.

"However, time is of the essence. I would like to ask for your help in assisting him on his search."

"I don't need his help." Mikael argued, not wanting to be stuck with a sidekick.

"Please father, with his help, your search will be much quicker; his magic could also aid you in locating the items."

Kai smirked at the old man. Freya had a point, and Kai could sense that it annoyed Mikael - likely the idea of him needing help.

Mikael let out a low growl, but didn't argue any further. His daughter was right - the sooner they find the items, the sooner they can kill Dahlia.

Kai believed this trip could be very interesting for him. "If it will help beat the wicked witch, I'm game." He said, with a shrug.

Just as they finished talking, Kai noticed two presences appear, and begin to make their way towards the City of the Dead.

"Your other brothers are heading here now. They should be here soon enough." He informed Freya, nodding his head in the direction he sensed them.

Freya then stretched her own magical senses, and found that he was right; her brothers were heading towards them.

Freya then gave a small smile. "It's time I talk with my younger brothers. You'd better go. If Klaus sees my father right now, there will no doubt be another altercation."

Mikael didn't care about that, but he knew that killing Dahlia was more important, so he merely nodded to his daughter, but before he could speed away Kai stopped him.

"I'll join you after I've brought Vincent to the Regent." Kai told Mikael.

This annoyed Mikael, since he wanted to get this over and done with, but he didn't want to waste time arguing, so he just growled in annoyance and vamp-sped away.

Kai then picked up Vincent, put him over his shoulder, gave his usual finger wave to Freya, before he also vamp-sped away.

Freya stood still, eagerly awaiting her brothers.

* * *

**A/N : There probably are, and will continue to be, grammatical mistakes, as I am not very good with grammar.**

**While I'm making Kai even more powerful than in the original version of this fic, I did want to change some of the abilities lore. I didn't like that siphoners do not have other differences from witches - that is where the ability to feel magic came from, and that is why siphoners also have different levels of siphoning power.**

**Kai's powers will also continue to have differences that are not in the original version of this fic, or in the show. The same will apply to some of his abilities. **

**And I **_**might**_** even change some abilities, or even the lore, of other supernatural species, though I'm not sure about that yet. **

**For example, one idea I had was to combine the werewolf lore and abilities from Teen Wolf into this type of werewolves.**

**I got the idea while checking something about werewolves on the wikia, when in the comments I noticed complaints about how there weren't differences between them. **

**How Alphas aren't different from other werewolves, since they can be elected, or how werewolves all have the same eye colour.**

**If I do add it, I will probably explain why they aren't currently like that, and then maybe find a way to change them back. **

**Then again I might not do any of this, I haven't decided yet. I won't decide until a later chapter.**

**Also, in my previous version of this, I forgot to mention his enhanced senses. The thing about his senses telling him if someone is lying is based on Teen Wolf and a former ability listed on the tvd wikia. But his senses will always tell him when the person, or people, he focuses on are lying. But Kai must choose to use his senses.**

**Please continue to make suggestions about powers, and abilities that Kai could have.**

**I haven't really used any of these so far, but I did get some ideas from them; as I thought about adding them, and got new ideas from them.**

**There will be a bit of a rant from here.**

**A reviewer called Mrsiri mentioned that they hope this isn't just a copy of the original fic.**

**To Mrsiri and everyone else who doesn't read the A/N at the top - this fic is NOT JUST a copy.**

**When I write this altered version, I copy the chapter into a file, then I re-read it, and as I do I: r****emove bits from the original version I just don't like, c****hange things I want to change, and p****ut explanations for some important things that aren't explained in baringan's fic, that I wanted an explanation for; though they are my explanations, and I also**** add my own ideas. All w****hile checking for spelling mistakes.**

**Just like Mrsiri, the original version is one of my favourite fics. But every time I read it, there were things I wanted to remove, change, and add. **

**I knew that this would be a very slight re-write, and I didn't want to upset baringan. **

**So BEFORE I originally started to write my very slightly re-written version, I contacted baringan and asked if I could do it.**

**I mentioned in my request to baringan it would be ALMOST identical, and that any changes would be minor. I made my request on October 24, 2016. **

**I got a message back the same day saying that it was okay.**

**I was told, quote from the message, 'Feel free to write as you wish, you have my Oct 24, 2016 blessing :)'.**

**I have written it and taken it down a couple of times since then, to make even more changes to it. **

**Sorry about the rant - but I really like baringan's fic, the changes in this fic are just things I thought would be good. Also, I mention this is a slightly altered fic in the A/N at the beginning of every chapter. **

**I do this so people know that baringan deserves all the credit.**

**Without baringan's original version, this version wouldn't exist. All praise should go to baringan.**


	5. Chapter 4

Tales Of The Mighty Siphoner

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Originals. They belong to CW, Julie Plec. I don't own anything else used or referenced either, they belong to the real owners.

**A/N: **A reviewer asked what is the point of making an story almost identical to the original story with only minor tweeks.

I think the original story is one of the best stories I have read on , a total re-write could ruin it, there are just some **small** things **I** want to change.

Some things were not explained in the original version so I will be adding **my own** explanations; the readers and the original writer baringan may not like what I add, change or my reasons, and that is your **opinion**; I like what I add and my reasons.

Because there are multiple things I want to add they will be a **LOT** of extra text.

In the original story the writer sometimes says Kai is 'truly immortal'.

Silas and Amara were both 'truly immortal' but they weren't as their immortality could be removed.

For my story I will use what I think the _**real **_meaning of truly immortal is - someone who can never **ever** die no matter what.

As a side affect it means that it's **completely impossible **to remove his immortality. Even time travel or reality altering cannot remove true immortality.

To me, being able to remove someone's immortality means there is a way to kill them. So they were never truly immortal.

I will put this top A/N in each chapter, so if someone in the story mentions something that can kill Kai, it is just what the character thinks; not a fact.

The original version was written by baringan on this site. Link on Profile.

**If you see the word hybrid written as 'Hybrid' in the middle of a sentence; then I mean werewolf-vampire hybrid. **

**So, don't be surprised when I switch between them, or when I use them both.**

**Sometimes I will use werewolf-vampire hybrid and sometimes I will use Hybrid.**

**I know that Heretics are the ones who were put in the 1903 Prison World, but since hybrid can refer to any kind of hybrid; I will be using the terms Heretic and vampire-witch interchangeably.**

**Sometimes I'll call him a vampire-witch hybrid, sometimes I'll call him a Heretic. So, don't be surprised when I switch between them, or when I use ****them both.**

* * *

Chapter 4

(Location: London)

Kai was sipping at his tea, sitting on a chair, in a café on a busy London Street. Across from him sat Mikael, the vampire hunter. It has been less than four days since they had left New Orleans to find the ingredients they needed to kill Dahlia.

According to Mikael, the items they need are Norwegian soil, Viking Ash, and Freya's blood. These elements, apparently, each represent a source of Dahlia's power; together they would bring her end.

One thing Kai had learned about the older Original was that he isn't much of a talker. Regardless, both Kai and Mikael had gotten used to each other's presence, as they're both Originals; neither of them could kill the other anyway. As a result, they have at least developed a mutual respect for one another.

A few days before, Kai and Mikael had finished their assignment in Norway - they'd acquired the Norwegian soil they needed. Mikael, ever the minimalist, had grabbed the nearest chunk of dirt. Kai had protested, convincing Mikael they should get a larger quantity; so they'd have back up supplies if they need them. They'd then gone to a Norwegian Mall and bought a large bag of soil.

So they now had two of the ingredients they needed - they only needed one more.

Their hunt for the Viking's ash had proven to be greater challenge. Mikael had wanted to raid a museum. Kai had asked Mikael why he didn't have any Viking relics; since he had been a Viking warrior.

"Sentimentality is for the weak." Mikael had admonished Kai at the time. Kai had just rolled his eyes at the other Original's response.

In his time with Mikael, he'd gotten used to the older man's spouting of tough Viking philosophies. When Kai had continued to question him, Mikael divulged he had lost a large number of his prized belongings to a vampire society called the Strix. He hadn't had the time, or any real need, to reclaim the items since; he had been pursuing his children.

Currently, at the café, Mikael and Kai were planning their raid on the Strix building that contained Mikael's objects.

As a Viking warrior, Mikael appreciated a good preemptive raid. Kai wanted to see what the Strix was all about, an ancient society of vampires wasn't something you see everyday.

As the objects had been stolen, magic still recognised Mikael as their true owner, so he had been able to use Mikael's blood for a locator spell, the spell had revealed his stolen artifacts were in London. After they'd arrived in London, he had cast the spell again to find exactly where Mikael's artifacts are located, which had directed them to the building they're going to raid.

During their spare time, Mikael and Kai had taken to sparring. During their spars, Kai had learned a lot about fighting from the older man. Mikael had given Kai a lot of tips on hunting and fighting vampires; enough that, according to Mikael, he knows enough to now be considered a hunter.

As a hunter, he knows how to: identify vampires without using any of his powers or abilities, identify places with vampire activity, track vampires with non-magical ways, analyse his targets, plan how to deal with them, and, if necessary, plan an attack, and also when to retreat.

Thanks to his upbringing in the coven, he'd already possessed this knowledge on other supernatural species - his grandmother had taught him; telling him how part of being a Gemini witch, is knowing how to identify supernatural issues, reporting the issue to the coven, then waiting for them to decide if they need to deal with it, and if so, how to deal with whatever the issue is.

When his grandmother had taught him about supernatural beings she had not wanted to limit him; so she had taught him about some supernatural beings that even witches believe to be myths, including some of those outside of the Wicca world; the magical community Kai was born into.

Kai had learned more about supernatural beings in the Prison World, including those in other magical communities, like the Wiccan one. Most of the people in the Wicca world don't know about the other magical communities, this is because the Wicca world is stronger and more versatile than most of the others, if not all of them. They have no need to go to the other magical communities, since the witches in the Wicca world can do pretty much anything witches in the other magical communities can do; due to this, those who do know of them don't even mention them.

He hadn't possessed the same knowledge about vampires before, as his grandmother died just before she was going to start teaching him about them. She'd decided to teach him about vampires last as, due to the power of the Gemini coven, vampires tend to avoid them - which was why he hadn't met any vampires before he had met Damon.

Though he'd already had more than enough knowledge to become a supernatural hunter, most wouldn't consider him to be a true hunter; as he hadn't possessed a hunter's knowledge about the most common magical species in the Wicca world - vampires.

He had only wanted to become a hunter after he'd learned how most people view vampires, but he hadn't known how to start becoming a true hunter.

He'd been hated before just for being a siphoner, he didn't like the idea of being hated forever just for being a vampire.

By becoming a hunter, Kai hoped to show others that not all vampires are bad. Unlike some hunters though, Kai would only hunt those with malicious intentions.

While Kai doesn't personally care about random people's opinion of him, it was the principle of it; he won't just allow himself to be hated for what he is, not again.

Kai had proven his coven wrong about siphoners, now he will prove the rest of the world is wrong about vampires; by becoming a hunter, he'll be a vampire that helps solve problems, not just causes them.

Though being a hunter was more of a hobby he would do on the side; when traveling in the future he'll keep an look out for places with supernatural beings, and when he finds people with malicious intentions, he'll then decide if he wants to deal with them; sometimes he might not be willing to - he is still the same person; someone who will only help if he wants to.

Ever the diligent and brilliant student; Kai had quickly soaked up this knowledge and wisdom, to Mikael's silent pleasure.

While he found Kai's demeanour to be annoying at times, the young man's intelligence, skill, and tenacity, made Mikael consider him a worthy successor.

Like many warriors before him, Mikael had very warrior-like goals. Primarily, it is to die in battle. Another goal is to pass on his skills to another generation of warriors. When he had died at the hands of Klaus a few years prior, he'd regretted never grooming a true disciple. Over the centuries, he had taken on several apprentices, but they had all been human, and have all perished with time.

In their short time abroad, Mikael had conditioned Kai to fight more offensively. He explained that when fighting hoards of fast opponents, even a strong defence would only hold for so long. He needed to know how to fight defensively and offensively.

As Kai developed a more offensive fighting style, Mikael found his spars with Kai becoming shorter as the younger Original began to dominate their spars. Kai's martial arts instinct, when combined with his superior strength and speed, gave him a lot more fighting potential than Mikael. And Mikael was keen to develop that potential.

Kai's more modern style of mix martial art was also more advantageous than Mikael's archaic form of military combat. Mikael was a very proud person, he was stuck in his ways - in all of a thousand years, he never bothered to adapt to new combat styles.

This training gave Kai even more ways of fighting. He has three ways of fighting without vampire powers, and are based purely on skill; a defensive way, an offensive way, and a way that combines defensive and offensive fighting. His other three ways of fighting simply add his vampire powers to these, but they are still about using and improving his skills.

This means Kai has six ways of fighting; three based purely on skill, and three that combined skill with his powers.

While he did want to fight using his powers, he didn't want to become reliant on them. This is why he had developed styles purely based on skill; to help him develop his fighting skills without his powers. His other three styles were to help him develop his skills with his powers.

What unnerved Mikael the most about Kai wasn't that he's an Original; it's that he can use magic, despite being a vampire.

Mikael had once told the witch, Davina, that magic could only fight half of her battles. This was also true for hand-to-hand combat. Mikael knows that Kai being a vampire-witch hybrid means Kai can use both might and magic to win his battles.

So Kai is physically and magically powerful. Mikael knows how powerful magic can be; it's taken him down more than once. Thanks to his spars with Kai, he knows Kai is physically superior to him - that's what unnerves him about Kai; how he is able to take him down in two different ways, with magical and physical power. He'll never admit that though - Mikael is a warrior who is far too proud to do that.

"We'll attack their building at night. I want to see the results of your training." Mikael said.

Kai grinned. "Two Original vampires, against a legion of ancient vampires - it has all the makings of a good day."

Mikael merely frowned at Kai's confidence; while it was good to be confident, Kai was sometimes too confident - which is not a good thing.

Mikael decided to ignore it, for now. As he was eager to retrieve his stolen belongings, murderously eager.

* * *

(Later that night.)

Kai pulled his hand out of the man's chest cavity. While he dropped the dead vampire's heart to the ground, two more vampires tried to flank him. He quickly decapitated one with his fist and killed the other one with a small wooden stake he kept on his person.

The last vampire tried to flee, but with a pull of his fist, Kai telekinetically pulled the vampire back. Kai then grabbed the vampire and started feeding off him. Feeding off vampires was something he'd picked up from Mikael during their travels. Mikael had told Kai he doesn't like to drink from humans, he drinks the blood of vampires, and only drinks blood humans when he thinks it is necessary.

Kai had been curious about it, and decided to give it a try. The first time he'd tried vampire blood was when they had ran into a few vampires while they were getting the Norwegian soil they needed for the spell. He didn't think there's much difference in taste; vampire blood tasted a little bit stronger, colder, and a little more bitter, but that was it. After that, Kai had decided to start feeding off vampires as well.

Unlike Mikael though, who, for the most part, feeds off vampires exclusively, Kai had decided he would feed without caring what someone is. After all, blood is blood, no matter what the person he drinks from is.

After a couple of minutes of drinking the vampire's blood, Kai pulled back and ripped out his heart. The last of the Strix vampires in the building was dead. They had slaughtered all of them. Kai had put up a boundary when he and Mikael had entered the building, ensuring that no Strix vampires would escape, and that no one on the outside could hear what was going on inside.

"Damn it, this is my favourite jacket." Kai exclaimed. The stain of blood ruined his sleeves and jacket.

"Oh well, I'll just fix it." He said to himself, before vanishing the blood on his jacket and his face by mentally casting a spell.

With that done, Kai made his way to the lower levels. He could sense that Mikael was already down there.

When he went down the stairs, he saw a massive metal structure ahead. As he got closer, he noticed that it was a circular vault door, hidden at the very back of the building's subbasement. Engraved on its metal surface, there was an owl - the symbol of the Strix.

"You took your time." Mikael berated, annoyed.

Kai noticed the man's face was covered in blood; like Kai had with the last vampire, Mikael had obviously been feeding on his enemies.

"Well I had to make sure there were no survivors. Plus, I did most of the heavy lifting anyway." He argued; he had magically disabled their security cameras, trapped them inside, and then killed most of them on his own.

He and Mikael had started killing them, but then when Kai had told him the direction to find his artifacts, Mikael had made his way down here, only killing people who got in his way - leaving Kai to kill all the others by himself.

Kai wasn't really bothered though; it was a chance to gain practice fighting multiple enemies at once, and practice using magic during fights - both things he needs to practise.

"Whatever. The vault is sealed with magic. Can you open it?" Mikael, asked gruffly.

Kai scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please. Cake-walk."

Kai placed his hands on the vault doors. He could feel a spell keeping the doors sealed shut. Kai smiled as he siphoned away the magic. Kai then span the circular lock on the door, he listened as the inner mechanisms of the vault door turned and moved, until he heard a resounding click - indicating that the vault was now unlocked.

Kai then opened the massive vault door. Mikael entered, Kai following right after him.

The vault was almost twice the size of a ballroom. Aisles of shelves filled out most of the room, with some glass cases near the back. This was undoubtedly where the Strix kept some of their most precious things.

Kai took out a compass and threw it to Mikael. The older Original easily grabbed the compass from the air.

The compass was an interesting magical object he had procured during his time in the Prison World. The compass could be used to find anything in the world; he had spelled it to point towards Mikael's stolen relics - which is how he'd known which way to go to find Mikael's things.

"That is a magical compass that will direct you to your things. I am going to take a look around." Kai said to Mikael.

A short while later, Kai had stuffed his bags with a large variety of dark objects, a few grimoires, and other magical objects. He and Mikael had regrouped, the other Original was carrying a large wooden trunk with old Nordic designs carved into the wood.

The two Original vampires carried their finds out to their vehicles. Kai went back in again, to see if there was anything else of interest; coming back out with some more bags full of magical items.

As soon as their items were secured, Kai went back inside the Strix building again, he then gave it one more inspection. After finding nothing else that interests him, he left the building and returned to his car; as he did, a trail of fire followed his feet, the fire quickly spread all throughout the building - consuming everything in its path.

He had left traces of magic all over the building, on every floor, in every room, all the way down to the subbasement, for the mystical flames to follow.

These mystical flames are unique; as they won't go out until nothing remains of their target, burn more quickly than normal flames, can burn anything, and cannot be extinguished before they have destroyed their target - except by the caster.

Following the traces he'd left, the flames were quickly consuming everything left in the building.

Nothing was going to survive, certainly not any evidence that could be traced back to him. He didn't want anyone learning it was him, and targeting those he cares about to seek revenge.

As Kai drove away from the scene, the sounds of fire trucks could be heard in the far distance. Within the hour, the Strix building would collapse, and the flames would go out - all before the fire trucks arrived.

The next morning, Tristan de Martel, the leader of the Strix received a phone call that informed him of the loss of one of his most important buildings. The building had held many important items, now they were all lost.

Tristan is resolute in making the guilty party pay with their blood. He had one suspect in mind - Lucien Castle. Though he couldn't prove it, since the cameras had been disabled before the fire had started.

Tristan had recently decimated quite of number of Lucien's operation. This attack on his London building was no doubt retaliation.

The war between the sire-lines was about to brew hotter.

* * *

(Location: Private Airfield in Louisiana.)

Kai had wanted to teleport them back; but Mikael, even though he wants Dahlia dead as soon as possible, refused to let Kai teleport them back - he has trust issues.

Instead, Kai and Mikael had decided to go back to America in style - they had boarded a private jet, courtesy of a compelled billionaire.

As Kai unpacked and loaded their cargo onto his rented SUV, he heard his phone vibrate - it was a text from Damon.

'NEED YOU HERE ASAP. COME BACK TO WHITMORE.' The message read.

Kai looked at the message worryingly. He knew he needed to go; Damon wouldn't ask for help unless he really needed it.

He quickly dialed Mikael's number, who had already taken off in his own SUV.

"Mikael, you head to New Orleans first. I'm taking a detour. I'll see you in a day or two." He said, hanging up before Mikael could complain. A moment later his phone pinged with a message - the date and time Mikael will call him.

Kai had been to Whitmore before. Kai concentrated on the location - in an instant, he teleported himself and his SUV to the location. Fortunately, he had mastered teleportation spells so thoroughly that he can teleport objects with him, while only needing to use a little extra magic.

Kai dialed Damon. The call was answered quickly.

"Hey, what's going on? I'm at Whitmore. Where is everyone?"

"I'm at the hospital. Come quickly, Liz needs help. She has cancer and Caroline tried to cure it with vampire blood, but it made it worse." Damon replied urgently.

"Be there soon." Kai answered with haste, he stepped on the accelerator as he drove towards the hospital.

"Kai?" Caroline said astonishingly. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Liz from Damon and Elena. I'm so sorry." He said apologetically. "I've been so caught up in my own business, I wasn't here for you guys."

He gave Caroline a comforting hug. He then pushed her away to face her. "Damon called me here to help Liz."

Caroline looked confused, initially, but then realization dawned on her. She had fed her mother vampire blood, hoping to cure the cancer; but instead her blood accelerated the cancer. He is here to remove the magic from her vampire blood. Renewed hope surged through her.

Kai stood next to the bed Liz was lying in. He placed one hand on Liz's sternum and the other hand on her forehead. Kai started siphoning the vampire blood's magic, at the same time, feeding a little magic into her; since magic had affected it, Liz's body would crash if he just removed the magic.

"It's done." He said to Caroline, with a smile.

She smiled tearfully back. "Is there anything else you can do to help her?" Caroline asked hopefully.

Right after she learned that vampire blood couldn't help, she'd talked to all the witches she knows, but none of them knew how to cure her mom with magic; which is her last chance - since there's no non-magical cure for cancer.

She knows Kai is skilled with magic - Bonnie and Damon had told her how skilled and knowledgeable he is with magic. Maybe he knew how to cure her, though she doubts it.

"I'm sorry." Kai said downcast. "This kind of sickness is beyond my abilities." Her face fell, while she'd doubted he could do it, Kai had been her last chance to save her mom.

He places his hand on her shoulder. "I can sense her life-force, she doesn't have a lot of time left. I will leave you two alone." While Kai could cure minor ailments and diseases, he hadn't gotten around to learning how to cure major diseases like cancer, even if he started right now, it would be too late - Liz would be long gone by the time he learned how.

Caroline cast him a sad but thankful look, before returning to her mother's side, who seemed to be regaining consciousness.

Kai sighed as he left the room. There are times when he feels powerless. He hadn't felt like this the death of his grandmother. In some ways, Liz's illness had made him realise that in some ways, he is still just as powerless as he was back then.

Kai wiped at his eyes to stop the tear that was threatening to flow. Kai left the hospital to find somewhere quiet to think.

After his thinking time, Kai came to an absolute decision: so he could help those he cares about, he will never stop his pursuit of strength, knowledge, and power.

* * *

A woman and a man were in their apartment enjoying a nice takeout meal. Both were happily in love, and both glad that despite their messed up lives, everything seemed to have fallen into place after they met each other.

Amidst the cuddling and talking, the ring of the doorbell interrupted the couple.

"I'll get it." Alaric begrudgingly said. The mood was ruined.

Jo giggled at Alaric's discomfort. Jo went into her room to get a hair tie, she then came back out to join her fiancé and their unexpected guest.

"Who is it?" She called out to Alaric.

"It's your brother, Kai."

And there he was, Kai, her twin, stood in the middle of her living room, inspecting the apartment before turning to face her. He then smiled at her, the only blood family who he still has a connection to.

"Kai, what are you doing here? " Jo asked. "Not that I don't want you here." His twin quickly added.

He smiled at her. "I was just with Caroline and Liz." The couple nodded, they figured he had been called back to help Liz.

"I just thought that while I'm here, I should visit my little twin sister." Though he was joking, it was technically true, since he was born a few minutes before Jo.

Jo rolled her eyes at him, he had called her that since they were kids. "But the older looking sibling goes to me." She argued smirking.

"And since I'm a vampire, I'll always look the same." Kai relented.

"How are you Jo? Is Alaric treating you well?" Kai asked, giving the former vampire hunter a look.

Jo smiled at Kai's attempt at being a protective brother. So she decided to play along, she liked seeing this protective side of Kai.

"Oh I don't know, he's been quite cold to me lately." She said, with faked sadness in her voice.

Kai's eyes hardened on Alaric, believing her words and not bothering to sense her emotions.

Alaric had never been quite so frightened of his fiancé's twin brother, but right then, he was absolutely terrified of Kai.

Kai flared his magic, two of the light bulb flashed brightly before exploding. Before he could teach Alaric a lesson however, his sister busted out laughing.

"I was only kidding. This man," She wrapped her armed lovingly around Alaric."has been a perfect gentlemen to me."

"That was quite mean of you." Alaric whined playfully. Kai agreed; he had been close to telekinetically throwing Alaric around until he learned to treat Jo better.

"A pregnant women needs her healthy dose of entertainment." She said, smiling at her brother, and her soon to be husband.

Kai ended up staying for dinner with the couple. After an hour or so, Alaric excused himself, saying that he had papers that he needed to grade by tomorrow.

Kai then looked at his sister worryingly. "Your energy level seems unusually low, are you sure you're alright Jo?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure, I feel more tired than usual. But that's normal during pregnancies. But my magic feels like it's being depleted much more quickly."

It confused her, as she hadn't used her magic much since he'd restored it. She'd mainly used it when she could still work safely; using it to help patients, or using it when she was too tired to do something the non-magical way.

Kai narrowed his eyes in thought. He had a suspicion. '_Could it be?_'

Kai leaned toward Jo, wanting to investigate his idea. He hovered his hand above Jo's belly. She wondered what he's doing, but seeing the serious look on her brother's face, Jo decided not to comment on it yet, letting him do whatever it is he's doing.

He then released a small amount of magic into his sister. He then felt for the flow of his magic within her; tracking its path. After a moment, he noticed an anomaly.

It wasn't much, but he could feel it. The small amount of magic he'd just pumped into Jo had been siphoned in two separate directions. Kai eyes widened, realising what it meant.

"What's wrong? Kai, tell me. What's wrong? Why do you look so shocked?" She said, her brother's reaction worrying her.

"I know why you're more magically drained than you usually are," Kai wasn't sure how to tell her. "your children are both siphoners; they are slowly absorbing your magic."

"Are you sure?" Jo asked, her face paling.

She didn't really care that they are siphoners, but even though the Gemini coven appears to have learned not to hate siphoners, thanks to Kai, she is concerned that learning her children are both siphoners may cause the coven to go back to their previous treatment of siphoners.

She'd learned from Kai, that their treatment of siphoners had been that way ever since the first siphoner - it was easier for them to say they'd realised their mistakes than it is to change their treatment, especially with all the years they had been doing it.

Learning how the treatment affected her twin was horrible, she hates even the thought of her children receiving the same treatment.

Kai nodded. "You have to abort." He said reluctantly, he didn't really want her to have an abortion - but he didn't want to lose her either.

"No!" Jo responded angrily. "How could you say that?"

"If this continues, you will die. It will kill you!" Kai said, raising his voice slightly in frustration - he didn't want his sister to die.

Jo ran a hand through her hair - trying to think. She understood that he didn't want to lose her - especially after they had repaired their relationship.

"This is your niece and nephew, or nieces, or nephews, you're talking about." Jo said resolutely. "Mother carried and gave birth to you, and she didn't die."

"Mother was not a witch," Kai reminded his sister desperately. "it will be fatal for you. When a witch runs out of magic, they die."

"What if I'm not a witch?" Jo said, his words giving her an idea.

"I've given up my magic once, I can certainly do it again. To be honest, I haven't used it much, it still feels foreign to me now." She admitted. "I can just put my magic in an object again."

Kai considered her idea, his hope renewed - Jo wouldn't need to have an abortion, and he wouldn't lose his sister. "That might just work."

An idea sprang to his mind. He immediately started processing and evaluating the idea, his enhanced mind immediately coming up with ways to make it work. "I have an idea, an idea that could benefit both of us, but only if you are happy without your magic."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

'What I'm thinking of is a lot more drastic than simply storing your magic away." He grinned wildly at her. "It would permanently remove your magic, and witch nature."

Jo widen her eyes. "Is such a thing possible?" Permanently removing her magic would have several benefits.

Her and her children's lack of magic would make it so that they would seem just like ordinary humans.

This would make it so they would likely be underestimated; magical beings tended to underestimate ordinary humans, and it would also help them to blend in with ordinary humans - who, unless they're being used for something, tend to be ignored by magical beings.

Plus, if she removed it for the rest of the pregnancy, and got her magic back afterwards, then if she and Alaric one day decide they want more kids, she would have to remove her magic again in case she had another siphoner; which, though unlikely for her to have a third siphoner, is still possible.

Also, since she was born as a witch, she will still have the immunity to a vampire's compulsion. Just like siphoners; they may be born without magic, but since they are still witches, they are still immune to vampire compulsion.

"Well, yes. As you know, with the exception of siphoners, becoming a vampire will remove a witch's powers and nature."

Seeing her glare at him, he continued quickly; he wants her to listen to him after all.

"That's not what I was thinking of though. I need more magical power. I've been trying to devise ways of gaining more magical power, but none of my options are viable, until now, when an idea just occurred to me."

Kai continued. "To help us both accomplish our objectives," Jo listened eagerly, "we'll have to do the Merge."

"No, are you crazy? One of us would die. I would die!" Jo exclaimed, hurt.

She can't believe that he'd suggest something that would kill her and her babies, he is a very powerful witch and vampire; he would definitely win, which would cause her and her babies to die when she lost.

Kai shook his head. "Usually yes, but I'll modify the spell. Over the years, I studied the Gemini's Merge ceremony in depth. I know how it works better than anyone alive."

He stopped for a moment to let her consider.

"Will you trust me?" He gazed at her. With their history, this would require a lot of trust on Jo's part.

Jo looked at the clear honesty in his eyes. She does trust him, but due to their history with the Merge, it isn't that easy. She may now understand his reasons for the things that he did, but the memories of the last time Kai had wanted to undergo the Merge were still in her mind. Plus, it is not just her life she would be trusting Kai with; it is also the lives of her unborn children.

She breathed in, and then out, deeply; gathering all her trust in Kai. "Yes." She relented, smiling. For now, Kai is only asking her to trust his knowledge, skill, and ability to do as he said - modify the Merge ritual to remove her magic without killing her. She knows Kai is incredible skilled with magic, if he truly believes he can modify the Merge so she, and by extension her babies, won't die, then she can believe that he will succeed.

He smiled back. "Okay, we'll do it first thing tomorrow. I'm going to have to workout what to change, how to change it, and find any ingredients that I'll need."

"I have more questions." Jo protested. She may trust him, but she needs to know exactly how his idea will work before agreeing to go through with it.

"I'll answer them tomorrow." Kai persuaded.

He left shortly after. Thanks to his enhanced mind, he already knows what he's going to do and how he's going to do it. He just needed to go over everything to make absolutely sure that nothing bad will happen to Jo or her babies, and then, once he sure it's completely safe, get everything ready.

* * *

The next morning, Kai drove back to pick up his sister. He brought her to an abandoned industrial district, then led her into a warehouse.

After she entered, Jo noticed a magical circle drawn in blood and salt, a stone altar in the centre. Runes were drawn throughout; around the magical circle, around the altar, and all over the walls of the building.

She marveled at the intricacy of his rune work, she didn't even understand most of it.

Thanks to her magical upbringing, she could recognise some of the runes - but most of them weren't even known by the Gemini coven; so she had no idea what they did.

Jo turned to Kai to ask him questions she'd thought of after he'd left the night before, while explaining everything to Alaric.

"I heard from father that you unlinked yourself from the coven, and now you're a vampire, would either of those things have an affect on the Merge? Can you even participate in the Merge?

"It's true that I unlinked myself from the coven, so I can't be part of the true Merge. But we're twins, so we can always Merge. But since I'm not linked to the coven, it won't affect the coven's leadership if we do the Merge."

Jo nodded comprehensively. It makes sense, since magic links family members; though only when they are biologically related. The Merge uses this link to enhance the magic of the participants, and then adds the loser's amplified magic to the winner's amplified magic.

While unconscious during the Merge, the participants use their magical abilities and powers to decide who wins. This means siphoners have an advantage if they Merge against a normal witch - the normal witch is using their magic against someone who absorbs magic.

Though if the normal witch is powerful enough, and has enough magic, they could overwhelm the siphoner and win.

"As for me being a vampire, that is irrelevant. Because I'm a siphoner, my witch aspect was left intact. So, I'm your twin, and I'm still a witch. So I can still do the Merge, as it only needs us to be witches with Gemini blood who are twins." He explained.

From the spell theory behind the Merge, he had learned that all that's required is for the two participants to be born Gemini twins, and to, obviously, be alive.

According to what he'd learned though, he could do it with Lucas or Olivia as well; due to the fact they are, physically, the same age. If he had done it with either of them though, then the one he'd Merged with, who wouldn't die due to his modifications, would become sick, he'd then have had to absorb Jo's magic as well; or the sickness would kill the twin he had Merged with. It wouldn't have made Kai sick though, as it would only have affected witches connected to the coven; and Kai isn't connected to the coven.

If he had Merged with Lucas or Olivia while still connected to the coven, and before becoming a vampire, then they would have both become sick, and then the coven would have a leader who was dying from the sickness - endangering the entire coven, so the winner would've still had to absorb their own twin's magic; to stop them from dying and taking the entire coven with them.

The sickness is an affect of the Merge being doing improperly; he, Lucas, and Olivia are physically the same age, but Lucas and Olivia are still not his twin, and to do the Merge properly, the participants have to be twins.

This means no other Heretic could Merge, because, despite being witches, they'd died to become vampires; meaning that they are technically dead witches, and dead witches can't Merge. Kai didn't die to become a vampire though, meaning that he is not a dead witch - so he can still do the Merge.

"What is the point of all this?" Jo asked confused.

Kai had said it would help him and her. This would help her survive the rest of her pregnancy, and help her survive any future pregnancies; if she and Alaric decided to have more kids in the future.

Kai had said it would help him because he needed more magical power, but he hadn't told her why he needed it.

"You're already very powerful, why do you need more magical power? No one in the coven can match your power." She said, confused.

She doesn't understand this. As an Original, Kai already has access to a lot of magic - why does he need more?

Kai shook his head. "One thing I gained from my imprisonment, is perspective. I've realised that modern witches pale in comparison to ancient witches. My magic may seem special to you, but I believe it's fairly ordinary by comparison."

Before Jo could inquire further, Kai continued. "A powerful witch is coming to New Orleans very soon. I've heard that she has a lot of powerful magic."

"Is she after you?" She asked. He smiled as he sensed the concern she felt for him.

"No she isn't." He explained reassuringly.

"But she is going after someone I care about. Her magic is very powerful. I'll need to match it to beat her, but, since I am a siphoner, I can't hold onto magic for long enough. Any magic that I siphon will dissipate from my body. I can put excess siphoned magic into my ring; but there's a limit to how much I can store in it. In order to beat this witch, I'll need more magic, but I need to be able to store it in my body, without it dissipating, I need to be like an ordinary witch; since ordinary witches can generate and hold magic without it dissipating."

Kai continues. "If we Merge, I would gain all of your witch abilities; like your ability to generate magic and retain the magic you generate. Since we are twins, the Merge will amplify your magic and the magic I already have - that's what makes the Gemini coven so powerful; the Merge amplifies the power of the participants, then it takes the power of the loser, and adds that to the power of the winner; so the more powerful the participants, the more powerful the leader."

Ordinarily, this also adds some of the loser's feelings to the winner's as well; this is because the magic had originally been someone else's. Magic was connected to the soul, which was how witches could do magic after death.

However, due to Kai's changes, this won't be the case this time; the Merge only adds personality traits and feelings after the person who lost dies - but his changes make it so Jo will live; so he won't be absorbing any of her feelings.

"Okay, I see how the Merge will benefit us both. But, how are you going to keep me alive?" She questioned.

She knows how this will benefit her, and Kai had explained how it will help him, but she wants to know how Kai will stop the Merge from killing her - as it would usually do to whoever loses the Merge.

"As I said, I'm not linked to the coven, this Merge will not affect the leadership of the coven; so the ritual becomes unbalanced. Giving me the unique opportunity to modify the spell with additions of my own." Kai stated, pointing at the runes on the ground.

"That being said, someone still has to die." He added.

Jo gulped, but trusted her brother to explain.

"Like I said, I've modified the spell. Ordinarily, the Merge's winner would live and gain the magic of the loser, and the loser would die; losing their magic to the winner. But I modified the spell; the victor will gain the magic and die, while the losing twin will lose their magic, and live. I'm redirecting the negative part of the Merge onto myself, the ritual will then try to kill me, but I'm immortal, so it won't be able to. It might be able to desiccate me though. If that happens," Kai gestured to the blood bag he left on a table away from the runes, "feed me the blood and I should wake up."

Jo was amazed at her brother's genius. He truly is a prodigy. Perhaps the coven would've been better off with him as the coven head after all.

"Are you sure this will work?" She said, this is something that has never been done before - she doesn't want her twin to die if he's wrong.

Kai shook his head smiling. "Don't worry Jo, I've triple checked everything - it's safe. Besides, we're witches, it's an occupational hazard." He said jokingly, with a wink.

"Okay. Let's do it." Jo said resolutely.

"Okay? You'll agree to it? Just like that?" Kai voiced, surprised. He had expected her to need time to think it over.

"Yes. I trust you." His sister reaffirmed.

Kai grinned happily, this was an incredible show of trust from his sister.

"But we're going to need a celestial event." Jo added.

Kai showed her his Solistian ring. "No we don't. My ring harvests sunlight and then converts it into magic. I can use it as a source of magic, at full power, it serves as a functional celestial event."

Jo nodded. "Wow, nice ring." She said, admiring it. It looked like an ordinary ring, but it was actually a useful source of powerful magic.

"Let's begin." Kai declared, taking his sister's hands.

She nodded. The twins closed their eyes and began to chant.

"Sanguinem desimilus! Sanguinem generis fiantus!" They both chanted repeatedly.

After the seventh chant, Kai's ring's flashed with power as it resonated with the runic circle. The magic immediately acted - Kai and Jo collapsed as the Merge began.

In the following minutes, both twins stayed immobile, deathlike in appearance.

Suddenly Jo's chest heaved as she suddenly gasped in air. At first she panicked before realising what had happened - Kai's plan had worked.

'_It worked._' She thought, feeling a sense of glee - she's no longer at risk of dying from her babies siphoning all her magic now, and maybe in the future.

She couldn't feel her magic, not in the slightest. It was a very different experience from when she'd hidden her magic.

She was now void of her witch abilities and powers, except the immunity to vampire compulsion, making her the first witch in the history of the Gemini coven to lose the Merge, and come out alive.

Then she remembered her brother. Kai was still out cold. She walked over to her fallen twin. His skin had turned grey and dark. She realised that Kai had desiccated.

Jo hurriedly grabbed the blood bag from the table; she opened it with the experience of a doctor, not spilling a drop. She brought the bag up to his lips, then pumped the blood into his mouth and down his throat.

Jo waited, for a few minutes nothing happened. Her heart beated faster as she dreaded for her brother's life.

Kai suddenly took in air. Colour returned to his face as the blood restarted his system.

He immediately noticed the difference. When he had become a vampire, he could feel tremendous power at his fingertips. But now, he felt at one with the magic, he felt connected to it - a feeling which he swore emanated from his very soul. He now possesses magic of his own - witch magic, not siphoned witch or vampire magic, but he now has witch magic of his own to draw from; he doesn't have to siphon magic in order to use it.

The ritual itself had bolstered the magic he got from Jo. The magic that once belonged to his twin became even more powerful now that it was merged to his soul; augmented by the magic of the Merge, and, though Jo didn't know it, augmented further by a few of the runes she hadn't recognised.

Right now, his magic level was just over twice that of a Regent, and that's without him siphoning from other sources. The best part is, he's still a siphoner; so he can still absorb magic, which he can use to either restore his magic, or, when he is at full power, increase the amount of magic he has, and the power of his magic.

"Jo?" He called out, still slightly disoriented.

"How do you feel?" She said, relieved.

He opened his eyes one more. "I feel whole."

* * *

After Kai woke, he cleaned up the warehouse and then drove himself and Jo back to Jo's apartment.

"How much stronger do you think you've become?" She asked him, throwing him a blood bag. Kai put the bag onto the coffee table and walked towards the window.

"Let me show you." He said, before removing his Daylight ring and dropping it on the windowsill.

Jo had expected her brother's skin to go slightly red as it heated up under the sunlight. She knew he wouldn't combust; Alaric had told her, due to the spell used, Kai had a very high resistance to daylight, vervain, and werewolf venom, and he is even slightly resistant to magic.

But to her surprise, Kai remained the same.

"What? Why can you walk in the sun without a Daylight ring now, when you couldn't before? You became a hybrid before, with a high resistance to sunlight. But you were not immune to it though; your resistance to daylight caused you to heat up instead of combusting."

Kai sat back onto the couch, slipping the Daylight ring back on.

"Being a hybrid is about balance. As an Original vampire, my vampire nature was more dominant than my witch nature. When we Merged, I gained your magic and your witch nature, it provided balance; I am now a full hybrid - I have all the powers and abilities of a vampire, a normal witch, and a siphoner. As a witch, daylight doesn't affect me."

He now had Jo's Merge enhanced magic, and her witch abilities, but Jo's magic and his own magic, which was vampire magic, had both been amplified, and then Merged together, it had enhanced all his powers and abilities.

Esther's spell had given Kai a high resistance to all a vampire's weaknesses, except magic; which he had a much lesser resistance to. When Kai had empowered the spell even further, these resistances were enhanced so he'd been almost immune to a vampire's weaknesses, except magic; though his resistance to magic went up, making him more resistant to magic - but not even close to immune to it.

Kai is now a full hybrid; so he possesses all the full powers and abilities of the Enhanced Original vampire, and a normal witch, though all greatly amplified, along his own siphoner powers and abilities.

Now he has a full witch side, Kai is unaffected by sunlight. The Merge amplifying his vampire magic turned his almost immunities, into total immunities - he's immune to vervain, werewolf venom and, even without his witch side, daylight. His resistance to magic increased as well; to the point, an average witch's magic couldn't even hurt him, the resistance even extends to magical objects now.

His mental and physical vampires powers and abilities had also been enhanced.

However, as a witch's magic has a greater connection to the mind, his mental powers and abilities had grown more than his physical ones.

Kai could now enter any mind, even those that should be impenetrable, without being detected. His mind is now impenetrable; it could only be entered if he pulled someone into his mind, or if he let someone enter his mind, even then Kai would remain in total control of his mind.

He could do things no else could do, even the Immortals, because the spell that turned him already had the psychic powers of an Immortal; due to being exposed to the magic of the boundary. Then it had been empowered, when he had fed the magic directly into the spell, then it had been empowered even more by the magic he had siphoned from the boundary, which had been in his body when he'd become the Enhanced Original, and now it had been further empowered by the Merge.

Also, since it was one of his vampire powers, all his powers and abilities, including his enhanced mind, will now grow at an even faster rate.

All of this was because the Merge not only enhanced his magic, but was attached to his soul - which the Enhanced Original spell had bonded itself to; the Merge had attached the magic to his soul as well. Since Kai's powers and abilities are also bound to his soul, it had caused everything already bound to his soul to be enhanced; which is why it had affected all his powers and abilities.

As his immortality is also bound to his soul, his immortality was enhanced - amplifying his durability, and the speed he heals at - the more his vampire side grows, the quicker he will heal - not including things that speed up his healing; like healing spells or blood.

Also, since Kai's healing ability has been enhanced, the magic in his blood can heal things now that it couldn't before, including most ailments; except the worst ones, like cancer. However, since his healing ability will continue to grow, the magic in his blood will eventually be able to cure nearly anything - including things like cancer.

As they were both linked to his soul, his True Immortality also affected his magic. This affect gave him access to something not many had heard of, but that all believed was just a myth.

Kai can use something called Absolute Magic.

Absolute Magic, like True Immortality, is totally unaffected by anything or anyone, other than Kai, the one and only person who can use it, and it can affect anyone or anything. Even if it is used in a weak spell, nothing regardless of power, or the amount of power, would affect it at all; well, unless Kai allowed it - and even Kai had a limited amount of ability to affect it.

As Absolute Magic is completely unique to Kai, it couldn't even be absorbed, in anyway, including siphoning, by anyone - except by Kai, since he is its wielder. As it was a part of his immortality, which is linked to his vampire side; any, and all, magic Kai uses is completely immune to any, and all, forms of absorption as well.

Like True Immortality, Absolute Magic was not supposed to exist; so Nature had never countered it - after Kai gained this ability, Nature had made it so that on one else would ever gain it again, just like Kai's true immortality.

Since it wasn't meant to exist, Absolute Magic ignores almost everything, like rules and laws; magical or otherwise. So, it can do nearly anything.

However, due to the fact that no one else has, or would ever again have, the ability to use Absolute Magic; Kai wouldn't know about this for a very long time; no one in this universe had even heard of it, let alone recorded it, or taught how to harness and use it.

Kai's True Immortality had actually created his Absolute Magic. When he had touched the Enhanced Original spell with a hand layered in magic, the siphoned magic on his palms had reacted to the spell; since it had been siphoned magic, the magic had also contained the unnaturalness of siphoning; this unnaturalness, along with the amount of magic he had siphoned and redirected into the spell, was what had created the unnatural True Immortality. And then when Kai won the modified Merge, the unnaturalness of his True Immortality, which was amplified by the Merge, mutated the amplified magic he'd gained from Jo - thus creating Absolute Magic.

As the True Immortal, Kai could not be killed, or have his immortality removed, in any way. This was why Absolute Magic couldn't be undone, regardless of how much power is used or how strong it is. This is also why only Kai can absorb Absolute Magic. However, since it's a type of energy he could use; Kai could undo spells that he casts with Absolute Magic, unlike True Immortality - which can only become stronger, decreasing the amount of time it takes his body to heal, or regenerate.

The Merge also gave Kai an ability that has only ever been possessed by two others.

Like Klaus and Hope, Kai now has the ability to turn werewolves into werewolf-vampire hybrids.

However like only Hope before him; Kai can turn a werewolf into a werewolf-vampire hybrid without using human doppelgänger blood to complete the transition; this is because Kai is a full hybrid.

Due to their hybrid nature, the blood of a Heretic is stronger than a normal vampire. But it's not strong enough to turn werewolves into werewolf-vampire hybrids, even the blood of a witch-Original vampire hybrid is not strong enough.

The Merge amplifying his vampire magic, enriched his vampire side; his enriched vampire side gave his blood the power to turn werewolves into Hybrids.

This, combined with his Merged witch side, had amplified his blood even further - which is what gave it the power to turn werewolves into Hybrids without needing to drink human doppelgänger blood to complete the transition.

But since the other Heretics aren't Originals, and since they can't do the Merge, as they are dead witches, they can't create werewolf-vampire hybrids. Making Kai the only Heretic able to turn a werewolf into a werewolf-vampire hybrid.

"Why did you put the ring back on then? Jo asked curiously.

"To keep up appearances. The less enemies know about me, the better." He said.

Jo nodded in understanding. "When are you leaving?" She said, changing the subject.

"Right after this, I'll have to return to New Orleans." He said, they needed to stop Dahlia as soon as possible.

"So soon?" She sighed, a little dissapointed, she had hoped he could stay in town a bit longer. "My wedding will be in one month. I expect you to be there and don't be late."

Kai smiled. "I seem to get invited to weddings a lot these days." He'd already been to one wedding, now he's been invited to another one.

Jo raised her eyebrow quizzically.

Kai just shook his head amusingly. "Don't worry, it's a long story."

* * *

Shortly after that, Kai had said goodbye to his friends, including a farewell to Sheriff Forbes; he knew it would be the last time he would see her alive.

Kai then teleported back to New Orleans. He reappeared back in his hotel room, shortly before noon.

He had some time before Mikael was supposed to call him, so he started looking over some of the artifacts he stole from the Strix - some great additions to his already great collection of magical objects.

Kai had stored all his prized possessions in his magical cabinet. Kai had used a spell to make the cabinet to be bigger on the inside than the outside. He had originally linked it to a medium sized vault, but since returning from the prison world he had made several changes to it; he'd linked it to a bunch of vaults - the inside was now the size of a small warehouse. He will link to even more vaults to increase its size whenever he needs to.

He kept the cabinet hidden with a spell, only those specifically searching for the vault would find it. However, it's sealed with his magic, his blood and a password; all three are required to unlock the dimensional inside of the cabinet. Without all of them, it is just an ordinary cabinet with a few clothes in it. The cabinet is kept inside a storage locker.

Kai always carries a few of his magical items on him though, only the most useful ones; like the compass. Another item he carries on him is a small golden Roman dagger. The dagger was enchanted so any wounds inflicted by it were slow to heal, including any wounds inflicted to anyone with supernatural healing abilities. He might be able to weaken Dahlia with it, though it's doubtful - it's quite powerful, but a strong enough witch can quickly heal any wounds it causes.

As he was inspecting a dark wooden stake he stole from the Strix, Kai's phone started ringing. He picked it up; it was Mikael.

"Where are you?" Mikael asked

"I'm back in New Orleans."

"Meet me at the Lafayette Cemetery in 20 minutes. Don't be late." Mikael said, he then immediately hung up the phone.

Kai sighed. His vampire hunting teacher was a dick. But at least he used a slightly less rough tone with him; probably due to Kai telling him that he likely won't do something if he's ordered to do it. He might when fighting an enemy, but otherwise he will likely ignore an order, on the principle of being ordered; which he hates. Only people he feels close to can do it, and even then only in certain circumstances - like if he is hurt, and someone he feels close to tells him to rest.

In true rebellion, Kai arrived at the Lafayette cemetery in exactly 21 minutes. He quickly found Mikael.

"Come with me." Mikael requested, impatiently.

He would have demanded it, but he'd learned that Kai hates being ordered around. He wants Dahlia dead, not a fight with Kai.

While searching for the ingredients, he'd tried several times to order Kai around; they had ended up fighting. When Kai won, he'd told Mikael not to order him around, and told him why he generally ignores orders, and that's why he shouldn't order him around - because he will probably just ignore him.

So Mikael learned not to try ordering Kai around - there's no point in wasting time if Kai will end up ignoring his orders, or fighting him for trying to order him around.

Kai nodded in acceptance of the request.

He and Mikael then walked further into the city of the dead. Kai then saw that they were meeting up with two other people - Klaus and Davina.

"You have my word. Once this task is completed, I'll give you Kol's remains." Klaus said to Davina, reassuringly. "Regardless of what you think of me, I'm a man of my word." Klaus smiled deviously.

"Actually, he's a liar, a beast and a degenerate," Mikael interjected, "however in this exceptional instance, he may be of some use."

Klaus sighed. "Oh good, you're back." he remarked sarcastically.

"Dahlia's minion remains within St. Anne's Church."

"Clearly, it's a trap." Klaus stated.

"Of course it's a trap!" Mikael concur exasperatedly. "And how good is it that we bring surprises of our own?"

At their somewhat playful banter, Davina was confused; as she knows that Mikael and Klaus despise one another. Kai simply thought they have more in common than they're willing to admit.

"Wait, so you two are friends now?" Davina asked incredulously.

"Absolutely not! We have merely aligned out of necessity for the purpose we both enjoy the most - glorious murder." Klaus clarified.

Mikael scowled at Davina, before addressing his son. His mood evidently shifted a complete 180. "Why is she here, Niklaus?"

"We need a witch to bind the agents to a weapon. We can't inform Freya. And Davina here is a powerful witch." Klaus rebutted. "You being alive is proof of that."

Mikael growled under his breath. "I already have a witch." Mikael pointed towards Kai.

"And who is this?" Klaus asked pointedly, sizing up Kai, measuring him shrewdly.

"This is my new apprentice." Mikael revealed.

"Kai?" Davina noticed him for the first time.

"Hey Davina. Long time no see." Kai said, nodding to acknowledge the fiery witch.

"Why are you with him?" She half-demanded, pointing at Mikael. "And you're not a witch, you're a vampire." She stated.

Klaus realised he'd seen Kai before, he'd seen him at Hayley's wedding.

Mikael scoffed. "The things you don't know could fill a book, little witch." He said, ignoring the fact that he'd thought being a witch-vampire hybrid was impossible before he met Kai.

Davina glared at Mikael, not happy to be patronised.

Kai smiled in amusement, amused by her annoyance. He had always enjoyed people's annoyance; well, as long as it's harmless.

Mikael then passed him the ingredients they had collected.

"Soil from Dahlia's homeland; where she and, by extension, her power was first born. Viking ash - her oppressors and the source of her immense hatred. And finally, blood of her adopted child, my beloved daughter Freya, the closest thing to love Dahlia has ever known." Mikael revealed to Klaus and Davina, disdain evident in his voice.

"All the sources of her power bound together create a weakness." Davina realised.

"What do you want me to bind them to?" Kai asked. Davina was still confused about why a vampire was being asked to cast a spell. Klaus started to glare at Kai, also not understanding what is going on.

He had been alive for over a thousand years; he has seen and experienced a lot. And he knows you can't be both a witch and a vampire. He had turned, and met, vampires who had been witches before being turned; none of them had retained their witch side, none of them could still use magic after being turned.

So why are Mikael and this other vampire acting as if he can do what they want, as if he can use magic.

Mikael passed Kai a dagger.

Kai placed the dagger on the ground and drew a salt circle around the blade. He then positioned the ingredients equidistantly around the dagger.

He put his left hand in his trouser pocket, before clicking the fingers of his right hand.

The magic reacted; causing the salt circle and ingredients to ignite into flames, before being absorbed into the knife.

"Done." Kai confirmed, passing the dagger to Mikael.

Davina and Klaus were reeling from what they just saw. They both wondered how a witch has everyone convinced he's a vampire. They were also surprised at how easily he had cast that spell - he had done it so casually; no words, just clicking his fingers.

Kai smirked at Davina and Klaus' expressions, at the same time he revealed his vampire veins and eyes to show that he is also a vampire.

'_A witch-vampire hybrid_.' Davina and Klaus realised at the same time. '_That's shouldn't be possible_.' They both thought.

Both Klaus and Davina stood still in shock, mouths slightly open, and eyes wide.

They couldn't understand; Davina had been raised believing that it was impossible to be a witch-vampire hybrid - it was something all witches are taught growing up.

Klaus was even more shocked; this was the first time he'd ever seen a seen a vampire using magic - in his over thousand years of life. This goes against everything he has every seen.

After getting over his shock, Klaus opened his mouth to start asking questions; like how this was possible.

Before he could though, Mikael addressed him, "Come on, we have a witch to kill." Klaus jerked his head towards Mikael, then with a nod, he hesitantly relented.

"Do you need me to come?" Kai asked his teacher.

"No." Mikael hid the dagger from sight. "Dahlia is mine to kill, and mine alone." Kai shrugged, acquiescing.

Mikael and Klaus nodded to one another, before vamp-speeding away - leaving Kai alone with Davina.

The young witch then looked angrily at Kai. "Well? You have some explaining to do."

"I don't believe I'm obliged to explain anything." He said amused.

"If you won't tell me, I'll tell Marcel about your unique gifts. Something tells me you won't want others to know about this, do you?" She countered.

"Blackmail?" He laughed. "Davina Claire, you're more than an innocent little face. You can tell Marcel whatever you want - he already knows." Kai finished smugly.

That surprised Davina; she wasn't aware that Marcel was keeping secrets from her, this made her threat null and void. But she's a stubborn women. Annoyed that her plan was foiled, she glared at him, and crossed her arms. She started impatiently tapping her arm with her fingers. She scrunched her brows together, wondering how to get him talking.

Kai thought that she looked hilarious, like a child wondering how to get their way. He considered letting her suffer a little while longer, but decided against it.

"Okay, even though I don't have to, I'll answer your questions."

Her face lit up, a smile gracing her features.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" He asked.

"Yes, let's go." She said.

He followed her through the labyrinth that was the Lafayette cemetery. When they stopped, he saw that they're standing in front of a tomb.

'_Typical_.' Kai rolled his eyes.

"We can talk here. It's sort of my secret clubhouse." She said.

Once Kai entered the tomb, he was pleasantly surprised by the layout of the interior.

He had expected the skulls and candles, but there was also much more. It looked like a chemistry lab - he saw Bunsen burners and beakers adorning the benches. Potions kept in jars, and all sorts of mystical apparatus packed against the shelves of the wall.

This was a place for magical experimentation, though it was a bit dark and gloomy for his taste.

Kai inspected and touched some of the antique objects lying about. "Nice place." Kai said, genuinely impressed.

"What do you wish to ask about?" He said facing away from her, take a closer look at a voodoo doll he found on the bench.

"I don't know where to begin." She admitted. "But how about you start with who and what you are."

Kai put the doll down, as he turned towards her. "You already know who I am, I didn't lie. I'm Malachai Parker, former member of the Gemini coven. Though, I much prefer to be called Kai." He explained happily.

"Okay." She sounded satisfied so far. "So, what are you? Witches and vampires have been fighting in this city for a long time. I grew up being told that a person can never be both a witch and a vampire. Yet you are both, I want to know how."

"Isn't it obvious?" He said rhetorically. "I'm a hybrid, I'm half vampire, half witch. My former coven called us abominations. We are called Heretics."

"We? There are more witch-vampire hybrids?" Davina asked, bewildered. She had thought that he's the only one, but hearing that there are more shocked her.

"Yes." He said shrugging. "Though they aren't around anymore. But in some ways, I'm different to the other Heretics. As to the how, I was born with a genetic mutation, it let me retain my witch nature after turning into a vampire." Kai told her some of the truth.

Davina nodded, letting it sink in. She then thought of another question. "You said you are different to the other Heretics. What do you mean?"

Kai grinned at her. "Yes, I did say that. I mean that their vampire side comes from vampire blood. Mine, however, comes from a spell."

"You're an Original." Davina realised, breathless, her eyes widened at the revelation.

He nodded amused. "Yep. I can do everything the Originals can, but better. The spell that turned me was modified from theirs; it was designed to be superior in every way."

"For what reason."

"To kill the other Originals, of course." He winked at her.

Seeing her face warped into wariness. "Don't worry Davina, killing the Originals was the goal that Esther had when she made the spell. But I have no such intentions. Like you, I have friends, whose lives are linked to the lives of the other Originals."

Davina let out a breath of relief - glad that they were at least on the same page.

Deciding to change the subject, she asked him why he had showed up with Mikael. Kai explained how he got roped into going on a hunt for the ingredients with Mikael across Europe.

"Did he tell you Viking proverbs every so often?" She asked him teasingly.

Kai jerked his head towards her. "Oh my god, he does! He does that a lot!"

They both laughed. Both have spent more time with Mikael than most people normally do.

"So, how was your week?" He asked Davina.

Davina then went on to tell him how Eva Sinclair kidnapped her.

"Really?" He asked laughing. "Kidnapped?"

She punched him lightly on the arm for teasing her. "Hey, I was nearly sacrificed." She protested.

"You sure get yourself into these sacrifices a lot, don't you, Harvest girl." He stated with a smirk. He stared at her until they both burst out laughing.

"Huh, I never thought of it that way, I guess it's sort of my gig."

Kai then spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Davina. They discussed various uses for different dark objects. They went into deeper discussions about dark magic. He told her that dark magic is all about perspective.

"Magic can help a vessel cross water, or sink it under the water." He had sagely told her.

"Calling some magic evil doesn't mean it is; it's about intent. Everything has a light and a dark side, including magic. Just because something is dark, doesn't mean it's evil."

Davina was having fun too. Being a loner within her coven, she studied magic mostly by herself. All of the other Harvest girls were dead. Kol was dead.

It was nice having someone else to discuss magic with. She seemed like a cool enough person - she's loyal and is always fighting for her friends. It was an admirable quality. Kai realises they have a lot in common: estranged parents, magical prodigies, and both are the black sheep of their covens. When it started getting dark, Kai decided to leave. He needs to check in on Mikael and Freya anyway.

He wondered how Klaus and Mikael fared against Dahlia. Kai thought that it wouldn't be easy to beat her with brute force. But he'd let them try anyway; to test their enemy's strength. If she's as strong as Freya claims, then they wouldn't be able to kill her.

He was quite sure that Dahlia wouldn't be able to kill them without white oak. She may desiccate them, or snap their necks, sure. But killing them would take a lot of magic. It wouldn't be strategically viable - since Elijah and Freya would still be around, and since she would be much weaker, they could use the dagger on her.

Kai locked onto Mikael and Klaus' signature. They were at the Abattoir: the Mikaelson compound, along with Elijah and an unfamiliar signature. He then cast a cloaking spell on himself, and teleported into their home. What he saw was a rather drastic scene.

Elijah was holding Freya back by her arms. A dark skinned women, who is being called Rebekah, and who he could sense is in a witch's body. The cause of all the tension he had sensed when he had arrived, on the other side of the courtyard, was Klaus who had the white oak stake against Mikael's chest, who he had pinned against the wall.

"There were moments where all you had to do was be my father! And even then, you despised me, didn't you?" Klaus said to Mikael, tears forming in the former's eyes.

Kai could sense a lot of inner toil emanating from both Klaus and Mikael.

"I want to know why." Klaus asked Mikael.

Mikael stared at his son. Seeing the vulnerability and pain in his eyes. "I don't know." He replied softly. "I just…did."

Kai was surprised to sense guilt emanating from Mikael.

Klaus, overwhelmed by Mikael's admission, stopped his tears. "Are those your final words?"

Before Klaus could wait for Mikael's response, a hand grabbed onto the scruff of his jacket and threw him away from Mikael. Before he'd acted, Kai had undone the cloaking spell. Now visible, he looked towards Freya and, without a word or gesture, zapped Elijah into releasing Freya with his magic. As soon as he had, Kai, once again without any words or gestures, telekinetically pushed him several steps back towards Klaus.

Freya ran and hugged her father. Rebekah joined her brother's side. Both sides stood facing each other: Three on three. Freya could easily take on Rebekah. Mikael could deal with Elijah. As for Klaus, who's still holding the white oak stake, it has no affect on Kai. His side holds the advantage, if they were to clash; Kai would bet his side would win.

Kai shook out those thoughts. Nothing good would come from a fight between them now. Kai opted for another option. Klaus was about to charge at them, Elijah in tow.

"Wait." Kai called out. He reached inside his inner jacket pocket. The three other Mikaelson siblings remained guarded, not sure what to expect.

Kai threw two pouches onto the ground beside Klaus' feet. "Those are Norwegian soil and Viking ash. That is two out of three of the ingredients needed. The third is Freya's blood. When you wish to cooperate, come find us. A fight between five immortals and a mortal, will end badly for the mortal." He gestured towards Rebekah.

Elijah grabbed Klaus' shoulder, signaling for him to stand down.

Kai then held onto both Freya and Mikael. In an instant, he teleported all three of them back to his hotel room.

"We ran away, like cowards." Mikael raged.

"Your son was holding the white oak stake. I prefer to call it a tactical retreat." Kai countered.

"He is not my son!" Mikael denied.

"Say what you wish, Mikael, I sensed your emotions." He stared back at the older vampire.

"He tried to kill me tonight. How do we know that he won't betray us again? I say we just deal with the witch ourselves. I won't work with that bastard again, he'll only stab us in the back." Mikael roared. Defeat was souring his mood.

'_So much for progress_.' Kai thought, sighing.

"Sorry." With super speed, Kai appeared in front of Mikael and quickly stabbed him in the chest, Mikael fell to the floor, desiccating. A silver dagger stuck out of his chest, a dagger laced with white oak ash.

When he had told his friends that he was going to New Orleans, and why, Stefan had given him the dagger, and Alaric had given him a large bag of white oak ash; so there is enough for him to lace the dagger many times.

"What did you do?" Freya cried.

"What needed to be done. An alliance with your siblings would fail if Klaus and Mikael won't work together. If we're divided, Dahlia will win."

"This is at least a solution." He reasoned. "Don't worry, we'll undagger him when things are less crazy." He promised her with a smile.

Freya looked at her father sadly, but agreed with his logic. At the very least, her father isn't dead. Kai had saved her father tonight from certain death, the very least she could do was trust him.

"He's going to be pissed when I un-dagger him, isn't he?" He asked rhetorically.

"You stay here and reformulate a strategy to beat Dahlia. There are more ingredients on the table over there." He instructed.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, seeing him grab Mikael.

"Your father's body isn't safe here. I'm going to keep him somewhere more protected." With that said, he teleported away - leaving Freya alone.

Determination renewed, she went to work to make another weapon.

* * *

The next day, Elijah came to see them; requesting an alliance.

"Where's Mikael?" he asked, noticing his father's absence.

Freya shared a glance with Kai before answering her brother. "Kai daggered him."

Elijah looked shocked at the new development. He turned towards Kai, puzzled. "You saved him, but then daggered him - why?"

"He was a wild card Elijah. It was necessary."

Elijah nodded. "Niklaus is the same. He's paranoid, of you, his enemies, and even his family." Elijah said softly. "He's already taken the ingredients you gave us, not telling anyone where he is hiding them."

"He is your problem, not ours." Kai said. Freya reluctantly agreed. "For our alliance to prevail, you need to tame your wild younger brother. You need us more than we need you. Freya here is a powerful witch. I'm an Original. To defeat Dahlia, you'll need us."

Elijah did not doubt Kai's claim. With a powerful maniacal witch on the loose, a new Original was the least of his worries. Elijah turned to Freya for assistance.

Freya gave him a sad look. "I agree with him. Elijah, I've given you all reasons to trust me, yet yesterday you held me back and nearly allowed father to be killed. If you can't work with us because of Klaus, then fine. But we won't work with you if we're forced to satisfy all of Klaus' whims."

Elijah let out a defeated breath. "I'll contact you with an answer by the end of the day." He said, before then vamp-speeding out.

Freya sighed. She stared at Kai, who seemed to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm considering other avenues of fighting Dahlia. We are putting all of our eggs in one basket - I'm thinking of pursuing other weapons that may work on her."

* * *

Kai walked toward the front of Josephine LaRue's house. It has been a while since he'd talked with his older friend. For some reason, he couldn't sense her presence; so he had decided to make a house call - to check if she's out of town.

After he knocked, Gregory answered.

"Hi Greg, is your mistress home?"

"Pardon me sir, but I'm sorry to tell you this, Madam LaRue had passed away."

Kai felt his blood ran cold. "Passed away? How?"

"We've been told it was the new powerful witch that just came to town. She killed her, then used her body to send a message to the Mikaelsons." Gregory told Kai tearfully.

Kai's face contorted with sadness, sorrow, regret, and finally rage.

With a cry of rage, Kai threw a powerful hex at the large tree in the front yard; it was instantly obliterated, splinters of wood hailed down; landing all over the front yard.

Tears streamed down Kai's face. He took a few moments to calm himself. When he was a bit more composed, he turned to Gregory.

"I'm sorry for your loss…and the tree." He said, calmer, but with tears still in his eyes.

Gregory merely smiled sadly. "It's quite alright Sir."

Kai wiped away the tears in his eyes. He took a minute to grieve, before wiping away his sadness. He had originally wanted to kill Dahlia to protect Hope. But now, it was personal. She killed his friend; she will pay for that.

His phoned started ringing. He picked up seeing that it was Davina. "Hey, what's up?"

"Come quickly, it's about Aiden."

* * *

He'd found out Aiden was dead. Klaus had even admitted to doing it. The werewolves were, understandably, angry.

"Why do good people keep dying in this city?" Davina asked weakly.

"I don't know."

"What can I do?" He asked Davina. "I can't kill Klaus without killing my friends."

"I know, I have friends whose lives are tied to him as well. I don't want you to do anything. Josh has left to god knows where. I just didn't want to be alone."

"Okay." He said.

When he was younger he had been diagnosed as a sociopath. Though, unlike most, he does have some emotions - though his emotions don't work in the same way as normal people's emotions do.

For example, his grief has already slightly lessened; though barely, and a lot of his grief has turned to anger.

Before he had been turned into a vampire, he rarely felt sadness if it wasn't relevant to him; if he heard someone was dead, he wouldn't feel much unless it affected him - like if it was his friends or family.

Now he is a vampire, he can feel sad for those not connected to him; though only to a limited degree - understanding their feelings, to a certain degree, and feeling compassion or sympathy for their sadness and pain - but unless connected to him, it isn't personal sadness he'll feel - this also applies to all other emotions.

This was why he hadn't cared that Finn had been torturing Marcel, or when Finn had put a curse on Kol - he didn't care as it hadn't meant anything to him, they had meant nothing to him; so he had no reason to care what was done, or happened, to them.

He still felt guilty for what he did to his siblings, but only because of how much he cared about them; if not, he would have gotten over his guilt years ago.

He also possesses a far greater control of his emotions than most people; both due to him being a sociopath, and him being a skilled empath.

When using empathy, the user could be overwhelmed if someone is feeling very strong emotions, a lot of emotions, or if sensing emotions of multiple people at the same time.

To stop this, the user needs to be have great control of their own emotions.

So, it's thanks to his sociopathy and empathy that he's not as grief stricken now as he was after he'd heard about Josephine's death.

However, his sociopathy didn't erase his grief; only dulled it. Especially, as he had only heard about Josephine's death a few minutes ago.

The two then shared in their grief, his over Josephine and hers over Aiden. Davina rested her head on his shoulders, tired and exhausted from their emotional ordeal.

"Klaus is going to pay." Davina promised.

"That is a dangerous line of thought." He warned.

"I gave Marcel an object I made to neutralise Klaus." She said, still resting on him. "A gold white oak ash dagger."

Kai widened his eyes in surprised. "A gold dagger? Of course, silver doesn't work on Klaus; so you transmuted the element to suit your purpose, that was a good idea." It was a simple, yet smart, idea.

She smiled at his praise. "I can't take all the credit. I had help." She was then reminded of Kol; her dead boyfriend - who she was trying to bring back to life. Immediately, she jerked away from Kai. Confusion and guilt crept through her.

Kai sensed her emotions, though didn't understand why she was suddenly feeling them; but he did realise she wanted to be left alone. "I'm going now."

When she looked up, he was already gone.

* * *

He learned from Freya that Elijah had daggered Klaus with the gold white oak ash dagger that Davina had made.

Seeing him pack some clothes and some other items into his travel bag, Freya voiced her concern. "Where are you going?"

"Hayley is leaving with Hope. She said she needed my help, and I intend to get Hope to safety first. I'll come back as soon as the baby is safe."

Freya shook her head. "We need Hope to stay here, Dahlia will come for her, that's when we'll kill her once and for all."

Kai narrowed his eyes at her suggestion. "Are you suggesting we use a baby as bait?"

"No, absolutely not, it's far too dangerous for a baby." He said incredulously, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Dahlia is after Hope. Without the baby, we won't be able to lure Dahlia where we need her to be." Freya continued to protest.

"Hope's magic has been neutrilised; so Dahlia can't sense it. It will take her a while to find Hope. All we need is a magical proxy for Hope - that will be your task."

He could sense her reluctance to risk Dahlia realising the deception, and not falling for it. So, before she could protest he continued.

"Besides, even if we used Hope as bait; we'd risk the chance of Dahlia getting to her, which is what Dahlia wants." He said.

Freya sighed and relented. He was right, if they did use Hope as bait, and she got past them; then Dahlia would have what she needed to get the immortality she craved.

He gave her a smile and a salute before teleporting to the Bayou.

"Kai!" Hayley shouted, as she noticed him walking towards her.

"Thanks for coming man." Jackson shook Kai's hand appreciatively.

"Anything for the little angel. Speaking of, where is she?"

"Right now, she's in her crib." Jackson told, and pointed to the cabin.

"I'm going to see her." Kai said, before vamp-speeding into the cabin. He saw the baby sitting in her crib, chewing on her wooden horse.

"Hello there little one." He cooed, picking her up. Hope gurgled at him happily.

"Watch this." Kai held his hand out, his palm facing upwards, which collected moisture from the air and changed it into smalls balls of floating water. He then caused the balls of water to spiral around his hands, then made them jump and spiral all around them.

Hope clapped happily at the beautiful dancing water. He smiled back at her, then changed the water back into gas.

Hope tapped his shoulder smiling, as if asking him to do it again.

A voice outside the cabin interrupted them. "Wow, she must really like you - she doesn't like strangers holding her." Hayley remarked surprised.

"I'm not a stranger, am I, Hope?" He cooed at the baby.

Noticing her mother, Hope reached out for Hayley. Kai passed the Hope to Hayley.

"Are you ready to move?"

"Yes, we need to hurry. Elijah just called, Dahlia freed Klaus, and Klaus didn't kill Aidan, Dahlia did; now he'll feel vindicated. He'll be out for blood. We have to go."

Kai has to give Dahlia credit - she's a master strategist. So far, she's been beating them simply by sewing discord. She'd killed Josephine LaRue, not only to send a message to the Mikaelsons, but also to the witches as well. With the witches scrambling to select a new Regent, they won't have time to oppose her. She had killed Aiden to divide them and their allies, and now she had Klaus on her side.

Kai was confident he could keep Klaus at bay, but he wasn't sure he could beat both Klaus and Dahlia at the same time.

The sky roared with thunder. Sparks of lightning brightened the darkening sky. As rain fell down, Kai narrowed his eyes, suspicious, he reached out and sensed that the storm was being caused by magic. The storm was going to slow them down considerably.

"What are you doing with those herbs?" Hayley asked Mary, Jackson's grandmother.

The old werewolf was tying herbs together into a bundle, and burning them.

Before Mary could give Hayley a response, Kai answered, "She's checking for signs of magic. And she's right, this storm was caused by magic."

Mary nodded. The burnt herbal mixture released black smoke - confirming what Kai said.

"Let's go." Jackson ordered his people, immediately everyone began to move out.

* * *

It was already night, but they had to stop for a break. Evolved werewolves or not, they had limits. Luckily for Hayley and the pack, the storm had ceased. They could not travel by road as the rain flooded most of the main road. When they had come up to a river they needed to cross, Kai had put his hands together, and then pulled them apart; which had caused the river to part, creating a pathway across.

Jackson thought it was biblical and rather fitting, as they were a group of people on the run from a powerful tyrant.

Off in the distance she heard one of her pack mates scream, before silence set in.

'_We're under attack_.' Hayley thought, getting herself ready for a fight.

But Kai blurred ahead of her. "No. It's Klaus - I'll handle him, you take your family and go. I'll catch up when I can."

Hayley didn't want to leave her friend, but her concern for her daughter ultimately won out. She gave him a quick hug before running off to find Hope and Jackson.

Kai remained where he was, knowing Klaus will appear at any moment.

He was right, Klaus appeared a few moments later. "Mikael's apprentice." He sneered.

"You shouldn't get in my way." Klaus stated threateningly.

"Well, I like to ruin people's plans - I'm making it my thing." Kai readied himself, but despite the situation, he let a satisfied smile graced his face. "Besides, I've been dying to put you in your place Klaus."

The two Originals circled one another. It was time to find out who is stronger, the Original-Hybrid or the Enhanced Original 2.0.

As Klaus snarled lowly at him, Kai added, "Original against Original, hybrid against hybrid, werewolf against witch. Shall we dance?"

Kai threw the first punch, which landed on the side of Klaus' face; forcing the older hybrid back slightly. Klaus immediately swung back, but Kai caught his fist, before delivering an uppercut to Klaus' jaw and then immediately knocked him backwards with a kick to the chest; the hit knocking Klaus down next to a tree.

Klaus stood back up, and channeled his werewolf nature. As his eyes glowed yellow, Klaus felt the power boost which his werewolf nature had blessed him with. Now imbued with more power, Klaus launched towards Kai with a left hook. When his attack got parried, Klaus threw a punch with his right hand, only to find his attempt stopped as Kai caught his fist in his left hand.

Klaus, with both his hands in Kai's grip, started to try and push Kai back. Kai met his strength with his own, both trying to push the other side back. To Klaus' surprise and horror, he found himself being pushed back; slowly but surely. He pushed his strength more and more until he reach his maximum strength, but Kai just matched him every time he increased his strength, even when he reached his maximum.

Surprised that his full strength had been matched, Klaus looked up and, while still trying to overpower Kai, noticed that his opponent didn't appear to be strained by trying to push him back, he was putting effort into it; but he wasn't putting his full strength into pushing him back.

Which could only mean one thing - that he, even when using his full strength, was being pushed back by Kai when he isn't even using his full strength.

This realisation unnerved him, but he wouldn't allow that to affect the fight.

Klaus then head-butted Kai; surprised by the attack Kai let go of Klaus, who then capitalised on his advantage by delivering a barrage of punches.

After a few hits landed, Kai sidestepped one of them; causing Klaus to become slightly unbalanced. Kai then kicked Klaus in back of his leg, knocking him onto one knee. Then using leverage and his opponent's arm, Kai broke Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus held in a scream and desperately tried to push himself back up, but Kai jumped into the air and kicked the side of Klaus' face; causing him to fall to the ground.

Kai stepped back away from Klaus, who was getting back up.

Klaus popped his shoulder back into place.

"You are very resilient." Kai remarked with a smirk, wiping blood from his lips.

"It seems you are a bigger nuisance than I originally give you credit for." He said, hiding how unnerved he was. This was worse than fighting Mikael, Kai's a skilled fighter - but he's also clearly much stronger than he is, and he's probably stronger than Mikael as well.

"I aim only to please." Kai taunted back. "Shall we continue our dance."

Klaus readied himself into a combat stance, but found himself thrown into the side of an abandoned trailer home. Before he could even get up, he was thrown into the side of another mobile home.

Kai had grown bored of fighting hand to hand - he enjoys fighting with magic more.

After he felt the telekinetic grip loosen, Klaus attempted to make a preemptive break at Kai, but then felt pain emanating from all of his joints, sending him to his knees. He could only scream as his bones snapped under Kai's telekinesis.

Electricity traveled from Kai's hand and descended into Klaus. The current flowed into Klaus' body, causing the Original-Hybrid to howl loudly in pain. Kai increased the voltage before stopping the electrical attack, giving Klaus a small reprieve to heal.

Kai tutted. "Magic is might, Klaus. In the last few weeks, I have become a lot stronger. I was once nervous about facing you, not because I fear you; but because you have a lot more experience, and that gives you an advantage. But, thanks to my battles with your father; no longer." As he walked closer to the kneeling Original, Kai wondered how he should subdue the Original.

"I've held back against you Klaus, and I'm not trying to kill you, not because your life matters to me; I know that there are a lot of vampires whose lives are bound to yours - some of them are good people. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't care if you died."

A chorus cry of a wolf howling in the distance broke Kai out of his thought.

'_Something must be wrong. There shouldn't be a wolf howling - we're days from a full moon, unless the wolves have decided to transform. They're in trouble; Dahlia's here!_' Kai realised with alarm.

Suddenly Klaus reached forward, before Kai could admonish himself for letting his guard down, Klaus had already strapped black shackles on him.

Instantly, Kai felt his magic suppressed significantly.

Klaus stood back up, grinning menacingly.

Kai narrowed his eyes, annoyed. Davina had told him about these - cursed shackles that stop a witch from casting spells, and suppresses their magic.

Fortunately for him, he'd added a lot of magic to the Immortality spell; which had been amplified even further by the magic he'd already absorbed from the boundary, and then amplified again by the Merge - which had also amplified the magic he got from Jo, as well as the magic he already had.

All of this not only greatly amplified his powers and abilities, but also resulted in him having a lot of powerful magic to use. He is also resistant to magic, so the cuffs can't affect Kai as much as other witches.

The shackles stop spells from working, but only suppress magic. The increases made him powerful enough to break free - though, because of the suppression, not instantly; it won't take very long though.

Klaus lost the grin when he noticed Kai slowly breaking free of the shackles. Freya had done the same thing, but it had taken a while - since she had needed to gather enough power to break them. Yet, Kai was starting to free himself seconds after they'd been put on him; it was happening slowly, but it didn't seem like it would take very long.

Seeing all this, Klaus took out a bone dagger.

After he had bled Marcel of the vervain, he'd compelled him to get some information from him - they had heard about Kai; Marcel told them that he's both a witch and an Original vampire.

This had caused Dahlia to get a look of certainty, as this proved her right; it is possible for a witch to become immortal while retaining their ability to use magic. She had also got a slightly jealous and angry look - because someone else already had what she craved.

Klaus had known that he's a witch-vampire hybrid, but not that he's an Original. He had wanted to know how, but Marcel didn't know how Kai became an Original; Kai hadn't told him. He had wanted to ask more questions, but Dahlia had interrupted; telling him not to get distracted, and that they were wasting time.

Klaus had told her they needed a way to neutrilise him. She had given him a blade just like Papa Tunde's blade. This, too, was a bone blade that, when stabbed with, caused pain so immense even an Original was incapacitated by it. Though this blade was made from the remains of a werewolf, instead of a witch. It was made by a small, but powerful, coven who had hated vampires, not because of anything they had done; but because of them being undead beings.

As they had been the first and the progenitors of the vampire race, they hated Originals the most. The coven knew they were not powerful enough to actually kill the Originals - so they made the blade in case they came across an Original, though it wasn't quite powerful enough for the task. Dahlia had wanted the blade, and killed the coven when they refused to hand it over, using the blade to add their magic to it - since they were quite powerful, the blade was now strong enough to take down any Original.

With the blade in hand he sped towards Kai and plunged it into his chest.

Kai immediately stumbled back from the pain, distracted by the pain; he stopped trying to remove the shackles.

Trying to ignore the pain, he grabbed it and started pulling. Because he is an Enhanced Original, and because of the increases in his vampire power; his durability is far greater than the other Originals. And his resistance to magic lessens the affects of the blade.

As Kai slowly began to pull the blade out, the pain began to lessen. When the pain was a bit more tolerable, he split his attention between the blade and the shackles; trying to remove them both.

Klaus stood watching. He noticed that not only was Kai resisting the blade and trying to remove it, but he was also trying to remove the shackles at the same time.

When he saw that Kai was slowly succeeding he felt a shudder of fear go down his spine. '_Just how powerful is this guy?_' Klaus thought.

The blade he was resisting worked exactly like Papa Tunde's blade - he knows the pain that blade inflicts; yet Kai is resisting the blade, and also trying to remove both it, and the shackles at the same time. That shows a lot of mental power; to resist the pain, and a lot of physical and magical power; to be removing the blade and the shackles at the same time.

He sped over to one of the mobile homes, and rips off a piece of metal. With his full power, he sped over to Kai, and hits him in the head with it as hard as he can; snapping Kai's neck.

As Kai fell to the ground, the blade, which was mostly removed, started to burrow itself back into his chest.

After that, Klaus sighs in relief, then he steps towards Kai's prone body and reattaches the shackles - which had started to come off.

Klaus was glad he came prepared. He picked Kai up, and sped over to where he'd left a coffin. He placed Kai on the floor, opened the coffin, and took out a chain that was inside it.

He then wrapped the chain tightly around Kai. He then picked him up, and put him in the coffin.

Looking down at him, Klaus feels another shiver of fear, before shutting the lid. He then takes the coffin to a nearby river, and dumps it in; the weight causing the coffin to fall to the bottom.

With that dealt with, Klaus turns away to get back to the situation at hand.

Klaus paused for a moment.

He then looks towards the lake, before thinking. '_I won, but after what just happened it's clear to me.'_ He may be a stubborn, proud and angry man, but he is not an idiot.

'_You are the most powerful Original in history_.' He thought reluctantly.

He hates to admit that there is someone more powerful than him, even in his head - but he is not stupid; when he fights someone, he needs to know how to analyse his opponent and compare them to himself; it's how he exploits his opponent's flaws, and comes up with plans to beat them.

Klaus doubts he will ever admit that out loud though - he's far too proud to do that.

Kai physical power is greater than his, his fighting skill surpassed even Mikael's, and to top it off; he's a witch - and a powerful one at that.

'_My experience and my preparation are the only reasons I won_.' Klaus thought.

If it weren't for those things, he would have lost. Experience was the only advantage he'd had over Kai, and even with that it seemed that he was going to lose. He knows that he would have lost if he hadn't come prepared.

If he'd been more experienced and Klaus hadn't come prepared; Kai would have won.

* * *

Hayley wasn't faring well. She was the last of the pack left, and she was using the last of her willpower to prevent herself from turning into a wolf.

While she and Jackson were fleeing, they had run into Dahlia. Before they could even attack Dahlia, she had cast a curse on them, she could feel the effects kicking in; making her transform. Everyone else was already in their wolf form, their minds blanketed by the pain. She is the only one still left in human form, but she only has a small thread of control left - and that was already fading.

"It seems I missed quite a show." Came a voice from the shadows.

The dark figured was revealed to be Klaus.

As Hayley writhed in pain, she looked contemptuously at Klaus for his betrayal.

Klaus knelt down next to her. "I stole this spell from Marcel. Dahlia here then modified it to accommodate your hybrid nature. A fitting punishment, since you tried to take my daughter away from me." He said venomously.

Hayley screamed in pain, as the cursed forced her bones to snap and reform.

"Where…is…Kai?" She grunted out.

"You mean your troublesome bodyguard." He said, hiding a shiver that thinking of him evoked, before Klaus mentally shook it off - he had important matters to deal with.

He then smirked at her. "Let's say his fate is worse than yours."

Hayley dreaded what that could mean. She may not have known him long, or even all that well, but after what he had done for Hope; Kai had become a dear friend.

"What…did…you…do…to…him?" She barked out in pain, her spine began to arc.

"Oh nothing too serious. I put those useful magic suppression shackles on him. Before I then plunged a magical torture blade into his chest. Right now, he is probably writhing in pain...at the bottom of a lake, suffocating repeatedly, with a chain wrapped around him, making him unable to move; while regretting the fact that he ever met you. And don't get me started with what I did to Elijah." Klaus finished, with a satisfied smirk.

Earlier that day, he had compelled Gia to remove her daylight ring and let herself burn in the daylight; making sure that Elijah had witnessed it, before daggering him.

Hayley screamed in anguish, the last of her resolve gone. The Crescent Curse took its toll. She started shifting faster.

Klaus and Dahlia then proceeded towards the SUV with Hope inside.

* * *

Dahlia marveled at Hope hungrily. She was internally salivating to get a hold of the baby's magic.

"I want to thank you for your hand in procuring her for me. It couldn't have been easy, betraying your family." Dahlia told Klaus.

"I will not see my daughter handed over like the spoils of some war." Klaus explained, confusing Dahlia. "To that end, I remind you of your promise - that you'll protect and mentor Hope, drawing from her only what power you require to keep her safe."

"I will bond her to me first. Once I can channel Hope's power, I will be able to keep her safe from all harm - always under my protection." Dahlia stepped towards Hope, but Klaus moved in front of her, blocking her path to the baby.

"I think not." He sneered.

Klaus then explained to Dahlia his concerns of Dahlia linking herself to Hope; he told her such a connection could cause his daughter to inherit Dahlia's need to slumber for 100 years at a time. To assuage Klaus, Dahlia, at Klaus' own suggestion, linked herself to him first.

After linking herself to Klaus, Dahlia felt euphoric. She'd achieved immortality at last. When she links herself to Hope as well, she will be the most powerful being on Earth.

"With your immortality, your daughter and I will not need to sleep for a century." She remarked to her nephew.

"Well…perhaps one more nap." Klaus interrupted, causing Dahlia to turn to him in confusion.

Before she could react, Klaus plunged the gold white oak ash dagger into his heart; he and Dahlia immediately began to desiccate, as she is linked to him. Before he sank into darkness, Klaus' last thought was that he hoped he'd bought his family enough time.

When morning came, Freya woke and saw the desiccated forms of Klaus and Dahlia. She understood what had happened, but one question plagued her mind: where was the baby, where was Hope?

* * *

**A/N: There are multiple things I want to go over, so they will be quite a lot written here. They are not in any particular order though. **

**This is all going to be explanations.**

**I call them Wicca as I like that name the most.**

**As you can tell I am making my version of Kai much more powerful than in baringan's fic. **

**I like making Kai more and more powerful, but there will always be a reason. I will explain why he has a skill, ability, power, or power increase; I'll try to make them good reasons, but I know some may hate, or disagree with, my reasons, if so, that is your opinion.**

**Some of my ideas, like the idea of Absolute Magic, came from reviewers in my previous version. **

**I was asked to make Kai more unique. I wasn't going to at first, but then thought of something I liked - which was Absolute Magic.**

**I imagine this as the very first universe in all of existence. Though I mention other magical communities, they are basically a stronger version than canon. Since communities can act like a different world entirely, I sometimes switch between saying magical communities and magic worlds.**

**Kai's Absolute Magic and True Immortality, caused Nature to make sure no one else would ever get either of them again. **

**This version of Kai is the reason why characters in shows, films, comics, and other things, can die no matter how powerful they were, are, or become.**

**Absolute Magic can do almost anything, but it cannot create another True Immortal, or another Absolute Magic user. And, obviously, it's unable to kill Kai - since he is the True Immortal. **

**Kai has Absolute Magic for a number of reasons; a main one, is that if I ever do a fic where my version of Kai goes to somewhere people are more powerful, he'd still be a powerful ally, or threat; if I felt like it. I may not do a fic like that but it is there if I do, I may use it later in this fic though; no guarantees either way.**

**I have explained his powers thus far, but I am going over the reasons again as to keep track of them so far. And why his powers don't have the same limits as the Originals or the Immortals.**

**He has the power of an Enhanced Original, with the Immortal's abilities, but when it turned him the spell had a lot more power added to it - affecting almost all aspects of it.**

**Since siphoners are unnatural beings, I think that it makes sense if any magic he siphoned was added to, and amplified by, the Immortality spell when he was turned, especially as it had been siphoned from the boundary that the spell had been enriched by.**

**As a siphoner, Kai is cut off from nature, so he couldn't lose his link to nature like regular witches do when turned - so since magic that had been siphoned from the boundary was still in his body when he was turned; it was also amplified by, and added to, the spell.**

**Then when he and Jo Merged, their magic was amplified and her was then added to his; but his magic was vampire magic - which is why I decided that the Merge would amplify the magic of the Immortality spell and, in turn, his powers and abilities.**

**Mikael was less rough when speaking to Kai because he wants Dahlia dead, not to waste time fighting Kai.**

**I mentioned Klaus seemed afraid of Kai, which I think is typical of Klaus. But, I understand if you may think he is a little different than to canon. So I'm going to explain that.**

**I did this because Klaus was originally afraid of both Esther and Mikael when they appeared in TVD.**

**He realised that Kai was matching his full strength without even using his own full strength, and then saw Kai's magical power when he started to break free from the cursed shackles almost immediately after he put them on Kai.**

**Simply put, he meets Kai, and then realises that Kai is basically a combination of Mikael and Esther - but even stronger. **

**So I think it makes sense that he would, at first, be a little afraid of Kai. Though he won't let it affect him - this is still Klaus after all. Klaus is smart, so he will always have at least a little fear of Kai - smart people now to at least be wary of those more powerful than them.**

**This is why Klaus is, reluctantly, willing to admit to Kai's power - at least in his head. Since this is still Klaus, I doubt he'd ever admit it out loud.**

**In this update, written 24/8/2020, I realised I never gave a story reason for Kai gaining Absolute Magic.**

**I also added that Kai, after deciding to try feeding on a vampire, doesn't care what species off any more. Which I think makes sense, to Kai, what species he feeds from is irrelevant - blood is blood.**


	6. Chapter 5

Tales Of The Mighty Siphoner

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Originals. They belong to CW, Julie Plec. I don't own anything else used or referenced either, they belong to the real owners.

**A/N: **A reviewer asked what is the point of making an story almost identical to the original story with only minor tweeks.

I think the original story is one of the best stories I have read on this site, a total re-write could ruin it, there are just some **small** things **I** want to change.

Some things were not explained in the original version so I will be adding **my own** explanations; the readers and the original writer, baringan, may not like what I add, change or my reasons, and that is your **opinion**; I like what I add, or change, and my reasons.

Because there are multiple things I want to add, there will be a **LOT** of extra text.

In the original story the writer sometimes says Kai is 'truly immortal'.

Silas and Amara were both 'truly immortal' but they weren't as their immortality could be removed.

For my story I will use what I think the _**real **_meaning of truly immortal is - someone who can never **ever** die no matter what.

As a side affect it means that it's **completely impossible **to remove his immortality. Even time travel or reality altering cannot remove true immortality.

To me, being able to remove someone's immortality means there is a way to kill them. So they were never truly immortal.

I will put this top A/N in each chapter, so if someone in the story mentions something that can kill Kai, it is just what the character thinks; not a fact.

The original version was written by baringan on this site. Link on Profile.

**If you see the word hybrid written as 'Hybrid' in the middle of a sentence; then I mean werewolf-vampire hybrid.**

**Sometimes I will use werewolf-vampire hybrid and sometimes I will use Hybrid. ****So, don't be surprised when I switch between them, or when I use them both.**

**I know that Heretics are the ones who were put in the 1903 Prison World, but since hybrid can refer to any kind of hybrid; I will be using the terms Heretic and vampire-witch interchangeably.**

**Sometimes I'll call him a vampire-witch hybrid, sometimes I'll call him a Heretic. So, don't be surprised when I switch between them, or when I use them both.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kai realised he had never truly felt despair until this moment. His time in the Prison World, while tedious, had allowed Kai the freedom to pursue his interests, and gain more skills and knowledge, in many different things - magical and non-magical things alike.

It had been a couple of couple of hours since Klaus had managed to subdue Kai, and left him to rot at the bottom of a lake. From Kai's perspective however, it felt as if each and every passing moment was an eternity.

While his resistance to the blade helped dull the pain, it still made him feel as if his entire body was burning from the inside. While the water in his lungs suffocated him over and over again.

Seemingly, the cursed blade and the water, or more specifically, the lack of oxygen, were taking turns to torment him.

And the chains were wrapped so tightly around him that he couldn't move a finger to try and remove the blade - like he had done during his fight with Klaus.

And despite his resistance to the shackles, they suppressed his magic enough that he couldn't just break free, especially when added with the pain the blade is causing, and the constant drowning; as these things made it hard for him to focus enough to gather the magic to do anything.

The pain seemed to roll into one unending agony; the constant pain, the drowning, and the inability to move, made it feel like a thousand eternities.

'_A warrior's true strength is the ability to endure pain. Master that, and nothing could ever truly hurt you_.' Mikael had told him once.

It was this moment that made Kai realised how strong Mikael truly is - a true hunter with a real tolerance to pain. Mikael has a pain tolerance most people could never match.

In his fleeting moments of consciousness, Kai reflected on his past, and contemplated all the things he has yet to do, or see.

His thoughts drifted to his family, and his friends; his grandmother, Jo, Jo's unborn children, all his other siblings, Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, Liz, Stefan, Alaric, Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, Hope, Hayley, Marcel, Josh, Gia, Hayley, Josephine, Davina.

'_NO_.' Kai thought angrily. '_I cannot rot here. I WILL NOT!'_

Kai put up his occulmency barriers as high as he could; in order to block out as much of the pain as he could. He began to gather his suppressed magic, and when he felt the water beginning to rise, Kai held his breath - to extend the time he's conscious.

As Kai sensed the magic he'd gathered, he realised he didn't have enough to break the shackles, and he knew he couldn't hold his breath long enough to gather the magic to do it. So, using the magic he'd gathered, he pushed at the chain around him; the chain strained under the force of his magic, and eventually shattered.

With that done, Kai wasn't able to hold his breath any longer, and lost consciousness when he suffocated.

When he regained consciousness, Kai summoned the little strength he could muster. Bit by bit, he positioned his fingers around the shackles. It took a while to do so, as he drowned multiple times while doing it.

When he finally had his hands securely around the shackles, he used an ability that they couldn't suppress - his siphoning ability.

His hand's glowed red as he started siphoning the magic from the cursed shackles as quickly as he could. He could feel as the power of the manacles weakened, he could again feel familiar warmth of his magic. When he had once again drowned, he did so with an internal smile - the shackles were no longer an issue.

Kai's next problem was the blade embedded in his chest. The blade was imbued with a tremendous amount of dark magic. Due to this, it took him much longer to siphon the power from the blade. Kai suffocated over a dozen times before it was over.

However, in the end, after what felt like many lifetimes, all of the magic in the blade was siphoned away.

When he had been fighting Klaus, Kai had started to remove the blade and the shackles at the same time; but since he is constantly drowning, he couldn't do that, as it took long enough he would've drowned every time he tried, but by siphoning all of their magic, he'd weakened them, bit by bit, until all the magic that had powered them was gone.

With the torturous blade now removed, and empowered by the magic that once gave the blade and the shackles their power, Kai called forth his magic.

The tranquil surface of the creek reflected the crescent moon of the New Orleans sky. The tranquility disappeared instantly when, all of a sudden, a large eruption of water burst into the air - as if a bomb had exploded underwater.

Out of the explosion of water, Kai leapt onto the shore, landing on one knee.

Kai panted heavily as he took in the air. His lung cried for the oxygen that was denied his for so long.

Kai then put his hand into his chest and, with a yell, pulled out the bone blade. As soon as the blade was removed from his chest, his chest healed to pristine condition; looking like it he had never even been damaged.

Kai couldn't tell how much time had past since his less than victorious fight against Klaus. He then reached out with his senses, searching for Klaus' signature.

After finding his signature, Kai then made his way towards Klaus' direction. While hoping that he wasn't too late to save Hope.

Once he found the older Original, Kai was surprised to find that Klaus was already neutralised; desiccated on the ground, with a gold dagger sticking out of his chest.

Kai then noticed an unfamiliar witch lying near Klaus, in the same state he's in. Kai figured out straight way that the immobilized witch is Dahlia. Kai sensed Hope was safely secured inside the car; he could also sense Freya in it, though he sensed that she is unconscious.

Kai was surprised that only a few hours appear to have passed since his fight with Klaus. The torment had felt like it had gone on for much longer.

Kai analysed the scene and came to the conclusion that she'd been tricked into linking herself to Klaus, right before Klaus daggered himself to neutralise her. Sensing closer, he felt a magical link between Klaus and Dahlia - which seemed to confirm his deduction.

While Kai hated Klaus, he couldn't help but begrudgingly respect the Original-Hybrid for his strategy.

Then he felt it - magic.

He immediately turned towards Dahlia, to ensure she wasn't waking up. While she wasn't regaining consciousness, he could already feel that her magic was starting to become active.

He followed her magic. '_The link is slowly weakening...and s__he's using her magic to melt the dagger!_' Kai thought with alarm.

Kai quickly ran over his options. Whether to deal with Dahlia, or bring Hope to safety first. Considering his weakened state, and that killing her while she's linked to Klaus would kill him, and his sireline with him, he decided to take Hope away from the danger.

As Kai held Hope, who was still sleeping, he gave Klaus and Dahlia a lingering glance before teleporting away with the baby.

Before long, he would make both Klaus and Dahlia pay for their transgressions. He may now know Klaus' reasons for his actions, but his plan had caused far too much damage.

* * *

In the dead of night, Jo Parker found herself waking up to the sound of her doorbell ringing.

As a pregnant woman, she doesn't like being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Who the hell is it? Do you know how late it is?" She demanded grumpily.

Once she opened the door, her mood shifted entirely, the anger was replaced by surprise. When she opened the door she found a rather unexpected sight.

Outside her apartment stood her twin brother, Kai - and he looked worse for wear.

However, it wasn't his ragged appearance that had jumped out at her, the focus of her shock came from what her brother was holding. It wasn't a what, but rather a who - he was holding a baby girl in his arms. The baby girl in his arms was fast asleep.

"Hi Sis. Sorry for waking you up." Kai greeted with a tired smile. "Can we come in?"

"Uhh sure. I mean y-yes. Come right in." She stammered, breaking out of her post sleep daze. She ushered them into her living room, where Kai sat down, keeping Hope secure in his arms. "The poor dear, she must be so cold, wait there, I'll get her a baby blanket."

Jo immediately went into her room to get a warm blanket for Hope. When she came back with it, she took Hope from Kai, and cosily tucked Hope in the blanket. With Hope in one arm, she went back into her room to grab a couple of blood bags for Kai. She and Alaric keep a few blood bags at her apartment, not only for emergency purposes, but also for their vampire friends, and Jo's twin brother - when he visits.

After sitting down with Hope in her arms, Jo turned her attention towards her brother.

"Who is she?" She asked, as she threw him the blood bags.

"Her name is Hope." Kai answered, as he quickly drained the blood bags. As he did, a warmer complexion started returning to his face. After he finished drinking all the blood in the bags, Kai was breathing more evenly and less haggardly, as renewed strength flowed through his veins.

Kai beamed at Jo. "Ah, that's much better, nothing like a restorative snack."

"What the hell happened in New Orleans?" She demanded in a low voice, worried; but not wanting to wake the baby.

"A lot." He remarked with a sigh. "Long story short - the enemy crippled us. But I managed to secure Hope before any calamities could touch her." He wasn't planning to tell her what happened to him, she'd only worry, which is bad for someone in her condition.

Jo looked down at the sleeping form of Hope. Contently watching the baby's chest rise and fall with each breath.

"So besides her name, who is she?"

Kai saw no issue with revealing Hope's identity to Jo.

"She's my friend's daughter. Because of who her parents are, she's magically unique. But right now, her mother is indisposed and can't take care of her." Kai paused.

"I hate to ask you for another favour so soon after the last one you did for me, but can you and Alaric take care of Hope for the next few days? It's not safe for her to be in New Orleans right now."

Jo could hear the concern that radiated from her brother's voice.

Jo then remembered what little rumours she's heard of what has happened in New Orleans, almost instantly, a startling realisation hit her. "Is she the hybrid baby?"

Kai smiled weakly at his sister, but shook his head no. "Tribrid actually." He corrected.

"Wow." Jo said simply, amazed. Rumours of the miracle baby have traveled far in the Wicca community.

"I thought she was dead." Jo whispered, though Kai's enhanced hearing caught it.

"I suppose news of her survival hasn't reach this far yet." Kai said, it wasn't surprising; the people of New Orleans only found out that Hope is alive not long ago, so it would take a bit longer for the news of her survival to spread.

"Are you sure I'm qualified to take care of her? I'm no longer a witch, would that be a problem? I wouldn't be able to protect her if her parent's enemy comes after her. What if she misses her family?" Jo rapidly listed her concerns.

Kai smiled. "Don't worry Jo, you will be fine. Consider this practice for when your own children are born. I have no doubt in your ability to keep her safe. I remember when we were younger, you took care of our younger siblings just fine. And she shouldn't be here long enough to miss her family." He told her.

"You don't have to worry about her magic, she's wearing a bracelet which suppresses her magic. But if magic becomes an issue, you could call Bonnie, Olivia, and Lucas for help." He suggested. He'd heard that they are currently attending the college in Whitmore, and he doubts they'd refuse to help protect a baby.

"As for the threat that's after her, let me worry about that. In the morning, after I'm rested and have recuperated my reserves, I will return to New Orleans to deal with the threat. I will return Hope to her family when it's safe for her to return to her home. I promise, it won't be long." He said firmly.

"Which brings me to my next order of business, I'm going to borrow your couch for the next few hours, contrary to modern literature on vampires; we do need our rest."

"I will take good care of her." She promised, her maternal instincts fully kicking in. A feminine spark twinkled in her eyes, "I'll take her shopping!" She squealed quietly.

Kai cringed slightly at that idea.

Jo stared adoringly at Hope. Her heart rose as she tried to envision what her children might look like when they are born.

"Alright. You should sleep, doctor's orders. We'll talk more after." Jo commanded.

Kai was too exhausted to complain about being ordered around; besides, she's someone he cares about, and she's only worried about him. He lay back on the couch, letting the exhaustion and fatigue from the previous day catch up to him. After closing his eyes, he quickly fell asleep.

Jo cradled Hope to her chest and brought the sleeping baby into her bedroom, where she could better tend to the child.

"All will be well, Hope." She said softly.

* * *

When morning came, light filtered into the bedroom through Jo's curtains.

As Jo woke, the events of the previous night reentered her mind. Remembering caused Jo to immediately jolt out of her sheets, she instantly turned to her side, and there beside her lay one of the most precious and adorable babies she's ever laid eyes on. Baby Hope was still blissfully asleep, unfazed by the misfortune which had befallen her family the night before.

After ensuring Hope was still secured on her bed and risk-free of suffocation, she made her way to her living room to check up on her brother. As she did, the aroma of freshly cooked eggs and fried bacon caught her attention.

She went into her kitchen, and Kai was there cooking, with his back to her.

"Good morning." Kai said without turning around, as he could already sense her presence.

"You made breakfast." She observed.

He passed her a plate with some bacon, eggs and a slice of toasted break. She has been good to him since his return from the Prison World; cooking breakfast for her is the least he can do.

Jo took a seat by the kitchen bench. With her knife and fork, she dissected the bacon, put it into her mouth, and started to chew it. She then immediately started shoveling the rest of the food down her throat.

Kai was just staring at her with a surprised smile. "Is it that good?"

Embarrassed, she retorted, "Shut it, I'm eating for three. Who taught you how to cook anyway? That was quite nice, well, as nice as bacon and eggs can be anyway."

"Well, being trapped in the Prison World for so long, I eventually had to learn how to cook. I actually lived off canned food for about a year before I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted a proper meal, that was when I experimented with culinary science." He liked his own cooking, but he hadn't thought that others could like it as much as Jo had.

"Well, I guess it paid off." She complimented. "When are you going back to New Orleans?"

"I'm leaving now, the sooner this problem is resolved the better. The other Originals are likely already dealing with the issue right now in whatever way they can, but they might need my help."

He gave his sister a quick hug. "I'll see you soon." He said, then immediately teleported away.

Just like that, Jo was alone in her kitchen.

* * *

(New Orleans)

Kai had teleported back to his hotel room. He then compelled two of the hotel staff to bring him his cabinet.

It took a while, but once the cabinet was in his suite, and the staff sent away, he quickly retrieved the objects he wanted. After all, if he's going to gear up against a powerful adversary like Dahlia, having more weapon wouldn't hurt his chances.

He then took some other objects out; a few talismans that store magic, he then siphoned some of their magic to boost his reserves, before putting them back inside the cabinet.

Kai then pulled out a silver-coloured metal coffin.

With that done, Kai resealed the dimensional interior of the cabinet, and then locked it.

He then opened the coffin. Inside was a desiccated vampire. Not just any vampire, the oldest Original vampire in the world - Mikael.

Kai grasped the handle of the dagger embedded in Mikael's chest.

Resolutely, he removed the dagger from the other Original's chest.

After he did, colour slowly began to return to Mikael's body; it wouldn't take long for the vampire hunter to wake up, and he would be angry.

Kai pocketed the dagger, then retrieved a pocketknife from his jacket. Daftly, Kai used the pocketknife to cut into his palm, drawing blood. His blood began to drip and seep into the carpeted floor of the room, but Kai didn't care.

Some of his blood trickled down the length of the blade. He then positioned the tip of the blade to Mikael's forehead. With great precision and concentration, Kai lowered the blade until the tip cut through the upper layer of Mikael's epidermis.

Kai began to chant to old Gaelic, as he did, the blood on the knife pooled down into a single point at the tip of the blade. When the spell was completed, some bloody runic symbols traveled across Mikael's face in multiple streams. The source being the cut he had made on Mikael's forehead.

As the bloody runes tattooed across Mikael's features, whatever warm complexion had returned to Mikael as a result of undaggering was undone; returning him to his grey desiccated state.

Kai felt a great in surge of power coming into him from Mikael. The Sacrificial spell he had used was different from the ones usually practiced in New Orleans. Mikael would be useful as a magical battery pack in the upcoming battle, but unlike when Finn had done it, the spell Kai used lets him activate and deactivate the power he gets from whatever, or whoever, he is channeling; so he could choose to not use it. The spell also lets him tap into Mikael's physical abilities too, so he can use them to augment his own.

Ordinarily, this spell couldn't be used by siphoners or Heretics; since it is a channeling spell.

Channeling magic is a natural form of using the magic of an external source, siphoning is an unnatural form of absorbing and then using the magic from an external source; except when a Heretic siphons and uses the magic from their own internal vampirism. Due to these methods being opposites, siphoners, and Heretics, can't channel magic.

However, Kai had undergone, and won, the Merge with Jo, but is still a siphoner; as siphoners can never stop being siphoners. Since Kai is both a normal witch and a siphoner, he has all the powers and abilities of a normal witch - like the ability to channel magic, but also retained all of his siphoner powers and abilities; making Kai the only siphoner, and Heretic, who can channel magic.

But, as the True Immortal, Kai can channel, and, or, siphon, as much magic as he wants to; without being overwhelmed by too much magic, or overloading on too much magic - like any other witch would be if they channeled, or siphoned, too much magic.

Kai then closed the coffin and left his hotel suite; magically sealing it, and then left the hotel to locate Freya.

As Kai was searching for Freya, he sensed a great surge of magic coming from the Lafayette Cemetery. Instead of going to the Mikaelson compound to find Freya, he diverted his course towards the city of the dead. He could sense Elijah, Rebekah, Davina, and a powerful unfamiliar witch within that vicinity as well.

When he got to the scene, it took him only a moment to take everything in.

Elijah and a blond vampire were standing inside a tomb. Since he could sense the blonde vampire is an Original, and the body's signature is nearly identical to the signature of Rebekah's soul, this must be Rebekah's true body; as Rebekah is the only female Original. He could also sense a lot of anger coming from Davina.

The last person, the powerful unfamiliar witch, was a women with blond hair who looks to be middle-aged, she was modestly covered by brown rag.

"You've just ruined my one chance of bringing Kol back!" Davina angrily said to the Mikaelson siblings. "NO WONDER HE HATED THE LOT OF YOU!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, love, but we didn't have any other options, we need Esther's blood to create a weapon to kill Dahlia. I promise we will help you bring Kol back later, but right now we need Esther." Rebekah said pleadingly to the outraged young Regent.

Kai sensed guilt and concern coming from Rebekah. However, Davina was feeling too betrayed, disappointed, and angry, to care about Rebekah's reasoning.

"Don't blame Rebekah, it was me who swapped the ashes." Elijah intervened, diverting Davina's hatred onto himself.

Kai basically got the gist of what had happened. It would seem Esther was the key to killing Dahlia. Kai had been sceptical of the ingredients he'd been told were needed to kill Dahlia.

The sacred soil and the Viking relics were a given, but the third ingredient seemed to have a lot of unknown variables attached to it: blood of the witch who broke Dahlia's heart. Kai doesn't like unknown variables. But he'd known nothing about Dahlia, so he'd had to take Freya's word on it.

However, now that Kai is channeling Mikael, his spell gave him access not only to Mikael's power, but also his knowledge.

Ten centuries of knowledge was a lot to sift through, but Kai had a gained a distinct suspicion, based on Mikael's memories, that Dahlia's last weakness wasn't her niece, but her sister, Esther. Kai believed Mikael himself hadn't realised this due to his belief in Freya, and his anger and hatred clouding his judgement.

He could feel Davina summoning her magic, she's about to use it to attack both Elijah and Rebekah. But he could also sense Rebekah is ready to make a move as well. One powerful young witch against two Originals, he knew that Davina wouldn't win; she's powerful, and could use the power of the Ancestors, but she is too emotional to think and fight properly right now.

Kai decided to jump in before Davina forced Rebekah's hands, and a full blown fight broke out.

Right as Davina was about to attack, Kai sped in between Davina and the other two Originals.

Kai addressed the two Mikaelson Originals. "You guys go now. I'll talk to her."

Elijah nodded appreciatively; he quickly chained his mother and vamp-sped away with her. Rebekah issued Davina an apologetic glance before running after Elijah.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY WITH WHAT THEY'VE DONE?!" Davina screamed.

"I know you're beyond angry right now." Kai brought two hands forward in trying to placate her rage. "Please Davina, lis-"

"NO, I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOUR EXCUSES!" She turned away. As though she realised something, she turned back to face him.

"Were you in on this? Are you part of their plan?" Kai could sense feelings of betrayal rolling off of Davina in waves.

Kai recoiled a little. Davina's magic was becoming extremely agitated. Between his magical and vampiric powers and abilities, Kai knew that he could easily subdue her, but he didn't want to do that to a friend - unless he had to.

"I thought you were a friend." She cried, he eyes red with hot tears. "But you took their side. And I can't bring Kol back."

Davina dropped to her knees in tears; all of her feelings about the failed resurrection of Kol were too heavy to bear.

Not liking that his friend was upset, Kai moved forward to try and comfort her, but Davina stopped him by saying.

"Just go! I don't want to see you here anymore. No vampires will be allowed here. Pass that message on to your Mikaelson friends!" She shouted.

Kai lingered, his vampirism enhanced his mind and his emotions, but he's still a sociopath, so he wasn't quite sure what to say, or do, to reason with her, or help her feel better in this situation.

Kai and Davina had shared their grief, when they had mourned Josephine and Aiden together. But Davina is mourning that she hadn't resurrected Kol, and he isn't sure what to say to help her feel better - especially considering the things Kol had once done to his Mystic Falls friends, even if Kai hadn't even met them then.

He had finally thought of something to say when Davina, angry he was still lingering, brought her hands forward, and threw a mighty wave of magic at Kai.

Despite not expecting it, due to his incredible speed, reflexes, and honed instincts, he still got out the way in time to avoid the magical attack. The magical blast sailed past him, and dissipated harmlessly when it ran out of energy.

Kai turned back towards Davina. "I didn't know about their plan Davina, I wasn't even there when they came up with it. But regardless, I'm sorry. Don't give up though Davina, there is more than one way to bring back the dead." He said to her, sympathy clear in his voice.

Before she could respond, whether with magic or words, Kai vamp-sped out of the tomb; knowing she needed time alone. He knew staying wouldn't solve anything, it may just be adding oil to fire, so to speak.

So he went to catch up with the other Originals, to get back to the problem at hand. Getting a lock on their signatures, Kai followed them to Algiers; the district across the river.

He got there only moments after Rebekah and Elijah. He ended up outside St James's infirmary; a bar that was owned by Marcel, and had been spelled by Josephine to ward off magic intended to harm. His magic and his instincts told Kai it's a dangerous place for witches; if he enters, he will be put at a disadvantage.

But Kai reasoned that if he used magic defensively, it shouldn't stop his magic; Josephine had refused to enchant a place to render all witches that enter it completely unable to use magic; as it would have made her and all the witches she'd been Regent of completely unable to use magic as well. So as long as Kai, or any witch who enters, didn't use magic meant to harm, the wards shouldn't stop him, or any witch, from using magic.

And if he did need to use more harmful magic while in there, Kai reasoned he could just siphon away the wards.

Rebekah came out to greet him. "How is she?" Kai knew she was referring to Davina.

Kai shook his head. "Not good, but we'll have to deal with that later."

Rebekah winced in sympathy for Davina, but then nodded in agreement.

"Is Freya inside?"

"No." Rebekah looked worried. "We just got a call from Marcel. Dahlia severed her connection to Klaus, and also melted the dagger. Before she left, she took Freya."

Kai tried to clear his thoughts. The situation was getting out of hand.

"Where is Hope? We weren't sure where she is, but seeing you here, am I correct to assume, you absconded with my niece?"

"Your niece is perfectly safe." Kai said, unbothered by the suspicion he heard in her voice.

"Where is she then?" Rebekah asked impatiently.

"I told you - she's safe. Have some trust will you?"

"Excuse me if I don't trust some stranger with the security of my niece. I trust my family."

Kai scoffed. "Indeed." He didn't understand that, her family had repeatedly turned against each other; he didn't understand how she could still trust them.

Kai, and his family, had done horrible things to each other, but he'd learned from his mistakes, and his family had learned from their mistakes as well. But that didn't seem to be the case for the Mikaelsons.

By then, Kai and Rebekah had entered the main chamber of the infirmary.

Elijah was there, standing watch over Esther, who was now properly clothed.

"Elijah." Kai greeted.

"It seems you came out of whatever ordeal my brother inflicted on you intact." Kai's thoughts immediate darkened at the reminder at what Klaus had put him through.

"Elijah, tell me what happened in New Orleans while I was away."

Elijah then told him everything that happened since Kai had left to secure Hope's safety.

A few moments after Elijah had finished catching him up, Klaus made his entrance.

"Oh, looks like everyone is already here." He said rather glibly. "Mother." He greeted Esther.

Klaus then saw Kai sitting by the bar. '_What will it take to keep you down?_' He thought, with a hint of fear

After managing to subdue the younger Original, the blade had buried itself back inside of Kai's chest, Klaus had then reattached the cursed around Kai's wrists, wrapped a chain around him, put him in a coffin, and then dumped that coffin in a lake, where Kai would repeatedly drown.

Yet, here he is. And by the looks of it, Kai got a good night of rest, since he doesn't appear to be tired; which means he must have escaped everything Klaus had done to him only hours after he'd done it.

After the fight he'd admitted, in his mind, that Kai is the most powerful Original, but Klaus had no idea how he'd managed to escape, Klaus doubts even he or Mikael would have escaped - especially that quickly.

"And here I thought I've gotten rid of your nuisance. Oh well, I'll be more thorough this time." Klaus said, ignoring all of his own thoughts. He will not allow his fear to affect him.

Klaus was holding a long knife as he sped towards Kai. But before he could reach him, Rebekah and Elijah both moved in between them.

"You two, get out of my way." Klaus ordered his siblings.

"No, we will not." Elijah said resolutely. He was tired of Klaus destroying things.

"Once again, to outmanoeuvre an enemy, you have broken our family."

Elijah then gestured to Kai. "While you were out gallivanting with Dahlia, young Malachai here protected Hope. And right now, she is safe in his custody."

Klaus turned to Kai. "You have my daughter." He sneered, taking a step towards Kai.

Rebekah intervened, pushing him back by his shoulder. "You have no one to blame but yourself Nik."

"You don't need to worry about Hope, I promise I will return her when everything is safe for her to return." Kai said seriously.

He then looked at each of them, to make sure they know he means it. Eventually, each of them nodded reluctantly; they don't trust him, but they all know that Hope isn't safe here right now.

"Now, as much as I enjoy your family's drama, how about we deal with Dahlia before you guys turn on each other." Kai finished with a fox-like grin, his relaxed personality quickly returning.

"I agree." Elijah concurred.

Reluctantly, Klaus backed off. "Now that we have dear mother over there, we have all of the necessary ingredients to make a weapon we can use to kill Dahlia."

"That sounds like a fine plan, but allow me to make a suggestion." Kai proposed, and they all listened.

* * *

By nightfall, Dahlia had brought her niece to a warehouse. Old carriages were kept inside.

Dahlia had always favoured locations used for sacrifices. Two centuries ago, this site was used for executions; Dahlia found it fitting to be the site for her to execute her treacherous niece.

Dahlia then cast a spell on Freya, causing her to fell to her knees and struggle for air. She then dropped a bottle of salt onto the floor and used her magic to move the salt in order to form a magical circle around herself and Freya; she could leave it freely, but her niece was trapped inside.

"I actually pity you. Over the course of our long lives together, I could see you were broken. I used to think it was my fault, but in time, I learned your ability to love died long ago." Freya said defiantly, struggling for air after Dahlia's spell.

Dahlia was amused. "Darkness isn't born, you know. It's created...by the snuffing out of the light." She said as she kneeled behind Freya.

"So, however you thought you might mend me, know that you never could. Whenever I looked in your eyes, I saw your mother; the sister that turned my heart to stone. And with that stone, I will crush her children." She spoke in Freya's ear. Freya, as a result, looked slightly horrified.

Dahlia was interrupted by a voice calling out to her from a new arrival.

"Isn't there a saying about stones and glass houses?" Klaus, who just came in, remarked.

"In case the analogy is lost on you, I believe my brother is calling you a hypocritical bitch." Rebekah said, coming in from another direction.

Dahlia glanced at Freya. It would seem Freya's siblings would fight to save her. The thought sickened her.

"Hmm, bringing vampires to a witch fight. Someone hasn't learned their lesson." Dahlia taunted, reminding Klaus of their first battle.

"Well, I can be a bit thick sometimes." Klaus admitted, smiling.

At this point, the sound of rattling chains could be heard. At this, Dahlia turned to see Elijah making his entrance from her right side, he was dragging in somebody by the chains of their shackles.

Together, the three Mikaelson Originals enclosed on Dahlia.

"Although, on this occasion, I'd say I took your lesson to heart." Klaus said.

Dahlia was surprised to see her sister for the first time in over ten centuries. As the sisters stared at one another, both sisters felt long buried emotions.

While initially somewhat happy to see her little sister in so long, Dahlia immediately buried that emotion, then letting the hatred and resentment she'd cultivated for over one thousand years to take over.

On the outside it looked as though Dahlia was about to cry. However, it turned out to be otherwise as she started to laugh hysterically.

"My sister...in chains? Hahaha! Is she a gift to buy your freedom? Because I brought a gift as well." Dahlia then pulled out the white oak stake. The stake was the only known weapon that could be used to kill an Original vampire.

"One stake, three of us. Even if you don't hesitate, the other two will rip you in half." Klaus declared.

Dahlia smiled amusedly. "Sound thinking. But small thinking."

She held up the stake above her. Lightning flashed across the sky above them. After a moment, the stake was telekinetically thrown up into the air, exploding into tiny pieces, which resembled snowflakes falling down around them.

Dahlia then magically directed the white oak flakes into Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah, as she magically forced them to inhale. After they inhaled the flakes, they started to cough and gasp in pain, as their veins became visibly red and irritated. She was going to use the white oak flakes to kill them from the inside.

Dahlia smiled, sure of her victory. However, hearing a voice behind her caused her to turn around.

"If that is the best you can do, then I'm sorely disappointed." Kai announced. He then thrust one of his hands forward, before yanking it back. This motion magically forced Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah to cough out the flakes.

Besides panting, it looked as though the damage was not permanent. Klaus was the first to get back to his feet, followed by Elijah, then Rebekah.

"It seemed you have used up your one and only weapon." Kai remarked.

Dahlia looked at him curiously. Like a child discovering a candy store for the first time.

"It seems we've met at last, you're the other powerful presence I've heard about. You are very good at cloaking, I couldn't even sense your presence." Dahlia commended.

"The vampire Klaus bled of vervain and compelled mentioned you though." Now that he isn't cloaked, she can sense he's an Original, but he had just used magic. So this is the man who has what she wants; he is immortal, but can still use magic.

Dahlia clapped her hands in delight. "It seems they've been hiding a secret weapon all this time." She laughed, somewhat maniacally. "I will enjoy studying your corpse!"

Dahlia brought her hands up, causing the white oak flakes they'd coughed out to fly into her hands. All of the flakes were pushed together, forming a wooden spike; the resulting stake-like mass started glowing red, as if it's getting hotter.

Then suddenly, the object in her hands combusted into malicious green flames, though Dahlia didn't seem affected by the flames touching her skin. When the flames died, a black stake was in her hand; this new stake was slightly longer than the white oak one had been, and much thinner.

"Who said I used up my only weapon." Dahlia remarked. "This is a new and improved white oak stake. I added my dark magic to it. Though I suppose it isn't fitting anymore to call it white, black oak stake is more appropriate."

"That's not all, I used my magic to enhance its affect on Originals. You will start to die the instant I stab you in the heart with it, and I don't need to leave it in you after stabbing you either."

Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah, stared at the newly forged weapon cautiously.

"Follow with the plan." Kai told the others. After he did, they all took out blades. After what had happened between Klaus, Mikael, and Dahlia, Kai had sagely proposed they create more than one weapon; he told them if they only created a single weapon, Dahlia would just target the person wielding it, and, if she got a hold of it, then destroy the only weapon they had - like she did when she had faced Mikael and Klaus.

What Kai hadn't told them though, was that he could just siphon her protection spell.

While it's possible to use magic in a way that's resistant, or even immune, to siphoning, it isn't the case for Kai; since the Gemini coven's power growing ever stronger had resulted in Nature making siphoners stronger as well, until the siphoner before Kai, and all siphoners after her, could siphon anything that's, in any way, shape, or form, magical; including abilities or powers that come from magic - any type of magic; Wicca or otherwise. Just like a normal witch grows into their magic, a siphoner needs to grow into their siphoning power; meaning like a normal witch's power grows, their ability to siphon grows as they age, siphoners who grow strong enough to siphon anything usually gain this ability when reach physical maturity.

Though he didn't know about his ability to siphon magic from anything and anyone, Kai had noticed as he grew up that his ability to siphon grew; there were things he had tried, and failed, to siphon as a young child, that he could siphon a few years after first trying.

The last siphoner before Kai, who had left the coven, lived her life and then died, was the first siphoner who could absorb anything - this was why she could have even absorbed the magic of the cure, even if she'd ingested it. Every siphoner after her could also siphon anything - with the one, and only, exception being Kai; because of his Absolute Magic.

Absolute Magic can only be absorbed by someone who already possesses it, and, since it isn't meant to exist, Absolute Magic is, and will always be, solely exclusive to Kai. As it wasn't meant to exist, Nature hadn't been able to prevent Kai from gaining it, afterwards, Nature had made sure it was completely impossible to obtain it. As Absolute Magic can only be absorbed by the wielder, the only being that can absorb Kai's magic, is Kai himself.

As all his powers and abilities are linked, due to them coming from the same spell, this affect applies to any, and all, magic, powers, and abilities that Kai possesses. Also, as an affect of winning the Merge, whenever Kai siphons magic; the magic becomes permanently his, even when he siphons magic from external sources. This means that any, and all, magic that Kai siphons cannot be siphoned from him, like it could be from others siphoners and Heretics that have already siphoned magic.

So Kai is the only siphoner whose magic, powers, and abilities, cannot be siphoned by anyone, except himself. This also applies to any, and all, other ways of using or absorbing magic, powers, and abilities - like channeling.

Due to his true immortality and incredible healing ability, Kai doesn't have to worry about any magic he absorbs damaging him. While the siphoner before Kai, and any siphoners after him, could absorb any, and all, magic, other than Kai's, siphoners could be hurt, or even killed, by siphoning magic their body cannot handle; like if his twin sister's babies siphoned Expression magic before they could handle its power.

Fortunately, their sensitivity to magic means that siphoners can usually sense when magic is too dangerous for them to siphon. The ability to withstand the siphoned magic grows with time; so the siphoner will be able to sense when they gain the ability to withstand more dangerous kinds of magic, if they ever do - as some kinds of magic are too much for some witches to handle.

So Kai can siphon any and all forms of magic, can handle any, and all, of the magic he siphons, can siphon any amount of magic, and his own magic, powers, and abilities cannot be absorbed in any way or used by anyone other than him. All of this makes Kai the most powerful siphoner in history.

Kai didn't tell them he could just absorb Dahlia's protection spell though, as killing her with a weapon would be easier; since he needs to touch a source of magic to siphon the magic from it, but a weapon could kill her just by stabbing her lethally with it. Plus, if they became desperate enough, they could throw their weapons at her, and could therefore kill her without even getting close to her; as long as the thrown blade landed lethally that is.

Kai had supplied them with more Viking ash and Norwegian soil to create a weapon for each of them. Altogether, four blades were created that could kill Dahlia.

Seeing that they were all armed as well, Dahlia, for the first time in centuries, felt truly threatened. "If you want a fight, so be it." Dahlia proclaimed.

"I guess I will start us off." Klaus said as he appeared behind Esther, his blade raised to her throat. With a quick movement, he slit her throat. Blood ran down her neck, Esther once again dying at the hands of her son.

Seeing her sister die in front of her, Dahlia was taken by surprise. Elijah and Rebekah capitalised on that surprise to descend on Dahlia with their weapons. However, unfortunately for their side, Dahlia regained her focus just in time to divert Rebekah and Elijah's attacks; though Elijah's blade ended up being embedded in Dahlia's shoulder instead of her heart; where he had been trying to stab her. After that, Dahlia telekinetically threw Elijah and Rebekah back.

Dahlia pulled the blade out of her shoulder, then threw it aside. Rage empowered her as she summoned more of her magic.

While all this was happening, Kai freed Freya from Dahlia's salt circle, and then put her against the side of the warehouse; to keep her out of the way of friendly fire.

Klaus ran at Dahlia, but his attack missed his mark as she vanished the moment he was about to stab her with his blade. Before Klaus could even react, she was already behind him, several meters away.

Dahlia raised the stake high in a reverse grip, then she brought it down in a whipping motion, a vine rapidly grew out of the end of the black oak stake. This created what was essentially, a whip. The vine coiled around Klaus' neck, and, since the vine was linked to the stake, Klaus started desiccating rapidly.

Elijah and Rebekah ran to intervene, but with her other hand, Dahlia simply created an explosion of green flames that caused both of of them to fall over, slightly toasted.

Too injured to do anything else, Rebekah desperately threw her knife at Dahlia's heart, but the witch just telekinetically redirected it towards Elijah. The knife struck Elijah in the neck, the force was so great it snapped his neck; temporarily immobilising him.

Dahlia withdrew the vine, pulling the desiccated Klaus closer to her. With a whipping motion, he fell onto his back. Dahlia then brought the black stake down towards Klaus's heart.

"NO!" Rebekah screamed, her injuries not quite healed enough for her to do anything to stop Dahlia.

Before the stake could meet its mark, an explosion of fire suddenly appeared between Dahlia and Klaus. Dahlia had disappeared just in time to avoid any damage, but Klaus had caught the mystical inferno point blank. Kai, the person who'd created the explosion, wasn't bothered that he had barbecued Klaus. In fact, Kai had enjoyed doing it.

Kai knew that the explosion couldn't kill Klaus, which was better than the alternative. As some of his friends are still linked to Klaus, he won't just let Klaus die; no matter how much he may loath Klaus.

In fact, if it weren't for some of his friends lives being linked to Klaus' life; Kai would likely have let Dahlia kill him, for what Klaus had done to him and everyone else.

As Dahlia reappeared, Rebekah, now fully healed, ran at Dahlia.

While she was lacking a weapon that she could use to kill Dahlia, Rebekah hoped to incapacitate the witch by snapping her neck.

That idea proved fruitless, as Dahlia just raised her hand, causing Rebekah to stagger back as she began desiccating, as Dahlia used magic to stop her heart. While Rebekah began to desiccate, Dahlia conjured vines out of the ground to trap her - securing her like the bandages around a mummy.

Kai, seeing that he was now alone against Dahlia, couldn't help but remark. "So much for safety in numbers."

"And then there was one." Dahlia gloated. "Originals - the mightiest of vampires now lay before me."

"Don't count us out yet." He said, as he sheathed his knife so he could use both of his hands.

His hands started sizzling with frost, before he released a wave of frost and ice towards Dahlia. He kept going for about a minute.

When he was done, Dahlia, and the ground around her, was frozen.

It was short lived however, as the frozen Dahlia started cracking. With the burst of her magic, the ice and frost encasing Dahlia shattered. Dahlia appeared unfazed by what he had done to her.

"Not bad, I haven't seen such a powerful display of elemental magic in a long time, but not good enough. Don't you know? I'm too powerful to be trapped in some ice."

Vines then rapidly grew out the ground and tunneled towards him. With his superior speed and agility, Kai ran, flipped, passed around, and jumped to avoid the vines, while using the blade in his right hand and fire from his left hand to destroy them. But it seemed endless, as more vines kept replacing the vines he destroyed.

But eventually, a vine caught his feet; causing him to lose his footing. Before long, more vines descended onto him. His legs and arms became ensnared by the vines. As more vines coiled around his body, and some vines were reaching towards Kai's head, Kai knew that if he didn't do anything, it would be all over.

Kai's eye's glowed slightly as he used his magic. Electricity surged from his entire body, destroying the vines around his body. The vines turned to dust, however Dahlia had already capitalised on the moment. She was in front of him, black oak stake in hand.

Before he could do anything, she thrust the stake into his heart.

Dahlia looked down at Kai, whose body was starting to desiccate and burn up. "I guess I can't study your corpse, when it will all be ash. What a pity." She said, then pulled the stake out of his chest, right before he began burning up.

While she'd wanted to know how he had what she wants, she had already decided it didn't matter; though they'd be nice to have, she's not that interested in physical power, and she already has her own way to get what she wants. Besides, she doesn't want the bad aspects that come from an being an Original; like how they can be killed by white oak, or neutralised by white oak ash daggers, or their hunger for blood.

She watched him burn for a moment. When she saw him die, she turned around - to finish her work.

She has to kill the other Originals before they recuperate, and she hasn't forgotten about Freya. Then she needed to destroy those blades. And then heal the wound Elijah's blade had inflicted. She could then finally start looking for her grand-niece, Hope.

A hissing sound caught her ear, but before she could even react though, four long snakes bit her legs. The venom from the bites caused her to fall to her knees. The snakes then coiled around her, restricting her movements. They then bit her again, this time in the neck - the venom from the eight bites immobilising her.

She started to struggle, but couldn't find the strength to do anything more than slightly wriggle; which had no affect on the snakes. She then tried to summon her magic, but when it didn't answer, panic rose within her.

"Is that fear I sense?" Dahlia jerked her neck upwards towards the voice. "That's impossible! I killed you!"

Kai crouched in front of the struggling witch. "Don't you know? I'm too powerful to be killed by some stake." He said, paraphrasing the statement she had said to him earlier.

Dahlia stared at him in confusion, anger, and fear.

Kai decided he wanted the other Originals to know what he is; so they would know what he is capable of, to be wary of him, and not to get on his bad side - in Klaus' case, again.

So, after standing back up and looking towards the downed Originals, Kai flicked his fingers towards them.

Elijah was awoken when his snapped neck was healed, Klaus regained the complexion in his face from the vine that had been connected to Dahlia's black oak stake, and Rebekah was awoken, while the vines wrapped around her were destroyed.

When all three were awake and standing, they stared at the scene in front of them in shock. They had all been taken out, Freya is still where Kai had left her, and Kai is stood near Dahlia; who he appears to have subdued.

Which meant, Kai had taken down Dahlia, a very powerful witch, by himself. The Mikaelsons decided not to move, or to say anything; they wanted to see what will happen.

"Allow me to explain, since you're going to die anyway." He then looked towards the Mikaelson siblings, and added. "And you can all know; for future reference." It was clear to the Mikaelsons Kai meant that he wants them to know as a warning; in case they ever consider attacking him - in Klaus' case, again

"I was made differently to the other Originals, the spell that turned me was different to the spell that turned the other Originals; Esther added things to the spell, and strengthened and, or, modified the parts that were already there - one of her modifications was to bind the immortality to something else, instead of white oak."

"So white oak has no affect on me." Kai said, smirking at Dahlia and the Mikaelson Originals, before adding. "Which, obviously, means the daggers don't have any affect on me either." After all, the daggers have to be dipped in white oak ash to work; but the spell which had turned Alaric and then Kai hadn't been tied to white oak, so white oak doesn't have any affect on him - in any of its forms.

The Mikaelson Originals needed a moment to realise what he was talking about. There was only one spell that their mother had used to create an Original that wasn't affected by white oak - the spell that had turned Alaric; the Enhanced Original spell.

But they didn't understand how that was possible. Alaric had died shortly after being turned, so they didn't understand how Kai is the Enhanced Original.

Klaus had an idea though. When the Other Side was collapsing, he'd talked to Bonnie to find out what was happening; she'd explained what was going on, and she'd also mentioned they were going to bring a few of their friends back to life before it collapsed, and Alaric had been one of them.

Bonnie had explained that Alaric had been brought back as the Enhanced Original, but that his dark personality was gone. To make sure it was true, he'd contacted a few people, and told them to keep an eye on Alaric. From them Klaus had learned that it was true, and that not long after he was brought back, Alaric fell over some kind of magical boundary; which had, somehow, stripped away his vampirism.

Klaus guessed that Kai had, somehow, got it from that magical boundary.

"However, I was turned by a mutated version of it." Kai continued. "Have you heard of the Immortal Silas?"

Dahlia eyes reflected her recognition. The Mikaelson siblings already knew about Silas; they had all heard of, or even met, him.

"I see that you have. Due to a mutation in the spell, my immortality was derived from the spell that turned Silas. I'm cursed to live forever."

He decided not to mention his psychic powers, or all the extra magic he'd added to the spell before it turned him - while he wants them to be wary of him, he doesn't want them to be so paranoid of his powers and abilities that they target those he cares about; something they have done to others. He thinks that the best way to do this, is if they know enough to be cautious of him, but not everything; if he told them everything about his powers and abilities they might become paranoid.

This shocked and terrified all the Mikaelsons. It terrified them to know that Kai has the power of the Enhanced Original, can use magic, and has the immortality of Silas; as this means Kai is a very powerful Original who could also take them down with magic, but that they can't kill, or dagger, if he turns on them.

The Mikaelson Originals also remember Alaric, as the Enhanced Original, could walk in sunlight without combusting; though they know he did heat up. They thought that since he's resistant to sunlight, or, since he's part witch, maybe even immune to it, and is unaffected by the daggers, that he is like Klaus - they're both hybrids that can walk in sunlight without combusting, and both of them can't be neutralised by the normal white oak ash daggers - though, while Kai is not affected by them at all, Klaus could be neutralised by one not made of silver.

Though they all know that Kai is more powerful; as there is no known weapon that can kill, or permanently neutralise, him, and he can also use magic; which no other Original can do.

They had already thought Kai is the most powerful Original, since, as an Original vampire-witch hybrid, he has both physical and magical power. But they hadn't been afraid of him; because they'd had the white oak stake and white oak ash daggers - which they had thought they could use to kill, or permanently neutralise, Kai; if he turned on them. Now they know that isn't true, they fear him - since he is a very powerful and skilled being that they have no way to kill, or permanently neutralise.

'_He's the ultimate Original._' The Mikaelson Originals all thought, after processing all of this.

"But I saw you burn when I stabbed you with the stake!"

"You only saw what you wanted to see. It was easy to fool you with an illusion when I showed you what you wanted to see."

Dahlia tried to struggle again, but she was still weakened by the venom, and, even if she wasn't, the snakes were coiled too strongly for her to free herself. "What are these snakes? Why do I feel so weak? I'm not weak!"

Kai continued to smile victoriously. "When you were chasing me with those annoying vines, I wasn't only dodging them, I was also retrieving Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah's weapons."

Seeing the confusion in her eyes. "You still don't understand? For a millennium old witch, you sure are slow on the uptake."

Kai used his magic to recall one of snakes, the remaining snakes coiled even tighter to compensate. Kai knew three of these magical serpents were more than enough to hold Dahlia.

The recalled snake then slithered up his arm, and into his palm.

"Voila." The snaked started flexing at irregular angles.

Dahlia's eyes widened as she saw the snake shrink and change shape; until it turned into a knife.

"Recognise it? This is Klaus' blade, one of the blades spelled to kill you. This is called transfiguration magic, you might have heard of it, it's very old magic. Changing something into something else is simple to someone who had mastered the art, like me."

He continued his explanation, as Freya walked to his side. "As they were transfigured from the blades, they hold the properties bound to them; sacred soil, Viking ash and your sister's blood. Which is why the venom works on you. The toxin is slow acting, so it's slowly killing you."

Dahlia can't believe she was outmanoeuvred in magic. She gave a defeated smile, which turned into a hysterical laugh. "Finish it, but indulge a dying witch will you. For so long, I tried to gain immortality without losing access to my magic. I came so close."

The Mikaelsons and Kai stared pitifully at Dahlia.

Dahlia then gazed at Kai. "How did you achieve the impossible?"

Kai's gaze flickered to Freya, and then to her siblings, he could also sense their curiosity about that.

"I guess I'll indulge you." He said to Dahlia. He then passed the blade in his hand to Freya, who took it without a question.

"And I guess I can satisfy your curiousity." He said to the Mikaelson siblings.

"It wasn't intentional." Kai said laughing, knowing how his answer would make her feel.

'_It wasn't intentional? He got what I have been seeking for so long, by accident!_' Dahlia thought, angry. She had been searching for a very long time for a way to gain immortality that wouldn't cause her to lose the ability to use her magic; so hearing someone gained it unintentionally greatly angered her.

Kai felt her anger, and smirked in response.

"You see, I was born with a defective witch gene." He revealed astonishing all of them. Some of them had witnessed his witch abilities first hand, and even those who haven't know he is powerful - just by his defeat of Dahlia, and the explanation of how he defeated her, showed his incredible skill; so they were surprised to hear that a witch as skilled as Kai was born with a defective witch gene, especially because none of them even knew that it was possible to have a defective witch gene.

"I was born unable to generate and hold onto magic like normal witches. But I was born with the unholy and unnatural ability to siphon magic from other sources. We are called siphoners."

This revelation shocked everyone. None of them had ever met, or even heard of, a witch like that.

"As a siphoner, I can absorb magic, and, since spells are made from magic, I retained all of my siphoner powers and abilities when I became a vampire; which lets me practice magic by siphoning from my own vampirism. Recently, I underwent a ritual that also gave me all the powers and abilities of a normal witch. This gives me the best of both; I'm still a siphoner, so I can still siphon magic, but I can also generate my own magic now as well." Kai explained, while walking around Dahlia.

He stopped walking, before adding. "I'm not even the first siphoner to become a vampire-witch hybrid. Though they're not really around anymore, there is a small group of vampire-witch hybrids. We are called Heretics." He said, stood behind Dahlia.

All their eyes widened again. '_There are more vampire-witch hybrids._' They all thought shocked.

Kai then leaned down slightly. "But siphoners usually absorb magic from other witches." He whispered next to Dahlia's ear.

Kai then straightened back up, and raised his voice back to normal; so everyone could hear what he said to her next. "When I found out you killed my friends, I planned and thought of ways to make you suffer. Just killing you isn't enough for me. The one thing you covet is power, so I will take your power from you!"

"No, no, no - stay back!" Dahlia cried as she realised what he's going to do. "NOOO!" She may have a brilliant strategic mind, but her magic is what makes her so powerful, even the idea of losing any of her power is horrible to her.

"This is for Josephine." He said, he then put both his hands on her shoulders. His hands glowed red as he started absorbing her magic.

The Mikaelson siblings stood still as they marveled at the unholy and unnatural ability that is siphoning.

Thanks to all their years of being alive, the Mikaelsons have met many witches, and they all know that while normal witches could steal magic, they could never steal magic in such a direct way; a normal witch would require a powerful spell, or a conduit of some sort.

Kai took close to 10 minutes to siphon away 1000 years worth of powerful magic. He could've done it more quickly and, or, more painfully, but Kai knows for Dahlia, the feeling of slowly losing all of her magical power is worse than any physical pain.

When he stopped, Dahlia's hair had turned grey, and her skin was heavily wrinkled. Only her protection spell remained.

Kai felt powerful. Thanks to the Merge, he could now contain and keep any magic he siphons. He had added a millennium of magic to his already incredible reserves, which was merged with his magical essence. As the True Immortal, he doesn't have to worry about overloading on magic.

All of her magic, was now permanently his. Which means if Kai were to use all the magic he'd just absorbed, and most of the incredible reserves he already had, that when Kai's reserves were restored to full; he would regain all the magic from his vampire and Merged witch sides, along with the magic he had just absorbed - this is the same for any, and all, magic he's siphoned, and will siphon, since winning the Merge.

Though Dahlia was withered, she was still alive. This kill isn't his.

"You should do the honours, Freya." He told her. Dahlia has made her life miserable, she deserves her vengeance.

Freya moved towards her aunt, the women that had tormented her for so long. Blade poised, she slowly thrust the blade into Dahlia's heart; after everything Dahlia has done to her, she wanted to make it as slow and painful as she could.

"This is for Matthias." She whispered.

When it was fully sheathed into Dahlia's heart, the blade did as intended; bonded with sacred soil, Viking ash, and Esther's blood, the blade severed Dahlia's protection, and killed her instantly. Dahlia's body turned into an ash sculpture, which was then blown away by the wind.

The black oak stake also withered away into dust. The flakes had been bound together by Dahlia's magic, now that she's dead; the weapon turned into flakes once more.

"At last, it's over. Thank you." Freya said to Kai, she was so grateful to him - he had taken down her aunt, then allowed her to have her revenge.

Kai merely nodded in response to her thanks. Kai then said to the Mikaelsons. "I'll see you all later at your home."

"Where are you going?" Freya asked.

"I have some business to attend to." Kai answered, then before anyone could say anything, he teleported away.

* * *

She awoke with a gasp.

She stared around at what appeared like a hotel suite. She tried to recall how she got there, the last thing she remembered was Klaus slitting her throat. She'd died.

"You're in transition, Esther." Kai said, after walking in from another room.

"This time in your own body. I slipped some vampire blood into your drink at St. James." He explained.

He then threw a blood bag at her, but she didn't take it.

"Your children insisted on your death. I had my reservations about that, but conceded that your demise would assist in distracting your sister. We won by the way. However, I thought it would such a shame to just kill you." Kai told her.

"You are an ancient witch, and the witch who created the Original vampires. You are a vast encyclopedia of spells and magical knowledge. As you already know, I'm a vampire-witch hybrid. But I'm also a scholar of anything that is, in any way, shape, or form, magical; and I want to add your magical knowledge to my own."

"I will not be a tool for you to use." She said indignantly. He only wants her magical knowledge, as if she is an ancient spell book.

"You don't have much of a choice I'm afraid." He tilted his head in mock apology.

With a twirling motion of his fingers, the blood bag burst, but none of the blood was dropped. The blood was suspended in the air, before he made it fly straight at Esther. She tried to move, but Kai used telekinesis to keep her in place, and then forced the blood to enter her body through her nose and mouth.

Esther was now officially a vampire - very little blood was needed to complete the transition.

"No." she started to weep and cough. It was bad enough that she'd been a vampire before in someone else's body, but now she's one in her own body.

"You shouldn't reject vampirism - after all, you created it. Be happy! You have the distinction of being the first vampire in a sireline."

"Yours you mean." Esther replied, venomously.

"Oh no." He smiled. "Not mine - you were turned by your husband's vampire blood."

Esther eyes widened in shock.

Kai took that opportunity to connect his gaze with hers, and began to compel. "You are going to compile volumes of every spell you have ever created, and the theory behind them, especially Qetsiyah's Immortality spell, and your version of it. I also want detailed chapters on soul transferring spells, and on the sire link spell. And, as you were an Ancestral spirit for a while, you'll also write everything you know about that too. Also, write in detail about Moonlight rings." Kai said, these are the topics he most wanted her knowledge of.

"You will use the pens and journals on the table over there. Your handwriting will be neat and easy to read. You will not leave unless I tell you to. And while you are here, you won't touch anything I haven't told you to touch. Also, you won't harm yourself, or damage anything." Kai doesn't want her to destroy anything, including the journals she's going to write.

"That will be all." He dismissed. Esther then went diligently begin her task.

* * *

As Kai was walking down Bourbon Street, he took in the scenes of the very festive city. Yet he couldn't help but feel that recent events had soured his view of the city.

Kai stood still, letting the jazzy music filter through his senses. Taking a breath, he was about to continue on his way to the Mikaelson house, but-

Kai immediately sped out of sight. He reappeared in a nearby alleyway, holding an unknown black-suited male vampire by the throat, pushing him against a wall.

"Why are you following me? And who are you?" Kai demanded.

The vampire struggled, but didn't say anything.

"I'll ask once more." Kai before he then activated his compulsion. "Why are you following me? And who are you?"

The compulsion immediately took effect. "I was ordered to follow you. My name is Dmitri Dragonov."

"Okay, Dmitri Dragonov." Kai began. "Who do you work for? And from who did you receive your order?" Kai asked.

"I work for the Strix." Dmitri was alarmed that he'd revealed any information. For some reason, the vervain wasn't protecting him from Kai's compulsion. "My order came from the head of the Strix - Tristan de Martel."

"What have you told them about me?"

"That you're an Original. But no one knows exactly how you became one, or where you came from."

"What else?"

"That you are in possession of Mikael, an Original vampire."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Why were you ordered to follow me?"

"Tristan de Martel wants people to keep an eye on the Originals. I was originally assigned to keep an eye on the other Originals. But when I informed Tristan de Martel there was a new Original, he ordered me to follow just you; since you are an unknown Original who turned up out of nowhere."

'_Good_.' Kai thought. He'd thought the Strix had somehow found out about, and had him followed for, what he did in London, but it seems they are here for other business.

"Are there any other people keeping an eye on the other Originals?"

"Yes."

"How many more of the Strix's people are in this city?"

"Only two more. I was originally sent as a backup for them, in case something happened to one of them, or they needed help."

'_Makes sense, I guess._' Kai thought. All the other Originals live together; so, for now, there was no need to send more people. Though he believes more people will come later - for whatever their business is.

"Okay." Kai smiled, happy at the rather successful interrogation. "You will go on with your duties and you'll forget this conversation and our meeting here today. After I let you go, you'll go get yourself a burger. When you meet up with the others later, you will kill them as soon as they let their guards down. You will then bring their heads to this Tristan de Martel, tell him Kai Parker send his regards. I surmise they will torture you, maybe even kill you, but no matter what they do, no matter how much you want to say anything, and no matter what they ask you, you will only say 'Judgement is coming.'" Kai compelled, he then released the vampire.

"Okay." The Strix vampire answered, before speeding off; going to get a burger, as Kai had compelled him to.

For now, at least, he's not interested in dealing with the Strix. As normal vampires, the Strix's lives are tied to the lives of the Originals; so even if they could kill them, they wouldn't. Beyond that, Kai doesn't really care what happens to the other Originals.

With a sigh, Kai went on with his business.

Kai entered the Mikaelson home. Having been there before, Kai easily navigated his way into the dining room, where he could clearly hear Klaus and Rebekah talking.

"And while your sisters raise your daughter, what will the mother of your child be doing?" Rebekah asked pointedly, referring to what Klaus had Dahlia do to Hayley.

Klaus had nothing to say to that.

"Brother, this isn't what happiness looks like." At that point, Kai entered, and saw that Klaus was sat at the dining room table, while Rebekah was stood next to it.

Seeing Kai walking towards them, Klaus immediately stood up. "Where is my daughter? You said you would return her once everything was safe."

"And I will, once everything is safe."

"Well, get on with it then! The bloody witch is dead, New Orleans is once again returned to its relative level of safety."

"Not yet." Kai said. "There are still dangers and threats lurking about - in your gambit against Dahlia, you managed to anger all three supernatural Factions of this city. You cursed the wolves. You attacked the new vampire Faction. And angered the new Regent by ruining her best chance of resurrecting her boyfriend. The new hostility between the vampires and the witches is on you and your family."

"Let them quarrel." Klaus rebutted glibly. "It's not New Orleans without the supernatural Factions at each other's throats."

Kai pitched the bridge of his nose. "You don't get it, do you? You are the issue. Your presence alone is hurting the city. You make it unsafe. And you alone bring danger to your child."

"How dare you!" Klaus bellowed, his anger already rising to the surface. His previous fear of Kai temporarily erased by his anger.

Kai swiftly bridged the distance between them, and stabbed Klaus in the heart with a white oak ash dagger. Klaus immediately staggered back, and fell to floor desiccated, and, for all intents and purposes, dead.

"Bloody hell!" Rebekah cried. "What did you do?!"

Elijah vamp-sped into the room. He'd heard Rebekah's cry, and thought she was in danger. Freya followed in after him.

"How nice." Kai remarked dryly. "Everyone's here."

"What's going on here?" Elijah demanded.

"Where did you get this?" Rebekah asked as she looked the silvery dagger.

"Silver shouldn't work on Klaus." She said confused. Silver heals werewolves; so, due to his werewolf side, silver white oak ash daggers can't neutralise Klaus.

"But that isn't silver - it's platinum." Kai revealed. "Which means that it won't melt as easily. Dahlia destroyed the gold dagger, but, taking inspiration from Davina, I transmuted my own dagger from silver to platinum."

"Platinum?" She murmured, but then it hit her. If Kai had used the one dagger he had on Klaus, then that means -

"You freed Mikael?" She accused incredulously.

Kai scoffed and remarked with faux indignation. "You forget, I'm not just a vampire, I'm a witch as well. I have other ways of neutralising your father without the daggers."

Sensing that he'd placated her concern regarding Mikael, Kai continued.

"I am taking Klaus into my custody. In return, I will return Hope to you. I won't allow Klaus to remain here, raising and corrupting Hope, while her mother suffers elsewhere. So I will keep Klaus in my custody, until Hayley is returned to normal - even if it takes centuries to do so, I have all the time in the world."

Elijah didn't yield to many people. His family had been at the top of the supernatural hierarchy for close to ten centuries, that made his family the closest thing to nobility the vampire race had. And Elijah had learned to wear that nobility like armour.

Elijah had asked Marcel and Hayley more about Kai, after the latter had saved Mikael from Klaus - since Kai had told him he's a friend of them both at the wedding. Marcel and Hayley had both confirmed to him Kai is both an Original vampire, and a witch. Elijah hadn't been concerned about the part of the young man being an Original; after all, his family had possession of the white oak stake, and the white oak ash daggers, which Elijah had believed they could use to kill, or permanently neutralise, Kai - if it became necessary.

While Kai had used magic on him to release Freya from his hold, Elijah had believed that the magic attack had originated from Freya. He just could not comprehend, and reconcile, the idea of a vampire that can wield magic. The revelation Kai could also use magic had given Elijah reason to be cautious. Yet, the threat Dahlia had posed to his family had overshadowed his concerns. Plus Hayley had vouched for the younger Original, revealing to him the role Kai had played in saving Hope from Finn.

After Kai had managed to subdue Dahlia single handedly, and the explanation of how he did it, the Mikaelson family had to acknowledge Kai as a very powerful, very skilled, and very smart, player.

When Kai had revealed what he is, Elijah had been terrified as, due to the mutations Kai had mentioned, he has the same type of immortality Silas had possessed; so there is no known weapon that can kill him. Elijah, and his family, also know that even if the spell which turned Kai hadn't been mutated; there still wouldn't be a way for them to kill, or even permanently neutralise, Kai.

Kai had been turned by the Enhanced Original spell, and the Enhanced Original spell hadn't been tied to white oak, so white oak has no affect on Kai at all. The spell had been bound to Elena's human blood, and Elena is a vampire now; so it could not have been tied to her life, since she isn't human anymore.

Which the Mikaelsons knew meant, even without the spell being mutated, Kai still would not have been, in any way, shape, or form, bound to anything, or anyone.

They had learned what had happened during Klaus' fight against Kai, and what he had done to him afterwards. Yet, even with all that Klaus had done to him, Kai had still escaped, and mere hours after it happened. This showed them that even though Kai could be neutralised, it's unlikely to be permanent.

So Elijah knows that Kai is a very powerful being who they have no way to kill, or permanently neutralise. Whether Kai is an ally or an enemy is likely only separated by a thin line. And they couldn't risk having someone like Kai as their enemy.

Even now, Elijah was aware that by daggering Klaus, Kai now has two Originals in his custody. They had to be careful not to get on Kai's bad side - lest they all end up in his custody.

"Don't you think this may be a bit excessive? While I am not the biggest fan of my brother right now, I don't want to hand over a member of this family to a stranger. Rebekah and I will make sure he'll keep out of trouble. I'll keep him under control." Elijah protested. "Hope needs her father."

"That may be true, but with Klaus as her father, I find that debatable. And I don't find this excessive at all, it's nothing less than he deserves. You should count your own blessings Elijah; I have half a mind to take you along with him, and if I didn't think Hope will be safer with two Originals and a Mikaelson witch protecting her, I would. For far too long you've excused his behaviour. In some ways, Gia's death is as much your fault as it is his!" He said sneering.

He'd heard that Klaus has been doing terrible acts, even to innocent people, ever since he became an Original. Kai could understand that Elijah wants to believe in Klaus, but he's been been doing terrible things for over a thousand years, and even though he has gotten angry and upset at some of Klaus' actions, Elijah always made, and continues to make, excuses for them, no matter how horrible the act, or how many innocent people Klaus hurt or killed.

While Kai himself had once hurt and killed his siblings, he had felt guilty and still does, and he had learned from his actions. Klaus rarely seems to feel guilt, and even when he does, he doesn't seem to feel guilty for long. Plus, regardless of his actions or their consequences, Klaus never seems to learn from his past actions; he'll do something truly awful, then he might not do anything truly awful for a while, then he'll do something else truly awful. It is one of the reasons that Klaus has so many enemies.

Elijah looked away, thinking about how he was defending Klaus even after what he had compelled Gia to do, and remembering her scream as she died.

"And you do not have to worry about your brother's safety while he is in my custody. There are some good people whose lives are tied to his, I wouldn't condemn them to die as well; so I won't try to kill him, if that's what your worried about."

While the last white oak stake had been turned into flakes, enough magic, or magic that is powerful enough, could kill an Original. Also, since vampirism was created, and is powered, by magic, a siphoner could siphon all of a vampire's magic, which would kill the vampire; as it is the magic within vampirism which keeps them alive. Since siphoning all a vampire's magic would remove what keeps them alive, the vampire would die - even an Original vampire.

And just like all other vampires, their power, and their magic, grows with time. But an Original has a lot more magic from the moment they become an Original; so much magic that normal siphoners, or even Heretics, would overload on all the magic and die, a group of them would be needed to siphon all the magic of just one Original, even the weakest Original. This even applies if the normal siphoner, or Heretic, is powerful; as they'd be unable to handle all the magic of a single Original, especially with how powerful the magic of an Original is.

But since Kai can siphon as much magic as wants to without the risk of overloading on magic, he could kill an Original by siphoning all of their magic.

Kai then stood in front of Elijah.

"You will all need to take care of Hope. Rebekah did an amiable job of taking care of the baby for 6 months, but she will be a lot safer with you all looking after her."

He then addressed the whole family. "Klaus destroyed the unity within this city, your family destroyed this city. I trust you'll make an effort to fix your family's damage. If this is to be Hope's home, vampires, werewolves, and witches must learn to coexist."

"Can't you help Hayley with your magic?" Elijah pleaded.

Kai sighed. "I could remove the Crescent curse, but my ways of removing it would also undo the unification ceremony. I don't think Hayley would want that. There must be a better way to remove it - one that won't undo the unification ceremony. But that is up to you and your family to try and to find it."

Then he addressed Freya. "Meet me at my suite in an hour. You and I are going to retrieve Hope."

Freya nodded.

As he grabbed Klaus by arm, Rebekah and Elijah gave their brother a lingering look. Both were feeling rather forlorn, always and forever; an oath to keep until their last deaths. Both siblings felt that they have broken that promise; by just letting Kai take Klaus away. Yet, a part of their minds whispered that Klaus had it coming.

As the Mikaelson Originals turmoiled, Kai had already teleported away, with Klaus in tow. Within the hour Kai had put Klaus in a coffin. He stored Klaus alongside Mikael, side by side, in his cabinet.

When he made his way back to the hotel, Freya had just arrived in the lobby.

"Just on time." He called out to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go."

"Where exactly are we going?" The Mikaelson witch asked as she followed him to his car.

"We're taking a car? Why not just teleport us there?" She protested. She's seen him teleport multiple times, so she knows he can do it.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kai laughed.

They entered the impala. "We're going on a road trip." He grinned.

Freya just raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"To Mystic Falls." Kai revved his engine, and drove off, to get Hope.

"Where it all began."

* * *

"So you lost your pseudo-immortality when Dahlia died?" Kai asked his traveling companion.

"Yes, and my magic isn't augmented any more, but I'm happier for it; now I can choose my own fate, I'm free." Freya replied smiling. "And, after over a thousand years, I am finally reunited with my family."

Kai smiled back at the witch.

Kai and Freya spent their time bonding over their awe of the modern world. Especially for Freya, who had been slumbering for the last century. Kai helped her catch up on some of the major events that occurred while she'd been asleep. Events included, but weren't limited to, World War II, the Moon landing, Elvis, Facebook, and even some books, TV shows, films, and manga.

The distance from New Orleans was rather far, eventually they decided to make a stop at a motel for the night. They only rented one room, as it was more inconspicuous that way.

In their room, Kai elected to switch to drinking games. Freya was more than willing to experience modern drinking games. They drank until Freya fell asleep. With her pseudo-immortality and invulnerability gone, she is no longer resistant to the affects of alcohol. Since he's a vampire though, Kai couldn't get drunk - vampirism heals the affects and damage caused by foreign substances; unless specifically made to counter it.

As there was only one bed, they had to share it; so Kai kept to his side of the bed.

When morning came, Kai found a weight on his chest. After blinking the sleepiness out of his mind, Kai took a look and his suspicions were confirmed. Freya was asleep with her head resting on his chest and her body cuddled into his. During the cold night, she must have moved closer to him.

With a sigh, Kai tried to untangle himself from his companion, but found it difficult, at least without waking her up. So, he decided to just stay in bed until Freya woke up on her own.

An hour later, when Freya groggily woke up, she found herself in a compromising position. What was worse though, is that Kai was already awake.

Out of embarrassment, Freya immediately detached herself from the Original-Heretic. She may not see Kai in that way, but finding herself waking up that way was still embarrassing. To try and ease her awkwardness, Freya told him she was going to use the toilet.

When she came back out of the bathroom, the bed was made, and Kai was packing up.

"Hahaha. Sorry, I would've gotten out of bed sooner, but I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm sorry." Freya blurted.

But Kai just shrugged off her apology. "It doesn't matter, worse things have happened."

Still a bit embarrassed, Freya decided to take a shower before going back on the road - and hoped she would feel less embarrassed by the time she was done.

She was embarrassed because she'd cuddled into someone she doesn't see as any more than a friend. While some people that are just friends, or are family, cuddle, she doesn't know him well enough to feel comfortable doing that with him.

After her shower, the two witches were soon back on the road. Kai had gave Freya a bit of his blood to rid her of her slight hangover. The two were back to talking about random topics.

By evening, they had made it to Mystic Falls.

"That's a nice house." Freya said admiringly, when she saw the Salvatore's house from the driveway, it looked even better close up than it did from afar.

"I know. But don't tell the owners that, they'll be smug about it." Kai said playfully, as they got out of the car. Though it was probably true for Damon; he's a show off.

Kai and Freya then walked towards the front door. When they were stood in front of it, he knocked three times, and after a few moments, the door opened.

"Elena!" Kai beamed. When the door opened to reveal Elena.

"Kai, oh my gosh! You're here!" Elena moved forward and gave him a big hug. Happy to see him for the first time since he went to New Orleans.

Kai hugged her back, lifting her up for a moment, before letting her down. "Where's your boyfriend?" He asked, sensing that Damon wasn't here.

"He's looking for Stefan." Elena replied.

"Why? Has Stefan gone missing?" He said, a little concerned.

Elena looked suddenly looked tired. "It's a long story." Elena then cast her gaze on Freya.

"Kai, who is your friend here?" Elena asked, smiling politely at Freya.

"Oh yes, Elena, this is Freya Mikaelson. Freya, this is Elena Gilbert." Kai introduced.

"Mikaelson? As in Klaus?" Elena asked cautiously.

"She's Klaus' long lost older sister. Don't worry, she's a lot nicer than the rest of her family, I think."

Elena offered her hand to Freya, deciding to give Freya the benefit of a doubt, and not let her and her friends past with the other Mikaelsons affect her opinion of Freya.

Freya shook the offered hand. She didn't take offense to Elena's initial reaction; Kai had told her about some of the things her family had done to his friends.

Elena brought them into the large drawing room. Inside, Kai noticed someone else inside the room.

A middle-aged looking lady was sitting on the couch, looking through an astronomy book. He could sense she's a vampire though, so she could be much older than she looks.

"Who is that?" Kai whispered to Elena.

"That's Lily Salvatore, Stefan's and Damon's mother."

Kai was shocked, though he didn't show it. "I thought she was dead."

"So did they - it turned out she was trapped in the 1903 Prison World."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "The Prison World with the Heretics in it." He said, stating what Jo had told him about the 1903 Prison World.

"You know about that?" Elena whispered back.

"Of course, I always knew there's a 1903 Prison World. It was written that the Gemini coven created it to imprison a bunch of rippers, though I only learned not long after I became a vampire that they are more than just vampire rippers." He then briefly looked at Lily.

"Is she a Heretic?" He asked.

Kai knew that since the magic they mainly use comes directly from siphoning their vampirism, Heretics feel just like a normal vampire to anyone who sensed them; unless they are actively siphoning magic from their vampirism, or they had siphoned magic from another source - both of which he would sense.

When Kai sensed his own magic, before the Merge, it had felt just like the magic of a normal, though very powerful, vampire. On the surface, it still felt the same after the Merge, but after he had sensed closer, he could sense his full witch part.

Kai guessed this was because he was born as, and will always be, a siphoner. And even though he now has a full witch half - he had still only become a Heretic due to him being a siphoner.

"No she isn't, she was with them though." Elena told.

Kai nodded.

While it seemed like Lily was reading the astronomy book, she was actually listening to the conversation between her son's girlfriend and the newcomer who seemed to be friends with Elena and her sons.

She was rather surprised that this friend of her sons seems to know about Heretics and prison worlds.

Kai didn't want to be rude to his friends mother, so he stepped towards Lily and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Kai Parker; a friend of your sons."

"Lily Salvatore." She introduced back, in a curt manner.

With introductions done, Kai followed Elena into the library.

Elena then caught Kai and Freya up on the recent events in Mystic Falls.

Liz Forbes had passed away due to the cancer. As a result of her grief, Caroline had turned off her humanity. Stefan had turned his off as well; to try to get her to turn her humanity back on. Kai thought it was a stupid idea, but refrained from saying anything.

They'd originally wanted to call Kai and ask him to help. But they decided not to, as they didn't want to feel like they were using him to solve all of their problems. Plus, Jo had explained to them that Kai was helping to deal with a major threat in New Orleans, and she wasn't sure when the threat would be dealt with, and Kai would return to take Hope back home.

Out of any other options to get Stefan to turn his humanity back on, Jo had revealed to them that Lily Salvatore was still alive; imprisoned in the 1903 Prison World. Damon had decided that freeing her from her supernatural prison would be best; Damon thought that seeing their mother should cause Stefan to turn his emotions back on, because of how close Stefan had been to their mother.

"So Bonnie got her out?" Kai guessed.

"No." Elena said quietly. "It was your brother and sister."

Kai raised his eyebrow quizzically. He hadn't been aware that Lucas and Olivia were in town; he'd thought they were still at Whitmore. And it could only be them Elena was talking about; his resurrected siblings were with the coven, and Jo had lost her magic and witch side to him when he'd won the modified Merge.

"Luke and Liv brought me, Bonnie, and Damon to the 1903 Prison World to get Lily out." She explained, then contemplated whether she wanted to say whatever else was on her mind. "Umm...they're still in town as well. Would you like to see them?"

She was a little hesitant to ask as she, like all his Mystic Falls friends, knows about his dark past. Damon and Bonnie he had told in his Prison World. Like Bonnie had been, some of them had been a bit wary of him after that, until they'd learned how his former coven had treat him, his reasons for doing it, and that he had brought them all back.

Like Damon and Bonnie, they had all agreed that while it didn't change his actions, he isn't a monster; he had just been desperate to do something for the person he loved more than anyone else - which was something that they all understood. Like Kai, they have all done things that had hurt someone they care about to achieve a goal; even acts that had hurt each other.

Kai wasn't sure if he was ready to meet the younger siblings. But nodded, he needed to ask them some questions. "Do you where they are staying?"

"Yeah, they're both staying at the Lockwood mansion."

"Thank you. Do you mind hanging out with Freya, so she isn't just waiting around?" Elena smiled and nodded in acceptance.

He then turned to Freya. "I have some catching up to do with my younger siblings, you know how that is." He said to her.

With that said, Kai then teleported to a side street near the Lockwood mansion, the side street had been magically cloaked by Kai - to make sure no one not aware of the existence of magic notices him use magic. He's also done the same for areas near each of his friends' houses. After all, he couldn't risk exposing the supernatural world to anyone not already in the know.

Kai knew there are some non-supernatural people in town that know about the existence of the supernatural world, but not everyone is in the know; so he couldn't be seen appearing out of nowhere, in case someone revealed what they saw, or, if they recorded it, showed it to the world - thus exposing the supernatural world.

After he teleported away, Elena smiled brightly at Freya. "Would you like me to show you around town?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. I heard my family used to live here, I would love to have a look around, and could use a guide."

* * *

Kai walked the short distance from the side street to the Lockwood home, and entered it, undisturbed.

He could sense Tyler wasn't currently home. Though he did sense someone else, a witch. He wasn't sure if it is Olivia or Lucas, as he's never sensed their signatures, and though he'd sensed their magic as kids, it would feel a lot different as adults. No matter which one it was though, Kai had some questions he needed answers to, and, as he still loves them, he doesn't want to find out by using his psychic powers on his siblings.

Kai walked towards where he sensed the signature. When he stopped, he was stood in front of the glass doors of the study.

Inside the study, he noticed a young woman in her early twenties, lying on her back on the couch, listening to music. She looked a lot different, but Kai could see young Liv's features in her present self.

Kai opened the glass doors, causing Liv to immediately sit up in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you - is Tyler home?" He asked, deciding to act like a stranger. Though it wasn't entirely inaccurate - since he hadn't been around to watch her and Lucas grow up.

"Umm, sorry, he's not home right now, can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Don't worry, I'll just wait for him." Kai replied as he sat across from her. "Are you and Tyler close friends?"

"You could say that." She said, almost giddily.

Kai realised that Tyler and Olivia are now in a relationship.

"I'm Olivia Parker, though I prefer Liv. I thought I'd already met all of Tyler's friends."

"I'm from out of town, and I like to travel. I'm Marcel Gerard." He mentally apologised for using Marcel's name. "So did you meet Tyler in college? What are you studying?"

"Yeah, I met Tyler in college. And I'm studying microbiology." She responded.

"An interesting topic." Kai said honestly. He should know, he studied it in his Prison World. "Your family must be proud of you." '_I know I am_.' He thought.

"I suppose they are." She said quietly.

"Do you study anything else?"

"Yeah, I study the occult - you know about the supernatural." She said, using a spooky voice.

"Like witches, vampires, and werewolves?" He smirked.

Liv involuntary let out a gasp. "Do you know about the supernatural?"

She worded it that way in case he didn't know the supernatural exists and it was just something he's interested in. If he didn't know, and reacted badly, she'd have to knock him out, before having someone erase his memories; it wasn't something she is any good at, and she couldn't let the supernatural world be exposed.

"If you mean that the supernatural exist, yes." He said nodding.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you know." She said apologetically. She had assumed he was just another of Tyler's random friends, most of who don't know about the supernatural world. "Do you know that Tyler is-"

"-a werewolf? Of course." He finished for her.

"Wow." She remarked. "How did you get pulled into all this?"

"I was born into it." He said to her, and hand up his hand and made fire ignite onto his fingertips.

"You're a witch!" She exclaimed.

He nodded. "And I can sense that you are a witch too."

"Which coven are you from?" Liv asked curiously. It was most likely he was from a coven, most modern witches don't practice magic alone; so they have people that can help them if something goes wrong, or to give them advise to stop things from going wrong in the first place. Then again, he could be a lone witch; since he had said he could sense she is a witch, he must be powerful.

"I'm not part of a coven anymore. Though I used to be a part of a coven that was from the old world. But in recent times, they have situated themselves in Portland." He said.

Liv immediately furrowed her eyebrows. There was only one witch coven in Portland; well, only one Wicca coven. The coven she's a member of - the Gemini coven.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Wondering if someone from her coven had sent him, though, if so, she did wonder why they would send someone who wasn't part of the coven anymore.

Kai let out a small laugh.

"Answer me!" Liv commanded.

"I guess the jig is up. You've grown quite fierce, Olivia." Kai said. "Don't you recognise me?"

It took her a few moments of focusing on him, but she realised she does recognise him.

"Malachai." She breathed.

She had learned that her older brother had escaped from his Prison World a while back. She had also heard that he was quite different; reformed. Not that she could remember what he'd been like that long ago, she'd only been a child back then. So she'd only recognised him from photos, and not from any memories

"Yes, though I prefer Kai. Don't worry Liv, I'm not gonna hurt you." Kai promised. "You've grown up into an intelligent young woman." He added wistfully.

"Why are you here?" Liv asked her estranged older sibling.

"I have some things to ask you or Lucas, but for now, I just wanted to say - I'm sorry." Kai said from the heart, he may not feel things in the same way as normal people, but this is his little sister he's talking to; it doesn't apply as strongly to those Kai cares about.

After a long moment, Liv finally spoke up.

"Honestly, I don't really remember what you did. But I have heard horrifying tales about you growing up. The coven told all the Gemini children you were a monster. You killed our siblings, and tried to kill me and Luke as well. I should despise you."

Kai looked down, not contradicting her.

"But then, you somehow brought our siblings back to life. Then you gave the coven a way to pass on the magical position of coven head without me and Luke having to do the Merge. By doing that, you saved me; if Luke had won, I would be dead, and if I had won, I would be dead inside. I can't express just how grateful I am for that. So, Kai, I forgive you." Liv said, she had moved to sit beside Kai.

"I recently regained all of my other siblings, I wouldn't mind having another brother."

As Kai moved his head back up to face her, she could see tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped away the tears and smiled. "If you are willing to have me, I would love to have another sister back."

The two siblings then embraced, letting their dark history be just that - history.

After a few moments, the newly reunited brother and sister separated.

"What did you want to ask me or Luke?" Liv asked.

"I was at the Salvatore house earlier, and was surprised when I saw the supposedly dead Lily Salvatore sitting in their drawing room. Elena told me she'd been in the 1903 Prison World, and that you and Lucas helped them free her. I just wanted to ask what that is all about."

"It was Luke's idea." Liv explained. "As the Other Side was collapsing, I was doing a spell to resurrect some people, Luke was the first, but, as more time passed, the strain of the spell became too much for me. So in order to stop it from killing me, Luke used a spell to stop the resurrection spell before I brought Damon and Bonnie. Even though they came back, Luke still felt like he owed them; so he asked me to help them get into the Prison World to free Lily - as a last favour to Elena."

Kai nodded for her to go on. Breaking into a prison world isn't easy. Though powerful, Bonnie's magic alone wouldn't have been enough to break into one; so he wasn't surprised it took all three of them, and even then, they only succeeded since they had two witches with Gemini blood - which automatically gives them a connection that made it much more easy for them to break into a prison world than it would be for someone not born into the Gemini coven.

"Me, Luke, Bonnie, Elena, and Damon journeyed into the 1903 Prison World. We all went in case we encountered the Heretics and had to fight them." She continued.

"Did you?" He asked.

"No, we didn't even meet them; Lily had drunk all the blood bags within traveling distance, so she wasn't desiccated, but they were. We were in there a week, before we finally got her out. With three witches and two vampires, it was easy to bag and tag her."

"A week?" Kai questioned. "Why so long?" Since Damon is Lily's son, his blood would work for a locator spell; so they should've been able to find her, and get her out, much more quickly than that.

Liv groaned a little. "It was Damon and Bonnie. They went off somewhere alone. They said they were looking for the 1903 Ascendant, but we later found out Lily had it. Just so you know, she wanted us to bring all the Heretics in there back with us, but we couldn't. We're already in enough trouble with the coven for freeing Lily."

Kai nodded. '_I __wonder __what Damon and Bonnie were __really doing._' He thought.

Bonnie and Damon didn't know where the Ascendant was, so Bonnie could've just used a spell to find it; as it would've taken them much longer to find the Ascendant without a spell, and, as Lily had it, the spell would have taken them straight to Lily - they all would've found Lily at the same time, or at least close to the same time.

Kai decided to let it slide for now, he'd just ask Damon or Bonnie about it later.

At this point, Luke walked in - he had just returned from Bonnie's house.

Luke froze the moment he recognised Kai. "What are you doing here?" he said coldly.

"Just chatting with my little sister." Kai replied. "Come on Luke, I want to talk to you as well."

"Just give him a chance." Liv called out.

"No, not him." Luke replied angrily.

Kai turned towards Liv. "I suppose a smile can't win everyone over. It's been lovely talking with you Olivia. I should take my leave." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

But she called out too late. Kai had already vamp-sped out of the house.

Luke, who was still looking rather pissed, also stormed out of the room, leaving his sister dejected.

Olivia, all by herself now, sighed as she tried to think of ways to mend the rift between her twin brother and her oldest brother. She felt a little better after reconciling with Kai; it's not much of a bond yet, but she believed their restored bond could grow stronger with time.

* * *

Kai walked across the town square. Kai liked the atmosphere in Mystic Falls. In a way, the setting of the small town was the complete opposite of New Orleans, not as festive, but just as charming - Kai appreciated both of their atmospheres.

He entered the Mystic Grill - the go to spot for alcoholic drinks in Mystic Falls. When he entered, he saw that it was almost empty; not including Kai himself, there was only three people, the barman, Elena, and Freya. Freya and Elena were sitting together in a booth. Smiling, he walked over to them.

"How are you ladies doing?" He greeted them.

"Good. Elena has been kindly showing the best spots in town."

"Freya, may I speak with you for a few moments?" He requested.

Seeing her cue to leave, Elena excused herself, announcing that she will buy the next round of drinks.

Kai nodded to her in thanks. After Elena moved out of her seat, Kai sat down where she had been sitting.

"Jo, another sister of mine, is bringing Hope to Mystic Falls. She should be here soon." He said to Freya.

"But?" Freya continued for him, it was obvious from his tone that there was a problem.

"But, I didn't know two of my vampire friends in town have switched off their humanity." He said. "We need to fix this before Hope arrives."

Freya shrugged. She shot down her drink. "How hard could it be?" She smirked.

"My thoughts exactly." His eyes twinkled. "Let's go." He grabbed a napkin, and took our a pen from his pocket, then wrote on it where he and Freya were going; so Elena wouldn't think they had just abandoned her.

Seeing that the barman was facing the opposite way, he then held Freya by her shoulder, and teleported them both away.

When Elena came back with drinks, both Freya and Kai were gone.

Elena blew a strand away from her eyes, annoyed at her friends for ditching her. She then noticed the napkin with writing on it, she felt better after reading it; she hadn't been abandoned - they were going to find Stefan and Caroline, and make them turn their humanity back on.

She then eyeballed her drinks for a second, then shrugged and gulped down the drinks.

Meanwhile, Kai and Freya were lying in wait outside a theatre - where Kai had tracked his two renegade vampire friends.

"Shall we?" Kai said, motioning to the entrance.

"No, allow me." She smiled wickedly, showing that famous Mikaelson spirit.

Kai shrugged as he leaned against a tree opposite the theatre.

Freya entered the theatre alone. Kai's enhanced hearing told him when the fight began. After 30 seconds, all the noises in the theatre stopped. After a few moments of silence, two shadows flew out of the theatre's entrance, and landed on the floor. With his enhanced eyesight, he saw the unconscious forms of Caroline and Stefan.

Kai immediately sped over to them. From the angles of their necks, it was clear Freya had snapped their necks.

Seconds later, Freya walked out of the theatre in a nonchalant fashion.

"Done." She said triumphantly.

Kai then teleported them all back to the Salvatore's house.

"What are we going to do with them now?" Freya queried.

"Klaus once compelled Stefan to turn off his humanity." Kai told. "I'm going to do the opposite. I'll just compel them to turn it back on. And voila - problem solved."

Like the Mikaelson home, the Salvatore household contained no shortage of alcoholic beverages.

He poured Freya a glass of bourbon. "Here, a little thank-you for your help."

"You don't need to thank me, it was rather fun. Besides, you could have easily done it by yourself. I hope they don't take it too personally when they are back to their normal selves."

A while later, Stefan awoke. Before he could even get his bearing, Kai grabbed him by the neck, and pinned him against a wall. Then, after locking eyes with Stefan, activated his compulsion.

"Hello Stefan, it's time to come back. You foolishly turned off your humanity, now, turn it back on."

Like a floodgate being drawn open, his emotions rushed back at full force. Stefan let out a gasp as he felt everything.

Kai let go of his neck, and Stefan staggered as he tried to regain his footing, while dealing with the onslaught of emotions.

"Are you alright?" Kai said, as he braced Stefan.

"I will be." Stefan said, as he sat back on the couch; still feeling a bit disorientated.

Stefan turned towards Caroline, who was still unconscious on the floor. "How is she?"

"She will wake soon, then Kai will make her turn her humanity back on, just like he did to you." Freya announced. Stefan turned to face her, remembering her as the witch that had thrashed him and Caroline in the theatre.

"Hello. I'm Stefan Salvatore." He greeted.

"Freya Mikaelson." She responded.

Stefan gaped a little in surprise; he turned to Kai for confirmation.

Kai merely raised an eyebrow, and smiled in amusement at his reaction. He found it amusing how surprised his friends are when they hear her surname.

Though he was confused, Stefan didn't press; he was more worried about Caroline.

A few minutes later, Caroline also woke. Like Stefan, Caroline received the same compulsion treatment.

As her emotions rushed back, guilt welled up inside her, threatening to overwhelm her. She had killed a lot of innocent people.

Once again, when everything seemed too much to bear, tears streamed down her face from her eyes, but she wasn't about to turn off her humanity again. She was embraced by Stefan. Caroline hugged him back as she sobbed softly into his shoulder. For a little while, she just needed a shoulder to cry on.

Kai wanted to leave them alone for a bit. Luckily, his phone beeped; signifying he had received a text message.

'We just got here. We're at the Lockwood Mansion. Love Jo.' The message said.

"Freya." He yelled out to her. "We must be going now. My sister has arrived with Hope."

He pulled her out by her arm, just as she was about to help herself to another drink.

* * *

Freya and Kai were driving up the driveway towards the Lockwood Mansion. Freya had enjoyed her time in Mystic Falls. Truthfully, she likes the large houses she's seen here much more than the houses in New Orleans.

They got out, walked to the door, and rang the doorbell.

The door was soon opened. Tyler Lockwood was at the door to greet them.

"Tyler/Kai." They greeted simultaneously. They gave each other a shoulder hug.

"Tyler, this is Freya Mikaelson."

Tyler mouth opened in shock for a few moments, amusing Kai with his reaction.

"Nice to meet you." Tyler said, when his shock faded. "Come in."

Together, they made their way to the drawing room.

Inside the room was Luke, Liv, Jo, Alaric, and Hope.

Both Liv and Jo were entertaining the baby Mikaelson on the floor.

Hope smiled and gurgled once she recognised Kai and Freya. Freya walked over to her, kneeled down, picked Hope up, then stood back up with Hope in her arms.

"Hello darling, how are you?" She said playfully to Hope, who gurgled in response.

Kai went to hug his twin sister. "Thank you so much for taking care of her." He said, gratefully.

Jo smiled kindly. "She's been an absolute angel. I'll miss her."

Liv smiled at him, while Luke pretended he didn't exist.

As Freya introduced herself to others, Kai went to greet Alaric.

"How are you doing?" Kai asked his soon to be brother-in-law. The two shook hands.

"Good. I think caring for Hope the last two days had made us very excited to start being parents ourselves." Alaric said honestly.

"How did you meet our brother?" Jo asked Freya. Liv was also interested to hear Freya's response.

"Oh it's rather a long tale. Suffice to say, I was minding my own business, and then he came along and waltzed right into my family drama. But in the end, he helped us a lot." Freya said gratefully.

"Yeah, that does sound like him - what a trouble maker." Jo teased.

Kai rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Hey, I think it's time we take Hope back." He said to Freya.

Freya wanted to stay a little longer, but acquiesced; she knows Elijah would get anxious if Hope stayed away much longer.

She sighed, before speaking to the whole group. "It was nice meeting you all."

Freya then carried Hope out of the room, and out of the house.

Kai was about to follow her, but Jo held him back by his arm.

"She seems like a very nice person." Jo said with a knowing smile. "Do bring her to our wedding."

"I don't know what you mean." Kai rolled his eyes, slightly disgusted, he isn't interested in Freya, at least not in the way his twin implied; thanks to all the talking they had done on the trip here, Freya became like a sister to him.

He then waved goodbye and made his exit.

When he got outside, Freya and Hope were waiting by his car.

"We're not taking the car back." He told her.

"You're leaving your car here?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, but I'm not going with you back to New Orleans. I'm going to stay in Mystic Falls for a bit. I'll just teleport you and Hope back to the Mikaelson compound."

"Alright." Freya merely said.

"But I need to ask you something before I send you off."

Freya looked up curiously.

Kai rolled his eyes. "My oldest sister, Jo, who you just met, is having her wedding soon. In about two weeks, in fact. She wants me to bring you to the wedding with me. Please say yes, my sister was quite insistent about it."

"Are you asking for yourself or for your sister?" She asked smiling.

Kai smiled. "Both. You're like a sister to me."

"Then yes, I would love to accompany you to the wedding. You're like a brother to me." She said with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll be back to New Orleans to pick you up then." He said, "See you then." He said, smiling; he was happy she only saw him like a sibling too - it might have been awkward if she felt more than that for him.

Kai then teleported both Freya and her niece back to the Mikaelson compound.

"What's with the smile?" A voice called out from the darkness.

Kai recognised that voice - it was Damon's voice.

Damon suddenly vamp-sped towards him, and threw a punch. Kai sidestepped it, and then with lightning speed, he put Damon in a chokehold.

"Snapped neck." He said to Damon, ending their impromptu spar.

Kai let go of Damon with a satisfied grin. "You've gotten worse."

"Or you've gotten a lot better." Damon countered.

The two vampires then shook hands and then bumped fists, then finished off their greeting with their usual shoulder hug.

"Let's go for a drink, we need a proper catch-up." Damon suggested.

Kai was all for it. Together, the two vamp-sped away, towards the Mystic Grill.

A hour or so later, Damon and Kai were sitting by the bar nursing their drinks. They had almost finished telling each other what they've been doing since Kai had first left Mystic Falls after becoming a vampire.

"HAHAHA." Damon laughed hysterically. "Klaus definitely had that coming."

"Don't be too excited." Kai told his friend. "I'm not keeping him forever."

"Now that's a shame."

Kai shrugged. "Shame or not, it doesn't matter. I have something I wanted to ask you."

"Fire away." Damon said offhandedly before gulping down his drink. He signaled the bartender with his hand to bring them two more glasses of drink.

"I heard from my little sister that you and Bonnie went on a detour when you went to retrieve your mother. I know you weren't searching for the Ascendant - so what were you really doing?" Kai asked.

Kai had thought about just reading Damon's mind, but didn't want to do that to a friend; unless he feels it is necessary.

"We did nothing." Damon denied.

"Don't take me for a fool Damon. I can hear your heartbeat. I can sense your emotions. Both of which tell me you're lying." Kai said to his friend.

Damon, realising he couldn't hide it from Kai, sighed. "It's about Elena." He said, a bit sadly.

"Really?" Kai said surprised. "Are you two not going well?"

"It's not that."

"What is it then?" Kai hated beating around the bush.

"The vampire life isn't suiting her quite as well as she wants everyone to think. Seeing Alaric and your sister having babies is making her nostalgic towards the life she could have had."

"I see." Now Kai understood. There was only one thing that could give Elena the life she used to have back; something which could take away her vampirism. The real world version of it is gone now, but it had still existed when both the prison worlds were created; so there was still a copy of it in the 1903 Prison World, so when they had broke into the 1903 Prison World to free Lily, Damon and Bonnie must have gone to retrieve the copy that was in there.

"So when we went into the 1903 Prison World, me and Bonnie took the opportunity to get this." He took out a small box from his pocket. Damon opened it, revealing a finger sized capsule, in it was a liquid that radiated magic; it was a slightly darker red than his hands glowed when siphoning.

"The cure for immortality." Kai marveled, it seems his deduction was correct.

"Yes." Damon said. "This is the cure for immortality." He confirmed.

"Are you serious about letting her take the cure?" Kai asked incredulously. "How will that work, are you willing to give her up so she can have kids, and are you willing to watch her grow old?"

"I am…and I'm taking it with her; so we will be able to have kids together, and grow old together."

Kai looked at his friend straight in the eyes, only to see conviction staring right back at him, and Damon's emotions showed only conviction as well.

"Wow, you're really serious."

"That I am." Damon said, then finished off his drink.

"I have a alternate proposal." Kai said. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I'll find a better way to strip you of your vampirism." Kai continued. "And, in return, you hand the cure over to me."

* * *

A week later, Damon and Kai traveled to Whitmore. Damon wasn't quite convinced by his proclamation. During the week, Kai had shut himself inside one of the rooms of the Salvatore's house, though a few times he had teleported to his hotel room in New Orleans to get some of the things he needed. He had used some of the books he'd compelled Esther to compile, to research vampirism so he could do what he had said to Damon; to remove someone's vampirism, without the cure. He'd actually come up with his method a couple of days ago - but he had wanted to spend a couple of days to check over everything; to be as sure as he could that it would work.

Kai is now absolutely certain his method will work, but Damon wants a demonstration - to prove it will work.

The two of them had compelled two students back to Caroline's dorm room. They will be part of his demonstration.

Damon fed one of them his blood, and then snapped her neck; as per Kai's instruction.

Kai was mentally going through the procedure just before the girl reawakened in transition.

With a gasp, she sat up.

"Don't worry, you're safe, I promise." He reassured the girl. But she was still very frightened.

"You're feeling hungry, no doubt." He gestured towards the male college student he had compelled.

She was confused, but the thirst was overwhelming her. Without hesitation, she bit the human and started to drink his blood, completing her transition.

Kai pulled her back before she could kill the male student. His hands glowed white as he healed the male student's wound, before compelling him to forget everything about what had happened, to leave and resume whatever he was going to do, and to think the time he had lost was due to him going for a long walk and getting lost.

Once the male student was gone, he turned towards the girl they had turned into a vampire. "What's your name?" Kai compelled.

Immediately, she compliantly answered. "I'm Jessica. What did you do to me?"

Kai sighed. "I apologise that we involved you in this. You're a vampire now."

Kai sensed Jessica's distress flowed out in waves.

"Don't worry. I'll turn you back. And you won't remember any of it. Now stay still." He compelled.

"Now what?" Damon asked, happy to observe the procedure.

"Now, I remove her soul from her vampire body." Kai said, looking towards Damon.

"Do you know how to do that?" Damon asked sceptically.

"Yes." Kai answered simply. He then looked back at the girl.

"Yovara vimuna virael." Kai chanted the soul-extraction spell.

After a moment, Jessica's body fell to the floor, soulless.

"Where's her soul now?"

"It's inside my ring. As a magical talisman, I can use it as a vessel for a soul." Kai stated. "And now, I will siphon away all of her vampire magic."

"Then she'll be dead." Damon stated unamused.

"Yes, so to speak. Without the magic of vampirism keeping her alive, she'll revert to her previous state - a dead human with a snapped neck." Kai explained. "But I will heal her body to pristine condition; it will be an alive body, without a soul in it. Then I will use a soul transferring spell to safely bond her soul back to her body; she will be human once more."

"That could work." Damon admitted hopefully.

"The cure presented too many complications; like rapid aging, just like what happened to Katherine Pierce. It wouldn't let you digest vampire blood either, which could prove fatal; if you get badly hurt and need vampire blood to heal. I think this is a safer solution. You talk it over with Elena, and when you are ready; tell me and I will turn you both back into humans."

Damon had his reservations about the drawbacks of taking the cure, but Kai's procedure sounded like the perfect solution. "Cheers buddy."

If they got hurt and needed vampire blood to heal them, the cure would cause them to throw up the vampire blood. Kai's method would allow them to still use it to heal from wounds - if they needed to. And he wouldn't need to worry about the rapid ageing if the cure is ever removed from him, Elena didn't need to worry about that though; she'd only been turned a few years ago, so even if she did age, she would only age a few years.

Damon reached into his pocket to retrieve the cure. He then handed it to Kai, with a smile.

Kai happily let out a breath of relief. He was happy to take the cure out of play. It was the one thing that could end him, and he wanted it in the safest hands - his.

Kai smiled back. He then did what he said he would do with Jessica: he siphoned all of the vampire magic from her body, healed it to pristine condition, and re-joined her soul to her, once again, human body. He then compelled Jessica the same way he compelled the boy she had fed from.

Damon was even happier after Jessica was human again; as it proved Kai's way works.

* * *

When they had returned to the Salvatore house, Kai and Damon found Elena, Bonnie, and Liv waiting in the drawing room.

Damon and Elena quickly excused themselves, as they have much to discuss about their future.

Kai became concerned when he saw the worried expressions on Bonnie and Olivia's faces, which, according to his empathy, mirrors the way they are feeling.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Lily stole the 1903 Ascendant." Liv said nervously.

"She also took a few vials of blood from me." Bonnie added.

"Are you okay?" Kai said, concerned.

Bonnie brushed it off. "I'm fine, Elena already gave me some of her blood to heal me."

"This is a big problem." Liv stated. "Lily Salvatore now has everything she needs to bring back her family of Heretic rippers. The Gemini coven is getting restless." Liv warned.

"Luke is back in Portland, he's trying to keep everyone from running scared or doing something drastic."

Kai considered the facts. "Don't worry about Lily." He said to Liv. "Call your father and tell the coven to leave things as they are. Lily still needs a witch in order to free them. Even if she succeeds and the Heretics become an issue, tell them I will handle them myself."

Liv's concerns melted away at his reassurance. Although Kai is no longer part of the coven, his actions and magical prowess is legendary amongst the Gemini coven. His resurrection of his other siblings, the skill he'd displayed when he fought them, and what they'd learned afterwards, had changed the things they thought about Kai, and siphoners in general.

While many within the coven do not like Kai much after he'd defeated them last year, Kai was still very much a revered figure. Liv knew that his assurance would keep the coven at bay.

The Gemini coven know Kai is a Heretic now, but most of them thought it made him even greater, since he can now do everything must faster than before, and can do things now he couldn't do before. The Heretics in the 1903 Prison World aren't just hated for being vampire-witch hybrids now, except by a few members. They're now hated because they are all rippers, and because they had tried to destroy the coven.

The next day, Kai turned both Elena and Damon back to human. And, just in case they wanted it, Kai offered to do the same for his other vampire friends.

Surprisingly, Stefan opted to remain as a vampire. Kai had the feeling Stefan's decision had something to do with Caroline, who had made the decision to stay as a vampire before he did. Caroline seemed a lot better, she's now spending time helping Jo organise her wedding.

Kai had told them the option would always be there, should they ever change their minds.

For a few days after that, nothing really happened.

After the magical operations, Damon and Elena decided to go on a vacation at Elena's family's lakehouse for a few days. They'll return before the wedding. Kai didn't bother asking how they would spend their time away. The word rabbit came to mind.

After that, the town returned to its usual quiet atmosphere. But Kai knew the undisturbed silence wouldn't last. That was just how life in Mystic Falls works; nothing happens, then something big happens. Three days before the wedding was one of those days when the usual quiet atmosphere was disturbed.

He was in the Salvatore's house, in the room he usually uses when he's in town, when he suddenly heard Liv call from downstairs. "Kai! Come quick!" Hearing the urgency in his sister's voice, he immediately vamp-sped down the stairs.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" He asked. His sister's eyes were red and she was disheveled.

"It's Tyler, he's triggered his werewolf curse." His sister cried.

"Get in my car. I'll quickly grab my coat. You'll have to tell me the way."

When they made it to Tyler, he was kneeling over a body. Tyler was clearly distressed at triggering his werewolf gene again.

Kai inspected the body. It was really…dead.

"How did this happen?" Kai questioned.

"I'm not sure." Tyler answered unsurely, still disoriented. "I was doing my morning jog in the woods, when this guy appeared and attacked me with an electric baton. I tried to fend him off, but he was relentless. I knocked him back, and he fell and hit his head. I thought he was just unconscious, but when I searched for a pulse, I couldn't find one. Then, before I could even think about what to do, I felt my werewolf curse being triggered. It all happened so fast. When I recovered, I called Liv."

Kai carefully looked through the belongings of the man who attacked Tyler. While looking through the dead man's wallet, he found an ID card.

'Walter Smith' was the name on his work ID. He also found a bank card, passport, and driver's licence; all with the same name.

Reading from the work ID, he learned that this Walter Smith had worked for Kingmaker Land Development.

'_What would this man want with Tyler?_' Kai thought. '_It might be nothin__g._'

But Kai had a feeling it wasn't nothing.

On a whim, Kai decided to see if he could read the dead man's mind. After all, even though he was dead, the mind and body were connected. So much so, that even if someone is possessed, he may be able to read the mind of the possessor and the person they're possessing. And though he is dead, the man's mind is, physically, still intact.

He lightly put his hand on the man's head, and tried to read his mind. Fortunately, it worked, and Kai was able to see that he had been ordered to find and capture werewolves. Unfortunately, the man was one of the lowest ranked in the company; so he didn't know why, and he didn't know who the order had come from - only that it was someone higher up in the company, since, despite receiving an official company letter, the order wasn't signed.

This was especially unfortunate, since Kai didn't have enough information to investigate. And he couldn't just go to their HQ to find out; if this company knows about the supernatural, they would likely have ways of subduing supernatural people, and probably identifying them too. They might also have supernatural people working for them. There were too many unknown variables.

So, for now at least, Kai decided to let in go.

"Okay, this seems standard enough. Get Damon or Stefan to get rid of the body, they have the most experience at doing that."

"What about Tyler?" His younger sister asked in concern.

Kai looked down towards Tyler, who still looked distraught.

Kai motioned to Liv to walk with him to the side. "How much longer until the next full moon?"

"In three days - on the night of the wedding." Olivia answered distressingly.

"Okay." Kai said nonchalantly. "We can't have him crawling on all fours - you'll need a date for our sister's wedding. Fortunately, I have a solution."

Kai then pulled out a ring box before he continued, "I know it's traditional for guys to give the ring, but I think we can make an exception this time."

Olivia opened the ring box. Inside, she saw an obsidian coloured ring. "How will this help Tyler?" To her, it seemed just like an ordinary ring.

"I could tell you - but where's the fun in that. Give it to Tyler, let him wear it, and you will find out."

"What are you two whispering about?" Tyler interrupted.

"My sister has something for you." Kai said, pushing his sister gently forward.

"Umm." Liv said, unsure. "Wear this." She said, handing Tyler the box.

Tyler stared at the ring, then back at the siblings questioningly.

Liv just shrugged, while Kai nodded towards the box, indicating him to put it on.

With a gulp, Tyler put the ring on - he had nothing to lose. Immediately, Tyler felt strength course through his body. He felt strong, and in control. He remembers how it felt when he'd been a Hybrid; this felt similar to that, but different. His eyes momentarily glowed amber, as he channeled his werewolf nature.

"What is this?" Tyler asked in wonder.

Olivia was curious as to what the ring is, and does, as well.

Kai smiled dramatically before speaking up. "It's called a Moonlight ring, they are a new commodity in New Orleans. Daylight rings protect vampires from the sun. Moonlight rings protect werewolves from the moon. It also has the added effect of allowing you to channel the full strength of your werewolf form. As long as you wear it, you won't have to transform during the full moon either. You also have access to your bite."

"Oh my god, that's wonderful." Liv exclaimed happily and hugged her boyfriend. Now he could better protect himself from supernatural beings - without having to transform during every full moon.

"I don't know what to say." Tyler said, speechless. He was at a loss of how to express his gratitude.

"Don't thank me, I didn't design or make them. You were stronger as a Hybrid, that's for sure. But until I can think of a more permanent solution, this will have to do. I will leave you to call Damon yourself and dispose of the body."

Liv gave her brother a thankful smile and nod.

With that said. Kai returned to his vehicle and drove back to the Salvatore house.

* * *

**A/N : A few explanations about a few of the things I added/changed, in this chapter.**

**I will tell you all now - there will be NO romantic, or sexual, relationship for Kai in this fic. Any and all bonds Kai has in this are purely platonic.**

**I only kept the fact that Freya cuddled him while they were asleep to show how comfortably she is with Kai. To her, Kai's like a brother she can go to for comfort; she was only embarrassed as she hasn't known him long, and she doesn't want him to think she sees him in a romantic way, because of how they woke up.**

**In baringan's fic, I felt like they gave up trying to stop Kai from taking Klaus too easily. That's why I added the bit when he decided he wanted the Originals to be awake to hear him explain what he is; as this explained why Elijah and Rebekah just let him take Klaus, especially when they know the daggers can't neutralise him. **

**The Mikaelsons are very smart themselves, that's why I added the part where they realise that, even without the mutations, they have no way to kill, or even permanently neutralise, Kai. It's why I mentioned Kai's immortality, despite doing so earlier - to show they could figure it out themselves. **

**It is also another reason they didn't try to fight Kai; after all, Elijah and Rebekah realise they, along with Klaus, hadn't been able to take down Dahlia even though they each had a weapon that could kill her, but Kai did so by himself. And they don't have anything to kill or permanently neutralise Kai with if they attacke****d him.**

**Klaus, and the rest of the Mikaelsons, will always have some fear of Kai - they will just not let it affect them, but they will remember not to get on his bad side; so he won't become an enemy.**

**I decided that Kai should be able to read dead people's minds since memories and any thoughts they ever had are all stored in the mind.**

**In baringan's fic, Kai teleported outside the Lockwood mansion, and again when he teleported himself and Freya when they were in the Mystic Grill; it seemed as if it didn't matter that he risked being seen teleporting, that's why in this he used a cloak, and why I added the bit about supernatural exposure. Yes there are people in Mystic Falls who are in the know - but not everyone is. And if someone accidentally recorded Kai appearing out of nowhere, though some might not believe it, there is still the possibility it could expose the supernatural world.**

**Exposing the supernatural world could cause death, or maybe even wars. After all, humans often fear things more powerful than them; so if they learned of the existence of the supernatural world, humans may treat them differently, or even try to kill them, and I think some would do these things simply because of their religious beliefs.**

**Yes Kai has teleported to places in previous chapters without seeming to care about exposure, like when he teleported himself and a car. But though I didn't write it, Kai usually teleports to places that either have no people or security cameras around, or to places which are magically cloaked so no one notices anything magical within that area. After all, with all the magic and magical beings in this universe. I think it makes sense there would be ways of preventing magical exposure - for example, a vampire compelling people to forget what they saw.**


End file.
